Danmachi: The Last Hero
by eternallydissolved
Summary: Having been trained by Zeus and initially made a part of exiled Zeus familia; Bell is escorted to Orario to join a new familia and begin his adventure. What will happen when Bell is killed by the minotaur on floor 5 and meets the Grim Reaper; the arbiter of death and the ferryman for the boat to cross the river Styx? DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danmachi. Contains clearly marked lemons
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Bell "Grandpa; I did it! I killed all 6 of those goblins"

Zeus "That's great my boy and I am proud of you!"

_"It's just too bad that the monsters are too weak outside the dungeon to provide quality exilia!" _Zeus thinks to himself._ "Well at least the carriage to Orario will Arrive soon and then our journey can begin."_

"Bell my boy, come here please! I have something for you."

"Yes Grandfather!"

"So what is it you have for me?" Bell inquired. _"My grandpa is always so kind to me!_" Bell mused to himself.

"Here Bell" Zeus says while handing over a magically bound tome!

"this is a grimoire that is sealed with magic and cannot be opened until you reach level 2. This grimoire can only be used by you as it is bound to your phoenix blood! This grimoire is also special in another way as it will provide more than 1 spell! I also have this iron short sword for you to go along with your iron daggers. Your dual wielding has gotten much better in the last few months and while this sword is by no means the best piece of equipment you could wield, it will suffice until we get to Orario!"

"Grandpa! Your banished from Orario are you not?" asked Bell

"Tis true! I am indeed exiled from Orario for the failure of my familia in slaying the One Eyed Black Dragon" Was Zeus' reply!

"Then how do you expect to accompany me to the Tower of Babel?" Asked a stumped Bell.

"I will use this little toy provided to me by Hermes to enter the city unseen" Answered Zeus while placing the hades head over his silver hair.

"EEEEEH, WHAAAAT THE FUUUCK? WHERE DID YOU GO?!" screamed Bell with a look of absolute confusion in his rubellite eyes

TAP, TAP

Suddenly Bell felt someone tapping him on his right shoulder from behind as he looked over his shoulder in a stupor as he could see nor hear anyone behind him.

"Remind me to never challenge you to a game of hide and seek" Mused Bell; finally starting to catch on somewhat as to what was happening.

"ahahahahah" Bell heard Zeus having a hearty laugh at his expense whilst removing the Hades head!

"Not funny, Grandpa" Bell exclaimed slightly annoyed

"Why so serious?" Zeus quipped with a bemused expression

"This is how I will enter Orario along side you Bell. As you can plainly see, this little tool is quite effective when it comes to discrete movement" Zeus remarked

"Amazing! If I had not seen this with my own eyes, I would never have believed it" Bell stated, still wide eyed from surprise

"Oh! I also have this for you Bell" Zeus said while placing his hand upon Bells forehead.

Suddenly a white light emerged from Zeus's hand and enveloped Bell in a glowing aura which dissipated seconds later!

"GGG-Grandpa, what was that light and warm aura that you channeled into me? Was it some kind of healing spell?" Bell stammered out through a warm smile, still feeling a tingle going up and down his spine from the warm energy which had moments ago, enveloped him.

_"That honestly felt amazing, like being surrounded and permeated by love, the white light pushing everything else out of my body. I still have shivers from the experience" _thought Bell!

"We gods can also acquire exilia via killing monsters and although it does us no good to do so, this exilia can be stored by us! Additionally; as gods we are able to give this exilia to others and I just transferred 17 years worth of exilia to you. Although considering the strength of monsters outside the dungeon, or lack there of I should say, it isn't much but it will help make you stronger!" stated Zeus with shining eyes and a coy smile! _"I can't wait until he sees the other part; I wonder if he'll faint...that could be a problem. Well worst case, I'll ask the carriage driver to help me load him aboard. I could always wait to update his status until we arrive in Orario, but it may prove useful to let him raise those stats on the monsters we encounter en route. Speak of the devil!"_

"Ahh! the carriage arrives! Bell quickly, raise your shirt. I will update your status before we begin our journey"

"Alright!" Replied Bell in a slightly muffled tone as his shirt was raised over his head exposing his back. Zeus, working quickly; drew one of bells daggers from a sheath on the left side of his belt and lightly sliced his right index finger; allowing a single drop of his blood to fall upon Bells back revealing his status. He then proceeded to update Bell's status molding the exilia gained into tangible status increases; then placing a piece of parchment against Bell's falna, drew out the text of the falna onto the parchment and handed it to Bell.

Bell Cranel

Zeus Familia

Human/Demi spirit(phoenix)

age 18

level 1

strength I24 - I 43

endurance I 14 - I 36

dexterity I 28 - I 42

Agility I 51 - I 98

Magic I 0

Developmental abilities

Zeus' Gift I (Grants Spirit level control of lightning magic)

Skills

Magic

Caelum Veil - An lightning element enchant magic similar to Ariel. It covers the user in lightning; explosively increasing their movement speed, agility, dexterity and can launch a targeted lightning bolt by snapping one's fingers. Caelum Veil can also be used to launch lightning in all directions by chanting **Distel**. _**  
**_

_**Rage**, -Wrath of the heavens-_

"uuuuhhhh; HUH? I cant believe i went up that much in my skills grandpa; I am almost to H status in my agility...MAAAAAAAGIIIIIIIICC!" Screeched Bell in excitement "I CAAAAAAAN UUUSE MAAAAGIIIC!"

Zeus facepalms with a frustrated expression _"Ooooiii Bell"_ while shaking his head.

"FOR THE LOVE OF THE GODS BELL, STOP ANNOUNCING YOUR FUCKING STATUS; THAT'S PRIVILEGED INFORMATION!" Shouted Zeus; chastising the boy for his reckless mistake!

"Sorry grandpa; I got carried away there!" Bell responded _"what are you doing Bell, you fucking know better" _He scolded himself in addition to the one he received from his Grandfather.

"I can understand your excitement Bell however a mistake like that in Orario can be deadly!"Zeus added to his previous lesson. _"It may be cheating, but since Bell is coming from outside Orario, no one will be the wiser and considering my future plans, I need to make sure that he can at least defend himself!"_ Zeus reasoned introspectively.

"I wish I could have done more Bell and to be honest; that is not much growth for 17 years worth of exilia. If this had been gained in the dungeon, it could have been gathered in less than a week!" Muttered Zeus in a somewhat dejected tone of voice; as if scolding himself!

"BELL!" Zeus exclaimed pointing to the outdoor hearth 19 feet to our left. "cast your status parchment into the fire and lets be off" Ordered Zeus

"Sure" said Bell as he hurried over to the hearth and tossed the parchment in watching as it was consumed by the fire in less than a second.

The journey to Orario took nearly a week thanks to a few minor monster encounters which Bell handled with relative ease with the Iron short sword strapped to his back, his new magic and the Iron daggers on either side of his belt.

Bells POV

"We arrived on the outskirts of Orario under a setting sun. It is honestly magnificent in its beauty and stature! Several massive building and spires rising into the sky and an enormous tower in the midst of them dwarfing them entirely. This white tower, the Tower of Babel I would assume; streaks into the heavens so high that its very top cannot be spied from the ground. Sturdy stone walls encircle the city for as far as the eye can see to the left or the right of the gate we are approaching!"

"It's gargantuan" Whispered Bell as he collected his jaw from the floor of the carriage

"That it is" Quipped the boy's grandpa; the god Zeus

"My boy, you can find anything and everything you could ever desire in Orario. Fame, fortune women, excitement; the world is your oyster in Orario, known as the center of the world. I have been in contact via letter with my sister Hestia using the god Hermes as a courier and she has agreed to start a familia with you as its first member Bell. She descended to Gekai a few months back and is staying in an old church. Hestia is very motherly, despite being the virgin goddess of home and Hearth. Be good to her Bell as she is my family, same as you are!"

"Yes grandpa; I promise this to you" Bell stated earnestly!

"Thank you Bell" Zeus expressed as he was fumbling through my bag for the Hades head. "Bell, when I put this on do not look for or speak to me as I am not supposed to be here. I will be right behind you the entire time. once we are inside and safely away from the gate, I will remove the Hades head and we will go to the old church where Hestia currently resides where I will introduce you to your new goddess my boy"

"Understood, grandpa"

One hour has passed as Bell finally arrives at the gate under a receding twilight.

"Name, age and reason for visiting Orario?" Queried the guard in an exhausted tone of voice only exceeded by the extreme fatigue which shone on the guards face more pronounced than a bad case of leprosy.

"I; Bell Cranel am 18 and I seek to become an adventurer" muttered Bell through a yawn, sleepy as he was and just happy to have arrived safely.

"Man...these lines are a bitch my good sir" stated Bell dryly to no one in particular.

"Well this is the center of the world moron" Announced the guard in an annoyance! "Even more so of an imbecile you are; to journey here to become an adventurer when you do not look like you could even draw the sword sheathed at your right shoulder. Hell, I am completely shocked that your still standing with that weight on your back! Well whatever; YOUR FUNERAL KID. One request though, if I may kid. Please place a living will with the guild when you register stating that Shelvedon Rimonia is to light your funeral pyre" stated the guard slinging insults with both his words and body language!

"hahahaha Shelvedon; your too funny" gasped another guard laughing with his mates sitting at a table beside the gate; obviously on a break!

"_Who the fuck does this prick think he is?! I'm half tempted to draw my sword and provide this waste of a carnal relations with an iron ENEMA; free of charge! If only..._" Bell thought to himself, his exhaustion filled rage beginning to well up inside of him!

"Move along you fucking weakling; your holding up my line and I have a tankard of ale with my name on it awaiting me at the pub" snarled the annoyed Shelvedon. "At least wait until morning to go get yourself killed. I want to have time to sleep it off before lighting you funeral pyre lest I roast myself in the process"

"Rancid piece of shit" muttered Bell under his breath just out of earshot of the asshat formerly known as Shelvedon Rimonia.

Removing the Hades head Zeus spoke while motioning "Bell follow me and we will soon arrive at the home of Hestia, oh and good job keeping your cool my boy. I wanted to borrow your sword and collect that dumbfuck's head for the way he spoke to you, but alas we couldn't afford to have you exiled from Orario before we even got in the gates, now could we?!"

"Yes Grandpa"

Bell's POV

We spent the next 30 minutes or so walking through the winding streets of the city as the moon began its march across the sky. through the main streets we strolled taking in the sights, right past a pub and boarding house known as the Hostess of Fertility. The HoF was a quaint establishment situated in a moderately sized two story building and it appears that the entire building has been commandeered by the HoF. It looks like a nice place so I will have to check it out sometime."

Fifteen minutes later, Zeus and Bell arrived in front of an old dilapidated church after meandering through the winding thoroughfares and back alleys of Daedalus street.

"we're HEEEERE" exclaimed an excited Zeus with an endearing smile on his face and a luster his advanced age has done nothing to diminish.

"_WHAT THE FUCK_" thought bell

"Grandpa, are you sure this place is safe? Seriously, it looks like I could spit on the door and the entire structure would collapse inward!" Bell stated in a defeated monotone!

"Fear not Bell, we will address that soon enough! For now, lets head inside so you can meet your new goddess and complete the conversion ritual" said Zeus with a slight quiver in his voice.

Bell's POV

"EEEEECREAKKEEEE"Screamed the door to the church as I pushed it open and we walked inside. There off to the right of the alter standing beside what appears to be a rotating hidden door was a beautiful short woman with twin pig tails being held in place by 2 baby blue bows. She was quite striking despite her stature with monstrous breasts nearly popping out of here cut off dress being held up by a blue string tied to each one of her upper arms. The aura of a god was coming off of her telling me that this is my new goddess; Hestia; the goddess of home and hearth!

"ZEEEEUUUUS" screamed Hestia as she excitedly ran over to us with her melons bouncing so prolifically that I'm surprised they did not produce a small earthquake.

"Hestia; it has been tooo long" commented Zeus as he reached around the loli goddess with both arms and gave her a big hug.

"I've missed y...EEEEEEEEEHH" Screeched Hestia as Zeus's right hand having reached a bit lower than the goddess would have liked, grabbed a handful of her Supple curves. As if shot out of a cannon, Hestia embedded her right knee in Zeus's groin extracting a penance of pain from her brother in divinity!

"OFFFHFHH EIEIEIEIOIEE" _"THUMP"_ "EHEEEE EHEEEE EHEEE" whimpered Zeus before, and after falling to the ground whilst writhing in pain; gingerly embracing his divine pride which was no doubt, pulsating with agony!

"Perverted as always brother, I guess some things never change" Growled an obviously irritated Hestia while peering at her brother with blood-lust screaming from her eyes.

Turning towards me "So you must be Bell?" said Hestia half statement, half question. "Well I sincerely hope you have not been corrupted having been raised by my brother, the god of lecherous endeavors" mused a still annoyed Hestia dryly

"I am Bell Cranell, it is good to meet you goddess Hestia" I spoke as I extended my hand which Hestia eagerly took.

Hestia's POV

_"A handshake; no grab assing! I'm starting to like this kid already! _I take Bells hand, which is fairly large in relation to my own. _"What's this?! It is like an aura of purity is flowing into me from Bell. My anger towards Zeus is being Cleansed, purified if you will! No wonder he is so respectful. It would be beyond the scope of even Zeus to corrupt this child. I think I'm in love! My own pure bunny rabbit knight! Thanks Zeus!"_

Introductions completed, it was time to get down to this business of familia conversion as we entered the hidden room of the church!

"please remove your shirt and lay face down on the bed Bell" Instructed Hestia as she was removing a long needle from a drawer in one of the end tables next to the bed.

Bell did as instructed and seconds later Hestia was straddling Bells posterior with a singular drop of blood falling from her left hand onto Bell's back revealing his falna, which saw the logo of Zeus familia disappear upon contact being replaced with the emblem of the goddess of home and hearth.

"All done, you can put your shirt back on now bell; well I mean if you want to! you don't have to if you do not wish to!" Hestia said nervously in a semi squeal!

_"What am I saying, I mean I know he is cute, and pure, but I am the virgin goddess of the home. What is this feeling?" _Hestia thought, almost admonishing herself while blushing

**Condescending laughter erupted from Hestia's right.**

"What the fuck are you laughing at Zeus?" Roared an incredulous Hestia as she flashed a murderous glance towards her brother.

"Well anyways; welcome to my familia Bell" Hestia beamed while drawing Bell into a tight hug "Tis truly a pleasure Bell and it warms my heart to have you as my first familia member" Hestia whispered into Bell's left ear.

"I could tell from the moment I laid eyes on you goddess Hestia, you have been unbearably lonely and it has brought great sadness to your heart! That ends today; my goddess" Replied Bell.

_"This child, his purity and kindness are almost too much! How in this world did you manage not to be totally purified yourself Zeus? Well I guess he has purified you somewhat considering you only grabbed my ass when you got here instead of trying to fuck me the moment you walked through the door"_ mused Hestia to herself _"As a goddess, I am supposed to be the one giving out blessings, yet I have been blessed with a kind child who is inexplicably more pure than even I am. Once again thank you, Zeus!"_

"I am sure you both are exhausted and I do have a part time job to go to in the morning myself; after we register the familia and Bell at the guild in the morning. Zeus, there is a bed roll and pillow you can use on the floor in here and Bell, you may sleep on the couch" stated Hestia flatly.

"Goddess, I don't mind sleeping on the bed roll so grandpa can sleep on the couch if th" Bell was saying as Hestia cut him off.

"You're sleeping on the couch Bell. Zeus sleeping on the floor is part of his punishment for perversion" Hestia stated forcefully

"Figures" Zeus exclaimed exasperatedly!

"Yes goddess" Bell replied to his new goddess

They all laid down in their various sleeping locations doing their utmost to get comfortable which was exceptionally difficult for a certain god of a perverse countenance.

"Goodnight Goddess, Goodnight Grandpa"

"Goodnight Bell" Both deities replied in unison

"Goodnight Zeus"

"Goodnight Hestia"

The deities exchanged the equivalent of sleep wells and everyone fell asleep. Zeus got up half asleep and climbed into the bed and began groping what he thought was Hestia but was actually a pillow with a few cantaloupes inside it. Meanwhile Hestia was sleeping on top of her new child straddling his waist with her head sound asleep on his chest, of which Bell was blissfully unaware as he was sleeping like a corpse!

**The next morning**

_"Huh, why does my chest feel heavy, and why does it feel like something is between my legs; am I dreaming?" _Bell inquired to himself still half asleep

Bell took a look around after his eyes adjusted to the morning light which was streaming in the window of the secret room and then he realized what was on top of him; a loli goddess; Hestia!

"Uhh Goddess"

"Not now, five more minutes" murmured Hestia still sleeping soundly

"Goddess Hestia"

Hestia's eyes begin to flutter open and the loli raises her head.

"Good morning Bell" Hestia says sleepily

"Good morning goddess. Why are you sleeping here on top of me?" Bell asks with a slight blush on his face.

"Oh...I figured Zeus would try something like that so I rigged a pillow with some fruit and came to sleep here" Hestia stated while pointing to Zeus in the bed still hugging the imitation Hestia.

"If I was still sleeping there Zeus would be groping me as we speak, he is such a pervert" stated Hestia more than a little irritated by her brothers antics.

**SIGH**

"Like brother; like sister I guess" Bell muttered a little bemused

"what do you mean bell?" Inquired a confused goddess.

"AHEM" Taking a deep breath, Bell spoke "Goddess, while I do understand now; why you are sleeping here on top of me, would you please stop pruning my family tree?!"

"Huh? EEEHH?" Hestia squeaked out in utter confusion

_What is he talking about, pruning his family tree? What's this in my right hand, its soft and floppy? _A sudden look of horror graced the face of the goddess Hestia as her face turned as red as a ripe tomato and she gently lifts the blanket covering them both to see for herself what she is doing. As she looks, she turns even more flushed as she realizes that she is indeed pruning **HIS FAMILY TREE**(manhood) and she leaps up like a cat who has just been bathed in ice water and down on all fours into an instant dogeza.

Bowing over and over again "Bell, I am so so sorry""Im so sorry""Please forgive me" she begged repeatedly.

"Goddess, its fine. I forgive you, but please can we avoid that in the future" Bell responded earnestly

"Of course. I'm truly sorry for what I was doing" whispered a flustered Hestia.

**Two hours later inside the Tower of Babel at the registration desk  
**

"Excuse me miss, I would like to register my familia and my first adventurer" Hestia words directed towards a young half elf with green eyes, light brown hair and glasses.

"Yes that is fine, would you please fill these out goddess ? ?" responds Eina Tulle, a guild employee and dungeon advisor somewhat confused as she does not know the name of the goddess who can barely look over the top of the registration desk at her.

"Hestia is my name, and this is Bell Cranel; the first member of my familia" she states as she gets the paperwork from the half elf.

"Aah, goddess Hestia, it is good to meet you, and you to Bell, my name is Eina Tulle" responds the cheerful half elf

"It is good to meet you miss Tulle" States a smiling Bell as he extends his hand toward the beautiful half elf, who shakes his hand without hesitation.

"Bell please call me Eina"she says in a soft and friendly voice

"Sure miss Eina" Bell responds innocently

**SIGH**

_"Well it's a start I suppose"_ an amused Eina thinks to herself.

"All done" Hestia says while handing the registration paperwork to Eina who begins to look them over stopping when she comes to a certain piece of parchment:

Bell Cranel

Hestia Familia

Human/Demi spirit(phoenix)

age 18

level 1

strength I 43 - I 46

endurance I 36 - I 38

dexterity I 42 - I 45

Agility I 98 - G 106

Magic I 0 - I 17

Developmental abilities

Zeus' Gift I (Grants Spirit level control of lightning magic)

Skills

Magic

Caelum Veil - An lightning element enchant magic similar to Ariel. It covers the user in lightning; explosively increasing their movement speed and can launch a targeted lightning bolt by snapping one's fingers. Caelum Veil can also be used to launch lightning in all directions by chanting **Distel**. _**  
**_

_**Rage**, -Wrath of the heavens-_

"Well, you are certainly full of surprises Bell. Your status is somewhat impressive considering you have never set foot in the dungeon. You already have an ability that is ranked G and you can even use magic; and an extremely powerful variant at that!" Beams a surprised Eina. "Additionally I will be your dungeon advisor so here is to a fruitful partnership, may you find glory and happiness!"

"Miss advisor; I have spent some time training my adopted grandson here, and then I brought him here to my sister here in Orario to convert him to her family. I would also like to transfer assets from my familia to the Hestia familia, as well as the personal bank accounts from the boy's late parents, to him directly. More specifically I would like to transfer the personal assets of Arthur and Victoria Cranel to Bell Cranel and all holdings and assets of the Zeus familia to that of the goddess Hestia, my sister"

"Who are you to be able to make such a request?" Asked Eina cutting off the elderly gentleman standing next to her latest charge; the aforementioned Bell.

Releasing his divine aura "I am Zeus, the head of the Zeus familia and Bell is the last member of my familia and all of our assets are my last gift to him." spoke a slightly annoyed Zeus, not used to having his authority questioned in any way.

_"Well this explains him having THAT magic" _Eina reasoned.

A disquieting and abnormal silence fell over the guild lobby as a crowd of adventurers stared at the exiled god.

"Give me a moment to check on the assets please" Eina stated briskly as she ran towards the guild's hall of records

_"If I don't do something about this quickly, this will turn into an incident in the middle of the guild. The exiled god will certainly cause warfare in the streets if we do not get him out of here soon" _Concerns mounting one after another inside Eina's mind as she ran when;

"Miss Tulle, a moment of your time please" Spoke a chubby old elf with a balding head; Royman Mardeel, the head of the guild within Orario

"Give me a few momen..."

"NOW" fumed an annoyed guild head as all the flabbergasted half elf could do was reply

"yes sir"

"Now Eina, from my understanding; the exiled god Zeus has returned to collect his holdings in cash and sell off his land holding in Orario. I have kept all of those documents in my office for the last 17 years as I figured this would happen. Considering that Zeus doesn't know the meaning of the word discretion, it seems that this was a prudent precaution to take. Lets settle this quickly before this becomes an incident of colossal proportions" said the still slightly annoyed Royman

"Actually sir, he has arrived at the guild with his sister Hestia and the last member of his familia Bell Cranel, whom he has transferred to the Hestia familia; in tow and has requested that the personal holdings of the boy's parents be transferred into an account for the boy, and that all assets and holdings of the familia be transferred to the Hestia familia. Is"

Cutting off Eina, Royman answered "yes that is fine, the personal assets of the boy's parents are his rightful inheritance and those Zeus familia assets can be transferred as well as those are the property of Zeus which he has every right to do as he sees fit with those assets. Just handle it quickly as I do not want a major incident!"

"Yes sir" Eina responds while running out the door knowing that every second counts to prevent an incident.

"Mr. Cranel, goddess Hestia" Screamed Eina as she sprinted back to the registration desk

_"Hmmm... so Zeus Familia had 1 massive piece of property situated next door to the Twilight Manor, and ...15.5 Billion valis? Is that a typo... and the Cranel family has financial assets of 3.635 Billion valis? Can this be right? Wait, Royman may be lazy and well derided as the guild pig, but even he would have checked over these documents with a fine tooth comb, if for no other reason than that; he would have wanted to seize these assets._

"Ok, Hestia I need you to sign this document, same goes for you Zeus and Bell, I need you to sign this inheritance document" Eina hurriedly announces as she hands the documents over to Bell and the deities.

Hestia, Zeus and Bell sign their respective documents and hand them back to the half elf, as Zeus surreptitiously maneuvers behind both Bell and Hestia.

"These are in order now, so Hestia, you are receiving a large plot of land and 15.5 billion valis and Bell, your inheritance comes to 3.635 billion valis" exclaimed the soft spoken half elf.

"WHAAAAAT" Screamed Hestia

EEEEEEEEEHH "Screamed Bell almost in unison with his goddess and they both fainted on the spot, Zeus catching them both as they fell backwards.

"Can't say I didn't expect that" Quipped a genuinely elated Zeus

A few minutes later...

"Awake are you now? hahahaha" asked a still amused Zeus

"yes" they both said simultaneously.

"alright; lets go outside for some air. I think you both need it" Snickered a smiling Zeus

The group walk outside and they are greeted by a sound coming from the distance as a crimson haired woman stormed towards the guild.

"Well guys, that's my hint! Hestia, Bell...I love you both dearly, please take care of one another. Bell, I wish I could have told you of my plans, and I'm honestly surprised you did not see right through me but now that I have brought you into manhood, and to Orario, my duties are finished and I am going back to Tenkai. I will watch over you both, ALWAYS! Do not think of this as my death, as I will not be dying to go back, simply releasing my arcanum and returning home.

"Zeus..." Whimpered a perplexed Hestia

"Grandpa...NO...why?" Bell cried, "Why do you have to go back? We can just go back to our village." He sobbed.

"Bell, I have centuries worth of familia who I miss dearly. I did not try to rebuild my familia after the battle with the one eyed black dragon, nor after the travesty that claimed the few survivors of that great battle. I am tired; tired of hurting and mourning for those who I cannot see again. those who have ascended from this world. I also cannot remain near you in Orario to allow you to chase your destiny, which is why I asked Hestia to start a familia. The only way I can watch over you on your journey and assist you; is to return to Tenkai. I am sorry Bell. Yes; this may be a bit selfish of me, but I am a god; and we gods are selfish." Zeus explained with a mischievous grin.

Zeus is suddenly spun around and punched right in the face by a red headed goddess with a frightening expression on her face.

"You have a hell of a lot of nerve to ever show yourself again in Orario; ZEUS!" Seethed a flat chested goddess with crimson hair. "Are you to fucking stupid to understand the meaning of EXILE?...Well it isn't multiple choice PERVERT BOLT, it's either a yes or a no asshole!" she growled

Shrugging off the punch like a gentle breeze across his cheek, Zeus replied.

"Loki; I wish I could say it is a pleasure but it's honestly not! Though I hold no grudge towards you regardless of your actions, then or now. I simply came here to transfer my familia assets to my sister, and deliver my adopted grandson, the last of my familia, into my sisters familia. Now, I'm going home" said a cheerful Zeus despite the wrath seething from the crimson haired goddess.

"Who said we were going to let you leave this place alive Zeus" asked an incredulous Loki.

"I'm going home... to Tenkai you flat chested fuckwit" Beamed a smiling Zeus as he activated his arcanum and was enveloped by his godly aura. "By the way Loki, this is for acting like a rampaging bitch in front of my grand child; so ENNNJOOOOOOOYY" having said that; Zeus snaps his fingers and summons a lightning bolt making Loki quite a bit toastier than she was a minute ago! "live with the pain Loki, until your familia members heal you anyways." echoing in the background as a giant pillar of light screams towards the heavens, signifying that a god, Zeus has returned to Tenkai.

"Serves you right Loki" Beams Hestia which turned into screams of utter frustration as Bell was pouring a few healing potions on top of the badly scorched and writhing Loki "Bell, what are you doing" screamed Hestia totally dumbstruck.

"Goddess, I am showing her kindness and sympathy" Bell said when "Loki, what happened!" asked a gorgeous woman with golden hair, and matching eyes who seemingly appeared out of nowhere. "as soon as I heard the rumor of Zeus being in the guild, I knew you would do something stupid and irrational" The golden eyed woman said with an annoyed look on her face.

The healing potions taking effect finally, Loki answered "Aiz, like your one _cough cough_ to talk"

Turning to Bell, Aiz asked "Are you the one who healed my goddess?" while looking down at several empty potion vials and the corks that had until a few minutes ago held the potion within each of them.

"Yes I did, I am Bell Cranel and this is my goddess Hestia" Bell replied with a small blush on his face.

"Thank you Bell. I am Aiz Wallenstein and Loki is my goddess. it is nice to meet you" Aiz said with a slight blush of her own. "Would you happen to know where Zeus and his escort went, I have a little score to settle with the originator of that magic, as I'm sure you you can understand?" Aiz asked; blush no more, replaced with cold, emotionless eyes.

_"What the hell is this, just being in the same area as this man, my anger towards Zeus is being pushed back, suppresse...no purified. I sense this overwhelming purity coming from this Bell Cranel"_

"My grandpa went back to Tenkai and while leaving after activating his arcanum, he unleashed a lightning bolt on Loki because she was screaming and acting in a generally violent manner in front of me, and my goddess, his sister." Bell replied with a nervous expression

"I see, well thank you for answering my question and most importantly, thank you once more for helping my volatile goddess, despite her actions towards your grandfather." Aiz responded "I am certa..."

"Aiz, whats going on over here and why is Loki on the ground, did she find some really potent alcohol this early in the day?" asked a tall regal looking elf with green hair.

"No, the rumors about Zeus were true and Loki confronted Zeus in front of his grandson and sister. He activated his arcanum to return to Tenkai and on his way out, he administered a lightning bolt to Loki as an attitude adjustment for acting like a violent ass in front of his sister and grandson; Riveria" replied Aiz while trying her best not to laugh at the situation.

"Who then applied all of these potions to Loki?" she asked

Pointing at Bell with her still regenerating left arm "He did" Loki stated still confused by the situation herself.

"Young man, I Riveria Ljos Alf would like to thank you for rendering aid to my Goddess" the elf beamed a smile at the boy "and I must also thank you, goddess for your child's kindness and compassion"

"I am Bell Cranel and this is my goddess Hestia" responded bell adding "your welcome" as he returned her smile with one of his own.

"Bell, was it? I have to ask, why did you of all people heal me, even the shrimp there beside you was mortified by your actions. I mean it was your grandpa Zeus who lit my ass up, so I ask again why?" said Loki finally articulating her confusion and questioning the boy hoping to alleviate her confusion towards this situation.

"Because you were suffering" Bell responded earnestly

_"Wow, Zeus I don't know if you are proud or pissed as you look down. So this is that 1 year old child who you fled Orario with. I have no idea how a perverted warmonger such as yourself managed to raise this child who is as pure of heart as any mortal I have ever met. Clearly he does NOT take after you"_ Loki mused to herself "Well you have my thanks Bell, and as much as it pains me to say this, you too Hestia" Loki said with a soft smile forming on her face

Hestia, struggling to hide her contempt turned to face her rival goddess "Normally I would be firing insults right back at you Loki, but even I feel you have been through enough today so I will spare you" "Lets go Bell "Hestia said as she motioned for Bell to follow her.

"Actually goddess, Eina asked me to sit down with her today to go over the first 10 floors of the dungeon as my dungeon advisor, if that is alright with you?" Bell, asked hopefully as he was anxious to get started on everything.

"that's fine Bell, see you at home tonight then" Hestia said as she was walking off with a wave directed at her first child.

Ten hours later, Bell emerges from the guild with steam billowing from both ears and TILT written across his face.

"I see you got Eina Tulle as your advisor young one. Good luck with HER lessons kid!" joked a Dwarf heading out from the tower at about the same time as Bell, who was too mentally drained to form words with which to answer the dwarf.

**Authors Note**

That does it for the Prologue!

This is my first fan fiction. It is also the first time I have attempted to write anything of this scope and complexity.

I will be adding the standard disclaimer tomorrow sometime, and i will begin writing chapter 1. I hope you all have stayed with me through this 5700+ word Prologue but it was necessary to set up the story from the point i wished to set it up from. Any commentary and respectfully done creative criticisms will be welcome and please do point out any unintentional typo's or other spelling and grammar errors. I feel that if I'm going to do something, i need and want to do it right! I will try to complete a chapter a day when i am not working, but i make no promises. Considering the length of this prologue alone, the chapters will likely be significantly longer and as such; will take more time. My worst case scenario hope will be to at minimum produce a chapter a week! Well i hope my readers have enjoyed this prologue and once again, please leave feed back. Thanks


	2. Chapter 1: Death and the Dungeon

**Chapter 1: Death and the Dungeon**

_"I still cannot understand it."_ The events surrounding Zeus' return to Tenkai a week and a half ago still leaving her bewildered. _"It makes no sense to me. His grandfather struck out with that lightning bolt as punishment for acting like an ass. So why then, did that boy heal Loki after the scene that she made in front of him. What was up with that purity that seems to surround Bell Cranel. He is not a deity, so how can he exude such an aura. and more than that, WHY DO I KEEP THINKING ABOUT THAT DAY AND THOSE EVENTS AND WHY CANT I GET HIM OUT OF MY HEAD? I CAN STILL SEE THOSE AL MIRAJ-ESQUE FEATURES OF HIS. THAT SNOW WHITE HAIR AND THOSE RUBELLITE EYES SHINING AT ME." _Shaking her head as she walked through the 17th floor of the dungeon with her familia's expedition party, Aiz Wallenstein was deep in thought.

"I still do not see why we needed to turn back, we could have pushed through." Whined an annoyed wheat skinned amazoness by the name of Tiona. Slightly curvy, except for her chest; she had brown hair and eyes.

"SHUT IT TIONA. Stop questioning the captains orders like an idiot or I'll kill you!" Roared another amazoness, Tione; Tiona's minutes older twin sister. She also sported brown hair, brown eyes and ample curves with a significantly larger chest than her younger twin Tiona.

"Tiona, you are well aware of the destruction that those unknown monsters wrought upon our gear! Your Urga couldn't cut a tomato at this point, so how exactly were you expecting to fight these acid wielding blobs? We also lost most of our food and recovery items and as such, continuing the expedition would be a fool's errand!" Riveria reminded Tiona about captain Finn's reasoning.

"We could have found food down there almost anywhere, all we would need to..."

"All of you; enough! We are still in the dungeon, and even as high level adventurers in the upper floors, carelessness can cause tragedy!" Cautioning the entire group as he spoke, the level 6 Pallum captain Finn; attempted to get everyone back on task!

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" Thundered the level 6 dwarf; Gareth "That's a laugh Finn! Thanks I needed that. Would you like me wedgie a few of these threats into ashes?! HAHAHAHHA"

**Puuftg; Thwack! **Aiz turned towards the sudden noise to see Line, a level 2 human supporter and fellow familia member face down under the weight of her heavy bags stuffed to the brim with drop items and other loot.

Reaching her hand out to help the poor girl up "Are you alright Line? Here, let me help you with those bags" Aiz stated while trying to grab one of the bags as she helped the over encumbered girl off the ground.

_"I can't possibly allow our first class adventurers to take on the task of pack mule. I really am useless" _Line; having made her decision "Aiz, I thank you for your concern, but I will be fine. Thank you for helping me up." respectfully declined Aiz's help.

Shoving the supporter to the side drawing a glare from Aiz, the level 5 werewolf; Bete approached Aiz, making his feelings on the matter known to all:

"Aiz, they aren't even worth talking to, much less helping; these weaklings. Hell; All weaklings are worthless. LOOK DOWN ON THEM! It is your right as someone who had the resolve to become strong!" He stated rather enthusiastically. "They aren't worth saving nor are they worth your pity"

"It's not pity Bete, they are familia too" replied Aiz with an emotionless glint in her eyes!

"Wow; that's quite reprehensible there Bete! You were once a weakling yourself as I recall!" Riveria pointed out to the ill tempered werewolf.

"I had the intestinal fortitude to become strong though Riveria; what's her excuse?" growled the werewolf

"What a stupid dog you got there Riveria, care to put him on a leash?" Chiming in, Tiona snarled her retort at Bete

"You want to come here and say that to my face amazon bimbo?...Didn't think so" Seethed the incensed werewolf!

**UOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**UUUUOOOOOOO, UOOOOOOOOOOO,UOOOOOOOOO**

A cacophony of roars having erupted from the other entrances to the room they had just entered, their argument became utterly irrelevant! A herd of minotaur, at least 30 strong streamed into the room from all of the other entrances.

"Time to blow off some steam" screamed a jubilant werewolf as he lunged forward taking the first minotaur down with a fierce kick; sending it's head screaming into a wall while its now headless body lagged severely behind, in both flight speed and distance!

The amazons joined in almost instantly; Tiona using what remained of her urga as a makeshift club while Tione began dismembering minotaurs with her remaining kukri. Finn and his masterful spear work surged forward leaving clouds of disintegrating ash in his wake as another elf mage by the name Lefiya was unloading a spell named Arcs ray on anything unlucky enough to come into her line of sight. Aiz, having drawn desperate, her indestructible durandal rapier, began bisecting and beheading minotaurs at a frantic pace, while Riveria began the chant for Wynn Fimbulvetr, with the thought of freezing the remaining minotaurs to death. The remaining minotaurs, numbering around 12 all turned tail and ran for the nearest exit from that room and up to the other floors with scattered Loki familia members hot pursuit.

"If we let them escape, there will be a slaughter on the upper floors. AFTER THEM" Ordered Finn. The chase was on!

"_Come: Tempest_ chanted Aiz activating Ariel, her wind based spirit magic which envelopes her in a defensive cloak of wind; which explosively increases her speed and strength while allowing flight.

Using the surge of speed granted by Ariel, Aiz shot up the levels of the dungeon after the larger group of 7 minotaurs which one by one fell, until only 3 were left; heading up to the 5th floor of the dungeon.

Meanwhile on the 3rd floor of the dungeon:

_"Rage: Wrath of the heavens"_ Bell summoned his lightning spirit magic, Caelum Veil, which surrounds its user in a Cloak of lightning explosively increasing their speed, agility and dexterity while also permitting the use of various lightning based attacks. Becoming enveloped in a vortex of white lightning, Bell charged forward with blinding speed unleashing his iron short sword and one of his iron daggers in a flurry of strikes reducing a group of 7 dungeon lizards to ashes in a few seconds. He then spotted a group of 6 kobolds, snapped his fingers and they were reduced to ashes instantly by the lightning streaking from his hand!

Suddenly having heard a sound behind him, Bell turned to see 3 goblins lunging at him, and with almost no time to react but for the blinding speed afforded to him by his magic. Short sword and iron dagger, both piercing the goblin in the middle, Bell flanked both of his arms out wide bifurcating the other 2 goblins as they descended into ash on the dungeon floor leaving behind only 3 small magic crystals and a goblin fang. Having collected the spoils of his battle; tucking them neatly away in his backpack, Bell headed for the 4th floor.

Winding through the pathway leading away from the stairs back up to the 3rd floor, Bell came to the first large room on the 4th floor. Entering into the room at a casual pace looking for more monsters; a sudden deluge of screeches and roars overwhelmed Bell as hundreds of kobolds, goblins, lizards and even a few frog shooters emerged from every entrance heading towards the 5th floor and charged Bell in a very frenzied state!

_"Damn, there sure are a lot of them! What the fuck is going on? Was this one of the dungeon traps Eina had cautioned him about"_ Bell wondered._ "Well, this is going to hurt; for them at least"_ Bell reflecting on his current predicament decided to test the limits of his magic!

**"DISTEL"** Bell screamed as the lightning cloak flared and sent crackling lightning bolts in all directions laying waste to everything that entered that room with him as screams of agony echoed throughout the cavern and visibility became close to zero as monster after monster was torn asunder and coalesced into ash falling towards the dungeon floor!

Panting heavily; Bell released Caelum Veil as he knew he would suffer a mind down if he continued to maintain the enchantment. Continuing through the 4th floor, strangely devoid of monsters; Bell wondered aloud if he had killed everything on the entire floor. He finally came to the stairs down to the 5th floor of the dungeon after about 20 minutes or so.

His mental energy slowly beginning to recover, and feeling otherwise great; Bell decided to venture on into the 5th floor of the dungeon. Corridor, after corridor, room after room, it was the same; utterly devoid of monsters.

_"Just what is going on here?_ Bell wondered as he hadn't seen nary a monster in close to two floors of traveling the dungeon. _"This is really strange; I mean the dungeon should be spawning monsters at a relatively constant rate, shouldn't it?That is at least what I learned from my advisor Eina."_ Bell considering his options, decided to press forward further into the level in spite of the odd lack of monsters. His current path opening up into a large room with one other exit, Bell reached the center of the room. Spinning around in place looking the entire room over, he once again found nothing trying to attack him when he suddenly got a cold chill running up and down his spine and a severe sense of uneasiness. _"This is starting to creep me the fuck out! What the fuck is goi..."_ UOOOOOOOOO; the roar having interrupted his thoughts, Bell snapped back to reality to see not one, but three minotaurs charging at him.

**RAGE: Wrath of the Heavens** Bell screamed his lightning enveloping him as he dodged the first of the trio of minotaur's attack. Snapping his fingers, he unleashed a torrent of electricity into the first minotaur; which shrugged it off like a light drizzle. snapping his fingers, again and again as he dodged the minotaur's relentless attacks, it finally burst into a white mist of ash as it's magic crystal fell to the ground. Nearly at a mind down already, Bell with no choice released his Caelum Veil and drew his short sword and dagger. He charged at the two remaining minotaurs and with a loud thwack, was promptly sent flying into a wall; the remains of his short sword having shattered on impact; pelted him leaving a few minor scratches. The attack having left Bell dazed, confused and bleeding heavily from the back of his head, he coughed up a massive amalgamation of spit and blood.

_"I have to get up. I have to run, if I do not, I WILL die" _Bell reasoned, refusing to accept the fate before him Bell struggled to his feet with one of the two minotaurs approaching him slowly as if it was savoring what was to come. Taking three steps forward, the badly injured Bell fell down, looking behind him as the minotaur raised his enormous hand. Bringing it's arm down with enough force to shatter the dungeon floor, the arm stopped half way, as a silver glint carved a path through the minotaur from head to groin. It disintegrated milliseconds later.

_"It's her; the girl with golden hair and golden eyes. That was the moment my heart fluttered for the first time, directed at Aiz, my gorgeous savior."_

"Aiz... Tha..." Bell was cut off by a sharp pain as the remaining minotaur charging after Aiz had impaled him through the center of his chest with it's horns and speared him to the wall. Seconds later the minotaur began turning to dust while still impaling him to the wall, the Golden haired swordswoman slightly off to its left, having beheaded it.

_"DAMN THIS FUCKING HURTS. I can't move. I haven't the strength left to even express this agony with a scream" _Thoughts raced through Bell's mind as his complexion grew more pale by the second. _"Damn, I guess I really am going to die; FUUUUUCK! I'm sorry Grandpa, I'm sorry goddess" _Bell glancing at the face of Aiz, her face baring an expression of pure anguish _"I'm sorry Aiz! If not for the miserable look on her face, I could almost die happy having her image being the last thing I see!"_ His vision beginning to blur, Aiz's beautiful form blurred into a white, blue and golden blur.

_"NO! I have to help him, some way, somehow, I have to help him. The kindness he shown to my goddess despite her actions, Bell Cranel is truly a person worth saving! How do I...RIVERIA, I have to get him to Riveria"_ Aiz decided gently embracing and lifting the mortally wounded boy from the floor.

**COME: Tempest** Aiz activated Ariel and sped off descending the floors in rapid succession knowing there was not a moment to lose!

_"I cannot see; I can't hear! I feel like I am floating, I can feel the wind gently passing over my body from my right side to my left. I CAN'T BREATHE and I'm afraid"_ Bell's current situation and terror courses through his mind as his consciousness begins to fade; totally unaware that the breeze he feels is Aiz carrying him through the dungeon at a frantic pace!

Entering the 13th floor, Aiz spotted part of her familia, and among them was the emerald haired elven mage Riveria.

"RIVERIA" Aiz screamed in anguish as she flew over to the group.

"What happened, and isn't that..."Riveria realizing how badly injured the boy is, she begins the chant for her healing magic. Finally landing, Aiz gently places Bell at the feet of the still chanting elf.

**My name is Alf: Van Alheim**

A brilliant green light emerged through Bell from the magic circle which had formed under him; Riveria's magic taking root as his wounds began to close and then suddenly, the the light grows dark as a sudden chill sweeps through their location.

"Riveria?" A distraught Aiz whispers, with a look of pleading towards the elven mage who is like a second mother to her.

"It is too late! He's gone!" Riveria responds with a frown as she walks over to Aiz placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Somehow, he managed to kill one of the minotaurs, and I couldn't save him. I FAILED to save him. I killed the minotaur that was about to finish him off and the other one gored Bell, before even I could react. I killed the minotaur that was goring Bell to a dungeon wall and brought him to you...if only I had been a few seconds earlier; I could have saved him" Lamented a distraught Aiz with tears streaming down her face as she stood there shaking. Riveria, living up to the mom moniker Loki had given her, Riveria drew the crying girl into a tight hug!

'It will be ok Aiz! It may take some time, but everything will be alright" She whispered to Aiz.

A few minutes later, Riveria released Aiz from the hug as she had calmed down a bit and was no longer shaking. Aiz stood there, deep in thought and recollection of what had happened only 10 minutes ago, still wallowing in guilt and self doubt.

_"I'm so so sorry Bell, I failed you! I know you must hate me! I am truly s..." _Aiz's defeated thoughts were interrupted by Bete "A weakling like that shouldn't have been down here in the first place! Taking on something 1000 years beyond his level, the fool. Serves him right. He would only have brought..."

**Thwack-Wirrrrrrrrr-Crash**

Bete's rant having been disrupted by a sudden back fist to the face delivered by a stone faced Aiz, he flew through the air crashing against the wall. He got up and clicked his tongue in disgust before heading off from the rest of their group up toward the 12th floor.

"Who is this young man and what familia is he from?" Finn directing his question towards no one in particular asked

"This young man was Bell Cranel, of Hestia familia" Responded the still frowning Riveria. "He is the grandson of Zeus and was also responsible for healing Loki after her confrontation with Zeus." She added.

Kneeling beside Bell's corpse "I wish we had been able to meet under better circumstances but thank you for healing my goddess. May you find peace in the afterlife young man" Finn whispered! "We shall carry him to the guild at the entrance of the dungeon so that they may notify his goddess. He will at least have an honorable burial. Gareth would you m..." Aiz interrupting her captain "NO!...I will carry him back to the surface. It is my fault that Bell is dead and this is the only thing left, that I can do for him, so please let me" she implored her captain.

"That's fine Aiz. Please do not be so hard on yourself. Adventuring is a dangerous line of work and I am sure he knew that. You did everything you could." The pallum spoke in a gentle tone of voice. Aiz gently lifted Bell into her arms and began walking with the rest of her party minus the amazon twins and Lefiya, who were still off chasing after one of the minotaurs.

"What about Tione, Tiona and Lefiya?" Asked Raul; a Level 4 human adventurer and the captain in waiting of the Loki familia; Finn's chosen successor.

"Those three will be fine and more than likely that last minotaur is already dead! They will catch up! Let's keep moving." Finn ordered. They headed towards the stairs to the 12th floor so that they could ascend to the surface.

Marveling at the little bit of upside to this terrible situation _"As hard as this is for her, it is great to see Aiz showing some emotion. I just wish that it was due to happier circumstances. I honestly never thought I would see her cry. Aiz has seen death before and not even for her own deceased familia, has she ever cried. Not when she was younger and got hurt. Bell, I do not know how, but in just that one short interaction when you healed Loki, you have awakened the emotions in our Aiz. Rest in peace Bell, and I thank you, both for Loki's restoration and for Aiz's sudden show of emotions."_ Riveria mused introspectively as they began up the stairs.

_**MEETING THE REAPER**_

_"This is weird. why do I not feel pain from my severe chest wound. Am I dead?"_ Bell pondered in absolute confusion and finally found the strength to articulate his fear "Am I dead?"

"No, not yet at least" Answered a large cloaked figure wearing a hood.

"Where am I" Inquired Bell as to his current location

"You are in the intermediary between life and death at the banks of the river Styx" Answered the hooded figure in a resounding baritone that seemed to echo infinitely. I Have many names; the Grim Reaper, the Boatman, the Ferryman, Death, et cetera. I am the arbiter of death who shall ferry you to the underworld, if that is your wish." Responded the agent of death.

"What do you mean by _if that is my wish_?" Asked Bell perplexed

"Your destiny is incomplete so I can send you back, or I can bring you to the afterlife. It is rare for anyone to be given this choice. The last time was about 800 years ago when a mage chose to return to Gekai. I would suggest you take this chance I am offering as your destiny has the power to reshape this world." Responded the Grim Reaper in a rumbling baritone. "What is thy desire?" Asked the Reaper.

"I wish to live, to become a hero and help the people. I do not want to leave my goddess all alone! I wish to find love, and happiness and I wish to see **her** again, without the look of anguish and pain adorning her face. I want to see those golden eyes sparkle again, as all I could see in them was pain!" Bell responded earnestly to the question.

"Bell, as you will it, I will send you back, however I cannot send you back as you are now. Please sit up and raise your shirt." Requested the Reaper as he took a needle to the bone that was once his right index finger.

"Why" asked Bell confused.

"You are not dead, but you have died! I will alter your status giving you some skills and abilities of a Reaper. This will allow my abilities to heal your body and restore your soul to it, restoring your life. The effect will be unpredictable as to what you will gain. I will tell you what forms in your exilia before sending you back. The only guarantee is that you will resume living. You will become a demi-spirit as a cross between a Reaper and a human. Upon your true death, you will have the option to go to the afterlife, or to work as a Reaper as I do now. Do you accept this?" Stated the reaper in it's monstrous baritone.

Raising his shirt, Bell replied without a seconds hesitation "I accept" and with that, the Grim Reaper applied some of his bone marrow to the boy's falna and it was absorbed the same way Hestia's blood would be.

"Hmmmm VERY INTERESTING!" Said the Reaper. "So it would seem that you are a Phoenix demi-spirit already, and inexplicably you wield lightning spirit magic. I can sense it from having touched you, that you already possess the Tome of the Phoenix. Someone has apparently level locked the book, given it's energy signature. Anyways, you have gained a great many abilities from the Reaper merging with your Phoenix blood." Stated an almost jubilant Reaper.

"Wow...So if I may, what abilities have I gained?" Bell asked excitedly.

"The abilities you have gained are as follows:

**DEVELOPMENTAL ABILITIES  
**

**Luck SSS** (Significantly increases chance of drops/rare drops and is close do divine protection)

**Reaper's resistance SSS** (absolute resistance against status ailments and curses including those which are otherwise unblockable)

**Reaper's regeneration SSS** (god level regeneration of health(healing), mind and stamina)

*mid tier regeneration is automatic and regen rate can be expedited significantly while focused on regeneration!*

**Reaper's magus SSS** (increases spell potency, significantly reduces mind usage, allows for synergy of differing elemental magic, allows for absolute concurrent chanting/charging regardless of enemy actions and removes slot limitation for magic. Allows user to cast magic directly to, or through their weapon)

*stacks with mage ability*

**Reaper's mastery SSS** (increased ability when fighting unarmed or with any type of weapon but cannot make up for lack of skill with a given weapon completely; 20% increase in damage output and doubles all exilia gained)

**Reaper's majesty SSS** (Grants empathic abilities which permit a reaper to sense the emotional state of {component sealed for the person/people you are in love with}; allows focus to chain cast magic; absorb, deflect, or reflect incoming magic - even back to source ; special exilia triple play: allows a user a chance to gain up to 3 skills and development abilities upon leveling (not guaranteed) and unparalleled development - allows development abilities to advance upon status update instead of only upon leveling)

*deflect and reflect only work with god/reaper weapons and spell cannot be significantly more powerful than the adventurer or they will fail*

**Reaper's Grace SSS** (allows a reaper to chant and keep 3 different spells in reserve for instant use, called forth by announcing the slot you wish to activate, slot 1, slot 2 ect. and exponentially increases mind reserves)

**Perceptive instincts SSS** (allows a highly accurate gut instinct about any given situation{think Finn's thumb})

**Rapid charge SSS**(allows for the rapid charge of skills and spells of up to -80% charging time at SSS Rating)

**Alchemist SSS** (allows synthesis of potions/poisons and items based on user desire; even beyond the mystery ability)

*stacks with mixing and mystery*

**SKILLS**

**Liaris Freese** (increases the speed of Bell's growth as long as his feelings last and allows stats to exceed normal stat limitations. The strength of the effect is related to the strength of Bell's feelings. As a side effect, it makes him immune to divine charms/intoxicants.)

**Exilia mastery** (allows a reaper to compartmentalize, store and share exilia with others at will)

*No effect on the exilia of skills/development abilities or premium exilia required for leveling*

**Target marking** (allows an adventurer to mark others as friend or foe, permitting instinct guided location and tracking of a target. Permits target homing for all magic)

**Discernment** (allows for released magic to only harm or heal the intended target(s) without harming/healing anything else)

**The Power to Protect** (exponentially increases all abilities when fighting to protect)

**Recoil** (allows the user to charge and produce a pulsar which will penetrate an incoming magic attack returning it to its caster with added attack power from the pulsar itself)

*incoming magic cannot be significantly more powerful than the pulsar itself or the effect will fail causing an ignis fatuus on the user while simultaneously allowing the user to be hit by the incoming magic attack*

**MAGIC**

**Senescence** (Temporal enchant magic which can Alter the flow of time to rapidly traverse great distance, or alter time to age anything to the point of disintegration. Can fire a black orb of concentrated rot at will and can also rot/degrade everything in a user desired radius up to 60 feet by chanting DECAY )

-Return to the dust from which you came - Senescence

**Transcending the Boundary **(short chant magic that allows the user to teleport to a known location or a marked individual)

*Cannot be used while actively engaged in combat*

-fragment unto the ether; become one with the mana; streak across the heavens and coalesce *target or location* - Transcending the Boundary"

"Bell, I have to ask, WHAT ARE YOU?! As a Reaper serving over 1500 years, I do not have half of these abilities. Even your Reaper's Magus ability differs from every other reaper, as we cannot create synergy between opposing elements. Do not ask me how, because no one in this realm can teach you. You'll have to experiment with that!" Exclaimed a flabbergasted Reaper to a intently listening Bell. "So what do you think Bell?"

Bell; FAINTS!

"Huh?' Bell looks around "Where am I?"

"Are you wake now Bell?" asks the Reaper.

"I am" Bell replies.

"Good, your fainting interrupted my explanation" The Reaper boomed!

"With the addition of Reaper blood, and the combination of your spirit blood, several hidden locations within the dungeon will have appeared in your memories. The first is on the dungeons 6th floor which has the Tome of the Reaper, which is another eternal grimoire like your Tome of the Phoenix. To use a grimoire like this, you must must possess the blood of the corresponding spirit. You have been granted the location of all such grimoires in the world, but the others will be useless to you, except maybe the Tome of the Raiju which governs lightning magic. In the hidden room with the Tome of the Reaper, there are two god/reaper weapons and some other equipment which are as follows:

The sword of souls Unbreakable dual sided long sword; strait with no guard and a pure diamond;a channeling stone only available in heaven; at the bottom of the hilt contained in a 5 pronged claw (a reaper weapon which can transform into a scythe). Size of the weapon can be controlled at user whim, can channel magic, requires zero maintenance and bonds to the soul of the user. It cannot be forcibly removed from user and will grow stronger with the user once the user surpasses the strength of the weapon. It has the ability to slice into magic analyzing the spell and absorbing the ability as a no chant magic to the sword itself. Spells cast in this manner require double mind of the original spell as the spell is not of the user themselves. magic slots 5

The sword of darkness - Unbreakable dual sided long sword; strait with a blood gouge flaring out from the middle of the blade increasing in size as you get closer to the guard. Inlaid in the guard is an onyx ruby; a channeling stone only available in heaven (a god weapon). Size of the weapon can be controlled at user whim, can channel magic, requires zero maintenance and bonds to the soul of the user. It cannot be forcibly removed from user and will grow stronger with the user once the user surpasses the strength of the weapon. It has the ability to slice into magic analyzing the spell and absorbing the ability as a no chant magic to the sword itself. Spells cast in this manner require double mind of the original spell as the spell is not of the user themselves. magic slots 4

Robe of the Reaper - Ancient armor that will modify itself to the user's tastes(robe, light armor, heavy armor, all with a reapers hood attached to the back) with extremely high resistance to all forms of magic(think undine cloth, salamander robe ect). This is a god armor that bonds to the soul of its user. this armor can be destroyed, but will draw upon the strength of its user to coalesce back into the user's desired form. it takes approximately 30 minutes for this to occur, but it can be expedited by user focus! Wearing the hood grants invisibility on par with the Hades head! hood on; invisible, hood off visible! Inlaid with channeling stones which amplify user magic, a communication orb; and can generate communication orbs to be given to others at will (requires mind)! This armor cannot be forcibly removed from user and will grow stronger with the user once the user surpasses the strength of the armor.

Reaper's Pendant - A thought controlled magical pendant that provides unlimited storage of anything; even living beings. requires mind; usage is proportional to the size and complexity of the item being stored or called forth! the user can also enter the time/space of the pendant; solo or with others. the time/space of the pendant has a time rate difference of 1000:1 pendant time to world time. includes a small house and training area within the domain of the pendant."

"It is now time to send you back Bell. You can speak to me by opening the Tome of the Reaper with me in your thoughts once you acquire it!"

"Thank you, Grim Reaper; for these gifts and more importantly; for my life" Bell beamed through a toothy grin.

"These gifts must also choose you; Bell. That is the only way for them to bond to your soul and without that, picking them up, let alone wielding them will prove impossible. Now go!" Replied the reaper as a black cloud emerged from him and encapsulated Bell. "Live well, fight well and die an honorable death. I shall be watching; as shall an ornery lightning god" He said, basically to himself as Bell had already departed! "Your grandson is quite interesting Zeus! Unique, pure of heart and possesses limitless potential" The Reaper stated to the twilight surrounding it.

_**FLASHBACK**_

A few days earlier at The Forge; a sprawling complex which houses the Hephaestus familia, Hestia was adding a drop of blood into each, of two weapons; a long knife, and a Greatsword that Hephaestus herself was personally crafting. The weapons were emblazoned with the hieroglyphics of the Hestia falna; by the ichor in Hestia's blood as the blades cooled.

"Phai-Phai once again, thank you; to you and your familia for building our new estate on the plot of land left to us by my brother. For the weapons, you truly have my unending gratitude" Hestia beamed excitedly at one of her longest friends from Tenkai, the goddess of the forge.

"Don't think for one second, your flattery will get you a discount Hestia!" Hephaestus said through a slight scowl. The divine blacksmith standing about 5'6 with crimson hair and eyes, and a black eye patch began hammering on the larger of the two weapons.

"Ooo of course not Phai-Phai. I mean you are forging the weapons yourself." Hestia responded cheerfully.

"This is a personal agreement between gods, it would be improper to involve my familia members in the creation of these blades. The estate on the other hand is a standard contract between familia's which warrants no such measures." stated Hephaestus coyly. "Speaking of which, we are ready to pour the foundation for the estate, so I need to know more about what you desire for the property" Hephaestus added.

"Well I need dual master bath/bed combinations, I need boarding space for 100 familia members minimum, an onsite forging complex and furnishings befitting the wealth of our family. I also would like an extra large gender segregated eastern bamboo style bathhouse. I got the idea from Take, so he can give you far more details than I can regarding its construction. I want a large front garden with various flowers and plants, and I want a Walled garden in the back of the house with ample recreational furniture and seating. The entire estate itself should have 12 foot high stone walls with an orichalcum gates at the front and back of the complex, and I need a large training area to support the growth of my familia. As the goddess of home and hearth, I want multiple functional hearths in my home" Hestia responded gleefully.

"Already thinking big regarding the size of your familia I see. Well there is nothing wrong with that. Now I just need to put the finishing touches in the invoice...and combined for the weapons and the estate, we are 2.124 billion valis. The weapons come to 486 million valis." Hephaestus responded with currency markers in her eyes and a devilish grin as Hestia passed out.

Having woke up a short time later Hestia whined "I didn't think it would be THAT much Phai-Phai" as she was picking herself up off of the floor.

"Well you wanted quality; DIDN'T YOU? Hestia" The divine smith asked in an exasperated tone.

"Well, yeah..." Hestia replied profoundly defeated.

"Once the weapons are completed, I will have one of my smiths accompany you to the guild to affect the transfer of valis for the weapons. I have to tell you though, creating weapons like this is a travesty to the forge! It shouldn't be done. These weapons are alive, and once they are updated to Bell's status, they will draw their first breath. Think of these as extremely high class weapons for beginners. They will grow stronger as Bell does never being too weak, or too powerful for him. These would put a blacksmith out of business in short order if created even rarely so don't ask for another one." Hephaestus explained to Hestia.

"We will affect the funds transfer for the estate once that has been completed in about a month. In the mean time we have repaired the structure of that old church I gave you so that it does not collapse on you two. So about the estate, for the gate plaques, I need to know what you intend to name your home." Hephaestus said to her.

"Oh...Hearth Manor" Hestia responded with a twinkle in her eyes.

"I like it" Beamed Hephaestus! "It really suits you, as the goddess of home and hearth after all."

_**BACK AT THE GUILD**_

Hestia walks into the entrance of Babel tower looking for Bell. Following her is a man with fiery red hair and eyes. Tall and broad shouldered, wearing a greatsword on his back and adorned in black smithing robe. The man is carrying another large weapon wrapped in a white cloth. The pair walk up to the the guild advisory desk looking for a certain half elf.

"Eina...youhoooo" Says a cheerful Hestia trying to get the busy woman's attention. Without even looking up from her paperwork, Eina extends a single finger into the air "just a minute please" she states dryly. After a few minutes, Eina gets up from her chair and approaches the advisory desk.

"Ahhh goddess Hestia, what brings you to the guild today?"

"Have you seen Bell. I have a little surprise for him" Hestia replies enthusiastically

"No, I do not believe he as emerged from the dungeon yet Goddess" replies the exhausted Eina, still trying to act cheerfully, but failing miserably at the deception. "So who is this with you?" Eina asks while motioning her eyes towards the red headed smith.

"This is Welf; one of the many smiths from the Hephaestus familia. Phai-Phai asked him to accompany me with my gift for Bell, since I couldn't lift it" The cheerful goddess replied.

A small commotion could be heard as the Loki familia's expedition party emerged from the dungeon entrance and began walking towards the advisory desk. Hestia, Welf, Eina and the rest of the crowd all turned towards the commotion and that is when they spied, the sword princess; Aiz Wallenstein carrying a body with crimson and snow white hair.

"BEEEEEEEEEEELLL" The loli Hestia pierced the heavens with her scream of agony. She then ran over to Aiz, with Welf, and Eina close behind. "WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?" She screamed, tears streaming down her face.

"sob, sob" Could also be heard from the boy's dungeon advisor Eina Tulle as tears gently slid down her face as well. "Bell..." The half elf whispered. "_I can't, I just can't...NOT AGAIN! He was sooo kind. It's just not fair!_" anguish racing through her mind.

"Goddess Hestia; I am so sorry! We tried everything and even my highest healing spell could not help him. He was charged by a group of three minotaurs which had escaped from us. We are not sure how, but he killed one of them. The others killed Bell as Aiz fought to save him. I'm sorry Hestia; truly" frustration crackling in her voice, Riveria explained to the bereaved goddess.

Aiz stepped forward and put a hand on Hestia's shoulder and spoke with tears threatening to escape her eyes "Goddess Hestia, I am so absolutely sorry! It's my fault, I couldn't save Bell, even when he fought off and defeated one of the minotaurs. I was not fast enough and I'm *sob* sorry *sob*" Aiz cried, and then ran out of the guild and into the city.

"Lady Hestia, I as the captain of the Loki familia would like to offer you my sincerest condolences. I just wish we could have helped him" said a disheartened Finn.

The rest of the Loki familia then left the guild as Hestia still sobbed over Bell's body, a gaping hole where his heart should be. Welf, out of sympathy for her, stayed by Hestia's side until Eina asked them to come with her.

"Goddess Hestia, we need to arrange for his funeral. Would you like a traditional burial, or a traditional funeral pyre for Bell's services?" Asked the choked up half elf who had tears still gently flowing from her eyes.

The remaining adventurers had left the guild as well, leaving Hestia and Welf as the only non guild employees left in the hall.

"*sob*I*sob*don't*sob*Know*sob" replied the heart broken goddess.

"We can leave the deci..." Eina having been cut off, grabbed her desk and held on as the earth began to tremble and a black mist and aura began to swirl around Bell's body.

"WHAT IS THAT" Eina screamed with a look of terror on her face as she was the only one facing the vortex of shadows that encapsulated Bell.

Turning around, both Hestia and Welf were dumbstruck at not only the aura, but the fact that Bell was **standing** in the center of it and the wounds on his corpse were closing. Bell, still submerged in the vortex let out a yawn astounding the only three observers to his resurrection.

The vortex dissipating, Bell opened his eyes and said"why are you here; goddess Hestia" as she immediately ran to him tackling him to the ground.

Welf and Eina also headed over still awestruck by what they had just witnessed.

"Thank the gods; BEEEEELL, YOUR ALIIIIIVE" Screamed an ecstatic Hestia through tears and sobs of joy!

"Bell, your alive; HOW?" asked a bewildered Eina.

"So we went from the late, great, to just the great Bell Cranel. Names Welf Crozzo; nice to meet you Bell." Stated the confused blacksmith with a smile on his face. "Always nice to see a happy ending, ain't it!" He mused aloud.

"Oh...that's right; I died. Well I met the Grim Reaper, he interacted with my falna, altering my spirit bloodline and then used that to resurrect me." Bell explained to the shocked trio.

"You mean you met the boatman at the banks of the river Styx Bell?" Welf questioned the boy even more bewildered now than he was moments ago.

"Yes Welf, I did. Otherwise...we wouldn't be speaking" Bell responded

"Ya got a point kid" Welf replied.

"Goddess, the Reaper blood gave me all kinds of new abilities, please update my falna" Bell asked excitedly.

"I should make you go home, and to bed, but considering you are alive at all, I will count my blessings and do as you request my child. I want to see your new status myself" Hestia responded inquisitively.

Bell raised his shirt and his status was updated by Hestia as Welf turned around so he wouldn't see it:

Bell Cranel

Hestia Familia

Human/Demi spirit(Phoenix) (Reaper)

age 18

level 1

strength I 46 - I 67

endurance I 38 - I 62

dexterity I 45 - I 64

Agility G 106 - G 184

Magic I 17 - G 103

Developmental abilities

**Zeus' Gift I - G** (Grants Spirit level control of lightning magic)

**Luck SSS** (Significantly increases chance of drops/rare drops and is close do divine protection)

**Reaper's resistance SSS** (absolute resistance against status ailments and curses including those which are otherwise unblockable)

**Reaper's regeneration SSS** (god level regeneration of health(healing), mind and stamina)

*mid tier regeneration is automatic and regen rate can be expedited significantly while focused on regeneration!*

**Reaper's magus SSS** (increases spell potency, significantly reduces mind usage, allows for synergy of differing elemental magic, allows for absolute concurrent chanting/charging regardless of enemy actions and removes slot limitation for magic. Allows user to cast magic directly to, or through their weapon )

*stacks with mage ability*

**Reaper's mastery SSS** (increased ability when fighting unarmed or with any type of weapon but cannot make up for lack of skill with a given weapon completely; 20% increase in damage output and doubles all exilia gained)

**Reaper's majesty SSS** (Grants empathic abilities which permit a reaper to sense the emotional state of {component sealed for the person/people you are in love with}; allows focus to chain cast magic; absorb, deflect, or reflect incoming magic - even back to source ; special exilia triple play: allows a user a chance to gain up to 3 skills and development abilities upon leveling (not guaranteed) and unparalleled development - allows development abilities to advance upon status update instead of only upon leveling)

*deflect and reflect only work with god/reaper weapons and spell cannot be significantly more powerful than the adventurer or they will fail*

**Reaper's Grace SSS** (allows a reaper to chant and keep 3 different spells in reserve for instant use, called forth by announcing the slot you wish to activate, slot 1, slot 2 ect. and exponentially increases mind reserves)

**Perceptive instincts SSS** (allows a highly accurate gut instinct about any given situation{think Finn's thumb})

**Rapid charge SSS**(allows for the rapid charge of skills and spells of up to -80% charging time at SSS Rating)

**Alchemist SSS** (allows synthesis of potions/poisons and items based on user desire; even beyond the mystery ability)

*stacks with mixing and mystery*

Skills

**Liaris Freese** (increases the speed of Bell's growth as long as his feelings last and allows stats to exceed normal stat limitations. The strength of the effect is related to the strength of Bell's feelings. As a side effect, it makes him immune to divine charms/intoxicants.)

**Exilia mastery** (allows a reaper to compartmentalize, store and share exilia with others at will)

*No effect on the exilia of skills/development abilities or premium exilia required for leveling*

**Target marking** (allows an adventurer to mark others as friend or foe, permitting instinct guided location and tracking of a target. Permits target homing for all magic)

**Discernment** (allows for released magic to only harm or heal the intended target(s) without harming/healing anything else)

**The Power to Protect** (exponentially increases all abilities when fighting to protect)

**Recoil** (allows the user to charge and produce a pulsar which will penetrate an incoming magic attack returning it to its caster with added attack power from the pulsar itself)

*incoming magic cannot be significantly more powerful than the pulsar itself or the effect will fail causing an ignis fatuus on the user while simultaneously allowing the user to be hit by the incoming magic attack*

Magic

**Caelum Veil** \- An lightning element enchant magic similar to Ariel. It covers the user in lightning; explosively increasing their movement speed and can launch a targeted lightning bolt by snapping one's fingers. Caelum Veil can also be used to launch lightning in all directions by chanting **Distel**. _**  
**_

_**Rage**, -Wrath of the heavens-_

**Senescence** (Temporal enchant magic which can Alter the flow of time to rapidly traverse great distance, or alter time to age anything to the point of disintegration. Can fire a black orb of concentrated rot at will and can also rot/degrade everything in a user desired radius up to 60 feet by chanting **DECAY** )

_**Return to the dust from which you came** -Senescence-_

**Transcending the Boundary **(short chant magic that allows the user to teleport to a known location or a marked individual)

*Cannot be used while actively engaged in combat*

_**Fragment unto the ether; become one with the mana; streak across the heavens and coalesce {target or location}** -Transcending the Boundary-_

"WHAAAAAT IIIIISS THIIIIIISS" Screamed Hestia totally floored by what she was seeing. "Your status; I have never even seen some of these skills and development abilities. You really **did** meet the Grim Reaper. I don't understand how, but thank you Bell; for coming back to me. "Hestia continued still in a state of shock.

Eina, who was looking on and as his guild advisor already had access to his status sheets was at a loss for words; literally.

"Your welcome my goddess. It's gr..."

Interrupting Bell; Welf said "Hestia, do not forget to link these to the boy's status" as he handed her the Hestia Knife, and held Hestia's Wrath up, so Hestia could apply her blood. The hieroglyphics gave off a dim purple glow once the blood was applied.

"Bell, these are a gift from me to you, to protect you. They were forged by the legend herself Hephaestus" Hestia stated with a smile that could light up a room.

"The Hephaestus...?" Bell eeked out.

"Yes Bell" Hestia replied. "They will grow stronger with you" she added.

"I cccan't accept those Hestia, it's too much and I am undeserv..."

"YOU WILL ACCEPT THEM BELL" Hestia roared practically shooting flames from her tongue.

"Yes goddess" Bell added meekly. "Thank you Hestia, from the bottom of my heart."

"Your welcome Bell, now lets go home" Hestia said motioning for the boy to follow her.

"Goddess Hestia, I forgot something in the dungeon." Bell said as he was strapping the sheath for the Hestia knife to his belt and the sheath of Hestia's wrath to his back with the hilt emerging at his right shoulder. "I'll be right back" he stated as he began to chant:

**"Return to the dust, from which you came: Senescence"** and used the spell to alter the flow of time around himself to increase his speed, leaving the bewildered trio with their jaws on the floor.

"moron" Hestia

"Idiot" Eina

"Baka" Welf

Shouting their insults in unison, the three watched Bell disappear like a blur, down into the dungeon.

Following the winding paths, navigating floor after floor at a ridiculous pace, Bell slew any monster unlucky enough to get in his way, and in short order found the location in the wall of the great room on floor 6. He touched the wall and was able to walk through the solid surface into a dimly lit passage way. The passage way gave way to a small room that had two swords on the wall, and a robe hanging next to them. In the center of the room was a pedestal which had a large book, with an image of a Reaper emblazoned on the front, and a jeweled scythe pendant. Bell went over to the wall and plucked both swords from it, their sheathes materializing on his back. he tried to sheath the weapons, and then reversed them in his hands, and they finally went into place. The sword of souls sheathed strait along his spine, and the sword of darkness cris-crossed with Hestia's wrath with the hilt coming out at his left shoulder. He then picked up the robe beside them, which disintegrated instantly in a vortex of shadowy mist, and coalesced into him forming a complete set of light armor and boots, complete with the famed Reapers hood.

He unsheathed the sword of souls and focus on it; imagining a scythe with a mythril handle, and it transformed into a grand scythe with a 46 inch blade and several bladed spikes protruding from the back side of the blade giving it swing coverage in both directions as he thought out loud "This thing is amazing". He then walked over to the pedestal and picked up the scythe pendant, which like the armor, disintegrated then coalesced around his neck. He then opened the Tome of the Reaper. Reading the first page, he saw his entire status and instructions to open the book upon each level up. _"Will do" _he thought as he focused on the tome, and his pendant picked up on those thoughts and stored the book within itself. He then donned the hood becoming invisible and sped off. Streaking through the corridors of the dungeon, he focused on every magic stone or drop item he left upon his descent and they disappeared before him, and were deposited in the time/space of the pendant.

_**BACK AT THE GUILD**_

"Where is he?" wondered Hestia with a worried expression on her face.

"It's only been 6 minutes since he left Hestia. It'll be fine. I mean given the speed he displayed, what monster would be able to touch him?" Commented Welf trying to assuage the fears of the loli goddess.

Suddenly, Hestia was embraced and lifted into the air by an unseen force as both Welf and Eina both stared on in disbelief.

"WAAAAAAAA" Hestia screamed.

Bell then pulled back the Reapers hood, revealing himself while having a hardy laugh at his patron deity's expense.

"Not funny BELL" Hestia giggled with a smile while returning the warm embrace. A glowing white aura formed around Hestia and Bell said "friend" at which the aura responding turned green and dissipated. "I just marked you Goddess, so now i can teleport directly to you as desired." Bell stated in a warm tone.

"Rrreally?" a perplexed Hestia asked. "Uh...Bell, why is your armor releasing a divine aura?" She asked.

"The two new swords on my back, and this armor and pendant are reaper/god class items that were gifted to me by the Grim Reaper. The Tome of the Reaper, which I stored in the time/space of the pendant, will allow me to see my unabridged status as well as some other function it can only carry out after I level up. I say this because I felt the concern you had over my skills and that to protect me, you were probably going to omit some of them. Do not worry, I will keep that secret. Fear not my goddess, you need not feel guilty; nor am I angry over it. Just understand, with my new abilities, just as I can not lie to you as a deity; I cannot be lied to without detecting it, even by a god!" Bell explained in detail.

"Well so much for forging you some new armor Bell as you wouldn't be needing any" Welf stated in a disappointed tone.

"Well Welf; while I will not be needing much in the way of equipment, I could certainly use friends who I can traverse the dungeon with and you and that greatsword of yours look mighty capable. If you are interested, I would be happy to have you Welf? Bell, having made his offer crystal clear awaited the stunned blacksmith's response.

"Hell yes, Id love to!"Welf excitedly responded with his gruff smile. "To be honest, no one wants a level 1 blacksmith in their party. This will make things much easier when I need to collect smithing materials from the dungeon. I will still accompany you when there is no need, if you wish it Bell."

"I would like that Welf" Bell responding as he stuck his hand out towards Welf, who immediately met and shook his hand. A white aura then surrounded the smith and Bell whispered "friend" which turned the aura green as it dissipated.

"I still have a bit of work left to complete for the Hearth manor before I can accompany you to the dungeon. It should take a week or 2 and I will be good to go!" Welf stated not wanting to disappoint his new party leader.

"It's fine Welf, really...You have familia business to attend to and I understand that completely. If you are ever too busy to join me, just let me know. The answer will always be the same as the one I just gave you. Welf from the aura I sense from you, and what my instincts are telling me; you are an amazing person, who is simply misunderstood by most, including your familia. I believe wholeheartedly that we will become good friends, and personally; I'd like that! Bell responded earnestly.

"You really don't keep much to your vest, do you Bell. I'd like that too...Bell, I'd like that too!" The smith replied with an endearing smile on his face. "Well, you and your goddess, have a good evening. I need to get back to the Forge!"

"See you later Welf" Bell responded with a wave.

"Shall we go home goddess?" Bell asked

"That sounds amazing Bell. I still need to punish you for almost getting yourself killed though" Hestia laughed with a devilish grin as she began thinking up his punishment.

"PPPPUNISHED" Bell stuttered, bewildered at that thought.

"Yes, and your punishment is you have to princess carry me all the way home Bell and promise me, you will never leave me" Hestia stated with a slightly sad pout on her face.

Realizing how much he must have scared his goddess, he lifted her up into a princess carry as she embraced his neck and promised "Goddess Hestia, I will never leave you. I will be here to protect you until the day I die of old age."

"I'm going to hold you to that!" beamed Hestia as the began the walk home.

Thirty minutes later, they arrived at the renovated church and went inside.

"Goddess, can you please update my status again" Bell asked through a yawn.

"Why?" Hestia replied.

"You have updated the weapons you gave me with your ichor, but now they; as well as the Reaper artifacts I have need to be updated to my falna" Bell responded.

"Hephaestus never said anything about that." The goddess replied

"She figured that it would happen before my next trip to the dungeon. I need the Reaper equipment attuned to my falna, and since the Hestia knife nor Hestia's wrath have appeared on my falna, they have not been attuned either. I know this because of my discussion with the Reaper on the banks of the river Styx." He replied earnestly.

"Alright Bell, raise remove your armor and raise your shirt!" She said in a half hearted tone.

Bell removes his armor and Hestia one again updates his status :

Bell Cranel

Hestia Familia

Human/Demi spirit(Phoenix) (Reaper)

age 18

level 1

strength I 46 - I 67

endurance I 38 - I 62

dexterity I 45 - I 64

Agility G 106 - G 184

Magic I 17 - G 103

Developmental abilities

**Zeus' Gift I - G** (Grants Spirit level control of lightning magic)

**Luck SSS** (Significantly increases chance of drops/rare drops and is close do divine protection)

**Reaper's resistance SSS** (absolute resistance against status ailments and curses including those which are otherwise unblockable)

**reaper's regeneration SSS** (god level regeneration of health(healing), mind and stamina)

*mid tier regeneration is automatic and regen rate can be expedited significantly while focused on regeneration!*

**Reaper's magus SSS** (increases spell potency, significantly reduces mind usage, allows for synergy of differing elemental magic, allows for absolute concurrent chanting/charging regardless of enemy actions and removes slot limitation for magic. Allows user to cast magic directly to, or through their weapon)

*stacks with mage ability*

**Reaper's mastery SSS** (increased ability when fighting unarmed or with any type of weapon but cannot make up for lack of skill with a given weapon completely; 20% increase in damage output and doubles all exilia gained)

**Reaper's majesty SSS** (Grants empathic abilities which permit a reaper to sense the emotional state of {component sealed for the person/people you are in love with}; allows focus to chain cast magic; absorb, deflect, or reflect incoming magic - even back to source ; special exilia triple play: allows a user a chance to gain up to 3 skills and development abilities upon leveling (not guaranteed) and unparalleled development - allows development abilities to advance upon status update instead of only upon leveling)

*deflect and reflect only work with god/reaper weapons and spell cannot be significantly more powerful than the adventurer or they will fail*

**Reaper's Grace SSS** (allows a reaper to chant and keep 3 different spells in reserve for instant use, called forth by announcing the slot you wish to activate, slot 1, slot 2 ect. and exponentially increases mind reserves)

**Perceptive instincts SSS** (allows a highly accurate gut instinct about any given situation{think Finn's thumb})

**Rapid charge SSS**(allows for the rapid charge of skills and spells of up to -80% charging time at SSS Rating)

**Alchemist SSS** (allows synthesis of potions/poisons and items based on user desire; even beyond the mystery ability)

*stacks with mixing and mystery*

Skills

**Liaris Freese** (increases the speed of Bell's growth as long as his feelings last and allows stats to exceed normal stat limitations. The strength of the effect is related to the strength of Bell's feelings. As a side effect, it makes him immune to divine charms/intoxicants.)

**Exilia mastery** (allows a reaper to compartmentalize, store and share exilia with others at will)

*No effect on the exilia of skills/development abilities or premium exilia required for leveling*

**Target marking** (allows an adventurer to mark others as friend or foe, permitting instinct guided location and tracking of a target. Permits target homing for all magic)

**Discernment** (allows for released magic to only harm or heal the intended target(s) without harming/healing anything else)

**The Power to Protect** (exponentially increases all abilities when fighting to protect)

**Recoil** (allows the user to charge and produce a pulsar which will penetrate an incoming magic attack returning it to its caster with added attack power from the pulsar itself)

*incoming magic cannot be significantly more powerful than the pulsar itself or the effect will fail causing an ignis fatuus on the user while simultaneously allowing the user to be hit by the incoming magic attack*

Magic

**Caelum Veil** \- An lightning element enchant magic similar to Ariel. It covers the user in lightning; explosively increasing their movement speed and can launch a targeted lightning bolt by snapping one's fingers. Caelum Veil can also be used to launch lightning in all directions by chanting **Distel**. _**  
**_

_**Rage**, -Wrath of the heavens-_

**Senescence** (Temporal enchant magic which can Alter the flow of time to rapidly traverse great distance, or alter time to age anything to the point of disintegration. Can fire a black orb of concentrated rot at will and can also rot/degrade everything in a user desired radius up to 60 feet by chanting **DECAY** )

_**Return to the dust from which you came** -Senescence-_

**Transcending the Boundary **(short chant magic that allows the user to teleport to a known location or a marked individual)

*Cannot be used while actively engaged in combat*

_**Fragment unto the ether; become one with the mana; streak across the heavens and coalesce {target or location}** -Transcending the Boundary-_

Soul Bonded Equipment

Hestia Knife: Level 1

Hestia's Wrath: Level 1

Sword of Souls: Level 5 | Magic slots: 5

Sword of Darkness: Level 4 |Magic slots: 4

Reaper's Light Armor : Level 2 |Magic casting cost reduction 10%

Reaper's Anomaly : Level 2 | Storage mind usage reduction 10%

"You have got to be kidding me" Hestia screeched in surprise. "Guess they really do show up on your status Bell" She added.

"Goddess, would you like to go grab some dinner; my treat?" Bell asked

"Sure, but my feet hurt too much to take a walk this late!" Hestia replied sleepily

"Goddess, remember when I was carrying you home, and I stopped at the sign in front of the Hostess of Fertility and touched it?" He asked her

"Yes, why?" She commented inquisitively

Grabbing her hand, Bell began to chant:

**Fragment unto the ether; become one with the mana; streak across the heavens and coalesce {Hostess of Fertility} -Transcending the Boundary-**

White energy began to coalesce around the two and the disappeared. A vortex of white light having formed around the HoF sign "What is that light" Asked random adventurer 1

"I have no fucking clue" Replied his companion as the white light coalesced and a white haired boy appeared with a short and busty goddess.

"I marked the location goddess Hestia" Bell exclaimed with a smile.

"That's a really handy ability Bell. Kinda tingles though" She replied through a beaming smile.

Opening the door for his goddess Bell asked "Shall we go in?"

"Lets go...I'm starving" She replied as she walked through the door and went to the back to grab a booth that was in a somewhat secluded space and Bell followed her!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

That does it for chapter 1. I hope any one reading has truly enjoyed the story thus far. I haven't seen any complaints on the prologue at least. Constructive criticism is always welcome. I know it looks like Bell's abilities are being cranked up to 11 and there are more to come. His enemies both human and monster are going to be cranked up to between 20 and 30. Consider that Aiz Wallenstein was not fast enough to save Bell from two minotaurs while being able to oneshot them. That is as a level 5 and should give a good example of the heightened abilities that the monsters will have.

Well as always, thank you for reading and I hope you have enjoyed the story thus far. Have a great day!


	3. Chapter 2: Overcoming Divinity I

**Chapter 2: Overcoming Divinity I**

Taking their seats at the booth Hestia selected; Bell and his goddess were approached by a young woman with stormy blue/grey hair and eyes. She was petite with curves in just the right places and a moderately sized chest in perfect symmetry with the rest of her physique.

_"Beautiful, she is truly beautiful"_ Bell thinks as he is pulled back out of his mind by the pleasant voice of the beautiful woman.

"I am Syr Flova, and I will be your hostess for the evening. Have you and your goddess decided what you would like to order?" The hostess asked in a cheerful but tired tone!

"I would like the Steak platter as well as a big bowl of Mia's famous stew; and a tankard of ale" Replied Hestia with barely a glance up at the young woman; still too captivated by Bell to really pay Syr any mind!

"Oh...I would like to try a bowl of stew, and a glass of tea please" stated Bell with a slight quiver in his voice.

"Coming right up! The steak platter will be a few minutes goddess but I can bring everything else to the table now if you wish" Syr said with a smile on her face.

"Yes please" They replied simultaneously.

A loud commotion commanded the attention of everyone in the Hostess of Fertility towards the front door as a large and rowdy group entered the tavern. This group was lead by the goddess of mischief; Loki who was immediately flanked by a stocky Dwarf and a blond pallum. They were followed by a werewolf, two amazons, a young elf, several humans and demi-humans including a cat person with Aiz and Riveria bringing up the rear. They proceeded to a large banquet table which was situated around the corner from the table Bell and Hestia currently occupied, against the far wall to the right of the front door. They all took their seats and began ordering as a cat person and several hostesses made the table a priority.

Their first course arrived courtesy of a Syr and the large dwarf who accompanied her.

"I am Mama Mia, the proprietor of the Hostess of Fertility. Considering I have never seen either of you two before, I thought I would come over and introduce myself to my newest customers. Nice to meet you and spend lots of valis" The dwarf woman said with a sharp smile.

"I am Bell Cranel and this is my goddess Hestia. It is good to meet you Mia" Bell said with hungry eyes directed strait at the large bowls of stew in the broad shouldered woman's hands.

"So are you an adventurer Bell? You almost look too cute to be dungeon crawling to be honest, but considering your armor...I still have to assume you are." The dwarf asked.

"I am indeed, although i have only been venturing into the dungeon for a week." He replied earnestly.

"Only a week aaaaye. Well stay safe down there. I am a retired adventurer from the Freya familia, so I know exactly what you will be facing for a good stretch of the dungeon. It's a dangerous life so be sure to always be prepared in terms of both items/equipment and strategy. I sincerely hope I will be able to see you in here quite frequently and I can't do that if you end up rotting on the dungeon floor. Well I will let you two get to your meals, the steak should be along in a few more minutes." She stated through that same smile. "Syr, their mugs look a little dry, top them off!"

"Yes Mamma Mia' The cheerful girl replied.

Bell and Hestia began to eat, as Syr was refilling their drinks and a young elf woman brought the steak platter over to us and placed the plate in front of an excited Hestia.

"I am Ryuu" the stunning elf stated. She was petite, with curves exactly where she needed them with a very nice chest. She has light green hair and an alluring pair of sky blue eyes.

_"She is honestly breathtakingly beautiful; a very close second to Aiz even!"_ Bell thought as he realized that he had forgot something. "I am Bell Cranel, nice to meet you Ryuu" He replied to her greeting.

"And I am his goddess, Hestia. Nice to meet you" Hestia chimed in between spoonfuls of stew.

"Ryuuuuuuuuuu, the dishes are piling up" Came a call from the kitchen"

**Sigh** "Coming" The elf replied. "I have to get back to work but you two have a great night and enjoy your food." She said and the turned around and headed towards the kitchen at a brisk pace.

_"He looks like a rabbit. He is cute as hell though. I can tell Syr has taken an interest in him given how she keeps looking over there and giggling." _Ryuu mused as she walked by Syr. "Found yourself a cute little bunny I see, Syr. I might have to try him out myself" Ryuu teased Syr as she glared at the elf with a look of pure fury! "I'm just teasing you Syr...jeez. You must find him really attractive to get that angry" Replied the bemused elf as she continued to tease Syr who had turned beet red by this point in both embarrassment and anger.

"I'm not angry" Syr growled at the elf.

"Suuuuuuuure you're not!" Ryuu said sarcastically as she continued on to the kitchen.

Back at the table, Bell and Hestia were continuing with their meals as Hestia stared off deep in thought.

"Goddess, I can tell, you are thinking over my skills once more, and have a question. Which skill has you concerned? If I can tell you anything about it I will, as I have insight into how they formed." Bell said with a concerned look on his face.

"It's nothing really Bell...It's just that you gained a bunch of Reaper skills and then this Liaris Freese skill which makes you immune to divine machinations and gives you rapid growth based on the strength of your feelings. This is a rare skill, which is not a Reaper ability...So where did it come from, why did it come before your other Reapers skills, and what feeling drives it?" Hestia stated in a state of both curiosity and exasperation.

"Goddess, It came before my Reaper skills because I gained the exilia for the skill, before the minotaur gored me. That exilia was created when I fell for my savior who slew the first minotaur. She was not fast enough to get to the second one before it wounded me, despite being a first class adventurer. This skill came about because I want to catch up to her, to become as strong, or stronger than she is; to never be unable to defend myself again. Goddess, I WANT TO BE STRONG" Bell explained in detail as to the meaning behind his skill.

"Wallen-whatsit?! How can you even...You've interacted with each other only twice, This cannot be!" Hestia replied with a voice that quivered and tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

Placing his hand on that of his goddess, giving it a gentle squeeze "My Goddess. I love you more than I could ever love a mortal as MY GODDESS. The love for my deity transcends that of mortal love and I will always be one of your children. I have sensed how you felt since the moment I woke up in Babel tower. I will always be here with you, and for you. I have been drawn to Aiz, and have often thought of her from the moment she came to Loki's aid two weeks ago. Someday I want to have a family; children of my own. This is the one thing that you cannot give me my goddess. It would be wrong of me to ask you to share me with others, and it would be wrong towards them as well. You have given me a familia; a place to belong and for that you have my eternal love and loyalty, but that love is my love of reverence, my love for my goddess! Hestia, make no mistake, I love you above all others, as a man should love his Goddess" Bell stated his feelings with empathy and then leaned across the table and gave Hestia a hug!

"Ohh Bell, you make me sooo happy. Even if I cannot have you as a lover. Thank you Bell!" Hestia replied earnestly with both joy and sadness in her heart.

"My goddess, I also do not wish to leave you with the pain of mourning for eternity, the man you love, when I inevitably die someday. I know the pain of loss. My parents, although I do not remember much about them, friends in my old village, my grandpa although he simply ascended to Tenkai voluntarily...I know that pain and I know it is magnified when it is the person you are in love with. I couldn't hurt you like that!" Bell added

"Bell, when you die, I WILL FIND YOU when you reincarnate and I will make sure that we are always together. This I promise to you" Hestia replied as she then reached across the table and hugged Bell, as they both gently weeped. Releasing their warm embrace, they each went back to their meals with the tension that had been between them but an afterthought.

Noises of drunken merriment erupted from the table that was in use by the Loki familia as Loki, and Gareth tried to drink all of the junior members of the familia under the table; and each other of course.

"Aiz, I know its hard but you did everything you could do. I hope you cheer up soon" Loki said with sympathy dripping from her words.

Aiz remained silent as Riveria; seated next to her draped an arm around her shoulder providing motherly attention and comfort to the distraught Aiz.

"Aiz, your still hung up about that weakling who died. He wasn't strong enough, it is as simple as that" Bete's comment directed at Aiz, with an air of scornful mocking surrounding every word.

"SHUT...UP...BETE" Growled Loki as Aiz looked down in pain and shame. "It is the fault of our familia, that the kid is dead and your words are only hurting Aiz further" She added angrily.

"Awwe...did you honestly like that weakling?! OK, then tell me this: If that punk were alive and were to come up and ask you to go out on a date with him, what would you say? Seriously...who makes your tail wag...a snot nosed punk like him or a powerful man like myself? I mean would you seriously go out on a date with him when even I could not get you to go out with me? NO of course not. Now who would you choose, him or me?" Bete asked with pride and absolute certainty as to what her answer would be.

"Bete; I would rather commit SEPPUKU than to ever let you touch me in a romantic way. What the fuck is wrong with you?" Growled an obviously irate Aiz.

"Seppuku is preferable to the untrained dog in the bed there...hahaha" Chimed in a slightly drunk Tiona.

"Shut it Tiona" Bete growled in response to the amazon's teasing.

_"I did not want to involve myself with their familia dinner, and instead I was going to find Aiz later to tell her she is not at fault for my death, but I cannot stand to see the pain in her eyes any longer, especially as that werewolf continues to speak as he does..."_ Bell got out of his chair and walked towards the table and the woman of his dreams.

"The brat deserved to die; taking on something 1000 years beyond his comprehension. He would have been nothing but a stain on the reputation of adventurers in Orario. He was weak and thus worthl..." Bete was cut off by the last thing he ever expected to hear.

"So...who's dead?" Bell asked the stunned group.

"What the fuck" Bete, Tiona, Tione and Lefiya said in unison

"How the fuck is that possible" exclaimed Finn and Gareth

"Amazing" was the only word that Raul and several other adventurers could muster.

"How?" Asked Riveria stupified "My magic couldn't heal you, we carried your body back to the guild!" She added through her shock.

Stunned silence followed, as Aiz's eyes practically burned a hole through Bell until finally she regained enough of her faculties to speak "Bell?...BEEELL" She screamed as tears began free-flowing from her eyes. She ran over to him and drew him into a tight hug, which he returned as he turned into a tomato! They stood there for a minute in their embrace and then she withdrew from it and said to him; tears still streaming down her face which did not match the gloriously wide smile that was below them "Bell, I carried you to Riveria and then I watched you die. I carried your body back to guild headquarters. There was no energy, there was no motion and no life. I failed to save you Bell. I am so sorry! I am truly grateful that you are standing here, alive, but how? I know you were dead!".

"Aiz, thank you, for saving me..."Bell began but was cut off by Aiz

"But...I...Didn't; I FAILED!" She replied; her golden eyes sparkling with tears of pure elation.

"Aiz, you did! You saved me from the first Minotaur. You killed the second one which had wounded me, and brought me to Riveria; who's healing magic was able to do just enough. You then carried my broken body back to the guild. I met the Grim Reaper in the void between life and death at the banks of the river Styx. He altered my spirit in such a way that he was able to finish the healing that Riveria began. Aiz, if not for you I would not only be dead, but I would have been devoured by the other monsters. There would have been no body to heal. Thank you Aiz." Bell explained in a truncated manner with eyes that spoke of endearing love!

_"Those eyes, what are they trying to say? The way he looks at me, it is exciting and my heart seems to have sped up and has an occasional flutter to it. I'm not fighting so why is my heart beating like I am" _Aiz wondered, her face only slightly betraying the turmoil in her mind.

Hestia watched the touching moment with a small smile on her face, listening intently to Bell's explanation of how all of the earlier events added up to him coming home to her.

_"Bell, thank you for coming back to me! Aiz, thank you for truly being Bell's savior. The way he is drawn to you, it seems that you are indeed a part of his destiny..."_ Hestia's internal monologue being interrupted by an irritated werewolf:

"Fight me you weakling...If you can lay one hit on me, you will earn my respect and I will back off. That will never happen though since you're such a fucking wuss. I mean seriously, what a fucking waste of space you are weakling. Magic, or melee, I'll stomp your ass either way BITCH. When I win, you are to never speak to the Kenki again. Getting closer to a weakling like you will only end in more wasted heartache over a weak piece of shit. " Bete growled at Bell with utter disdain.

"BETE BACK OFF" Aiz growled in response.

"Bete, calm down...First of all, your wearing your full weapons and armor, Bell is unarmed but for the knife on the back of his belt. Furthermore he is a beginner, and you are a first class adventured. have some damn pride in yourself. I did not grant you my falna so you could bully beginners." Loki scolded her wayward werewolf.

"Bete...is it? You have a very troubled soul. I sense both a searing pain deep within you and a profound sense of inadequacy within you. Is that why you wish to lash out at me?" Bell asked trying to understand the werewolf.

"HEYYYY I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU RABBIT TURD" Bete roared; furious that the boy had dared to call out his reasoning.

A loud crashing noise thundered through the Hostess of Fertility as Mamma Mia slammed her fist through her bar chopping it in half like firewood and unleashed a growl of her own: "Take that shit outside Bete! If you damage my tavern I'll skin you alive and mount your fucking head on my wall"

"Let's go outside fucker, I got an ass to beat bloody..." Bete yelled at Bell.

"Bell he's a level 5, you don't stand a chance you know" Mamma Mia stated the obvious to Bell.

"There appears to be no other way to solve this so just come outside; all of you; see for yourselves." Bell replied.

They walked outside and everyone followed them into the street. Bell focused on his weapons which were back at the church and said "come" and a black mist began coalescing around him, which materialized into the Sword of Souls and the Sword of Darkness. The entire crowd was stumped as he simply called his equipment to him and began chanting: **Return to the dust, from which you came: Senescence**; **Rage: Wrath of the Heavens** unleashing his magic to even the playing field. An aura of lightning surrounded Bell and interlaced with it was the aura of time, the shadows of senescence.

_"Hmmmm...So I can see and understand the reverberations of time, and their differences...INTERESTING. Loki and Hestia have an aura unlike the others, likely an aura of timelessness and ...HUH? Aiz...her temporal aura is completely different from everyone else's almost like she does not belong to this time period...NO SHE DOESN'T... She has two different time-streams overlaid atop one another. One is that of her physical age, which is around my age roughly... the other...1000 years ago?"_ Bell's thoughts ran through his head as he was now able to read the currents of time and they illuminated to him just how different deities and mortals really are. Just then; the werewolf hissed "Ready punk? If you won't attack, then I WIIIIILLL" and charged at a blazing speed towards Bell, who sidestepped his attack with ease and transformed his sword into a scythe.

"Grrrr...how the fuck did you..."Bete's words were cut off by Bell, who suddenly appeared next to Bete with his left foot buried against Bete's right ear, which pushed him back a bit. Bell then disappeared from his sight.

_"Where the fuck did this kid go and how the fuck is he doing this?"_ Bete thought as he looked around for Bell. "Where the fuck did you go coward?" Bete screamed in fury.

"Right here" Bell growled from directly behind Bete as he snapped his fingers unleashing a torrent of electricity right up Bete's tail which sent him flying into a building 20 or so feet away.

"How are you doing this Bell, you're a level 1 going against a level 5 and winning!" Hestia murmured to herself being drowned out by the roars of the crowd.

_"Bell, that is truly amazing, just absolutely amazing but...What happened to you while you were dead to bring about this power? That lightning spell, it's just like my Ariel._ Aiz asked herself and then remembered _"Bell said of the Grim Reaper; **He altered my spirit in such a way**_..._Altered his spirit...as in his soul?" _Aiz stared on at the fight with a look of understanding on her face. _"Bete is part of my familia, so why...why do I want Bell to win..."_ She couldn't quite understand her feelings at this point and so stared on, the look of understanding being replaced by one of bewilderment.

They continued to fight as Bete lunged back towards Bell and attacked him relentlessly his strikes only finding air and open space. Bell transformed the Sword of Souls back into its long sword form and moved behind Bete slicing both of his achilles tendons in one motion which dropped Bete to his knees.

"Bete, this is over! You have lost without having been able to lay a hand on me. Now we never did talk about what I get if I win did we? You said one hit and I landed all three I attempted." Bell stated to the injured and still pissed off werewolf.

"What is it you want... my life?" Bete replied.

"NO! If I wanted to kill you; you would already be dead! Bete, as I said earlier you lash out because of pain and feelings of inadequacy. Something terrible has happened to you and as a result; you feel weak...no matter how strong you become. Why kill someone because they are suffering and lash out; if I don't have to! Bete...what I want from you is I want you to treat everyone like they are fucking human. Sentient life is precious and every life weak or strong is valuable and irreplaceable. Bete, treat others as you wish to be treated. I'll wait for the day when I can call you an ally and a friend as I hold no grudge against you. Oh...and I don't care who you tell, but tell your story to someone, so you can begin to heal. My suggestion would be the ever so motherly Riveria, and hey...even better for you, she is from your familia!" Bell replied earnestly "Riveria...would you please heal Bete" Bell asked out of mercy for the werewolf.

Riveria began healing the werewolf's injuries and Bell spoke once more to him "Bete, you are strong, stronger than I am now, and stronger than most can ever hope to become, but only physically. I won because I have strong magic, strong awareness and most of all a strong heart. You are weak, not in terms of even character, but in heart. This is something only you can remedy. Become as strong in heart as you are in everything else and you will be truly formidable." Bell stated then turned around and walked back towards his goddess who had come out to see the fight.

"Bell, that was amazing but you were very reckless" Hestia stated as she pulled her child into a hug. "Congratulations!" She added

"Bell, thank you for sparing my wayward child" Loki said with a grateful tone.

"I will never take a life needlessly Loki. It's really nothing!" Bell responded to her with a smile and a wink.

"Bell, that was astounding...but what happened to you when you were dead. Where did all of that power come from?" Aiz asked as she was drawn to not only the boy, but to the reason behind the night and day growth she had witnessed in the last 8 hours.

"Aiz...The lightning is my Caelum Veil lightning enchantment magic, which I have had since before I arrived in Orario and the rest we shall discuss another day! I have some questions for you too and given the nature of the discussion; some place more private than this will be necessary. Have a great night Aiz, and I shall see you again soon. My goddess is exhausted and I need to bring her back home. Bell said sheepishly as he was really nervous discussing anything of that nature in front of this crowd without a bunch of noise to obscure the conversation.

"Goodnight...Bell" Aiz responded in an even more sheepish tone than Bell had previously.

**Fragment unto the ether; become one with the mana; streak across the heavens and coalesce {Home} -Transcending the Boundary-** Bell chanted as he grabbed on to Hestia and prepared to teleport home.

"Bell; what are you doing?" Aiz screeched; alarmed that Bell was chanting another attack spell. She grabbed his arm and was swept along in the spell and teleported to the old church.

"Where am I?" Aiz whispered

"The home of the Hestia familia Aiz. You got caught up in my teleportation spell when you grabbed my arm." Bell stated through a snicker.

"Hhhhey...Don't laugh at me. I thought it was another attack spell."Aiz embarrassedly admitted.

"It's fine. Let's get you back there before your goddess thinks I have kidnapped you. Hold on tight. Bell stated as he began to chant: **Fragment unto the ether; become one with the mana; streak across the heavens and coalesce {Hostess of Fertility} -Transcending the Boundary-** and Aiz wrapped her arms around him.

Moments later, they reappeared before the Loki familia in front of the HoF sign. Before Aiz let go, a white aura surrounded her and Bell whispered friend, and the aura turned green and dissipated.

"What the fuck was that?" Loki asked clearly annoyed and concerned.

"That was my teleportation magic Loki. Aiz thought it was an attack and grabbed a hold of my arm as we were teleported back to the Hestia familia home." Bell replied with a slight laugh.

"Bell, I-I-I Said not to laugh at me" squealed a blushing Aiz.

"That tells me that what the boy said is true; Aiz. Your reaction is quite cute though" Riveria chimed in with her observation.

"RIVERIA!" Aiz squealed at her surrogate mother with a lovely little pout on her face.

"Once again, good night all of you" Bell said and once again began his chant: **Fragment unto the ether; become one with the mana; streak across the heavens and coalesce {Home} -Transcending the Boundary-** Disappearing into white mist and reappearing at home.

_"Teleportation magic, what I am sure was time manipulation, or more specifically manipulating the currents of time, and lightning spirit magic. This kid is going to be something else...and on top of it my Aiz looks like a teenager for the first time in her life; and with her first crush at that it would seem. I will have to monitor this closely but if he hurts my Aiz..." _Loki pondering the situation before her decided for now to accept it as it is. "So Bete, did you learn anything?" Loki asked in a slightly mocking tone.

"I-I-I Don't understand. What just happened to me, and how was that even possible?" the werewolf whined with his still healing tail tucked neatly beneath his groin.

"Hahahahahah...Bete got an attitude adjustment from a LEVEL 1" Screamed an excited and bubbly Tiona.

"Shut it Tiona" Bete growled.

"Bete...don't feel too bad. His magic is utterly ridiculous and those weapons and armor he summoned are divine class items. Those swords could cut me down COMPLETELY; through my arcanum!" Loki explained to the werewolf in an attempt to assuage his shattered pride.

"Let's go back in, I have more young-lings to drink under the table" Roared a jubilant Gareth who only wished to get back inside and PARTY!

"Round two Gareth...This time...YOUR GOING DOWN" Beamed Loki with a mischievous smirk.

"Gareth...Loki...you two are absolutely no help" growled a very discontent Riveria.

They all began to file back into the Hostess of Fertility with the exception of Aiz who just stared up at the stars with a blush and a slight smile on her face.

"Aiz..."_Hmmmm...she must REALLY be taken with that young man. Still...I have never seen her react this way to any person or any situation. To see her racked with guilt, to cry, to smile and cry tears of joy! Then there was his teasing, and her reaction to that...a reaction I have only ever seen between two people courting one another. Aiz...this shift began when Tiona, Tione and Lefiya joined our familia, and I could see you crying if one of them were to perish, or if I were to be killed; Just not to the level I saw today. The shift in your personality, this healing which I know is happening in your soul. Is it a response to the aura of purity that he exudes? I wonder if you are even cognizant of that smile on your face or the blush on your cheeks. Even though relationships between members of different familias are fraught with difficulty; I must and I will encourage this as much as I possibly can. For what kind of mother...would I be; if I did not encourage you to follow your heart my Aiz"_ Riveria mused to herself as she walked over to Aiz and placed a hand on your shoulder. "Aiz; everyone else has already went back inside, are you going to join us?" She requested

"Riveria...I will be in shortly. Isn't it beautiful; the sky full of stars and the waning moon?" Aiz responded in a quiet voice that was only slightly louder than a whisper.

"It is indeed; Aiz. I will leave you to your thoughts" Riveria stated; promptly turning from the girl and went back inside to begin corralling the drunkards of her familia.

_"It is so strange...to have feelings like this. I don't understand them...When he asked me to hold on tight and he teleported us back here...why did it feel soooooo amazing, sooooooooo right and soooooo pure. I feel compelled beyond reason to spend time with him. I want to know how he becomes so strong, so quickly. Even before he died, he killed a minotaur with his magic. He registered at the guild only two weeks ago or at least that is what his advisor Eina told me. That day when he healed Loki, if I am not mistaken. A single minotaur is usually a handful for a group of level 2's or a few level 3's and it is rare for a level 2 or 3 to be able to take on one single-handedly. So then...how does a fresh level 1 kill a minotaur single-handedly and in that short of a time frame as well. I was only about thirty seconds behind the minotaurs when they reached Bell. I want to know how he does it, and more importantly; I want to know HIM; everything about him...but WHY?"_ Aiz attempted to reason this out in her mind but was unable to truly make sense of it. Having given up on it for now she returned to the tavern to find Bete hanging from the ceiling courtesy of Riveria's magical bindings.

**Meanwhile at Folkvangr, the home of the Freya familia:**

Freya, a goddess of war and fertility was watching the lower world through her divine mirror looking for entertainment when she ran across a fight between a werewolf and a human with snow white hair and rubellite eyes.

_"His soul...is unique. He has a perfectly pure and transparent soul, even more pure than the souls I have guided to Tenkai for purification; after being purified. His pure soul is surrounded by the spirit auras of a Reaper, a Phoenix and a Raiju. How can one be a cross demi-spirit of fire, lightning and death and with THAT level of purity. I must know more about him! Well at least I saw which familia he belongs to, or at least I think. I can't imagine another reason that he would use a teleportation magic on Hestia. Then there is the magic I saw him wielding. That was a cloak of lightning; Caelum Veil and a cloak of time; Senescence and a magic that transcends the laws of the mortal world entirely. Teleportation is or rather was exclusive to the domain of the gods and our arcanum. I must have him..." _"Ottar" Freya said with a sultry voice calling for her familia captain.

"Yes lady Freya. Will you be staying with us this evening in Folkvangr or returning to your estate at the top of Babel tower?" Asked Ottar; the extremely well built level 7 captain of the Freya familia. Broad shouldered and monstrously strong, he was the epitome of combat capability.

"I will be returning shortly to Babel. I have a task for you as I have found the most interesting human soul I have ever laid my discerning eyes on...even more unique than the golden colored soul of the Loki familia's Kenki. I need you to gather more information on him for me. He kicked the crap out of Loki's level 5 werewolf in the road outside of the Hostess of Fertility. That alone merits some consideration since I have no idea who the fuck he is. With power like that, he should be famous the world over; even more so here in Orario. The only info I can offer you is that he Teleported somewhere with the goddess Hestia; who descended to Gekai only a few months ago. Find out what ever you are able to about him; Ottar." Freya said; a request which Ottar took as an absolute order.

"At once lady Freya" Ottar responded and then ran out the door.

_"I should probably start with Mia and the Hostess of Fertility. She is a member of my Familia so the info I get from her will likely be the most complete. I could also try the guild but they will not be forthcoming with anything other than basic info like name, familia and maybe level. Let's get this underway and I should probably test him as well. Lady Freya has her eyes on him so I have no doubt that he will soon be a member of this familia under my command." _Reasoned the Boaz as he made his way through the city towards the Hostess of Fertility. After a few minutes of running at level 7 speed, he arrived at the tavern and went inside.

"Ottar; I am surprised to see you come in for a drink! What can I get for you?" Mia asked her long time ally.

"I need to speak to you in private Mia" Replied the Boaz as he glanced around to see that the Loki familia was indeed still drinking the night away; except for Riveria, Finn and Aiz.

"Sure thing; follow me" Mia stated

_"Hmmm...Ottar has come here, for the first time...I think EVER. Right after a fresh level 1 pummeled our very own level 5 Bete. Something is not right about this and Freya has a penchant for bullying lower familia to take possession of familia members who just so happen to catch her eye. This bears watching and we should probably warn both Bell and his goddess Hestia" Riveria thought. _"Aiz...we need to pay careful attention to this. Ottar did not show up out of the blue for nothing. Given the fight between Bell and Bete and the timing of Ottar's arrival after the fight; I speculate that Freya may now have her eyes on Bell" Riveria stated to Aiz with a concerned look upon her face.

"R-r-r-really?! NO...This I will not allow. She would corrupt him instantly and he is honestly a worthwhile person." Aiz responded alarmed with a murderous glint in her eyes. _"NO BITCH; YOU CANNOT HAVE THAT BUNNY; _SLUT-_GODDESS"_

"Aiz...if he is indeed fishing for information than he will likely come over here to ask. We may be rival familia but we are on semi-decent terms. If he comes over here to ask Bete any questions then we will know and we can warn Bell and his goddess" Riveria said in a soft but resolute voice.

"Riveria...If that is their goal; I cannot...no I will not allow it." Aiz growled!

Mia and Ottar both sat down in one of her private dinning rooms to find out why he had come all the way there tonight.

"Mia...the fight that happened outside on the street about an hour ago...lady Freya has questions." Stated the boaz dryly.

"Let me guess; she found the boy who kicked the shit out of Bete; to be of interest. I can't say I blame her there...even I find him interesting. A level 1 using lightning magic and some form of speed magic that literally made a level 5 his plaything. He even has teleportation magic. Oh and his weapons and armor all give off a divine aura same as our lady Freya. Based on his magic alone I would have to say he has some spirit blood in him." Replied Mia hoping to have already answered most of Ottar's questions with her description of the fight.

"Hmmm...ok I have only one question then. What is his name and familia?" Asked the satisfied boaz.

"Bell Cranel of Hestia familia." Responded Mia.

"Thanks" Responded Ottar as he got up and headed back out into the main area of the Tavern; beginning to walk towards the Loki familia.

"Aiz...do not say a word or you will give him an opening to try to take Bell" Riveria cautioned Aiz seeing that she was ready to say something to the only level 7 in Orario. Aiz responded with a subtle nod of her head as Ottar arrived at their table. "Bete Loga, I would like to ask you a few questions about the fight you had earlier" Ottar stated betraying no emotion from his face.

"Piss off; Boar-man" Replied the annoyed werewolf.

"If you'd like, we can always..." Ottar was interrupted by Finn.

"Please pay him no mind Ottar. Bete has had a rough night and has had way too much to drink. Bete got into that fight because he takes issue with anyone who he believes to be weak. He was mistaken this time however and his mood has become that much more sour as a result." Finn replied to both of them as he did not wish to have any problems between their respective familia.

"Of course Finn...Then I shall take my leave" Stated Ottar as he turned around and walked to and through the door and out into the night.

Morning had arrived and the sun was rising in the east when a certain adventurer with snow white hair and rubellite eyes was running by the Hostess of Fertility on his way to the dungeon.

"Bell" A soft feminine voice called out to the young adventurer.

"Ms. Syr; how are you this morning" Bell replied as the beautiful girl with stormy grey-blue eyes and hair ran up to him with a small box in her hands.

"Here; this is for you Bell. I thought you could use some lunch since you will be in the dungeon all day." She said enthusiastically as she tried to pass the lunch box to her crush.

"I couldn't possibly take that Ms...**growl; growl**" Bell's attempt at refusal having been thwarted by his hunger pangs which were loud enough to be classified as a monster roar; he graciously accepted the lunch box. "Thank you Ms. Syr. I will figure out a way to repay you." Bell said with a little smile on his face.

"Don't worry about it Bell" Syr said through a sudden fit of giggling. "If you are that worried though, you could always come back and eat frequently...if you want to..." She said and promptly turned red in a deep blush. "Just make sure to stay out of the dungeon tomorrow. You wouldn't want to miss Monsterphillia." Syr said hoping Bell would get the hint.

"What is Monsterphillia?" Bell asked bewildered

"Huh...you don't ...oh yeah, that's right. You have only been in Orario for a few weeks. Well Monsterphillia is a festival put on by the Ganesha familia every year in which they bring up monsters from the mid and lower levels of the dungeon and try to tame them before a roaring crowd. It's a huge deal to be honest." Syr answered his question with glee hoping that she would be his invitee.

"That sounds interesting. I could always see if my goddess would like to come and see the festival. Thanks syr, and thanks for the lunch. I have to be going to the dungeon. I will try to stop in tonight though." Bell replied and hurried off towards the dungeon.

_"Well that didn't exactly go as planned. I'll think of something..."_ Syr mused as she began formulating her next plan.

_"GO FIGURE! My Grandpa always tried to impress upon me the importance of going to Orario and saving women in the dungeon; the goal being to form a harem of lovers. I get to Orario and fall in love with an amazing woman. Now I have beautiful women crawling out of the woodwork interested in me. Where was this when I was lonely for women my age in the village, or when I first came to Orario. Not much to do about it now though. I think Aiz may like me, but I cannot read her the way I can read everyone else. That limitation sucks so much usefulness out of THAT developmental ability._ Bell contemplated these events as he headed towards the tower of Babel when he got another sudden cold chill overcome him. _"It feels like I am being watched. Come to think of it I also felt this when I was fighting Bete last night too and it wasn't coming from the crowd." _Bell considering everything thought it was best just to press forward into the dungeon and then use the Reapers hood when he gets to the first floor.

Bell entered the dungeon and pulled the hood over his face, then went about slaying monsters in varied ways using both his magic and his swords. This continued for hours on end until Bell finally emerged from the dungeon exhausted in every way conceivable. He then walked over to the magic stone exchange window and began his transaction.

"I would like to exchange my drop items and Magic stones please." Bell stated drowsily.

"Sure thing, please place them upon the counter." Replied the attendant.

"That wont work so I'm going to deposit them on the floor behind you" Bell responded then focused his mind on the Reaper's pendant and said "Release" as a a pile of crystals and drop items 4 feet high and about 6 feet in diameter appeared behind the bewildered attendant.

"What the fuck did you do?" Asked the attendant.

"I called the stones forth from my magic storage" Bell replied.

"Magic storage...DAMN THAT'S HUGE! This will take a few minutes" The attendant replying as he turned to the pile and started counting everything while sorting it by item type and quality. Ten minutes later the attendant turned back around to Bell and said "7,432,698 Valis is the total."

"Could you please pull 100,000 valis out of the bag and apply the rest in a 50/50 split between my personal account and the Hestia familia's account." Bell asked

"Sure thing Mr. Cranel. Here you go and have a good evening" the attendant said waving Bell off as a line was forming behind him.

"Thanks" Bell stated and hurried out the door. He began to walk back towards the old church when he once again could feel those eyes upon him.

_"This is creeping me out so I will just teleport and call it a night!"_ Bell thought and then began to chant. Just as he began to teleport he heard a voice "Bell wait" and felt something grab onto his shoulder. He teleported and when he emerged from the magic and looked to his left to see what had grabbed onto him he was greeted by Aiz's sparkling golden eyes.

"Aiz..." Bell stated confused

"Bell, I should have known you would teleport home. Well, at least when I walk out of here this time I will know where to return to if I need to speak to you." Aiz stated through a shy smile.

"Aiz, it's not that...I felt as if I was being watched, both on the way to the dungeon this morning and on the way back. I also think I felt this during the fight with Bete last night. How is he by the way?" Bell asked

"Well you bruised his pride pretty badly and his tail seems to have made his groin it's permanent home after you shoved that lightning bolt up his ass." Aiz replied through muffled giggles and a light blush. "Bell, I wanted to speak to you because Ottar of the Freya familia came to the HoF last night after you left and wanted to ask Bete some questions about the fight." Ais said as her facial expression became really serious.

"So then I would guess that the eyes upon me have been those of the goddess Freya then." Bell replied

"How do you know it is her, and not members of her familia?" Aiz asked.

"Well I can sense the divine power of arcanum in that gaze. Likely she was using the divine mirror. I could tell when my Grandfather was checking up on me with it as a child as well. I can sense it much more clearly now though. The question is why she would be watching me repeatedly." Bell stated and half thought out loud.

"Bell...Freya has a tendency of going after children of smaller familia, who peak her interest and trying to recruit them into her own familia. She does this by force, threat or charming the person she has her eyes on. Divine charm is the worst because then you would not even want to escape." Aiz said sheepishly while trying to fight back terror at the thought.

"Aiz, I can see it in your face. Fear not, none of those methods will work on me. Kidnapping me would be a fool's errand as I can just teleport back home anyways. Threatening me will get her no where either. I fought Bete without fear after all and all I would do if my goddess was threatened would be to teleport us to the guild when I am dungeon crawling and back home with me when I am finished. One of my skills makes me totally immune to both divine charms and divine intoxicants so that would be futile as well." Hoping what he had said would assuage her fears Bell explained just a little bit about his abilities.

"Bell; that's amazing!" Aiz responded in a state of shock.

"So Aiz, will you be at Monsterphillia tomorrow?" Bell asked in a hopeful tone.

"Loki has asked me to be her bodyguard tomorrow so I will be attending." Aiz stated through what had grown into a furious blush.

"Awesome! I hope I will see you there Aiz." A now heavily blushing Bell replied.

"I to hope we can meet Bell" Aiz whispered. "I need to be getting back to the Twilight manor Bell. Goodnight and please be careful"

"Goodnight Aiz...you too...be careful and sweet dreams." Bell responded with a smile as he walked Aiz to the door and saw her out. He then went into the secret room and asked Hestia "Will you please update my status?"

"Sure Bell, just remove your shirt and lay down on the bed." Hestia replied.

Hestia then went about updating Bell's status and "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT" she screamed.

"Huh?" Bell inquired.

Hestia then drew the status upon the magic parchment and handed it to the boy "See for yourself."

Bell Cranel

Hestia Familia

Human/Demi spirit(Phoenix) (Reaper)

age 18

level 1

strength I 67 - G 267

endurance I 62 - G 251

dexterity I 64 - G 262

Agility H 106 - F 384

Magic G 103 - F 366

Developmental abilities

**Zeus' Gift G - F** (Grants Spirit level control of lightning magic)

**Luck SSS** (Significantly increases chance of drops/rare drops and is close do divine protection)

**Reaper's resistance SSS** (absolute resistance against status ailments and curses including those which are otherwise unblockable)

**Reaper's regeneration SSS** (god level regeneration of health(healing), mind and stamina)

*mid tier regeneration is automatic and regen rate can be expedited significantly while focused on regeneration!*

**Reaper's magus SSS** (increases spell potency, significantly reduces mind usage, allows for synergy of differing elemental magic, allows for absolute concurrent chanting/charging regardless of enemy actions and removes slot limitation for magic. Allows user to cast magic directly to, or through their weapon)

*stacks with mage ability*

**Reaper's mastery SSS** (increased ability when fighting unarmed or with any type of weapon but cannot make up for lack of skill with a given weapon completely; 20% increase in damage output and doubles all exilia gained)

**Reaper's majesty SSS** (Grants empathic abilities which permit a reaper to sense the emotional state of others {component sealed for the person/people you are in love with}; allows focus to chain cast magic; absorb, deflect, or reflect incoming magic - even back to source ; special exilia triple play: allows a user a chance to gain up to 3 skills and development abilities upon leveling (not guaranteed) and unparalleled development - allows development abilities to advance upon status update instead of only upon leveling)

*deflect and reflect only work with god/reaper weapons and spell cannot be significantly more powerful than the adventurer or they will fail*

**Reaper's Grace SSS** (allows a reaper to chant and keep 3 different spells in reserve for instant use, called forth by announcing the slot you wish to activate, slot 1, slot 2 ect. and exponentially increases mind reserves)

**Perceptive instincts SSS** (allows a highly accurate gut instinct about any given situation{think Finn's thumb})

**Rapid charge SSS**(allows for the rapid charge of skills and spells of up to -80% charging time at SSS Rating)

**Alchemist SSS** (allows synthesis of potions/poisons and items based on user desire; even beyond the mystery ability)

*stacks with mixing and mystery*

**Swordsman I** (Increased damage and parrying ability when wielding sword(s))

**Mage I** (Improves power, widens effect range, and makes mind usage efficient. Creates magic circles under the user that support the magic)

**Mixing I **(Improves quality when creating medicine such as potions)

Skills

**Liaris Freese** (increases the speed of Bell's growth as long as his feelings last and allows stats to exceed normal stat limitations. The strength of the effect is related to the strength of Bell's feelings. As a side effect, it makes him immune to divine charms/intoxicants.)

**Exilia Mastery** (allows a reaper to compartmentalize, store and share exilia with others at will)

*No effect on the exilia of skills/development abilities or premium exilia required for leveling*

**Target Marking** (allows an adventurer to mark others as friend or foe, permitting instinct guided location and tracking of a target. Permits target homing for all magic)

**Discernment** (allows for released magic to only harm or heal the intended target(s) without harming/healing anything else)

**The Power to Protect** (exponentially increases all abilities when fighting to protect)

**Recoil** (allows the user to charge and produce a pulsar which will penetrate an incoming magic attack returning it to its caster with added attack power from the pulsar itself)

*incoming magic cannot be significantly more powerful than the pulsar itself or the effect will fail causing an ignis fatuus on the user while simultaneously allowing the user to be hit by the incoming magic attack*

**Mind Chant** (An exceptionally rare skill that allows it's user to perform their magic chants in their mind instead of out loud permitting subterfuge in casting and delays the formation of the magic circles created by the Mage development ability until the spell is ready to cast.)

Magic

**Caelum Veil** \- An lightning element enchant magic similar to Ariel. It covers the user in lightning; explosively increasing their movement speed and can launch a targeted lightning bolt by snapping one's fingers. Caelum Veil can also be used to launch lightning in all directions by chanting **Distel**. _**  
**_

_**Rage**, -Wrath of the heavens-_

**Senescence** (Temporal enchant magic which can Alter the flow of time to rapidly traverse great distance, or alter time to age anything to the point of disintegration. Can fire a black orb of concentrated rot at will and can also rot/degrade everything in a user desired radius up to 60 feet by chanting **DECAY** )

_**Return to the dust from which you came** -Senescence-_

**Transcending the Boundary **(short chant magic that allows the user to teleport to a known location or a marked individual)

*Cannot be used while actively engaged in combat*

_**Fragment unto the ether; become one with the mana; streak across the heavens and coalesce {target or location}** -Transcending the Boundary-_

Soul Bonded Equipment

Hestia Knife: Level 1

Hestia's Wrath: Level 1

Sword of Souls: Level 5 | Magic slots: 5

Sword of Darkness: Level 4 |Magic slots: 4

Reaper's Light Armor : Level 2 |Magic casting cost reduction 10%

Reaper's Anomaly : Level 2 | Storage mind usage reduction 10%

"NICE! That is a beautiful stat level up, a new chant skill and 3 more developmental abilities!" Bell stated ecstatically!

"Bell, you defy every law of falna in the lower world...you truly do. But how did you get the mixing ability? I thought you had to mix a few items in the dungeon to even get it." Hestia responded bewildered at this development

"I did mix a few potions and a high potion. Grandpa taught me how to mix anything I need although I do need to have access to the correct ingredients to do so. I thought I would attempt to do so under assault by monsters and see how they came out. They weren't the best, but they did the job." Bell responded.

"Bell, I do have to wonder, and I know this is off topic, but shouldn't you have walked Aiz home? I mean she did only leave here a few minutes ago. I doubt she is home yet" Hestia stated with an expression of mixed emotions on her face.

"Whoops...damn, you're right! Thanks Hestia!" Bell stated before rushing off and out the door.

"I do not see her" Bell said under his breath. "**Fragment unto the ether; become one with the mana; streak across the heavens and coalesce {Aiz}: Transcending the Boundary**"

_"I really do hope I see him tomorrow at the festival. Why do I hope this though. I always thought I was one who was above becoming close with the opposite sex. Yet even when alone with him in the church I forgot to ask him about how he gets stronger as fast as he does. His rapidly increasing strength isn't even the primary reason I want to spend time with him. The very thought of Freya taking him is earth shattering for me but why?...My only goal in life was to get stronger...until now. What is it that I want with him?...HUH? What is that light forming beside me in a vortex...and...it's following me?" _Aiz's ruminations having been interrupted by the unknown energy beside her, she drew her rapier and prepared for what was to come.

"Beeeeell?" Aiz squealed in surprise as she quickly sheathed her rapier.

"How rude of me Aiz, I should have offered to walk you home when you left. I'm sorry!" Bell apologized with a blush and look of embarrassment on his face.

"S-s-s-sure B-Bell" Aiz stammered struggling to get the words out of her mouth.

They then proceeded toward the Twilight manor ;home of the Loki familia; slowly and spent the walk talking through the night.

"This is it Bell" Aiz stated. "Bell, can I give you a hug?" She asked through a slight blush.

Bell did not wait for his words to return to him and simply drew the girl into a tight hug as they both blushed into the night.

"Thank you for walking me home Bell. I forgot to ask but how were you able to teleport directly to me?" she asked as her interest had been piqued by Bell's sudden appearance and the fact that the spell energy was following her prior to his appearance from the vortex.

"Aiz, remember when you held onto me and I teleported you back to the Hostess of Fertility? When I did that I marked you as a friend with my aura and as such, I can now teleport directly to you at will." Bell explained in a simplistic manner.

"Wow" Aiz exclaimed. _"Friend..."_ Aiz thought with a small smile and a slightly depressed look in her eyes.

"Aiz, your smile; it does not match your eyes. what's wrong?" Bell responded with concern.

"It's nothing" Aiz stated in a futile attempt to make this portion of the discussion go away!

Bell drew Aiz into another tight hug and held her for a few moments then whispered into her ear: "Aiz...I saw it in your eyes the moment that I said the word friend. My targeting skill allows me to mark locations, items and people. I only have two options for marking people; friend or foe. Aiz, I want to take things slow, but know this; I do like you!" Bell explained and then stated a minimized version of what he actually felt for her. Aiz simply squeezed him tighter as a single tear slid down from her left eye. "Goodnight Aiz; sleep well" He said as he reluctantly let go of her.

"Goodnight Bell; Sweet dreams" She replied and then walked in the gate. She walked into the Twilight manor wearing a deep blush as mini-Aiz was doing cartwheels and pirouettes inside her mind while as red as a tomato. This deep blush was noticed by everyone who had seen Aiz enter the manor including several of the other executives of the Loki familia and Loki herself. She then headed down the hallway towards her room and was greeted by Tiona.

"Aiz...you seem to be in a very good mood. So what happened...spill it?" Tiona began her interrogation of their sword princess(kenki) only for her to blush even more and sprint to her room locking the door as soon as she entered.

"Awwe Aiz; you're no fun" Muttered the amazoness with a deep pout on her face. "Guess I will just have to tail her for a while and find out" She said to herself, but loud enough for her sister to hear.

"I'm in Tiona" Tione said in an energetic tone.

Aiz went strait to sleep and had some sweet dreams of a certain bunny. She woke up several times to only be disappointed when her rabbit was not there. Each time, she remembered their embrace and the words he said to her and instantly she was at peace again and went back to sleep.

_**MONSTERPHILLIA**_

The morning came and the preparations for the festival had all been completed by the Ganesha familia. The vendors were nearly finished setting up their stalls and the monsters had all been placed in their cages to await their big moment on the stage. Loki and Aiz were getting dressed and preparing to leave for the festival. Several other prominent familia members had already departed while Tiona and Tione were lying in wait along with the elf mage Lefiya with the intent of following Aiz all day to see who sent her home in that deep blush. They already had a decent idea of who it was but they needed to confirm it for the proper teasing to begin in earnest. Loki and Aiz walked out the door and then the gate of Twilight manor, their tailing interlopers were right behind them just out of the detection range of Aiz's level 5 senses.

Meanwhile at the old church, Hestia and Bell were also preparing for the festival. Considering there are monsters at the festival Bell decided to wear his full equipment much to Hestia's chagrin. Realizing very quickly that she would be unable to talk Bell out of going to the festival dungeon ready; she gave up and they departed for the festival through the winding streets of Daedalus. They were passing by the Hostess of Fertility when they heard a voice call out to Bell.

"Bell" yelled Anya, the cat-person Waitress from the tavern. She was flanked by Chloe, another cat-person employed by Mia as a waitress and Mia herself. Bell walked over to them flanked by Hestia and greeted them.

"Nice job putting that werewolf in his place Bell" Mia roared with a huge smile as her two waitresses looked on with large smiles of their own. "Bell would you do me a small favor?" Mia asked.

"Sure. What do you need me to do?" Bell asked in response.

"Syr has already gone to the festival with Ryuu. The airhead forgot her purse though so she will not be enjoying much of nothing at the festival. Would you bring this to her so she can actually enjoy the festival?" Mia asked as she held out the purse stuffed full of valis.

"That shouldn't be too much trouble" Bell said as he took the purse.

"You don't mind Hestia?" Bell asked his goddess.

"No...not at all" She replied with a smile. They turned around and began towards the festival once more when they heard Mia's thunderous voice "Thanks you two!"

"Your welcome" They yelled at the same time and continued their trek towards the festival.

They spent the better part of an hour taking in the sights of the festival while also searching for Syr; finally finding her walking away from one of the food stalls with a dejected look.

"Syr..." Bell called out to the girl who's eyes brightened immediately upon hearing his voice.

"Good to see you here Bell, and you to lady Hestia. So how is the day going for you thus far? Mine has been kinda shitty! I for..." Syr was cut off by Bell as she was explaining why her day had descended into unhappiness.

"Mama Mia asked us to bring this to you" Bell stated while holding out Syr's coin purse which she immediately grabbed with a big smile.

"Awwe...thank you so much Bell...you saved my life literally. I'd have starved to death out here today if not for you!" Syr beamed with a look of incredible happiness.

Bell and Syr chatted for a bit and then went their separate ways as Hestia wanted to do a bit of shopping and Syr needed to get something to eat.

Meanwhile Freya who had already realized that Bell was attending the festival with his goddess had made some plans of her own to liven up the festival and provide a test for the boy. She entered the tunnel below the arena and went down to where the monsters were being held. The first monster had already been brought up for taming and the festival had begun. The roars of the crowd made Freya's trespassing far easier than it otherwise would have been though she still had to charm a few guards along the way. She got to the monster cages and began charming all of them. "I want you to seek out the boy with white hair and rubellite eyes and the short goddess with the pigtails held by two light blue bows. I want you to kill the goddess and bring the boy to me" She told the monsters one by one as she opened their cages and released them. The monsters then ignored her and ventured out in the festival wreaking havoc. Eina and several guild employees began rounding up any adventurer near by the festival who could lend a hand at the request of the Ganesha familia. Then they spotted Aiz and Loki and went over to them.

"Lady Loki, Aiz Wallenstein...a situation has developed and 38 monsters ranging from war shadows to sword stags have escaped from confinement and made their way into the crowd. We need help slaying them before innocent people are killed. Will you help us?" Eina asked them with fear and anguish in her eyes.

"Of course we will" They both replied in unison as they rushed off towards the screams. Aiz unsheathed her rapier and began dismembering every monster in sight. Meanwhile Bell found himself and Hestia surrounded by multiple monsters including 5 silverbacks.

"Bell; what are we going to do?" Hestia asked nervously as the silverbacks and a number of other monsters eyed them.

"They seem to be after us specifically. They are ignoring the other people who are running away. I have no choice but to fight them. The trick is going to be preventing casualties as I fight goddess." Bell replied as he pulled both the Sword of Souls and Hestia's Wrath from their respective sheaths. He then transformed the Sword of Souls into it's grand scythe form and began the chant for Caelum Veil in his mind. The cloak of lightning then formed around him and he lunged towards the first silverback as it tried to throw a punch at Bell.

_"This skill is going to be mighty useful as I can now hide what spells I'm casting." _Bell thought as he dodged the silverback's punch spinning clear of it and cleaving the monsters head off in a single stroke with Hestia's Wrath; it's magic stone falling onto the cobblestone road with a loud clang. He then engaged the other monsters in a similar manner.

"Aiz, having decimated all of the monsters in her general vicinity began towards the much larger group of monsters being drawn in by the sounds of thunder and monster noises; both roars and screeches of agony. As Aiz headed to that group, the trio following her had to break off their surveillance as a group of strange plant monsters called violas had emerged from the sewers and began attacking anything they saw.

_"Why are all of these monsters gathering. Shouldn't they be chasing anything that is near them randomly? These monsters seem to be chasing after two single people...NO; not two single people...FUUUUCK...It's Bell and his goddess...I have to hurry."_ Aiz decided after seeing who the monsters were hunting. "**Come: Tempest**" She screamed activating her wind cloak and began flying over the fleeing crowd to reach the boy faster.

_"Huh?...He is doing well. This large group is falling before his blades at a rapid pace. Shit...Tiona, Tione and Lefiya; They are in trouble. I need to help them both...but HOW?"_ Aiz thought in terror as she realized just how close she was to losing several people who were dear to her.

_"Shit...I have to find somewhere to hide before these monsters eat me. Huh?...BELL? He and Hestia are surrounded and he is moving so fast I can only see him when he is slicing through a monster. Holy fuck...he is absolute destruction incarnate! These monsters have no chance against him. I can feel my heart fluttering, and huh...did I pee myself...No...it's something else..." _Syr thinks as she watches the show put on by Bell vs the army of monsters.

_"If I don't put an end to this soon; many people are going to be hurt or even killed. Well...guess I am about to find out just how effective this Discernment skill is. If it doesn't work...it really can't be much worse than it is now._ Bell decided after having very rapidly considered his options.

"**DISTEL**" Bell screamed; his lightning cloak flaring massively as he poured every bit of mind he could into the attack. The flaring cloak launched lightning in every direction across the entire festival area decimating every monster while arcing through multiple people and buildings leaving them unharmed.

_"LIGHTNING!...Huh...it's not harming me, even though it's hitting me?" _Syr amazed at the attack that decimated every monster in its wake while passing harmlessly through her thought.

_"Almost the...Oh SHIT"_ Aiz thought as she was inundated by Bell's electrical cascade. _"Why am I not being injured? Huh...the crowd is completely unharmed as are all of the buildings. The only thing decimated are the army of monsters that was there a moment ago. now all I see is falling ash and magic stones. WHAT THE FUCK DID BELL DO?!"_ Aiz realizing the extent and scope of the attack and the selective nature of it; had even more questions for the boy. Aiz continued to fly over to Bell and Hestia as Tiona, Tione and Lefiya also made their way over to Bell and his goddess; arriving first.

"What did you just do...?" Tiona asked the boy speaking for the entire group.

"I used my lightning magic to take out these monsters before anyone could get hurt. If not for one of my skills, this would not have been possible. That is what allowed me to attack only the monsters despite them being in large crowd of fleeing people." Bell explained vaguely.

"That felt awfully weird to be honest. Lightning bolts passed through all of us without doing any damage but annihilated the monsters surrounding us. Either way; well done!" Tione stated in a very relieved tone of voice.

"Bell, Hestia, Tione, Tiona and Lefiya; are you all alright?" Aiz asked as she landed next to the group.

"Yes we are fine" The group minus lefiya responded.

"ahhh...These fucking hurt" Lefiya cried as she pointed to the acid burns on her legs from the violas.

"I'm sorry Lefiya...if only I could have reached you sooner..."Aiz's apology was promptly interrupted by the young elf.

"It's not your fault Aiz...but where did these fuckers come from?" Lefiya groaned speaking through her pain with staggered breaths.

"That's a good question. I wish I knew who was responsible for this travesty" Aiz responded

"Is everyone here ok" Asked Loki through staggered gasps for air after running quite a ways to catch up with Aiz

"Lefiya has received some acid burns, but other than that everyone is fine." Aiz answered her goddess with a slight frown on her face.

"Tiona, Tione; please take Lefiya to Riveria for treatment. She was headed to the guild when I saw her a few minutes ago." Loki said as she looked towards the still crying Lefiya.

"At once" The two amazonesses answered. They then scooped up Lefiya and ran towards the guild.

"Aiz, good work taking care of this incident so quickly. Ganesha owes us big on this one." Loki beamed with pride for her Kenki

"Loki, I helped but Bell wiped out most of them with a massive targeted lightning attack. Inexplicably the attack selectively fried only the monsters. Nothing else was harmed in any way by it. Sorry but I can't take much credit for this." Aiz responded earnestly with a slight blush and look of embarrassment on her face.

"Really?!" Loki whispered as she stared wide eyed at the boy who had healed her a few weeks ago.

"Yeah...so Ganesha owes my Bell big time for this; Flatty" Hestia screamed with absolute mirth at Loki and how this situation played out.

"Can it you bimbo-shrimp. If you were any dumber; you would have been born as a rock; not a goddess." Growled a highly annoyed Loki.

"Fuck off you carpenter's dream?" Screamed an irritated Hestia.

"Carpenter's dream? What the fuck is that even supposed to mean" Screamed an incredulous Loki.

"Carpenter's dream, as in flat as a board you flat-chested dumb-fuck" Screeched an equally incredulous Hestia

"Let's go Aiz...This shrimpy bitch is ruining my mood" Loki screamed as she turned around.

Aiz drew Bell into an embrace and said "Thank you Bell for protecting members of my familia. I still do not understand how you do it, but thank you" giving him a nice tight squeeze as she spoke.

"AAAAIIIIIIZZZZ WHAAAAT AARE YOOOU DOOIING" Screeched Loki as she turned back to see her Kenki embrace the boy as they both blushed deeply. Aiz then released Bell and waved to him as she walked off with a very annoyed goddess.

_"What the fuck am I going to do. Leave it to Aiz to find her first crush with itty-bitty's child. Damn it all. I want Aiz for myself but that will never be. I have never wanted to accept that fact and since Aiz has never shown even the slightest interest in romance I never have had to contemplate accepting it. I didn't think it was even possible for Aiz to blush...but here she is STILL blushing from the hug she gave to him. There is that and also the beaming smile on her face. It is great to see her smile like this...but it's itty-bitty's child. How the fuck will I make this work. Hestia seems to be in the same boat as I am though. She looked sad when our children embraced one another but she also had a look of woeful acceptance on her face. I guess Bell must have made it very clear to her where his feelings lie. I imagine Aiz will tell me roughly the same thing...when she comes to understand her emotions anyways. I can tell she doesn't understand yet why she feels the way she does around him. What am I going to do..." _Loki thought as they walked through the ashes while also noticing Aiz glancing back over her shoulder at the boy; repeatedly.

Syr walked through the ashes to where Bell was just in time to watch the argument between the two goddesses and the double blush inducing hug shared by Bell and Aiz.

_"Seems I may have my work cut out for me. Kenki; I won't lose to you or anybody!"_ Syr decided as she approached Bell after Loki and Aiz's departure. She walked to Bell and gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Bell...that was amazing. I fell for you the moment I witnessed your gallantry! I want to be Mrs. Syr Cranel...I mean I wouldn't be alive if not for you; my hero!" Syr whispered as she still held Bell, adamantly refusing to let go.

"Thank you Syr!" Bell said; unsure of how he should reply.

_"I think Syr is just teasing me...NO; she's not! I sense it completely...she is infatuated with me! She may even love me. Three weeks ago, I would be jumping at this chance with this amazingly beautiful woman but now...I know who I want; who I love! I think Aiz likes me; I really do. The blushing, the stammering and stuttering, the warmth I feel from her every time she hugs me, the fact that she seemingly goes out of her way to spend time with me. It all adds up to a real possibility that I may have met my soulmate; my destiny. I feel the same warmth from Syr but it's NOT the same. It doesn't feel the same and my heart does not flutter like it does with Aiz. I'm sorry Syr...the heart wants what it wants!"_ Bell mused to himself while still within Syr's embrace.

Hestia returned to the old church while Bell teleported Syr back to the Hostess of fertility. They said their goodbyes and he began walking home as it was a nice evening and he wanted to enjoy it's beauty. Suddenly a short person wearing a cloak ran by him tripping on his foot as she stepped on it. Behind her was an adventurer with his sword drawn and ready to strike at the girl. The sword was stopped mere inches from the girl's head by a longsword with no guard.

"What the fuck...is this fucking twerp a friend of yours?" The incredulous adventurer roared.

"No; I have never even laid eyes on her until this moment" Bell stated in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Then why the fuck are you helping this bitch" The adventurer roared again, even angrier than moments ago.

"Because she's a girl" Bell replied earnestly.

"That's a fucking stupid reason to die boy!" The adventurer screamed as he drew his blade back and prepared to attack Bell. Bell let out a yawn and repelled both the adventurer's sword and the adventurer himself right through an abandoned building. Bell turned to the girl behind him and said "Are you...Huh? She's gone" as he realized she was no longer there to answer his questions.

"Mr. Cranel...you really shouldn't be fighting in the city" stated Ryuu in a sympathetic voice. Ryuu had just come around from the back of the Hostess of Fertility when she heard the comotion.

"He was trying to kill a young woman...I had to stop that! She ran off, probably thinking that the asshole chasing her would make short work of me. They both guessed wrong on that one!"Bell replied with a smirk!

"Ahhhh...I understand Mr. Cranel. well it was really none of my business to begin with. I see you returned from Monsterphillia with Syr...I do hope you two had a lovely day together...Well; I'll be seeing you. I have some errands to run for Mama Mia.

Ryuu left to attend to her assigned errands and Bell went home. Meanwhile at Folkvangr Freya and her familia's captain Ottar were having a discussion.

"See what I mean Ottar; that boy is incredible." The goddess' words radiated with an insatiable lust!

"From what I was able to gather, the boy's name is Bell Cranel and he is the only member of the Hestia familia. He is also level 1 as reported by the guild and Mia herself. He seems to be a highly skilled mage at the very least." Ottar reported his findings to his goddess Freya.

"Really...a level 1? Are you sure that Hestia isn't pulling a Hermes and underreporting her familia member's strength?" Freya asked Ottar with a wide eyed look of surprise.

"Lady Freya, I bribed a member of the guild to get copies of the three status sheets that had been given to them pertaining to Bell Cranel. I cannot read much of them but I am sure that you will have no problems deciphering them. Still with his teleporting ability, kidnapping him is not a viable option so I would suggest charming him." Ottar responded as he was passing the status sheets to his goddess.

"Hmmm...he is a level 1, but he grows incredibly fast! He's a true demi-spirit but an odd one. He is a reaper/phoenix demi-spirit but wields lightning spirit magic...due to a development ability tied directly to Zeus! His development abilities are abnormal to say the least as he has numerous reaper abilities and a luck ability at SSS ranking which shouldn't be possible. It would seem he is able to transcend the limits of the falna itself and one of his reaper abilites even allows him to transcend the falna spell slot limit! L-L-LIaris Freese...FUCK...he is immune to divine charms and intoxicants...and he carries two level 1 growth weapons which could only have been forged by Hephaestos herself...and DIVINE EQUIPMENT" Freya screamed as she saw every plan she could come up with to make the boy her own disintegrate before her eyes.

"He can't be charmed...that's impossible" Ottar exclaimed.

"Ottar, it is worse than that...those weapons of his could completely remove... even a god from the reincarnation cycle. Dying to one of those weapons means utter destruction for a god instead of a return trip to Tenkai without the possibility of return." She stated with a glint of fear in her voice. "Ottar; let's see if we can convince him to join us amicably. I want you to take that ancient magic grimoire and a copy of my Kama Sutra and deliver them to Mia to be given to the boy marked as a gift from me." She stated hoping she could woo Bell the old fashioned way.

"Lady Freya, are you sure. That grimoire is EXTREMELY picky not to mention utterly priceless. What makes you think that he will be able to open it when you have not found anyone who could do so in over 600 years?" Ottar asked puzzled at his goddess' reasoning.

"I think he can open it because he LITERALLY transcends every law of Gekai from what I can see! He decimated those monsters when he should have been helpless as a level 1 and it would appear that he has already died and returned alive. If anyone can open that grimoire it will be Bell" She explained.

"I shall carry out your will; lady Freya" Ottar replied as he took the grimoire and Kama Sutra down from the bookshelf and headed to town to find proper gift-wrapping.

**The Supporter**

The next day Bell stopped by the Hostess of Fertility to grab a lunchbox from the madly blushing Syr and then headed towards the the dungeon. Ottar showed up at the HoF a short time later and delivered the gift to Mia in non-descript gift wrapping; instructing her to give it to Bell when he next stopped in. Syr meanwhile had begun helping the other waitresses set up the tavern for the days business.

Bell had finally arrived at the promenade outside of Babel and was about to head up the stairs into the tower when he suddenly was stopped by a small hand which had grabbed onto his arm.

"Excuse me sir...are you perhaps looking to hire a supporter?" Asked a short woman disguised as a chienthrope.

"It's you...the girl from yesterday...but I thought you were a pallum, not a chienthrope." Bell responded to the girl.

"Mr...I think you may have me confused with someone else. As you have already noted, I am a chienthrope! Now this is not hard, nor is it confusing...would you like to hire me as your supporter?" The chienthrope asked again with a look of desperation in her eyes.

_"She is clearly desperate and extremely lonely...I know that feeling. This is clearly the girl from yesterday so more than likely there is magic at work here...a transformation spell perhaps? She is lying to me about being the girl from yesterday but I am certain that she is. I don't really need a supported but I would like to help her out. The pain and loneliness she feels permeates every part of her being to the point where even I am being overwhelmed. It's not like I need the valis either. OK...I'll do it"_ Bell reasoned everything out in his mind then answered the girl: "My name is Bell Cranel. While I do not need a supporter, I would be more than happy to hire you as a party member. That transformation magic is quite a skill too...but I know that you are indeed the girl I saved yesterday. You ran off yesterday before I could check on you to see if you were alright so consider me relieved that you are safe and speaking to me now. Now as for your assailant I put him and his sword through an abandoned building so I doubt you will have any more trouble from him" Bell replied saying exactly what he wanted to say to the girl.

_"What the fuck...did he see me transform...how does he know all of this. Damn, I may need to ditch this shitty adventurer even quicker than I initially intended to. It feels like there is something different about this one as he doesn't seem to carry himself with the same arrogance that I am accustomed to from adventurers but still, a leopard can't change it's spots and an adventurer = an asshole; without exception. Well, I will need to see what he is capable of first before I can attempt to rob him." _the girl thought things through and pushed down any doubts she had; then she answered him "My name is Liliruca Arde from the soma familia..Lili for short..Nice working with you Bell." She exclaimed putting on a facade of elation while allowing the pain to continue simmering within her heart which did not go unnoticed by Bell.

The two of them then ventured into the Dungeon starting on the first floor and working their way down without finding much resistance. Between fighting they chatted about their day to day lives and Lili told Bell about how adventurers treated supporters generally. They continued to move through the 4th floor killing anything in the way until they arrived on the 5th floor and the deluge commenced.

"Bell, behind you" Lili screamed as Bell was already slicing through the goblins that had tried to flank him. He lunghed forward slicing and dicing his way through dozens of monsters as their magic stones hit the floor like a prolific rainstorm. Monsters continued to crawl out of the woodwork of the dungeon and were just as rapidly slain.

"That should just about do it Lili" Bell said as he watched the girl picking up the drop items and magic stones. "Lili...isn't that bag heavy? I can help you if you want!" Bell said concerned for the petite Lili not wanting her to hurt herself with that enormous bag stuffed full of 5 floors worth of spoils.

"Master Bell I am fine. I cannot burden our only damage dealer with the roll of supporter as well. I have my work to do as well. I am not sure how much more we can possibly stuff into this bag though. Maybe we should head back." Lili said realizing that Bell was extremely capable and would not be an easy mark. As she had seen enough she had to figure out a better plan for ditching him valisless. _"Hmmm...that knife on his back...is that H-H-Hephaestos...that alone will be worth at least a few million. I think I will go ahead and take that with me when we leave here..."_ She decided.

"Lili...we can go farther." Bell stated.

"Master Bell...We are going to have to leave the rest of this on the ground as it is...the backpack is full." Lili stated emphatically as she literally could stuff no more into the bag.

"Like hell we are Lili..." Bell said as he focused on all of the remaining drop items surrounding them and stored them in the Reaper's Anomaly.

"Huh...where did they all go...?" Lili cried utterly astounded.

"I stored them in my Reaper's Anomaly...it's a magical storage accessory." Bell sqeaked out between laughs.

"I see why you did not need to hire a supporter...but now what am I to do to earn my way? She asked in a dejected tone.

"Lili...I am not concerned with how much I can pile upon you, nor am I concerned with how much I can use you either! Lili...it is clear that you are not only apprehensive about me, but you actively do not trust me and are awaiting my betrayal. If your waiting for me to betray you; don't hold your breath...because I will not betray you!" Bell whispered in a soft tone hoping to lay her fears to rest.

_"How the fuck...is he reading my mind? Does he know that I plan to betray him..."_ Her fears now increasing exponentially...she decided to follow him further into the dungeon anyways.

They finally decided to call it a day after getting part way through the 7th floor of the dungeon and headed for the exchange window to trade the drops for valis. Their day in the dungeon had netted the duo 426,200 valis which Bell asked to be divided 50/50 and placed into separate bags. He then went outside to where Lili had gone to sat down by the fountain after placing the items she had in her bag on the counter.

"So...master Bell; how did we do?" Lili asked hoping she could get to the her favorite exchange shop and trade her valis share and Bell's knife for precious jewels and store them in her gnome safe deposit box before being robbed herself.

"$426,200 valis Lili" Bell replied with a soft smile.

"That's amazing Bell" Lili screamed in joy. "How do you want to divide this up master Bell" She asked sheepishly.

"Oh...here you go..." Bell replied as he handed her one of the two bags.

"Master Bell...there must be some mistake...this looks like half!" She stated as she was overcome with sudden anguish at pointing out her employer's obvious error despite it being to her advantage. _"I am a fucking idiot! How could I point out that error. I just deprived myself of the first real break to come my way and of a serious windfall!"_

"Lili...there is no mistake. You are half of the team, therefore half of the proceeds are yours" Bell said softly still wearing that warm smile.

"But master Bell...I hardly did any work! I can't..." Lili's protests were interupted by the stil smiling boy.

"Lili...you lugged that massive backpack around the dungeon all day...half of the money is yours and that is FINAL" Bell stated forcefully putting the girl in her place, unwilling to hear her down herself more.

"Fine master Bell" She whimpered with a slight smile on her face. _"You're such a fucking weirdo Bell Cranel. Well at least he hasn't noticed the knife yet"_ She thought to herself as they parted ways. Lili entered her favorite shop and began negotiating for precious gems for both the large bag of valis and the Hestia knife.

"30 valis...are you fucking kidding me...if this is a joke it sure as hell isn't funny" Lili screamed at the gnome who owned the store.

"The blade isn't very sharp and it wouldn't cut water at this point" The exasperated gnome stated as he handed the knife back to Lili. She then headed out of the shop and down through the back ally running right by two young women, and elf and a human.

"Hold it there...you...little pallum...that knife...It looks like one carried by an acquaintance of mine" Ryuu growled at Lili.

"I'm sorry...this knife is mine; I have had it for a very long time. I'm sorry but i can't help you" She whined half-heartedly as she tried to slide the knife further up her sleeve so that it wouldn't be visible.

"I only know one knife that has hieroglyphs like that etched into it and it sure as hell doesn't belong to you" Ryuu yelled as she spun around and finger flicked a single valis at the knife at a ridiculous speed knocking it from Lili's hand and onto the cobblestone below. Lili ran off crying as Ryuu picked up the knife and started to follow Lili through the alleyway before she ran smack into Bell at the other end and fell down.

"Mr. Cranel...is this yours?" Ryuu asked as she held up the Hestia Knife.

Bell ran right up to Ryuu and grabbed her hand with both of his as he was gently stroking it and the knife it was holding. "Ryuu, thank you so much...I thought I had dropped it in the dungeon. Where did you find it?" Bell said ecstatically.

"I took it off of a pallum" Ryuu stated while motioning to Lili behind him. Bell turned around to see Lili who had fallen over his feet when she ran as Ryuu walked around him and pulled Lili's hood back.

"Hmm...you're a chienthrope...my mistake." She said as she gave Bell a knowing look. Bell then took the knife from Ryuu and placed it back in it's sheath on his back. Syr walked right by him and bent down to Lili whispering in her ear "Looks like someone is being very naughty" laughing as she raised back up and motioning for Ryuu to follow her; they continued on to their destination.

"Lili...would you like to accompany me to the dungeon again tomorrow" Bell asked as the pallum's eyes lit up with the first really happiness Bell had seen in them.

"Sure...master Bell" She replied with a smile. _"He can read my emotions...but is oblivious to this...I just need to figure out how to ditch him in the dungeon and take his shit. I also need to find a store to sell them to that knows what the fuck quality actually is"_ Lili mused as she got up and left giving Bell a wave as she departed.

Bell was about half way home when he realized that he had not returned the lunchbox to Syr and decided to backtrack and return it. He ran for a few minutes and came to the familiar sign outside of the Hostess of Fertility. He walked inside and was immeditately greeted by a smiling Syr and a subtle wave from a lighty smiling Ryuu. He handed the lunchbox to Syr; thanking her for the lunch and then turned to leave when Mama Mia called out to him.

"Bell; here" She said as she handed Bell a fairly large package which was tightly bound in nondescript gift wrapping. "Apparently you have a secret admirer Bell. This was delivered here for you by courier with no return address with instructions to give it to you." Mama Mia added.

"What's inside and who is it from?" Bell asked her.

"Fuck if I'd know...I don't make it a habit of opening packages delivered here for anyone other than myself" She replied

_"She knows more than she is letting on. I do not get a bad vibe from the package though so it should be quite safe to accept it"_ Bell thought as he took the package from Mama Mia. "Thank you Mama Mia. I know that you do know at least who the package is from but you must have your reasons for not divulging that. I trust you so I will accept it!" He stated earnestly. Bell then walked out the door of the tavern and returned home.

"Welcome home Bell" Hestia said with a smile when he entered the old church. "What's that in your hand? She asked him regarding the package under his arm.

"A gift from a supposed secret admirer which was delivered to the Hostess of Fertility for me. I would guess that it is from her goddess Freya but I do not get any fealings of unease from the package so it's unlikely to be anything harmful. I'm going to open it" He said as he gave his goddess a wink and a soft smile.

Bell opened the package as Hestia looked over his shoulder and became wide-eyed with surprise when she saw a grimoire that dates back well into antiquity. Bell picked up the grimoire and Hestia turned beet red when she saw the title of the other book within the package "Kama Sutra: The art of Love-Making authored by the goddess Freya." Before Hestia could even open her mouth in protest, Bell focused on the Kama Sutra and stored it in the Reaper's Anomaly out of the reach of his goddess.

"Beeeeeeell...Give me that; that is not appropriate reading material" Hestia screeched in pure frustration at the thought of him being corrupted by that book.

"I'm sorry goddess...but I can't. It is clear to me that Freya meant the grimoire as a gift to me and the Kama Sutra as a gift for her but her plans have already been foiled. I will be sure to have Aiz thank her though as Aiz will be the recipient of everything I learn from that book; NOT Freya!" Bell said in response to his goddess' unfounded concerns. Bell then turned to and opened the grimoire and began reading through the first section about types of magic. His head then became foggy and he passed out.

"Where am I?" He asked

"Within your mind" A voice answered Bell.

"Who are you? He asked

"I am you..." The voice answered as he moved around to where Bell could see himself

"So you...you're like my doppelganger?" He asked.

"NO...I...AM...YOU" The figure replied. "Shall we get started?" It asked.

"Yes" Bell answered it.

"What is magic to you" The figure asked

"Magic is...great power. a weapon against weakness; MY WEAKNESS; elemental chaos in motion smiting those who oppose me. A great mercy; comfort to heal the weak and infirm. The ability to counter pain and suffering, or to inflict it upon my foes. The ability to protect those whom I love" Bell replied

"What does magic look like to you?" The shadow questioned the boy about his vision of how magic should appear.

"Elements in synergy or seperate, fast as a bolt of lightning from the sky to the earth; upon my foes as the herald of their doom. The healing breath of the divine upon those I cherish; encapsulating them in health, warmth and love. The strenght to become the strenght of those I cherish, to protect them in spirit when I am not able to physically." Bell answered honestly.

"And what is it you seek to become?" The echo added yet another question.

"To become as quick as lightning, as strong as steel; to become truly strong...so that I am worthy, to stand by her side." Bell stated with a loving smile.

"Is that all?" The entity asked.

"I want to become a hero, like I read in those stories all those years ago. I would like to meet him again; to be called a hero, to be recognized by him; just once!" Bell replied with thoughts of his grandfather in his heart.

"That is sooooooo childish" The entity stated with a laugh

"That is just me" Bell replied as infinite strands of magical energy coalesced into him and everything went blank.

"Bell...Bell...BEEELL"Hestia screamed as she repeatedly shook the boy who had passed out with his head upon the open grimoire.

"Huh?...what happened?" Bell asked his relieved goddess.

"You passed out moments after opening that grimoire, and it's pages are now blank so you should have absorbed the knowledge of the book." Hestia stated. "Want me to update your status so we can see what magic you have gained?" She asked.

"Yes please. Thanks goddess" He replied as he removed his armor and shirt. He then laid down on the bead and Hestia updated his status:

Bell Cranel

Hestia Familia

Human/Demi spirit(Phoenix) (Reaper)

age 18

level 1

strength G 267 - D 567

endurance G 251 - D 592

dexterity G 262 - D 544

Agility F 384 - C 699

Magic F 366 - C 690

Developmental abilities

**Zeus' Gift F - D** (Grants Spirit level control of lightning magic)

**Luck SSS** (Significantly increases chance of drops/rare drops and is close do divine protection)

**Reaper's resistance SSS** (absolute resistance against status ailments and curses including those which are otherwise unblockable)

**Reaper's regeneration SSS** (god level regeneration of health(healing), mind and stamina)

*mid tier regeneration is automatic and regen rate can be expedited significantly while focused on regeneration!*

**Reaper's magus SSS** (increases spell potency, significantly reduces mind usage, allows for synergy of differing elemental magic, allows for absolute concurrent chanting/charging regardless of enemy actions and removes slot limitation for magic. Allows user to cast magic directly to, or through their weapon)

*stacks with mage ability*

**Reaper's mastery SSS** (increased ability when fighting unarmed or with any type of weapon but cannot make up for lack of skill with a given weapon completely; 20% increase in damage output and doubles all exilia gained)

**Reaper's majesty SSS** (Grants empathic abilities which permit a reaper to sense the emotional state of others {component sealed for the person/people you are in love with}; allows focus to chain cast magic; absorb, deflect, or reflect incoming magic - even back to source ; special exilia triple play: allows a user a chance to gain up to 3 skills and development abilities upon leveling (not guaranteed) and unparalleled development - allows development abilities to advance upon status update instead of only upon leveling)

*deflect and reflect only work with god/reaper weapons and spell cannot be significantly more powerful than the adventurer or they will fail*

**Reaper's grace SSS** (allows a reaper to chant and keep 3 different spells in reserve for instant use, called forth by announcing the slot you wish to activate, slot 1, slot 2 ect. and exponentially increases mind reserves)

**Perceptive instincts SSS** (allows a highly accurate gut instinct about any given situation{think Finn's thumb})

**Rapid charge SSS**(allows for the rapid charge of skills and spells of up to -80% charging time at SSS Rating)

**Alchemist SSS** (allows synthesis of potions/poisons and items based on user desire; even beyond the mystery ability)

*stacks with mixing and mystery*

**Swordsman I** **\- G** (Increased damage and parrying ability when wielding sword(s))

**Mage I - G** (Improves power, widens effect range, and makes mind usage efficient. Creates magic circles under the user that support the magic)

**Mixing I -G **(Improves quality when creating medicine such as potions)

**Mystery I **(Allows the user to activate a miracle and create magic items)

Skills

**Liaris Freese** (increases the speed of Bell's growth as long as his feelings last and allows stats to exceed normal stat limitations. The strength of the effect is related to the strength of Bell's feelings. As a side effect, it makes him immune to divine charms/intoxicants.)

**Exilia Mastery** (allows a reaper to compartmentalize, store and share exilia with others at will)

*No effect on the exilia of skills/development abilities or premium exilia required for leveling*

**Target Marking** (allows an adventurer to mark others as friend or foe, permitting instinct guided location and tracking of a target. Permits target homing for all magic)

**Discernment** (allows for released magic to only harm or heal the intended target(s) without harming/healing anything else)

**The Power to Protect** (exponentially increases all abilities when fighting to protect)

**Recoil** (allows the user to charge and produce a pulsar which will penetrate an incoming magic attack returning it to its caster with added attack power from the pulsar itself)

*incoming magic cannot be significantly more powerful than the pulsar itself or the effect will fail causing an ignis fatuus on the user while simultaneously allowing the user to be hit by the incoming magic attack*

**Mind Chant** (An exceptionally rare skill that allows it's user to perform their magic chants in their mind instead of out loud permitting subterfuge in casting and delays the formation of the magic circles created by the Mage development ability until the spell is ready to cast.)

Magic

**Caelum Veil** \- An lightning element enchant magic similar to Ariel. It covers the user in lightning; explosively increasing their movement speed and can launch a targeted lightning bolt by snapping one's fingers. Caelum Veil can also be used to launch lightning in all directions by chanting **Distel**. _**  
**_

_**Rage**, -Wrath of the heavens-_

**Senescence** (Temporal enchant magic which can Alter the flow of time to rapidly traverse great distance, or alter time to age anything to the point of disintegration. Can fire a black orb of concentrated rot at will and can also rot/degrade everything in a user desired radius up to 60 feet by chanting **DECAY** )

_**Return to the dust from which you came** -Senescence-_

**Transcending the Boundary **(short chant magic that allows the user to teleport to a known location or a marked individual)

*Cannot be used while actively engaged in combat*

_**Fragment unto the ether; become one with the mana; streak across the heavens and coalesce {target or location}** -Transcending the Boundary-_

**Chaos bolt** (ancient no chant combination of magic can be cast individually or in a synergized state{chaos bolt})

**Firebolt **(Fire and explosive force damage)**  
**

**Lightning bolt **(Lightning, heat and impact damage)

**Divine bolt** (damage and/or purification)

**Shadow bolt** (damage and/or corruption with curses which can prevent healing, drain stamina/mind and seal magic)

**Ice bolt** (impales and freezes at the point of attack expanding outward)

**Water bolt **(Highly presurized bolt of water which impales the target)

**Diamond bolt **(condensed carbon from the earth into a diamond spike; disintegrates after 2 minutes)

**Gale bolt** (Condensed bolt of wind...does little damage but useful for knocking obstructions from one's path)

**Breath of The Saint** (long chant magic which extends a magic circle from the user outward to a radius of 110 meters or can be cast through direct touch into an individual; which produces a mist of healing rising from the circle or channeled through touch providing absolute restoration of all targets. The magic will set and heal broken bones, restore long lost limbs, purify curses, restore stamina and mind within a few moments.)

**_I seek divine comfort; the healing of suffering; I call upon the power of purity, the uncorruptable breath, the benevolence of the saint; confer thy divine offerings; within this frail mortal's wake, breathe outwards thy blessing; to those for whom I beseech thee; the complete restoration of faculty, of strength, of mobility and of the soul; where love and temperance shine in their brilliance; sustain the light and make them whole; envelope us with purity; let the shadow of suffering be illuminated and eradicated _**_-Breath of The Saint- _

**Troy's Requiem** (short chant support magic which is offensive or defensive dependent on user will that creates a magic circle under the caster which can extend outwards to the users desired radius. Allies enveloped in this magic will recieve a red glowing aura and all stats will temporarily be boosted by ss levels(1000 skill points) with a duration of 30 minutes and will recieve rapid regeneration for health, stamina and mind. Enemies enveloped within the magic will recieve a black glowing aura signifying a stat reduction across all abilities equal to ss level(1000 points) and will recieve curses that prevent healing, drain stamina and seal magic with a duration of 10 minutes. can be cast as either the first verse, the second verse, or both verses to assist allies and and smite foes)

_**bring forth the protection of the impenetrable walls, blessings renewed; awaken to the nightmare as the fortress burns, existence wanes **-Troy's Requiem-_

Soul Bonded Equipment

Hestia Knife: Level 1

Hestia's Wrath: Level 1

Sword of Souls: Level 5 | Magic slots: 5

Sword of Darkness: Level 4 |Magic slots: 4

Reaper's Light Armor : Level 2 |Magic casting cost reduction 10%

Reaper's Anomaly : Level 2 | Storage mind usage reduction 10%

"Well Bell; you continue to amaze me with your growth. These magic spells though; this has to be from the unique trichotomy of your existence coupled with your purity but...DAMN! Here, see for yourself" Hestia beamed with pride as she drew the hieroglyphs into a readable format onto the parchment and handed it to the boy.

"Wouauaua" Bell...faints!

"What am I going to do with you Bell. Guess I am taking the couch tonight" She said as she rolled Bell over, placed her blanket over him and gave him a kiss on the Cheek. and laid down on the couch.

Bell and Lili continued to trek into the dungeon for the next nine days as Lili was trying to come up with a feasible plan for robbing Bell. Bell decided to follow Lili under the invisibility afforded to him by the Reaper's hood at the end of the ninth day. He observed her running into an alley from the rooftop across the square and also noticed three large men following Lili.

_"Who the fuck are these three assholes following Lili into that alley. Shit...they have cornered her and are...fucking cowards; beating and kicking her down the stairs. Time for a reckoning!" _Bell raged as he jumped down from the building and ran across the square towards the alleyway at blinding speed while screaming "**Shadow bolt**" three times hitting all 3 assailants with curses and damage. While they were dissoriented from the attack they all found themselves the recipient of crushing blows to the groin and then the skull from what for all intents and purposes would be percieved as the wind by these men. Bell then collected the bag of valis they stole from her and set it beside Lili. He then began chanting while touching her arm:** I seek divine comfort; the healing of suffering; I call upon the power of purity, the uncorruptable breath, the benevolence of the saint; confer thy divine offerings; within this frail mortal's wake, breathe outwards thy blessing; to those for whom I beseech thee; the complete restoration of faculty, of strength, of mobility and of the soul; where love and temperance shine in their brilliance; sustain the light and make them whole; envelope us with purity; let the shadow of suffering be illuminated and eradicated: Breath of The Saint **and his hand glowed a warm white light as the essence of his magic flowed into Lili healing all of her wounds within seconds. Bell extended his arm out towards her assailants still unconscious on the ground and focused his magic into an attack charge and whispered "**Gale bolt**" unleashing a massive gust of wind blowing the assailants out into and across the square.

"Huh...what happened...where did those bastards from my familia go?...I have been healed and my coin purse is next to me!?" Lili grogily whispered as she noticed that she had been restored. _"Who healed me?"_ She thought as she looked around and saw no one.

Lili then got up off of the ground picking up her coinpurse as she did and ran away from the alley as fast as she could while Bell continued to follow her. He saw her enter into an abandoned building and followed her quickly realizing that she lived there. He then returned home to talk to his goddess.

"Bell, I don't think we can trust her. You have said yourself that she is the one who took your knife." Hestia spoke her concerns in a voice that was much too powerful to be coming from someone of such small stature.

"Goddess...I know! She has also warned me of danger whenever she thought I was about to be harmed in the dungeon. She is part of the very well off Soma familia, yet she sleeps in an abandoned building and her own familia members treat her worse than shit! Lili is incredibly lonely and is miserable as a result. If I had to guess, she was hoping she could sell my knife and buy her way out of that familia. Familia's are supposed to be about love and supporting one another under a patron deity. There is nothing but horrors for Lili in that familia. I want to help her and I want to heal her. Goddess...I want to see if I can buy her out of her familia and I ask that you accept her into our familia when the time comes. Deep down beneath all of that pain, loneliness and misery Lili is a truly kind person. I sense this with every fiber of my being" Bell made all of his feelings on his supporter known.

"Bell...If this is truly what you wish then I will allow her to join our familia if that is her desire. Neither of us can make that choice for her!" Hestia said hesitantly.

"I understand that goddess. I also know that no one would stay in a familia like that by choice." Bell replied.

"It may not be by choice Bell. Soma is a master at making the Soma wine. It is a divine intoxicant and the best batches can even make a god into a subservient slave." Hestia stated.

"I see. Lili does not appear to be under any influence like that though. The divine wine should eradicate her misery as well...should it not?!" Bell surmised.

"You're right about that Bell" Hestia yawned at the boy.

"Here Goddess...this is a communication stone I was able to generate with my armor. Use this to monitor what happens in the dungeon over the next few days so you can make an informed decision as to where you believe her intentions lie. Then if I am correct...then I will ask you to invite her into our familia" Bell stated as he handed over the magic item and explained it's use.

Bell and Hestia both went to bed and while she was sawing logs in no time he was still awake considering his options for extricating Lili from that horrorshow of a familia. He finally fell asleep and reasoned this out in his dreams waking up with an idea of the trial that Lili's god was likely to put them through in order to earn her freedom. He then went to meet Lili at the fountain in front of Babel realizing that she was not there after a few minutes. He was approached by someone he had hoped he would never see again.

"The names Ged and I have a proposition for you...How about we ambush that piece of shit supporter you saved and split what she has 50/50. You do want part of all the shit she has been squirling away don't you? Of course you do" The adventurer who attacked Lili when they first met said to Bell.

"I have no interest in your schemes asshole. Fuck off before I put your ass through another building" Bell growled at the man who now had looks of both fear and rage contorting his face.

"Suit yourself MORON" He said then clicked his tongue as he walked off in Disgust.

Bell then turned around and saw Lili's backpack behind some shrubs who was talking to a large man from her familia._ "She looks afraid...and isn't that one of the pricks from the alley way last night?"_ Bell thought as the man turned around and walked away from Lili. She came through the shrubs and asked "Who was that man and why were you talking to him?"

"Lili...that man was the one who was chasing you through the alley behind the Hostess of Fertility when we first met." was Bell's reply.

"I'm not sure what you are talking about but what did he want from you?" Lili questioned Bell knowing full well who the other adventurer was.

"Lili...he wanted to make a deal with me to rob you and split the proceeds. I told him I had no interest in his schemes and to fuck off before I put him through another building" Bell replied honestly. "I wouldn't worry about it Lili. Shall we go?" Bell asked while motioning toward the dungeon.

"That's fine master Bell." Lili stated. _"I had thought I could run with him a little bit longer to collect money as he brings in tons of it...but I guess all good things must come to an end. I'll take him for what he is worth and cut him loose. He is an adventurer after all...they are not to be trusted and he almost made me forget that."_ Lili considered as they walked into the dungeon. "Master Bell, why don't we go to the 10th floor today...your plenty good enough for that floor. Lili has been all the way to the 11th floor so you can trust me when I say your good enough." She asked Bell hoping he would agree so she could spring her trap.

"Sure Lili, if that is what you want" Bell replied. _"She is planning to betray me right there then...I sense it. Then there is the group that was Beating her last night and Ged from earlier who are conspiring against her. I'll just have to be careful."_ Bell thought as he formulated a plan to counteract the conspiracies surrounding them. They proceeded into the dungeon and tore through the 1st floor with Bell subtly marking the entrance to the 2nd floor with his target marking skill as they passed through it. They then proceeded to terrorize the monsters on the next 8 floors before finally reaching the 10th floor. Meanwhile Eina had just called out to Aiz in front of Babel tower.

"How are you doing Eina" Aiz asked with her usually stoic facial expression.

"I am doing well Aiz. I forgot to thank you last time I saw you at Monsterphillia; given the chaos that was erupting at the time but I wanted to thank you for saving Bell Cranel...he is a level 1 under my advisorship. You saved him from the minotaurs on the fifth floor and..."Eina was stopped mid sentence when she notied the furious blush that had formed on Aiz's face.

"I wish I could honestly take credit for saving him but all I did was carry his lifeless body back to the guild. I do not know how he is alive now but I am truly grateful for that as he is truly special" Aiz stated through the warm smile forming on her face.

"Special...or special to YOU?" Eina asked in a teasing tone of voice with a playful smile on her face and cupid's glint in her eyes.

"Did you hear...that little bitch is getting ready to scam that adventurer, You know the one...with white hair and red eyes. You boys know what to do" Eina and Aiz overheard the intentions of the group that was now sprinting for the dungeon.

_"Oh shit...BELL!"_ They both thought simultaneously.

"Aiz...please...you have to save Bell" Eina raised her voice pleading with Aiz to save the adventurer she was beginning to see like a little brother.

"If they so much as lay a finger on him; I WILL KILL THEM!"Aiz growled with a murderous rage in her eyes and ran off into the dungeon at top speed.

"Master Bell, there is another one behind you" Lili screamed as an orc was charging at the boy who yelled "**Chaosbolt**" unleashing this pulsating blast of power that exploded into an elemental wake of all elements raining onto the dungeon floor with the crackle of lightning, the sound of crystal, ice and water hitting the ground which was also burning and a wind which was faning the flames intermingled with the shadows of curse and the purification of divine light. The orc itself was half burnt, half frozen before it turned to ashes and it's magic crystal joined the diamond spike on the ground. Bell began looking around frantically for Lili and stumbled back onto his butt on the ground looking at what he had just tripped on. _"Monster lures...shit!"_ He then scrambled up and felt something graze his left leg and hit him squarely in the sheath for the Hestia knife. He was hit again in those same spots except this time the bindings tying his coinpurse and potion pouch together were cut as was the binding holding the Hestia knife and sheath to his waist. Bell turned to see Lili yanking on ropes which were tied to arrows bringing the pilfered loot to her.

"This is it master Bell. I'm sorry...please run at the first chance you get." Lili said earnestly.

"L-Liiiiiiiiiiliiiiiiii" Bell screamed as she left him there surrounded by an army of orcs.

_"There he is...damn it...monster lures...there have to be at least 100 of them. I'll be there in a moment Bell so just hang on...Still he is doing well, and some kind of new insta-cast magic."_ Aiz thought as she approached the battle unsheathing her rapier. Bell noticed her immediately and in tandem they dismembered orcs at a dizzying pace. after a minute or so there were only ashes and magic stones on the ground.

"Bell, are you alright?" Aiz asked him with a worried look on her face as she drew him into a hug and began feeling him all over.

"Aiz...what are you..."Bell's embarrassment having been interupted by Aiz

"I'm checking you for injuries Bell" She replied honestly while also enjoying the sensation of exploring his body.

"Thank you Aiz. I need to go though...my desperate supporter did this, but there are those after her who are about to pounce. I can't let that happen!" Bell stated

"Bell, why...she betrayed you!" Aiz questioned him in an astonished tone.

"Aiz...Lili is doing this because she is in pain and is suffering. The same reason why Bete lashes out towards those he believes are weaker than him. I'm sorry Aiz but I gotta go." Bell stated as he squeezed Aiz one good time, gave her a kiss on the cheek and bolted up the stares. All she could do is stare in amazement with a crimson blush on her face and a smile that practially covered her entire head as she rubbed the cheek he had kissed with a look of love in her eyes.

Bell tore through the floors as fast as he could having already activated his Caelum Veil, right past the body of Ged; the adventurer from earlier and several killer ants.

_"They left me here to die...my own familia. This is what I deserve though. I betrayed master Bell and left him for dead though with his skills he will likely make it back alive. But still...I don't want to just give up, but what can I do...I can barely move and I'm surrounded by a lot of fucking ants...killer fucking ants. This IS what I deserve though and at least now...I am going to die...no more weakness, emptyness, worthlessness or... lonliness"_ Lili thought through her tears as she lay on her back; beaten bloody and accepting her fate.

_"Lili...I can hear him...I don't deserve to hear his voice before I die...even if I am only imagining it...Lili..."_ "Liiiliiiiiiiiiii...FIIIIREBOOOOLT!" Bell screamed as he charged in; the flames carving a path through the monsters and just above Lili. "DISTEL" He roared as the lightning flared and unleashed devastation upon the rest of the killer ants.

"Master Bell?..." Lili squeaked out.

"Another one huh?!" Bell growled as he turned around to see the killer ant queen behind him. "I'm really not in the fucking mood monster" he growled as the monster hissed out a stream of fire at him which was negated by his Reaper's light armor. "Now...YOU DIE!" He screamed as he charged and impaled the ant queen through the head and it turned to ashes leaving a very large magic stone and several drop items. Bell then walked over to Lili as he began chanting: **"I seek divine comfort; the healing of suffering; I call upon the power of purity, the uncorruptable breath, the benevolence of the saint; confer thy divine offerings; within this frail mortal's wake, breathe outwards thy blessing; to those for whom I beseech thee; the complete restoration of faculty, of strength, of mobility and of the soul; where love and temperance shine in their brilliance; sustain the light and make them whole; envelope us with purity; let the shadow of suffering be illuminated and eradicated: Breath of The Saint"** releasing his magic as he touched Lili and healing her in a matter of seconds.

"Master Bell..WHY...All I have ever done is lie to you. So why save me? Im nothing but a useless piece of shit pallum who has only betrayed you...so why do it...are you stupid or something" Lili screamed in confusion

"Lili...calm down" Bell said in a soothing voice.

"Calm down...you can't possibly have not noticed this...I have been scamming you...I have divided our earnings 60/40...sometimes even 80/20 so why...I have stolen valis after valis that should have been going to you... I took your knife" She screamed as she drew the blade from her boot and threw it point first into the ground "Just so I could sell it and make a little bit of money. I am worthless...a worthless piece of shit pallum...unworthy of redemption...a fucking thief...so why help me after I betrayed you and left you for dead." She screamed with tears flowing from her eyes.

"Because it's you Lili...I wanted to do it because it was you. I probably should have already told you this but you are precious to me. I care about you and I am here for you. If you are ever in trouble...I want you to tell me...I am here for you and I always will be. Bell spoke honestly to the girl who was very quickly becoming overwhelmed with emotion.

"B-B-Beeeelll" She cried as she lunged toward him and embraced him; crying into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her and began patting her on the head. He then began chanting: "**Fragment unto the ether; become one with the mana; streak across the heavens and coalesce {2nd floor entrance}: Transcending the Boundary**" and they teleported to the second floor entrance on the first floor. Aiz had noticed the energy behind her and turned around to see Bell and his supporter appear in their embrace as Lili was still balling her eyes out.

"Master Bell...how did we get back here?" She asked as Aiz looked on.

"The fucks that did this to you and keep torturing you...I don't care if they are members of your familia or not...I am going to settle this score right now." Bell said as he got up noticing Aiz behind him.

_"The look on his face...I did not think Bell could be truly angered...and he is not angry...he is ENRAGED. Just like how I felt when I saw Tiona, Tione and Lefiya in danger._" Aiz recognizing the rage within him and becoming quite pissed herself because he was pissed "Bell...I can back you up if you like?" Aiz asked wanting to end this quickly because it breaks her heart seeing Bell in a state like this.

"Aiz...I will handle this. There is no reason for the woman I love to sully her hands with scum like this" Bell responded too utterly blinded by rage to realize what he had just said.

_"Kenki...Bell knows the Kenki. How does he know Aiz Wallenstein of the Loki familia...and did he just refer to her as the woman he LOVES...and...she is BLUSHING MADLY...The breaker of 1000 hearts is blushing because of Bell...and that look...does she love him?"_ Lili mulled everything over in her mind trying to make sense of the shocking development before her.

_"Did he just say what I think he said...that I...the woman he loves?! need not sully her hands with scum like the assholes who harmed his supporter?"_ Aiz...in a state of shell shock from Bell's bombshell admission continued to stare at his back and mini-Aiz was no help either as she had fainted the moment he uttered those words.

Meanwhile the other three would-be murderers ascended the stairs to the first floor with their leader just stopping dead in his tracks as the other two ran smack into him.

"Canoe...what's the hold up? Those fucking ants can travel floors in short order and track prey...I don't want to be caught by them. It's not like that useless supporter could sate the hunger of that many of them anyways." One of the subservient members of their party asked their leader not wishing to be flanked. They pushed past him to see Bell, Lili and Aiz.

"How the fuck did you get back up here snowflake...and why is that little bitch not dead...and OH FUCK...THE FUCKING KENKI" Canoe screamed in absolute terror of the golden haired girl who was giving him a death stare while standing behind Bell and Lili.

"Oh...don't you worry you FUCKING ANIMAL. I am your only opponent! Bell seethed at the scum in front of him.

"You...don't make me..." Canoe was interrupted by one of his companions.

"Canoe...that man...he is the fucker that kicked the shit out of Loki's level 5 werewolf at the Hostess of Fertility. I saw it my self...we shouldn't underestimate him.

"Ok then...Kill his ass" Canoe screamed as all of them drew their swords and charged at Bell who simply drew the Sword of Souls and shattered their blades in one move; sheathing the sword afterwards. Bell charged in and began swinging, knocking the group around like they were weightless. Bell spent a good five minutes beating the absolute shit out of the three of them and forced them to return to Lili everything they had stolen from her.

"Now...I thought you three would have learned your lesson when I lit your asses up in the alley way last night...but I guess I was mistaken regarding your ability to learn. If you three ever come near her again...I WILL cripple you...now...GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Bell screamed as the three of them hobbled away back down into the 2nd floor of the dungeon just as fast as they could; more afraid of him than the army of killer ants they thought awaited them further in.

"Aiz...thank you for the help with the orcs...if not for you...Lili would be dead because I wouldn't have reached her in time." Bell expressed his gratitude and walked over to taking her into an embrace.

"Bell...Your welcome. I need to be getting back...but if you would...I would like you to meet me at the base of the city walls tomorrow near the north gate...if you want to...at least." Aiz half stated half stammered.

"Sure Aiz...I would like that" Bell said giving her another kiss on the cheek before releasing the embrace.

Aiz headed through the first floor while Bell put his hand on Lili's shoulder and teleported them to the old church.

"We're not in the dungeon anymore." Lili stated in a confused manner.

"We are now at the temporary home of the Hestia familia...our actual manor is being built as we speak by the Hephaestos familia.

"You're manor?" Lili exclaimed.

"Yes...Lili...I was never worried about the valis...hell my personal account with the guild has close to 4 billion valis in it and the familia is approaching 15 billion after paying for the construction of our home and repairs to the old church here." Bell stated energetically.

"Wow" Was all Lili could say.

"So you must be the supporter that I have heard so much about..." Roared a hostile Hestia. "Thanks to Bell's communication stone I was monitoring everything that happened. Bell has been roughly aware of your intentions since the day he met you...but he wanted to help you! He was right and you are indeed redeemable. Therefore I would like to invite you to join my familia if you wish on 2 conditions. The first...you are never to pull a stupid fucking stunt like you did today; again! The second condition is you are to look out for Bell and be gracious as he is your savior! Do you accept these conditions?" Hestia asked after explaining what will be expected of Lili should she join.

"YES goddess Hestia...Th-an-k y-o-u" Lili cried to the loli goddess who embraced her. "It's ok Lili...Bell has told me... your life has been one torment after another! Things will be better now; I promise!" She consoled the young pallum as she cried.

"Lili...we are going to the guild real quick and then all three of us are going to the Soma familia home to affect your transfer." Hestia said and they all walked out the door. They headed to the guild where Hestia withdrew 20 million valis in 4 equal bags which she had Bell store in the Reaper's Anomaly. They then made their way through the city finally arriving in front of the sprawling complex of buildings, breweries and storehouses coloquially known as the Soma familia home.

"I am the goddess Hestia and I wish to speak with Soma" Hestia stated exuding every bit of divine authority she could muster.

"If you weren't a goddess...I would be turning you away. Because you are...I will escort the three of you too our god and our captain. Follow me" The guard said in a dry and emotionless tone.

"Thank you" Hestia said as they followed the guard to Soma's quarters.

"I am Zanis...the captain of the Soma familia and this is my god Soma" A sinister looking man in white said as they entered the room. "So what is it that brings the goddess Hestia to our home? Some wine perhaps?" He asked with a twisted grin.

"No...I am here because I personally witnessed members of your familia attack My child and his supporter who is also from your familia! They left her for dead and if not for my Bell...the guild would be notifying you of Lili's death right now. Hestia growled

"And what business is it of yours how they treated her, she isn't your child" Zanis stated with vitriol!

"None...however NO ONE should be treated in this manner and I have come to ask for her release and transfer into my familia. The people here obviously hate her and you are just as indifferent as ever Soma." Hestia stated in a voice of pure motherly frustration.

"Once again goddess Hestia...what business is it of yours. This child is MINE to command and NO; I really don't give a fuck about what the others do to her. She is just a worthless supporter and she doesn't even LOOK like a woman...I have no use for that. However...that transformation magic of her's I have plenty of uses for that so nope...she stays here" Zanis responded much louder than he had previously.

"Last I checked Zanis...that is your GOD's decision...not yours. " Hestia roared in response to the man's insolence.

"Bitch...get out of..." Zanis's insulting tone and remarks were dutifuly disrupted by his god Soma.

"This is annoying." Soma said as he walked over to the fresh batch of Soma on his desk and poured wine into two of the 5 wine glasses on the desk. He then walked over to Bell and Lili and handed them each a cup. "If the two of you can drink this and make this request yourselves then I will permit the transfer and I will even waive Zanis' exit fee which is 5 million valis.

"But Soma..." Zanis whined

"Silence Zanis...I have spoken" Soma replied to his disrespectful captain as he watched Bell and Lili down their glasses of soma.

"Now young man...what do you think?" Soma asked Bell expecting no answer at all.

"The wine...it's quite good. Rich and bold flavor with some beautiful fruity notes. I want Lili to join my familia lord Soma." Bell said to the god as he picked his jaw up off of the floor. Lili meanwhile wobbled to her feet clearly drunk.

"Lord Soma...I want to join the Hestia familia. I want to be with the only people who have ever been kind to me, other than yourself. You; I would be fine with but I am done being a doormat for the rest of this familia!" Lili stated in perfect clarity despite being drunk.

_"Not one; but two children have defeated My soma wine! She had previously become a slave to it which made me sad, but now she stands here having defeated it and I have never felt such pride and such sorrow in all of my eternity. I will keep my word though! I owe her that much!"_ The god thought to himself as he gathered his composure to speak. "Lilliruca Arde and Hestia; I grant your request!" He said.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT" Screamed Zanis "Fuck you Soma and the rest of you...I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU" He drew his sword and lunged towards Hestia.

"Zanis...STOP" Soma screamed knowing what kind of penalty await if his captain killed Hestia.

Bell steped in front of her with a sigh and caught Zanis' sword with his left hand and throat with his right hand. "Just who the fuck do you think your pointing your blade at BITCH!" Bell growled before promptly planting Zanis skull first through the wall knocking him out.

"Hestia...that is quite a captain you have there...Zanis is a level 2. Is he a level 4?" Soma asked.

"NO...My Bell is a level 1. He just isn't an ordinary level 1" Hestia stated with pride in her voice.

"I can see...but really...a level 1! He is mighty impressive! now as for Lili...is she really a child I gave my falna to...?" He asked already knowing the answer but not believing it possible.

"Yes she is Soma. Lili has changed considerably due to the pain she suffered at the hands of your familia...her familia. You need to think on the meaning of her change and of her strength. You are his god and HE is giving you orders. Think on that Soma because while you can be indifferent, you are not evil. I am frankly disappointed in you" Hestia scolded her fellow god for allowing this travesty to happen.

Soma and Hestia completed the transfer and lord Soma retook control of his familia appointing his other level 2 as captain of the familia and imprisoning Zanis. Bell then teleported the three members of the Hestia familia home. Bell teleported to the Hostess of Fertility and bought food for Lili's welcoming celebration teleporting back with it as soon as it was ready. They celebrated the night away while drinking good ale and enjoying Mia's top rated choices. They all basically passed out and before anyone knew it the sun was rising! A new day was dawning over the growing Hestia familia...still sleeping like babies!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

This chapter took forever to finish as it clocks in at 22,427 words. I covered a lot of stuff in this chapter. As always you are welcome to leave comments, suggestions and constructive criticism at your discretion. Hope all of you are well and have a great day!


	4. Chapter 3: Lessons and Fate

**Chapter 3: Lessons and Fate**

The sky is draped in hues of dark blue, light blue, yellow and orange as the sun begins to peek over the eastern horizon and the city of Orario still sleeps. Inside the Twilight manor, the dwarf Gareth sleeps in a chair with his feet up and an empty jug of dwarven ale leans just off of the footrest threatening to spill it's last drops on the tile floor. Riveria; having just awoken draws back her curtains to reveal the courtyard below.

_"Hmmm...THAT is odd. Aiz is not out in the court yard yet. Usually; she begins training well before the sun begins to rise! Considering everything that has happened during this whirlwind of chaos; these last three weeks...maybe she just needed a break? Probably just sleeping in after her battle with Udaeus although it would be a first for her to actually have been able to sleep after reaching level 6. The usual excitement she would have upon leveling up was noticeably absent last night and even during the battle, she seemed distracted. Aiz has always had an overwhelming and all-consuming drive to get stronger; until now! Meeting Bell Cranel has changed this aspect of her almost as much as it has improved her ability to process her emotions. I think she may be beginning to understand her feelings for the boy. It might be time to finally have that mother/daughter talk about romance and carnal pleasures. I would be much more comfortable having this discussion with Aiz if I had my copy of The Elven Romance which has served as our guide to love since before the gods descended. I will have to ask Loki about a suitable replacement or a return trip home to retrieve it. I would also love to know what the meaning is behind Aiz's new developmental ability. It reads "Spirit Bond (Phoenix/Reaper/Phaos)" without giving any explanation of what the skill does or why it started ranked at C. It seems to point to a bond with other spirits besides her own anemos (wind spirit) blood but what exactly does it do and why are there three bonded spirits. The boy said his spirit was altered by the Reaper when they met at the banks of the river Styx, and by altered he can only mean that he became a demi-reaper. Did this ability awaken due to her interactions with Bell? Who are the Phoenix and Phaos demi-spirits then? The Phoenix is a spirit of fire and rebirth while the Phaos is a spirit of light and purification. The Reaper of course is the spirit of death and time which would make that speed magic of Bell's some form of time manipulation...no wonder Bete got put in his place. Still...that lightning spell of his is Caelum Veil which is spirit magic of a Raiju which is not listed in Aiz's ability. So many questions..." _She thought as she enjoyed the beauty of the sunrise before her. Meanwhile Aiz had indeed slept in and was currently having a nice dream of her past.

"Dad, you are a hero to all of us but do you really have to go?"A seven year old Aiz whined at her father who was preparing for battle. "I am afraid for my hero!" She added

"Aiz...I cannot be your hero for I have your mother. One day you will meet your own hero so do not fret!" Replied the muscular Albert with a warm smile and endearing love in his eyes. "My child; I go to protect those who cannot help themselves. One day, you will understand why it is that I now must go." He stated to his crying child.

"Aiz..." Aria called to her daughter in a gentle voice as Albert set off on his quest into the Valley of Dragons. "Aiz...I just know that you will one day meet a hero of your own, someone who will awaken many things within you and will make your heart race and your lips sing songs of their heroism. Do not lose heart Aiz. My hero; your father is fighting to make this world a better place for everyone but mostly for you and I! He seeks a world of safety, comfort and happiness especially for you. This world cannot be found however and instead must be earned through struggle. My hero fights for this so you can grow up happy and alive in order for you to meet your true hero" She explained to her intently listening seven year old.

"Mom...you say that I will meet my own hero but how do you know this. How will I know when I meet them?" The confused girl asked.

"Aiz, call it a mother's intuition but I am completely certain that you will meet your hero. Now as far as how you will know...that person will change you. They will make you strive to be more than you are now. You will feel things you have never felt and experience things from an entirely new perspective. You will find yourself happy when they are happy, angered when they are upset and you will be willing to traverse the depths of hell to be near them. Your heart will flutter and pick up speed in their presence in the beginning. You will feel warmth and love both for and from them. You will be willing to fight and to die for each other. You will be compelled beyond reason to be near them long before you understand your feelings. They are someone who will catch your eye and whom you will genuinely cherish in a way more powerful than that of even family. Trust me Aiz...one day you will meet your hero, the person you are destined to love!" Aria replied with love and tenderness explaining as best she could the meaning of meeting one's hero, one's love! Suddenly Aiz is sixteen and facing her mother whilst still dreaming.

"Mom...how will I know that it is love?" Aiz asked bewildered

"Aiz...you understand love, but only familial love. This will be deeper than you can imagine and will consume your thoughts for a time. Think of love magnified and once that feeling and the face of a hero meet in your heart; YOU WILL KNOW!" She whispered to her daughter adding "When you think of magnified love and of heroism...what name sits on the tip of your tongue; what face is at the forefront of your heart? When you can answer this you will know your destiny my child!" She added as everything went dark in Aiz's field of vision except for a single face and a single name floating on her vocal chords.

"Bell..." Aiz whispered as she awoke to the realization that it was already morning and that she had overslept her usual morning training time but still had an hour before meeting Bell by the north gate. She decided to speak to Riveria about the meaning behind the dream she had which she could remember clearly. She headed towards the familia study when she didn't find Riveria in her room, and not finding Riveria there either, she went to Loki's office to ask if she had seen her and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Loki said in a slightly bemused tone.

"Loki...have you seen Riv..." Aiz asked stopping halfway through when she saw the emerald hair of the high elf sitting in a chair at the corner of Loki's desk. "Riveria...do you have time to talk?" Aiz asked in a hopeful tone.

"Aiz...come in and take a seat...we were just talking about you" Loki stated as Aiz did as requested and sat down next to Riveria.

"What did you wish to speak with me about" Riveria asked. Aiz then told her and explained the dream in exhausting detail as Riveria looked on with a widening smile and Loki a pained smile.

"So...when you awoke from your dream was there a face in your mind and a name on the tip of your tongue and if so who? Riveria asked while she and Loki exchanged knowing looks and Aiz blushed a deep crimson from head to toe.

"I see" Riveria stated as Aiz's blush began to fade.

"Yup...your smitten; kitten!" Loki stated as she tossed a portable mirror to Aiz.

"A mirror?"Aiz said in confusion.

"Bell Cranel is it?..." Loki blurted out as a small smile appeared on Aiz's face and her blush returned. "Look in the mirror Aiz...see for yourself" Loki added. Aiz raised the mirror to see her blush and smile while Loki added "You seem to enjoy hugging Bell" and Aiz's smile grew larger and blush deeper before her own eyes in the mirror.

"Aiz...this is what Loki and I were discussing. These feelings you have for Bell and how they tie to your new developmental ability. He is or has become a demi-reaper; I should say. Reapers are spirits of death and time. You are a demi-anemoi and as you know anemos are spirits of the wind and sky. While Loki nor I have the slightest idea what your new ability does, it is clear that it has been influenced by your meeting Bell. It seems to speak of a bond of fate strong enough to be reflected in your falna." Riveria said with a look of bewildered understanding on her face.

"Is Bell a demi-spirit like me?" Aiz asked with a voice full of hope.

"It would appear so Aiz. Bell has two spirit magic at his disposal and teleportation magic. Your ability does not mention the Raiju though and that lightning enchant is Raiju spirit magic. He can also invoke both spirit enchantments simultaneously which shouldn't be possible." Loki stated with surprise written all over her face.

"Actually he has another magic that I had not seen him use previously. It is an instant cast magic like the lightning he casts from his Caelum Veil. The difference is in how the magic is constructed. The best way that I can describe this would be chaos! Chaos in elements brought together and used to attack. I saw power from all eight elements distorting around a monster hitting it at the same time. The spell is even called Chaos bolt!" Aiz stated adding all of the information she could to the discussion.

"So then...he...is a being of synergy...that explains his ability to use multiple elemental enchantments at the same time" Loki said with a look of understanding. "He should become quite strong Aiz! As much as I hate to admit it, You may have chose the only person on the planet who would be completely compatible with you" Loki added. "Hmmmm...WAIT A MINUTE...His purity...I have only ever felt that level of purity when in the presence of a Phaos...spirit of light and purification." Loki said as Aiz looked on in shock.

"Wait...so you mean Bell is a Reaper/Phaos" Riveria asked in astonishment.

"No...he is a Phoenix/Reaper/Phaos demi-spirit" Loki stated as Aiz's eyes grew even wider with shock. "But where does he...FUCK...Zeus...Aiz...did Bell gain Caelum Veil after arriving in Orario?" Loki asked as she began to connect the dots.

"I do not believe so. No...he said he had that magic before coming to Orario. In fact I think that is how he killed the first of those three minotaurs." Aiz replied still confused as to what Loki was getting at.

"Bell is not a Raiju...Zeus gave him a developmental ability to be able to control Caelum Veil...I'm sure of it! That cheater...then again...if I knew I was going back to Tenkai I might have done the exact same thing. Bell was converted from the Zeus familia to that of Hestia and all of their remaining assets were transferred as well." Loki said with a smile of achievement. "Aiz...by the way...do you know where the Zeus familia home used to stand" Loki added as her smile segued into a frown.

"No I don't Loki" She responded with even more confusion.

"Damn it! I am not looking forward to this but it looks like we...are going to be neighbors with the Hestia familia Aiz. The Hephaestus familia has been building a new estate on the empty lot next door as I am sure you are aware. That plot is the location where the Zeus familia mansion once stood. That lot would have been transferred to the Hestia familia with the rest of Zeus' assets." Loki explained as Aiz grew a monstrously large smile on her face and her eyes began to sparkle as if they were smiling too.

"Yesterday...Bell was betrayed by, then forgave his supporter who was the most desperate and apparently the only non addicted member of the Soma familia. He confronted those who had tried to kill his supporter despite them being from the Soma familia as well. I did not think that Bell was capable of rage, but I saw it then. In that moment, I offered to help Bell as there were three of them all seasoned level 1 adventurers. He declined stating "Aiz, I will handle it! There is no reason for the woman I love to sully her hands with this scum" and that confused me until I had my dream and our subsequent conversation just now." Aiz added; explaining the events of yesterday to Riveria and Loki.

"Aiz...you have seen it already...Bell is driven to protect others. He worries for strangers and cares for them deeply. Of course a man of such passion would show rage at someone who was dear to him being harmed. I wouldn't worry about it. Hell, you were ready to skewer Bete for wanting to fight Bell." Loki stated.

"Aiz...as your adoptive mother, I have to ask but...do you love him?" Riveria asked the girl as she promptly turned crimson in a maiden's blush.

"I-I-I...Shit...I'm late! I am supposed to meet Bell in a few minutes by the north gate and I still need to bathe." Aiz stated in a panicked voice. "May I be excused?" She added.

"That's fine" Loki said with a soft half smile/half frown.

"Aiz...wait a second...Here" Riveria stated as she handed Aiz a book. "This isn't The Elven Romance, but it speaks nearly as much about love and romance and it will suffice. This should help you understand your feelings better, although I am not exactly thrilled about the author, there are few better to explain all of this than her" Riveria added

"Hmmm. Kama Sutra: The Art of Love-Making by...FREYA!" Aiz screamed.

"Yeah...I know Aizy-poo but let's face it. That whore is the most knowledgeable when it comes to love, romance and carnal pleasures on Gekai and in Tenkai. There is no one better to learn this from as disgusting as it may be. Why else do you think I would own a copy of that book" Loki stated dryly.

"Thanks you two...I think. I will just put this in my room then off to the bath" Aiz stated as she ran out the door and down the hall.

"Riveria...what am I going to do. Aiz's reaction said it all...she does love him! That will only deepen over time. It's not like I could forbid Aiz to see him either. She would never speak to me again and she STILL wouldn't listen about it either. I can already tell that Bell has made this same thing perfectly clear to itty-bitty too...and they are going to be our new neighbors in a few weeks to boot. We are going to have to learn to play nice; Hestia and I are regardless of how we actually feel about it. What do you think I should do?" Loki asked her executive mage with a look of frustration in her eyes.

"Lady Loki...I am not sure...but we have an even larger problem...Freya it would appear has her eyes on Bell too. If she charms Bell it will break Aiz's heart." Riveria stated with deepening concern. Another knock came to Loki's door and Finn entered the office.

"Goddess...I have the info from the guild that you asked me to procure. It wasn't cheap either as Royman charged me 1.2 million valis for it but it is from a few days ago. This is the most recent status sheet of Bell Cranel delivered to the guild by Hestia." Finn stated as he handed the paper to Loki who read it over in detail.

"Riveria...I wouldn't worry about Freya's interest in Bell. That slut has no chance of charming Bell and in a year or two he will be a higher level than Ottar." Loki said with a relieved smile.

"What do you mean...If freya charms Bell...He will be hers! Out leveling Ottar in a year or two, now that is truly impossible!" Riveria stated in confusion.

"I have to agree Loki...That would be totally unprecedented!" Finn said backing up Riveria's postulation.

"One of his Reaper abilities doubles all achieved exilia, he can transfer exilia to others and he has Liaris Freese as his first skill. That skill formed before even his reaper abilities which means he gained the exilia for it before the minotaur killed him." Loki stated.

"That's impressive but what is Liaris Freese?" Riveria inquired.

"Liaris Freese is the most broken skill imaginable. It massively increases the speed of one's growth across the board and is fueled by the feelings of the user. The stronger their feelings get, the stronger the effect. I'm going to guess that he gained the exilia for this skill when Aiz killed the second minotaur but before the 3rd gored him. This skill also nullifies divine charm and divine intoxicants so Freya's godly charm nor Soma's godly wine could effect Bell. He is a phoenix and a reaper. His status does not list Phaos but it will not be listed until it is awakened a little. Yep...I knew it...his first developmental ability is Zeus' Gift! That is how he controls the lightning. He has six spells thus far and he has NO limit. One of his reaper abilities removes the falna's spell slot limitation. Riveria...if not for the difference in your magical strength and level difference, he is already a more powerful mage than you are." Loki said wide-eyed.

"That...I doubt lady Loki!" Riveria responded with an amused laugh.

"He has two spirit enchant magics, teleportation magic, the aforementioned Chaos bolt, which is a suite of 8 chant-less magic spells which can be combined into the 9th spell Chaos bolt all 8 being a different elemental affinity. He also has a healing magic which makes Airmid's look like using a poor quality potion and the most ridiculous support magic I have ever seen. Surrounded by enemies, short chant produces a magic field that strengthens allies while weakening enemies at the same time. That spell is like your magic Riveria...a multi level chant. He will gain more magic from his respective spirit bloodlines and he even has a skill that allows his chants to be performed in his mind. Here...See for yourself Riveria" Loki said as she handed the status sheet over to the elf.

"Well I'll be damned! His abilities are truly off the charts. Why do two of his weapons have magical slots listed themselves Loki?" Riveria responded.

"Weapons of that caliber can learn any spell as a no chant magic. If he was to see you cast Wynn Fimbulvetyr for instance he could stick his sword into the magical energy of the spell and the sword would analyze and acquire the spell which he would be able to release like a magic sword...an indestructible magic sword. These weapons grow with their users once their users reach the level of the weapon and will gain new magic slots as they get stronger. one weapon is level 5 with five magic slots and the other is level 4 with four slots. His two level 1 growth weapons will ascend to divine weapons once they reach a certain level gaining abilities of their own. Now consider worst case scenario if your Bell's enemy and he reaches Aiz's level 6 status. That would be a minimum of 12 and possibly as high as 24 no chant magic spells between his weapons plus the magic listed on his falna. I kind of want to test his abilities myself a bit. I mean our Aiz is in love with the man after all!" Loki stated as Finn's jaw hit the floor.

"Loki...did I just hear you right?" Finn asked totally stumped and certain he misheard her.

"You did indeed Finn. Ask Riveria if you are unconvinced." Loki replied. "Also...the construction site next door on the lot of the old Zeus mansion...Is the site of the future home of the Hestia familia...I'm sure of it!" she added.

"So they are going to be our neighbors then!"Finn said with a stoic expression. "Well we could always take the Hestia familia with us and the Hephaestus familia when we go on our 59th floor expedition. You and Hephaestus are already joining us despite it being against the rules so I see no problem bringing Hestia along as well to manage Bell's status updates. I doubt she will be willing to share the changes but as long time adventurers it will be instantly clear to us how much he has improved. That expedition is slated to begin in three weeks so he should be pretty close to level 2 by then based on his abilities." Finn suggested.

"I like that idea Finn! I will discuss this with itty-bitty. Oh and one more thing...what Bell said to Bete that night is not a joke. He literally was reading Bete's emotions. The only person he cannot read empathically is Aiz. I would imagine he can read her body language though and because of his ability to read others, he will still know what is going on in her head based on experience. Lying to him would be futile even for me. I imagine Hestia can confirm this herself. Just keep that in mind when dealing with Bell!" Loki explained.

"Understood goddess. We will continue our preparations for the expedition and I also would like to carry out a mini-expedition to the 50th floor in a week. This will be to set the groundwork for the expedition as well as to earn extra funds for it." Finn stated with determination in his eyes.

"That's fine Finn. I'll leave it to you!" Loki decided delegating the decision to her captain.

"One more thing...Aiz rushed out of here in a hurry just before I came to your office carrying several bokkens(wooden practice weapons). 1 dagger size, 2 longsword, 1 greatsword and her personal wooden rapier. Any idea where she was going?" Finn asked.

"Oh...I get it, so that is why she wanted to meet Bell at the north gate...she is going to train with him atop the wall!" Riveria said with a knowing look and a warm smile as the other two nodded in understanding.

At the old church morning began a little bit later for the Hestia familia after partying and passing out together as a family the night before.

"Good morning Hestia, Lilli" Bell says with a smile through a yawn.

"You hungry Bell?" Hestia asks between bites of porridge.

"Yeah...you need to eat Bell before we go to the dungeon today" Lilli exclaimed.

"About that Lilli...you probably forgot but I did promise to meet Aiz by the north gate this morning. We may go to the dungeon later though. We will just have to see how everything goes." Bell said reminding Lilli about the promise he had made on the 1st floor of the dungeon.

"Bell...I am honestly surprised you have the grapes to even face Aiz this morning given your big confession" Lilli teased.

"What confession?" Hestia asked floored.

"Huh...what did I say?" Bell asked just as floored as Hestia was by the insinuations of the pallum.

"ahem...Aiz, I will handle this...There is no need for the woman I love to sully her hands with scum like this" Lilli quoted Bell to them both and the boy turned a deep crimson hue!

"WHAAAAAAAAAT" Bell screeched nervously.

"Did he really say that?" Hestia said with a mischievous glint to her eyes.

"He did...although he may have been too angry to realize what he said." Lilli replied with a warm smile as Bell began sweating profusely. "Master Bell...I wouldn't worry about it too much. You were too focused on Canoe to even see her reaction. It shocked the hell out of me to see the Kenki; breaker of 1000 hearts sporting the same crimson hue you are currently wearing and the look she gave you...was one of love. You have nothing to fear but this has been fun to tease you about! Still...to think that anyone could make Aiz Wallenstein blush and stutter from their words was astounding and very likely unprecedented." The pallum stated with vigor and gusto!

"Bravo Bell! I never thought you would be the first to confess your love; but I too have seen Aiz blush. When she gave you the hug at Monsterphillia you both turned so very red and it was soooooooo cute!" Screamed an excited Hestia becoming more excitable by the second in direct correlation to the amount of embarrassment on Bell's face.

"Well I guess that answers any lingering doubts I had as to whether Aiz liked me or not. The Reaper's majesty ability does not allow me to read Aiz's emotions like I can with others so I have had to guess based on other cues. That just made my day but I must be off now. bye!" Bell left with a renewed vigor and one hell of a pep in his step.

"Huh? What was Bell talking about goddess?" Lilli asked in an apprehensive tone of voice.

"It's nothing bad Lilli. Bell has something slightly lower than telepathy due to a special developmental ability. "It does make it impossible to lie to him though even for a god" She added

"So he really WAS reading my emotions!" Lilli exclaimed. Hestia then proceeded to tell her newest child the entire story of how her familia started and how Bell gained all of his abilities and equipment.

"Wow...that...is a lot to take in goddess. So Bell has already technically died once?" Lilli asked in utter confusion.

"I wouldn't say he technically died...more like he was between life and death. His falna was never severed and if it he had truly died I would have felt that severing with every fiber of my being. When a god gives a child their falna, they are connecting that child directly to their very own divinity and arcanum. If this link is cut...I would imagine it to be among the most excruciating pains imaginable. Imagine literally feeling someone you love die...to truly feel that with every ounce of who you are. Frankly divine omniscience is at times truly a horrible thing and we are truly omniscient of anything directly linked to our divinity; even without the use of the vast majority of our arcanum." Hestia explained it in detail for Lilli who finally seemed to understand.

"Goddess...that sounds utterly terrible." Lilli replied in a sympathetic tone of voice.

"It is...but...I think it would be even more terrible to never have to suffer through that because you have no one to lose." Hestia imparted a little bit of divine wisdom to the pallum. All Lilli could do is nod in response having been totally floored by this new perspective.

_"I truly have never thought about it like that before. Mom and Dad died in the dungeon when I was very young and the only kindness I ever saw after that was from lord Soma in the beginning; after their deaths. Then I was exposed to and enslaved by his divine wine thanks to Zanis and his evil machinations and I have done without anything resembling love and kindness pretty much since. That one family who took me in, after their flower stand was destroyed on Zanis' orders; they too abandoned me. Master Bell honestly should have and I can't say I truly understand what his reasoning is but it is clear that he wants to know me and to love me...albeit I do wish that it was in a romantic sense. His capacity for forgiveness is truly incomprehensible and honestly he is fucking hot! Based on what the goddess had to say about the beginning of her familia...Bell was already in love with Aiz well before he met me! Yet despite the fact that he didn't want me like that...he chose to save me anyways. His actions remind me of the stories I was told as a child when the hero comes and saves the princess riding off into the sunset happily ever after...but in those stories...love, attraction and romance are the motivating factors for the hero. Bell had none of those desires towards me...yet he still risked his life...not only to save me from the monsters but to put the fear of the gods into Canoe and his companions as well. I have to be better than I am now...I owe master Bell that much. I need to get stronger as master Bell really has no use for a supporter. He doesn't even need to pick up his drops, that scythe amulet does it for him!" _Lilli considers as she tries to make sense of everything that has happened since meeting Bell.

_"Hmmm...Aiz is not here yet. Maybe I am early...nevermind...I can sense her approach. Well that skill is used for marking and location so my ability to sense her isn't that surprising" _Bell thought as he waited. "ahhh...good morning Aiz." Bell said with a smile and a slight blush.

"Hi...Bell" She replied with a boisterous smile and a blush of her own.

"So...what is all of that equipment for?" Bell asked in a soft voice uncertain of what Aiz had planned or why she was carrying that many bokken.

"I thought we could do some training atop the wall...if that is ok with you Bell. For a very new adventurer you are quite skilled and strong enough to take out things that you honestly shouldn't be capable of killing. You rely on the speed afforded to you by your spirit magic to augment your abilities do you not?" Aiz stated in a quiet voice.

"You are right Aiz. So you feel then like I can improve...I wonder by how much though" He replied with an uncertain voice.

"Bell...even I can improve and yes...I believe that you are only scratching the surface of your potential. I know you have never gotten a real good look when I am using it but my only magic is Ariel; which is a wind enchantment magic very similar to your Caelum Veil. I am very strong with my magic yet I do not have the level of control over Ariel that you currently have over Caelum Veil. I have developed my own technique to focus and decimate opponents with Ariel but I have no idea if my magic even has a broad attack like your Distel let alone how to invoke it if Ariel has one." Aiz explained as they ascended the stairs to the top of the northern wall.

"Aiz...I am certain that your Ariel has a Broad attack magic" Bell said as he focused on the Tome of the Reaper and the Tome of the Phoenix and called them forth.

"What the...where did these books come from?" Aiz asked bewildered

"I called them forth from my Reaper's Anomaly. That is this scythe pendant around my neck. It is a magical storage accessory that has unlimited storage and I can send anything or anyone I wish there by focusing on them with my mind and choosing to store them. I do not even need to pick up my drop items in the dungeon. The pendant will do it for me. My pendant, armor and the two swords I wield primarily are all god/reaper class items and as you may have noticed by now they give off a divine aura just like that of our goddesses. The books I called forth are the Tome of the Phoenix and the Tome of the Reaper. I will be able to use the Tome of the Raiju as well since I can wield that magic. That tome is located on the 18th floor of the dungeon in an undiscovered cave that is hidden using arcanum. Only those who have the corresponding spirit bloodline or the bloodline of a reaper can enter the sanctums in which these eternal grimoires are hidden." Bell explained in detail.

"What about the Tome of the Phaos? I am sure you can use that one as well." Aiz stated.

"Huh...the Phaos as in the spirit of light...I'm not so sure about that!" Bell responded in a bewildered tone.

"When I had my status updated after defeating Udaeus Loki told me that I had ascended to level 6 and I gained a new ability called Spirit Bond (Phoenix/Reaper/Phaos) and we quickly determined that you were the Reaper and we have speculated that you are also the Phoenix and Phaos. You just confirmed your Phoenix bloodline by your possession of the Tome of the Phoenix. Given this information I am almost certain that you are the Phaos as well. Have you received a new ability called Spirit Bond (Anemoi)?" Aiz explained then inquired.

"So that would make you a demi-spirit as well Aiz. Well I have not done a status update since after meeting Lilli so I am unsure if I have gained a new ability. The Tome of the Phaos is on the 17th floor of the dungeon. We will need to go to those floors at some point to retrieve those eternal grimoires if you are willing to accompany me of course." Bell said with a soft smile.

"Certainly Bell!" Aiz stated enthusiastically.

_"Aiz...when we get to that cave on the 18th floor...do I have a surprise for you!"_ Bell mused with a look of love directed towards the Kenki.

"Bell...what in the name of the gods is an eternal grimoire?" she wonders not realizing that she spoke.

"An eternal grimoire is a grimoire that does not lose it's power or knowledge once it is read. I can refer back to each of the eternal grimoires I possess at every level up gaining new abilities. I can also use my Tome of the Reaper to view my unabridged status at will. It even translates it!" Bell smiled softly as he explained.

"That is truly amazing Bell. Shall we get started training then? I would like to start out training in blade technique for today. I would like to train and test our magic at a later time though. I think we will have to go into the dungeon for that as either of our magic could cause massive destruction to the city. So what do you think?" She asked. _"He hasn't brought up what he said yesterday at all...I wonder if he even realizes he said it. He was rather pissed though and totally focused on his three opponents. Does that mean what he said was his unfiltered feelings? I wonder if I turned as red then as I did when looking into Loki's portable mirror earlier. Is that why his supporter was giving me that look? I never thought I would feel this way. Hearing those words from him...It was warm and totally exhilarating. The whole way home and the whole way here today...I...felt as if I was walking on a cloud ...Well I need to get down to business with Bell though. I want to know how he gets so strong so rapidly."_ She mused as she awaited the boy's answer.

"Sure...let's go!" Bell stated enthusiastically as Aiz tossed him both longsword bokken. _"I know this is cheating a bit but I need to see more and I couldn't have asked for a better opportunity to read the strands of time's flow over her. **Return to the dust, from which you came: Senescence**"_ Bell decided and unleashed his magic while controlling the aura it produced to reduce it's visibility.

The training began in earnest as they charged towards one another wooden rapier vs wooden longswords. A dodge and a cut, a kick that whiffed and a loud clang as a wooden rapier sent Bell flying onto his back. Quickly he rose and charged right back at Aiz both arms extended as he spun as she blocked every strike with ease. She lunged with the point of the rapier towards Bell which he barely managed to block sidestepping into a counter slash which Aiz leapt over her hair dangling down into Bell's as she landed behind him and swept the leg sending him sprawling to the stone floor head first. He failed to get up, then...he was gone!

_"A feint"_ she thought as she felt something hit her armor with a kthch sound and spun around to see Bell behind her. He was gone again and reappeared on both her right and her left simultaneously leaving her stumped as to which was the real one as she swung her bokken wide enough to hit both Bells but found only air as the images dissipated and she felt a weight and the feeling of a hand on the top of her head. Looking up she saw Bell with one hand extended down onto her head as he looked into her eyes seemingly suspended upside down above her. He disappeared again and appeared before her eyes about a foot away from her face.

"Bell...what was that?" She asked confused about the sudden dramatic difference in the boy's speed.

"Aiz...I'm sorry. I have been cheating a little bit. That is my Reaper spirit magic Senescence and as far as how I activated it without using it's chant...that is a skill which allows the chant to be performed in my mind. Senescence is an enchant magic which is able to manipulate the flow of time around both myself and my opponent or incoming magical attacks...anything I wish to really at increasing cost of mind. I can literally age someone to death if I wish. Right now, I used it to increase my speed by altering the flow of time around myself and nearly stopping it when I was above you." Bell replied with a slick smile and a mischievous glimmer in his eyes.

"You cheater..." Aiz said through a laugh.

"I did not do this without cause though Aiz. I wanted to see if what I thought I saw when I fought Bete was correct or if I was mistaken. Aiz...among the abilities that Senescence gives me when I am using it is the ability to read the currents of time around anyone I am looking at which brings me back to what I saw that night. Aiz...how did you end up in this time period? You have two time streams overlaid upon one another. The first is the chronological aging time stream which is the only one just about every mortal has. The other stretches back about 1000 years. If I had to guess you were born 1000 years ago and through some magic you were allowed to sleep through the ages until now." Bell explained as Aiz looked at him; wide-eyed and speechless with her mouth agape! "I also remember my grandfather reading me the story of The Dungeon Oratoria but adding in some things he left out when he wrote it. He said of the Mercenary King Albert, that he and the spirit Aria had a child; a daughter with golden eyes." he added as Aiz's eyes changed. _"Her eyes...shit!"_ he thought as he pulled her into a tight hug. "Aiz...I'm sorry. I did not mean to upset you! It's just that I have been pondering this for a while as I also realized the similarities between Wallenstein and Waldstein. Your reaction now confirms it...You are _that_ child aren't you" He asked as she began to gently weep and he gave her a gentle squeeze. "Aiz...I am here for you. I will not run nor am I unsettled by this! I am honestly honored to be holding the daughter of Albert Waldstein in my arms. He is a hero I have looked up to since I was very young." he whispered as she squeezed him tighter and wept for a bit longer. Having regained the slightest bit of composure she responded "Bell...then you will accept me, even knowing this?" She asked with eyes full of hope.

"Of course I will Aiz. Lilli told me what I said yesterday in the dungeon and while it was not my intent to say it then...I meant it!" He said as he stared into those sparkling golden orbs and was enchanted anew.

"Bell...Riveria knows and Loki knows. Maybe some of the other executives like the captain and Gareth know but that is it. I have been too afraid to tell this to even Tiona. I don't want people to hate me or view me as some kind of monster. Tha..." Aiz was interrupted by Bell.

"No thanks are necessary Aiz. Honestly I don't see how it would be possible for someone to view you in that light! I can tell by the way you interact with others that you do not realize this but you are an enchanting woman. While you are truly gorgeous, your inner beauty is why Tiona, Tione and the others are drawn to you as am I. Please don't sell yourself short. That being said your familia will not be hearing this from me. It is your place and **only** **your place** to tell them this." he whispered as she squeezed him even tighter. A few moments later they released their embrace and continued their sparring with increased vigor. This went on for a while as they traded moves and counters until Bell took a kick from Aiz in the left temple and hit the ground hard.

_"Another feint?...Shit...NO...He's TWITCHING"_ She thought as she ran over to him and began lightly slapping his cheeks. "Bell...Bell...wake up...please wake up!" She cried frantically. Realizing that he would be out for a while she laid his head on her lap and began stroking his hair gently as tears made their way down her cheeks falling upon his face. _"I'm so sorry Bell. I didn't mean to use so much force. His hair...is surprisingly soft and soothing. This must be his purity at work again. Bell...I marvel at your capacity for forgiveness, acceptance and love. You truly are special...but more importantly...I now realize...your advisor was right...you're special...to me! So much so that it created a new ability written in ichor on my falna. Mom...is this how you felt...is this what you meant all those years ago...is this love?!"_ Aiz ruminated as the smile on her face grew to epic proportions.

"Huh?...What happened?" Fifteen minutes later Bell came to; confused as to his current situation. _"Now I get it...she's a natural alright. I have been unconscious haven't I?"  
_

"Bell...you're awake. I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to use that much force!" Aiz whimpered as she looked at the boy with a look of love that would melt a glacier. Bell reaches up and gently strokes her cheek as she continues to stroke his hair.

"Don't worry about it Aiz. When we resume please continue to come at me without mercy. If you take it easy on me I will not be able to improve" he said with a soft smile on his face as their eyes met. They resumed sparring shortly there after with more of a flurry of strikes than previously unleashed.

_"He's...already improved?! He even learns fast!"_ she mused as she dodged a lateral strike from one of the bokken and leapt back from the trailing bokken which had made a vertical uppercut towards her armor. She thrust her wooden rapier at Bell who side stepped it with a pivot on his right foot into a left handed strike which Aiz ducked under countering into an unfortunately timed uppercut of her own which went right between the boys legs. Bell let out a howl that would awaken the dead and hit the ground hard rolling and writhing in pain as he held his lineage with both hands.

"I'm sorry Bell..." She said while trying to suppress the boisterous laugh which threatened to roar.

"Aiz...stop worrying about it. I have automatic regeneration from my abilities and once we are done I will simply heal us both anyways." he said with a warm gaze which did not match the pained look on the rest of his face.

"Bell...you shouldn't waste potions to heal up after training. I'll ask Riveria to assist us once we are done" She replied as Bell began another internalized chant. "**Breath of the Saint**" He said as the magic circle formed under him and began restoring his pride and joy as well as restoring their stamina and mind and Aiz marveled at what was taking place.

_"What did he do...all of the stamina I have spent has been restored and even the battle scars on my arms which have been there for years are being completely healed and disappearing. Even high-elixirs and Airmid's magic are incapable of preventing scarring and his magic is removing ancient scars. How can this be?"_ Aiz pondered as the magic did it's work.

"Aiz...my healing magic can restore anyone completely so long as they still live. I can even restore long lost limbs with Breath of the Saint." He explained noticing the girl's shocked expression.

"That is truly amazing" Aiz beamed at the boy who continued to turn her expectations on their head.

They went back to their training as Aiz continued to be amazed by the speed at which the boy learned. He ducked a wide lateral sweep by sliding under it and between Aiz's legs with an upward counter strike which she front flipped over countering with a mid flip kick which nailed Bell under his chin. The lap pillow was again necessary as Bell was out cold but it didn't last too long as he recovered much quicker this time. This continued on for a few more hours with several more lap pillows to be had for the boy.

"Bell...are you hungry? I know I am...maybe we should stop for lunch?" Aiz asked in a quiet voice as Bell was once again using his healing magic to restore their stamina.

"That sounds great. What did you have in mind?" He replied; to which she just motioned for him to follow her. They left the top of the northern wall and headed back to the main shopping district as Aiz stopped in front of a stand and ordered two jagamarukuns with extra cream and a double order of beans handing one of each to Bell. They ate as they walked and once he finished his lunch he had an idea.

"Aiz...could we go to the dungeon? I really want to go collect those other grimoires and I know Lilli was wanting to go to the dungeon today as well. I feel badly for leaving her out." He stated hopefully.

"Sure...we can do that Bell. I just need to take the Bokken back but are you sure? Technically your not even supposed to go down that far as a level 1. Of course you will be going with me though which would permit it." Aiz reasoned as she prepared to unleash Ariel and fly to the Twilight manor to drop off the practice weapons.

"Aiz...I'll simply store them in the Reaper's Anomaly" He responded as he focused on the bokkens and they disappeared into the amulet.

"That...really is handy Bell!" She stated with a cool smile; blushing when the boy grabbed her hand and teleported them back to the old church to pick up Lilli.

"I'm sorry Welf...Bell hasn't been home all day" Hestia stated to the disappointed blacksmith who was decked out in his combat attire.

"Please tell Bell I stopped b..." Welf was interrupted by Hestia.

"Never mind; here he comes!" She stated as she pointed to the vortex of white energy which was forming in the center of the main cathedral.

"HUH" Welf said as the vortex coalesced and out of it emerged Bell and Aiz.

"Good timing Bell and...SWORD PRINCESS" He yelled. _"Bell just appeared out of no where and he appeared with Aiz Wallenstein...and they are holding...hands...what the fuck? The untouchable Kenki...breaker of 1000 hearts is holding hands with Bell. I guess your death must have made QUITE the impression on her. She is even blushing...this is too much!"_ The smith pondered whilst staring gobsmacked at the scene before him.

"Welf...so does that mean you have finished the work you were required for on Hearth manor and are now free to go dungeon diving?" Bell asked with a smile.

"Yup! So do you two lovebirds want to go to the dungeon...or perhaps you would rather find a room?" He asked the pair who by now were competing on who's blush would become more crimson; through a hearty laugh and with the devil's glint in his eyes.

"Yes Welf...we are going to the dungeon...would you like to join us" Bell asked.

"You and I going into the dungeon with the Kenki! No one in my familia will ever believe me about this but it sounds g..." His reply having been interrupted by Lilli.

"What about me?" She cried.

"I thought it was a forgone conclusion that you were coming Lilli. That is why we came back here." He replied. "Shall we start out from the 6th floor then?" He asked.

"How do you intent to start on the 6th floor?" Welf asked stumped.

"Like this Welf" Bell replied as Lilli grabbed onto him and he put his free hand on Welf shoulder; chant commencing. "Oh wait...hold that thought for a moment. Goddess...would you please update my status?" Bell asked.

"Gladly" Hestia responded as she motioned for Bell to follow her into the secret room. He followed her as did Aiz whom still had a firm grip on the boy's hand.

"Aiz...Bell's status cannot be updated in front of you. Please step outside..." Hestia's protestations were counter by Bell.

"Hestia...it is I who led her in here. I do not mind her seeing as there may be something pertinent to her." Bell stated with a soft smile.

"Fine...Bell...please remove your armor and shirt!" She said as Bell began removing everything he had above his waist and Aiz blushed madly with a small trickle of blood coming down from her right nostril. Hestia updated his status:

Bell Cranel

Hestia Familia

Human/Demi spirit(Phoenix) (Reaper)

age 18

level 1

strength D 567 - S 905

endurance D 592 - S 923

dexterity D 544 - S 900

Agility C 699 - SS 1164

Magic C 690 - SS 1087

Developmental abilities

**Zeus' Gift D - B** (Grants Spirit level control of lightning magic)

**Luck SSS** (Significantly increases chance of drops/rare drops and is close to divine protection)

**Reaper's resistance SSS** (absolute resistance against status ailments and curses including those which are otherwise unblockable)

**Reaper's regeneration SSS** (god level regeneration of health(healing), mind and stamina)

*mid tier regeneration is automatic and regen rate can be expedited significantly while focused on regeneration!*

**Reaper's magus SSS** (increases spell potency, significantly reduces mind usage, allows for synergy of differing elemental magic, allows for absolute concurrent chanting/charging regardless of enemy actions and removes slot limitation for magic. Allows user to cast magic directly to, or through their weapon)

*stacks with mage ability*

**Reaper's mastery SSS** (increased ability when fighting unarmed or with any type of weapon but cannot make up for lack of skill with a given weapon completely; 20% increase in damage output and doubles all exilia gained)

**Reaper's majesty SSS** (Grants empathic abilities which permit a reaper to sense the emotional state of others {component sealed for the person/people you are in love with}; allows focus to chain cast magic; absorb, deflect, or reflect incoming magic - even back to source ; special exilia triple play: allows a user a chance to gain up to 3 skills and development abilities upon leveling (not guaranteed) and unparalleled development - allows development abilities to be acquired or advance upon status update instead of only upon leveling)

*deflect and reflect only work with god/reaper weapons and spell cannot be significantly more powerful than the adventurer or they will fail*

**Reaper's grace SSS** (allows a reaper to chant and keep 3 different spells in reserve for instant use, called forth by announcing the slot you wish to activate, slot 1, slot 2 ect. and exponentially increases mind reserves)

**Perceptive instincts SSS** (allows a highly accurate gut instinct about any given situation{think Finn's thumb})

**Rapid charge SSS**(allows for the rapid charge of skills and spells of up to -80% charging time at SSS Rating)

**Alchemist SSS** (allows synthesis of potions/poisons and items based on user desire; even beyond the mystery ability)

*stacks with mixing and mystery*

**Swordsman G** **\- C** (Increased damage and parrying ability when wielding sword(s))

**Mage G - C** (Improves power, widens effect range, and makes mind usage efficient. Creates magic circles under the user that support the magic)

**Mixing G - D **(Improves quality when creating medicine such as potions)

**Mystery I - E **(Allows the user to activate a miracle and create magic items)

**Spirit bond C** (Anemoi)

**Shared wounds; shared fate I** (Extends Liaris Freese to all battle party members at 70% of the exilia boost that Bell receives.)

**Fist strike I **(Increases damage dealt with one's fists)

**Martial arts mastery I** (Increases damage dealt by all forms of hand to hand combat and makes mastering martial arts easier)

*Ability level advancement requires ongoing martial arts training*

Skills

**Liaris Freese** (increases the speed of Bell's growth as long as his feelings last and allows stats to exceed normal stat limitations. The strength of the effect is related to the strength of Bell's feelings. As a side effect, it makes him immune to divine charms/intoxicants.)

**Exilia Mastery** (allows a reaper to compartmentalize, store and share exilia with others at will)

*No effect on the exilia of skills/development abilities or premium exilia required for leveling*

**Target Marking** (allows an adventurer to mark others as friend or foe, permitting instinct guided location and tracking of a target. Permits target homing for all magic)

**Discernment** (allows for released magic to only harm or heal the intended target(s) without harming/healing anything else)

**The Power to Protect** (exponentially increases all abilities when fighting to protect)

**Recoil** (allows the user to charge and produce a pulsar which will penetrate an incoming magic attack returning it to its caster with added attack power from the pulsar itself)

*incoming magic cannot be significantly more powerful than the pulsar itself or the effect will fail causing an ignis fatuus on the user while simultaneously allowing the user to be hit by the incoming magic attack*

**Mind Chant** (An exceptionally rare skill that allows it's user to perform their magic chants in their mind instead of out loud permitting subterfuge in casting and delays the formation of the magic circles created by the Mage development ability until the spell is ready to cast.)

**Phoenix Flight** ( Dramatically increases user running speed and acceleration. Attack strength is increased when attacking on the move. Flight speed, acceleration and maneuverability are tripled)

Magic

**Caelum Veil** \- An lightning element enchant magic similar to Ariel. It covers the user in lightning; explosively increasing their movement speed and can launch a targeted lightning bolt by snapping one's fingers. Caelum Veil can also be used to launch lightning in all directions by chanting **Distel**. _**  
**_

_**Rage**, -Wrath of the heavens-_

**Senescence** (Temporal enchant magic which can Alter the flow of time to rapidly traverse great distance, or alter time to age anything to the point of disintegration. Can fire a black orb of concentrated rot at will and can also rot/degrade everything in a user desired radius up to 60 feet by chanting **DECAY** )

_**Return to the dust from which you came** -Senescence-_

**Transcending the Boundary **(short chant magic that allows the user to teleport to a known location or a marked individual)

*Cannot be used while actively engaged in combat*

_**Fragment unto the ether; become one with the mana; streak across the heavens and coalesce {target or location}** -Transcending the Boundary-_

**Chaos bolt** (ancient no chant combination of magic can be cast individually or in a synergized state{chaos bolt})

**Firebolt **(Fire and explosive force damage)**  
**

**Lightning bolt **(Lightning, heat and impact damage)

**Divine bolt** (damage and/or purification)

**Shadow bolt** (damage and/or corruption with curses which can prevent healing, drain stamina/mind and seal magic)

**Ice bolt** (impales and freezes at the point of attack expanding outward)

**Water bolt **(Highly presurized bolt of water which impales the target)

**Diamond bolt **(condensed carbon from the earth into a diamond spike; disintegrates after 2 minutes)

**Gale bolt** (Condensed bolt of wind...does little damage but useful for knocking obstructions from one's path)

**Breath of The Saint** (long chant magic which extends a magic circle from the user outward to a radius of 110 meters or can be cast through direct touch into an individual; which produces a mist of healing rising from the circle or channeled through touch providing absolute restoration of all targets. The magic will set and heal broken bones, restore long lost limbs, purify curses, restore stamina and mind within a few moments.)

**_I seek divine comfort; the healing of suffering; I call upon the power of purity, the uncorruptible breath, the benevolence of the saint; confer thy divine offerings; within this frail mortal's wake, breathe outwards thy blessing; to those for whom I beseech thee; the complete restoration of faculty, of strength, of mobility and of the soul; where love and temperance shine in their brilliance; sustain the light and make them whole; envelope us with purity; let the shadow of suffering be illuminated and eradicated _**_-Breath of The Saint- _

**Troy's Requiem** (short chant support magic which is offensive or defensive dependent on user will that creates a magic circle under the caster which can extend outwards to the users desired radius. Allies enveloped in this magic will recieve a red glowing aura and all stats will temporarily be boosted by ss levels(1000 skill points) with a duration of 30 minutes and will recieve rapid regeneration for health, stamina and mind. Enemies enveloped within the magic will recieve a black glowing aura signifying a stat reduction across all abilities equal to ss level(1000 points) and will recieve curses that prevent healing, drain stamina and seal magic with a duration of 10 minutes. can be cast as either the first verse, the second verse, or both verses to assist allies and and smite foes)

_**bring forth the protection of the impenetrable walls, blessings renewed; awaken to the nightmare as the fortress burns, existence wanes **-Troy's Requiem-_

Soul Bonded Equipment

Hestia Knife: Level 1

Hestia's Wrath: Level 1

Sword of Souls: Level 5 | Magic slots: 5

Sword of Darkness: Level 4 |Magic slots: 4

Reaper's Light Armor : Level 2 |Magic casting cost reduction 10%

Reaper's Anomaly : Level 2 | Storage mind usage reduction 10%

"OOOOOOH MY GODS!" Hestia screamed "You have gained over 2500 points to your status, your first phoenix bloodline skill, two hand to hand combat developmental abilities, an ability to extend Liaris Freese to your party and I have no idea what to make of this third developmental ability Spirit Bond (Anemoi). The ability says nothing about what it does and inexplicably it started at a C instead of the beginning rank of I. Bell...go do something worthy of recognition by the gods and you will be able to level up. Here...see for yourself" Hestia said with a voice booming with pride as she handed the parchment to Bell!

_"2500 points...from yesterday and today...no...he said he has not updated since Monsterphillia which was 11 days ago. Still...that is absolutely fucking insane! How does he grow so quickly...Even seeing it myself as we fought...I can't wrap my head around it! Wait...didn't she say he could level up if he does a deed the gods find worthy...hmmm I wonder if Goliath has respawned yet."_ Aiz tried to think her way through the enigma that is Bell's development as the boy turned to her.

"Aiz...you were right. Here it is Spirit bond C (Anemoi)" Bell stated nonchalantly as he pointed at the parchment.

"Huh?" Hestia exclaimed confused.

"Goddess...Aiz leveled up to 6 last night and had a new developmental ability. Spirit bond C (Phoenix/Reaper/Phaos) and Aiz believes that I Will be able to use the abilities of Phaos as well" Bell explained.

"Ahh...I see...so that is what that ability does...Welf was right...Lovebirds indeed!" Hestia said with a smile that brought terror to both of the demi-spirits in her presence. "I guess Zeus never mentioned this to you but your father Arthur was a Phoenix spirit and your mother Victoria was a demi-phaos. You should be able to wield those powers too Bell" She added.

"Lady Hestia...my goddess has no idea what the ability does...would you mind telling me what it does?" Aiz inquired.

"Well I don't know exactly what it does but since you two have developed corresponding abilities due to your spirit bloodlines I theorize that the skill ranking attests to the strength of the feelings each of you holds for the other. Beyond that...I'm not sure." Hestia answered.

"Bell...are you ready to go to the dungeon" Welf yelled from the cathedral.

"Let's go Bell...I want to see if the Goliath has respawned on floor 17 yet. If it has then you and I will take it down and that should give you what you need to level up." Aiz said with a warm smile as she grabbed his hand and started to leave the secret room. "Oh wait...your armor...get dressed please" She stated as he focused on those items and they appeared on his body as if he had never taken them off. "I forgot about that" She added in slight embarrassment. They walked into the cathedral and when Welf and Lilli came over to them Bell told Aiz to "Hold on tight to me" which she did as he put a hand on the shoulder of both Welf and Lilli and began chanting "**Fragment unto the ether; become one with the mana; streak across the heavens and coalesce {Reaper's Sanctum} -Transcending the Boundary-**" and the disappeared from Hestia's sight. The energy coalesced and they appeared in the dimly lit Reaper's Sanctum which left Welf floored.

"Uh...Where are we Bell?" The smith asked in a slightly amused tone.

"The place where I acquired my swords and armor. The Reaper's Sanctum hidden on the 6th floor of the dungeon. Follow me please if you will." He replied as he motioned for them to follow him down the corridor. He passed through the wall and Aiz who was holding his hand followed. The other two however were no where in sight and were not behind them either.

"What the hell...NEVERMIND!" The boy stated embarrassed as he reached in, grabbed a hold of two arms and pulled both of his friends through the wall.

"So we have to be touching you to walk through the wall. No wonder this has never been found before!" Welf marveled at this magically sealed alcove. "War shadows inbound" Welf yelled.

"Bell...I am just going to stay back and watch the three of you fight unless I am needed. If I attack there will be no exilia for any of you to gain" Aiz mused stating the obvious aloud for everyone to hear. Bell and Welf began slaughtering the influx of monsters charging them as Lilli backed them up with the miniature crossbow on her right arm raining bolts upon the unsuspecting monsters even killing a few of them. This scene repeated itself all the way until they got to the 11th floor when Suddenly a group of adventurers ran by them in a panic "Its a dragon; RUUUN" they screamed in terror; fleeing the black infant dragon. Bell drew his swords and charged the dragon slicing off one of it's wings as it headbutted him into the wall.

"Bell" Lilli and Welf screamed.

"He'll be fine" Aiz stated with a smile as she watched Bell charging right back towards the dragon who hit him with it's fire breath. Bell flew right through the flames as if they were nothing and took the dragon's claw next; cleaving it with a clean uppercut as he spun away from it's attack. It's monstrous tail swung around like a whip directed at Bell who simply flipped over it amputating it mid flight; the dragon unleashing a roar of pain as Bell landed and lunged strait for the nape of it's neck severing it's head with a blade dance(Spinning with a blade in each hand extended outward to the left and right)reducing it to ashes and drop items.

"Bell...NICE, but are you alright?" Welf asked. _"Hmmm...four claws, at least a dozen scales, three fangs and the magic crystal...just how lucky IS he?"_ Welf mused.

"I'm fine." Bell responded as he focused his mind on regeneration and his wounds closed instantly. "Welf...If you are willing to later...I would like you to teach me the basics of smithing. We can use the drop items for that purpose. I will use a few for my own needs beyond that and the rest shall be yours." He added.

"Thanks Bell. Sure I will teach you...but I have to ask why?" The smith answered.

"Well I have the Mixing, Mystery and Alchemist abilities. I figure if I add Blacksmith and Metalworking who knows what I will be able to create with that combination" He replied to the crimson haired blacksmith who once more needed to collect his jaw from the floor.

"WOW...I wonder what you will be capable of myself!" Welf exclaimed. "By the way...how far down are we going today?" he asked.

"The 18th floor" Bell replied and they continued on into the 11th floor slaughtering every monster in their wake. Once they reached the 12th floor Bell released his Cailum Veil and Senescence enchant magic at Aiz's suggestion and when a massive group of monsters charged at them on all sides he simply yelled "**DECAY**" aging all of the monsters into oblivion leaving behind only magic stones and drop items.

"Wow...what the fuck was that Bell" Welf exclaimed.

"A broad spirit level magic attack Welf" The boy replied.

"Master Bell, the pack is full" Lilli stated.

"Awwe...SHIT...that is a lot of loot to leave behind Bell" Welf said in disgust.

"We aren't leaving shit behind; Welf" Bell said as he focused on the countless drop items and stones at his feet storing them in the pendant.

"Where did they go" Welf whispered in shock.

"I stored them in here" Bell said as he held his Reaper's Anomaly out from his chest so the smith could get a good look. "It is a magical storage accessory with unlimited capacity" he added.

"Bell, when I teach you to smith...Your making me one of those! Agreed?" The smith stated dryly.

"I want one too master Bell" Lilli chimed in with the same request.

"Sure...assuming it is something I can reproduce at all. It is a god level item!" Bell replied and the continued their slaughter of the denizens of the dungeon. The 13th floor found them being charged by numerous hell-hounds along with the orcs, imps, battle bats and hard-armoreds that they had previously encountered. They went at it with blades and in a few minutes the monsters had been slain and Bell collected the drops and magic stones.

"Wchet, wchet,wchet wcheeeeeeeet" Screeched a tiny monster from behind them.

"Oh...look...It's Bell" Welf cried as he tried not to piss himself with laughter being joined by Lilli and Aiz at the boy's expense.

"They are not me!" Bell yelled as the al miraj was joined by two of its kind and they started getting louder bringing out land-form axes(weapons produced by the dungeon itself) to attack with.

"Oh...look...Bell's angry" Welf said as the three of them erupted in laughter at Bell once more.

"Tell your little friends to settle down" Lilli stated over Bell's "they aren't related to me" protests. Hordes of al miraj surrounded the four adventurers joining the first three al miraj as a totally fed up Bell screamed "**DISTEL**" annihilating the monsters instantaneously. He collected the drop items and they proceeded further into the dungeon without much chatter between them.

"Well here come more of Bell's angry kin and some hell-hounds" Beamed Aiz with a mysterious glint in her eyes.

"You too AIZ?!" A bemused Bell muttered as she stuck her tongue out at him. He drew his blades and disappeared from their sight. A torrent of flying and disintegrating monsters came from the center of the group as Bell appeared mid spin like a bladed tornado unleashing 360 degree dismemberment. The monsters were gone before Welf could even unsheathe his greatsword.

"Aiz...the floors down here definitely offer more paths. Are we nearing the entrance to the 14th floor?" Bell asked as the girl turned to him with a mischievous glare.

"Wchet, wchet...wchell!" She replied and activated Ariel flying up into the air.

"Oh...that's it!" He yelled as his cloaks flared and off they went. Flying and disappearing, reappearing; movements at a speed that Welf and Lilli couldn't hope to even follow much less someday have at their disposals. This continued until Aiz finally let Bell catch her and they went tumbling to the ground rolling in a tight embrace with each vying for the high ground which segued into intense laughter as she took the high ground and used her level 6 strength to prevent any more position changes.

"Fell better...Bell?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes...thanks! I needed that." He replied.

"Hey love-dodo-birds! WE ARE STILL IN THE FUCKING DUNGEON...Oh shit!" Welf shouted as he heard a sound and saw 2 adventurers run passed him followed by countless monsters. "We've been pass paraded" he screamed but before he could draw his sword he saw utter destruction before their words could even reach his ears.

"**Lil Rafaga**" Aiz screamed as Bell screamed "**Distel**" and unleashed it through his sword as a directed strike; their attacks combining into utter obliteration blowing out several dungeon walls and collapsing the floor beneath, sending them down with the rubble.

"Aiz...I think we may have gone a bit overboard" Bell states with a look of penance.

"You think Bell?" Welf steamed; battered from the fall.

"You two are fucking stupid...geez...you trying to send us all to Tenkai?" Lilli screamed

"Sorry" They replied in unison following which Bell began to chant "**I seek divine comfort; the healing of suffering; I call upon the power of purity, the uncorruptible breath, the benevolence of the saint; confer thy divine offerings; within this frail mortal's wake, breathe outwards thy blessing; to those for whom I beseech thee; the complete restoration of faculty, of strength, of mobility and of the soul; where love and temperance shine in their brilliance; sustain the light and make them whole; envelope us with purity; let the shadow of suffering be illuminated and eradicated: Breath of The Saint**" forming a magic circle under all of them and healing their injuries in a matter of seconds.

"That's one way to make amends Bell. That is truly one hell of a healing magic. I feel better now than I did before we entered the dungeon!" Welf exclaimed. Looking upwards "I think we fell through more than one floor" Lilli stated as the rest looked up realizing that she was indeed correct.

"I'll go check" Aiz said as she flew up the opening and then came back down. "We fell through three floors and are now on the 16th floor of the dungeon.

"Aiz...do you sense that?" Bell asked her nervously.

"I feel like we are being watched Bell" She responded.

"I don't feel like...I know we are being watched." Bell replied as he disappeared from their sight. _"I think I will mark our tail here. I would like a word with who ever it is later"_ He decided.

_"Where the fuck did he go?"_ Ottar thought as he suddenly felt something tap him on the shoulder and turned around to be face to face with Bell although still invisible due to his Hades head.

"Invisibility...Hades head if I'm not mistaken. I can do that too..." Bell said seemingly at no one when he was interrupted.

"UUUUOOOOOOOOOUUUUOOOOOOOOO" Roared a minotaur who was flanked by 3 more of his kind.

"What the hell" Screamed Welf as Aiz drew her Desperate and saw minotaur heads rolling on the ground as they all turned to ashes.

"Huh?" Welf and Lilli exclaimed simultaneously and Bell appeared among the ashes.

"Damn...Are you really a level 1 Bell?" Welf asked in disbelief.

"Indeed I am! Shall we continue through the floor?" Bell asked the group who all nodded their head and the trek of destruction through the dungeon recommenced.

"Hold up a sec" Bell whispered as he spun around and channeled a massive amount of mind into his right arm which he extended as he whispered "**Gale bolt**" unleashing a massive torrent of wind right at their invisible tail who was launched back and through a dungeon wall. "Thought so" Bell added as he motioned for everyone to continue through the 16th floor.

_"I wasn't moving so he couldn't have heard me so...HOW THE FUCK IS HE DETECTING ME WITH PINPOINT ACCURACY. At any rate lady Freya will be pleased. I guess I will wait to take a potion until after I return to her so she can see what her latest muse is capable of. Still...I am bleeding...even if it is only a few small scratches and a mild gash on my forearm. I am bleeding from the attack of a level 1; as a level 7. Lady freya will be quite pleased and that speed...I couldn't detect him. No wonder Bete was embarrassed by him!"_ Ottar mused as he continued to follow them at a much greater distance.

"Aiz...who was it from the Freya familia that was seeking info about my fight with Bete that night at the Hostess of Fertility?" Bell asked with a plan in mind.

"It was the captain of the Freya familia; level 7 Ottar" She replied with a curious look.

"Yep...knew it! We are still being followed and when you said that name, our follower had a bit of a reaction I could sense...kind of a "Why the fuck are they talking about me" reaction." Bell stated. "Want to have a little fun at his expense?" Bell added in a whisper.

"Sure...what did you have in mind?" Aiz asked in response in a very quiet voice.

"Well we are both using our elemental enchant magic so how about I use Senescence to augment both of our speeds and we play a tandem game of hide and seek with Ottar. I figure if we start and stop all he will see is afterimages anyways. Should be quite disorienting!" Bell replied with a mischievous smile and and evil glint in his eyes. Aiz simply smiled as the boy altered the flow of time around her and they were off.

_"I am not sure why I suddenly came up in their conversation...did they identify me? Huh...I see 3 kenki and 3 Bell surrounding me and moving at a ridiculous clip. I can't follow them with my eyes! SHIT!..."_ Ottar ponders as the duo's intentions become clear to him and he begins dodging blade swings. This continues for a few minutes until Bell and Aiz have a hardy laugh.

"Come on out...a captain shouldn't be skulking about in the fucking shadows! Especially when that captain is the only level 7 in Orario. As a fellow captain I would prefer the respect of a face to face meeting...one warrior to another Ottar!" Bell yelled in defiance and stifled laughter.

_"My orders are to observe and report. I guess this is over for now. I will head back to my lady and I will begin figuring out a way to properly push the boy past his limits. Lady Freya wants to see that soul shine some more! Only those who embrace adventure and toil with pride can overcome their limits!"_ Ottar muses as he turns and leaves the area.

"Awwe...he's leaving." Bell mused with a sarcastic pout.

"I think he was only observing us. Most likely on orders from Freya!" Aiz stated dryly.

"Still...I do not want him knowing the location of these secret alcoves. They will be quite useful as dungeon safe zones in a pinch but they become much more fraught with risk if their locations become known and we can be ambushed upon our exit from them." Bell offered his tactical assessment. "Still...we teleported into the dungeon so how the fuck did he know we were here to follow us?" Bell asked rhetorically. _"Well I will simply have to teleport to Ottar later. He probably thought I was just fucking with him by tapping him...little does he know!"_ the boy mused mischievously. They continued through the dungeon slaughtering every monster they came across until finally reaching the great Wall of Lamentation on the 17th floor.

"The great Wall of Lamentation" Well and Lilli both exclaimed in tandem.

"Shit...sorry Bell. It does not look like Goliath has spawned yet. I had hoped we could kill it so you could reach level 2." Aiz lamented. Bell walked over to the great wall running his hand along the wall as he walked until he came to a dead stop.

"Here it is!" He exclaimed as everyone gathered around him Aiz taking his hand while Lilli and Welf placed hands on his shoulders. They walked into the great wall noticing immediately that they could see the fetal Goliath through the crystal. The dimly lit corridor quickly gave way to a very large cavern with a large spring, two pedestals along with two weapons; a bow and a short sword mounted upon the wall and two more pendants hanging off of the pedestals. Bell walked over to the Bow and picked it up, its Quiver materializing on his back. He then stored both it's quiver and the bow itself into the Reaper's Anomaly. He took the Tome of the Phaos from the pedestal as well as the pendant which disappeared coalescing around his neck as it reformed. He stored the Book as well then turned to Lilli.

"Lilli...the other Items in this sanctum are for you. The tome is the Pallum Edge and the shortsword is the legendary Sting. I'm not sure about the amulet but considering the stature of the Pallum race there is a strong possibility that it will have similar properties to the Reaper's Anomaly" He said with a smile as the pallum's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Master Bell...are you sure? I mean couldn't you make better use of the shortsword?" She asked.

"Lilli...I am not a pallum...so that divine weapon should outright reject me as it's user. I do think you may be asked eventually by Aiz's captain for access the the Pallum Edge though. Lilli...please go pick up your acquisitions." Bell stated softly as Lilli complied; the shortsword's sheath materializing on her left hip. She picked up the pendant which disintegrated and reformed around her neck as it flooded her mind with knowledge of how to use it. She then focused on the Pallum Edge and stored it in her own storage as Bell had done previously with his new equipment and Reaper's Anomaly. They proceeded from there to the 18th floor safe zone and marveled at it's beauty as they headed to the location of the next sanctum.

"Found it" Bell exclaimed as the rest of the group huddled around him grabbing ahold of the boy as they followed him in and down the dimly lit path which opened into a very large cavern.

"Typhoeus" Aiz whispered as she came to a sudden stop with tears streaming down her face. Bell noticed this and embraced her from behind saying "Aiz...you are not alone!" as she trembled. "This is why I wanted you to come here with me. On the pedestal below Typhoeus is the Tome of Anemos which will grant you massively increased control of Ariel as well as several abilities associated with your elemental affinity." He added as she turned to face him; still within his embrace.

"Bell...My mom had Goibniu forge this for my father using her blood. I had always thought it lost...how did you know?" She asked in a quiet tone.

"I learned the location to all of these such tomes from the Reaper as well as what equipment was hidden with them just as the short sword set on the wall above the Tome of the Raiju are the blades of chaos; Jupiter's Requiem and the hammer between them is the hammer of legends itself Mjolnir. That dagger...hmm...the Reaper never mentioned it. Well I will take it and ask my goddess about it." He said with a soft smile.

"Mjolnir...the hammer of thunder and fire...said to be able to smith the unsmithable ore and the divine ore?" Asked welf quizzically.

"That is correct Welf." He said as he picked up Mjolnir and Jupiter's Requiem; their sheathes appearing on his left and right hips as a mounting loop for the hammer appeared above the Hestia knife on his back where he slid Mjolnir.

"Aiz...your parent's legacy awaits you" Bell whispered to the girl who again looked him in the eyes and had yet to extricate herself from his warm embrace.

"Bell...Thank you, truly" She whispered as her eyes sparkled like twinkling stars and she began to lean in close.

"Your wel...mfmfmmm" Bell's reply was interrupted as Aiz made the first move and captured his lips with her own sinking deeply into the kiss!

_"WOW...So...soft and they taste sweet. This feeling is amazing...beyond amazing even. Aiz...THANK YOU!"_ Bell glowed as he regained enough mental composure to form a cotent thought.

Aiz claimed her familial legacy with with Typhoeus's sheath materializing on her back with the hilt at her left shoulder. She picked up the pendant which placed itself on her neck in the same manner as Lilli's did while also imparting the knowledge she needed to use it, directly into her mind. She stored the Tome of Anemos in her amulet and said "This was my mother's...Ariel's Breeze" She whispered as she held the pendant; shaped like a wind spirit while looking back at Bell once more with a look that spoke of only love.

"I marked each sanctum so we can teleport back to them as needed. Are you ready to go back?" Bell asked the group who nodded in agreement. Aiz embraced Bell as the other two put hands on his shoulder and he began his chant: "**Fragment unto the ether; become one with the mana; streak across the heavens and coalesce {home} -Transcending the Boundary-**" and they teleported; Aiz kissing Bell once more as they disappeared from the 18th floor.

"Well no shit Itty-bitty...I know we have to accept it as much as I would prefer neither of us had to." Loki whined.

"Looks like Hell has indeed frozen over...because I actually agree with you on that one flatty. We will have to wait until our children return from the dungeon though. I know Finn wants to talk to them with the rest of your familia's executives present. I have no problem with my familia accompanying yours and Hephaestus familia into the deep floors. Aiz wouldn't let anything happen to Bell. I could tell that when they teleported back here to get Lilli, and were holding hands. Then there is the matter of their corresponding developmental abilities...what do you think about that Loki? Riveria? werewolf?" Hestia asked the room hoping someone would have an answer.

"My name is Bete" Growled the annoyed werewolf.

"I have never seen anything like that lady Hestia" Stated the regal Riveria in a soft voice.

"How common are relationships between two demi-spirits anyways considering spirits, like us deities are supposed to be unable to procreate. I would imagine they are exceptionally rare!" Loki stated dryly.

"I too would have believed them impossible but for Zeus telling me about Bell's lineage in a letter. His father was a true spirit, a Phoenix while is mother was a demi-phaos. I believe the ability in question which started at a C ranking for both of them is like a ranking of their relationship development. If we follow the ranking system which Bell's abnormal falna seems to have, then we can expect that to be able to run all the way to SSS ranking.

"SSS Ranking...where was that at?" Loki said as she looked through the papers she was carrying and dug out the status parchment she got from Finn without realizing she said it out loud.

"What the fuck!" Hestia screamed as she turned beet red and charged at Loki. "I sense my fucking ichor on that parchment...so care to explain to me how you got your hands on Bell's status?" Hestia roared.

"Well since you have only been in Orario a few months and only had a familia for a few weeks you probably don't know this but certain elements of the guild are quite corrupt. Any information can be had for the right price shrimp and I was doing my homework on your child since my Aiz is smitten with him. If you like I can show you Aiz's status as well to make it fair" Loki explained then made her offer.

"Alright...but I am going to ask you to take an oath with me Loki...an oath upon our ability to remain on Gekai. If either of us reveals the status of the other's child...We will be instantaneously recalled to Tenkai. Is this agreeable to you?" Hestia offered as a counter to her fellow goddess.

"Agreed Hestia" Loki replied as Hestia went into the secret room and came out with a new parchment. They exchanged the most recent status update of their favorite child with each other and began reading.

"Riveria...come over here and look at this...Half of Bell's developmental abilities are ranked SSS and his agility and magic are ranked SS and he has no basic abilities ranked at less than S." Loki said as her grin grew in proportion with her eyes which got very wide; very quickly.

"That's complete BULLSHIT Loki...just like you idiot's theory about Aiz falling for the rabbit." Bete roared as Riveria joined her goddess looking over Bell's status sheet.

"No...I don't believe it...he really has all S and SS for magic and agility...how is this possible?" Riveria whispered shocked at the improbable reveal.

"I honestly don't know" The goddesses answered in tandem.

"Maybe we should ask them? I mean they will be here in a second" Hestia said pointing to the white light which was forming in the center of the cathedral.

"I will disprove this right now..." Bete growled as he walked towards the white vortex as it coalesced and "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT THEEEE HEEEEEEEEELLL" got a front row seat to Aiz and Bell's second kiss. The werewolf clicked his tongue in disgust and ran out of the old church leaving the party of adventurers surprised.

"Well that is one way to make Bete eat his words Aiz" Riveria stated through a soft smile.

"Finn would like to speak with all of us" Hestia stated as Loki looked on and the lovers were left dumbstruck by the frozen tundra of hell known as Loki and Hestia successfully coexisting.

"Goddess, lady Loki, lady Riveria please grab on to my armor...I will teleport us to Twilight manor" Bell said as they all complied and he began his chant: "**Fragment unto the ether; become one with the mana; streak across the heavens and coalesce {Twilight manor} -Transcending the Boundary-**" and teleported them to the front gate.

"I thought you were going to teleport us into the manor" Loki stated wryly.

"Well I imagine if I was to just randomly begin teleporting into your home at will I would become familia enemy number one in short order Loki." He replied as the guards opened the gates and they walked into the courtyard of the Loki familia home. Loki led them to Finn's office where they entered a meeting in progress between the Loki executives not at the old church with Loki.

"Ahh...welcome Hestia familia and nice to see you again Welf." Finn stated with a stoic expression. "Where is Bete by the way...I thought he accompanied you to Hestia's church Loki?" Finn added.

"Bete ran off pissed when Bell and Aiz teleported into the church mid kiss and he got a front row view of it" Loki cackled as she said those words and the boy and girl became tomatos!

"Ohhh...I see! I didn't expect you to be so far along already" The pallum said with a laugh. "Now as to why I have asked you here today...The loki familia in three weeks is going to embark on an expedition to the previously unreached 59th floor of the dungeon. This is uncharted territory and we will make history if we succeed. As you have become quite close with the sword princess and seem to grow so quickly we would like to invite the Hestial familia to join ours and Hephaestus familia on this expedition. I realize your supporter is only a level 1 and you yourself will at most be level 2 when we leave...I feel that you will still benifit massively from fighting with stronger monsters and I am confident in our ability to protect you guys as needed." Finn explained.

"Actually Finn...it is likely Bell will be around a level 3 by the time we depart. Hestia showed me Bell's latest status update and he is already sitting at S in all of his basic abilities except agility and magic which sit at SS" Loki added.

"Really...how is that possible...status above S?" Finn questioned this impossibility to the room hoping for any sort of explanation. "Oh and Aiz...when did you start carrying two swords and when did you buy that...I don't recall you leaving with it this morning nor do I remeber you ever having that longsword and I haven't seen it around here either" he added hoping all of his curiosities could be sated.

"Even I cannot answer on Bell's status exceeding S but I suspect it has to do with his Liaris Freese skill and come to think of it...Bell you look a little heavier on the equipment side too" Hestia answered as Loki took a look for herself and her eyes went wide.

"Mjolnir...Bell...Why do you have my brother's hammer?" Loki asked in a dark tone.

"I recovered it from the cave that had the Tome of the Raiju and the Tome of Anemos" He replied.

"The eternal grimoires?" Loki and Riveria exclaimed simultaneously in shock.

"Yes...I also recovered Jupiter's requiem which are sheathed on my sides, Eternity's Gaze which I will need to train with as I have never wielded bow and arrows before and there is this which the reaper never mentioned being in that cave." Bell said as he called forth the strange ornate dagger from his storage. "There is something oddly familiar about this dagger or more accurately about the energy it exudes" he added.

"I-I-Incandescence" Hestia whispered utterly starstruck. "This was found in that cave?" She asked

"yes goddess...do you know anything about it?" Bell countered her question with one of his own.

"I do...but how did it get here...I left it in Tenkai...that is Incandescence...the dagger of the eternal hearth! I wonder if I can actually use it's powers here" She muttered to herself as she reached out for the dagger; which Bell who had heard what she said, gladly handed over. Finn meanwhile was caught staring at Lilli equally as starstruck by what was sheathed at her side.

"Is that...Sting..." He asked.

"Yes it is Finn" Bell answered in her place. "We also recovered the Pallum Edge in the cave that held the Tome of the Phaos" He added.

"Did you also recover Nightshade...the pallum spear of chaos?" The pallum captain asked the boy.

"I did not...for that we will need to go to the great forest kingdom of Alf. Starlight Melody and the Forest's Fury grimoire are also located there!" He stated with a soft smile.

"Have you ever been to my home forest?" Riveria inquired

"I have not lady Riveria" He answered.

"How would you know the location of anything there, especially something that was hidden by the great queen Celdia herself about 900 years ago?" The high elf asked.

"The location of all eternal grimoires as well as what eqipment is hidden with them were revealed to me when I died. Once I get into their relative location I can find them with ease!" He answered as the others marveled.

"Aiz...you have been awefully quiet and you seem to be preoccupied...but I must ask...what sword did you recover and are you ok?" Loki asked concerned for her child.

"Loki...I recovered Typhoeus...the hurricane sword forged by Goibnui for my father using my mothers blood and at her request. I also recovered Ariel's Breeze...the pendant my mother wore when I was a child" beginning to tremble as she answered; her voice breaking; Bell moved behind her with a comforting embrace on offer taking her into his arms as she leaned back upon his chest seeking his warmth.

"You two are more forward with your feelings than I would ever have imagined you would be but Aiz is indeed being calmed by your actions Bell so thank you!" Riveria said with a warm smile directed at them.

"Awwe...they are so cute together" Beamed Tiona as her twin sister chuckled.

"Now as for the question that brought us all here...Finn I would like to join your expedition! I would however like to include Welf as he is a part of my battle party and a friend" Bell made his intentions known.

"That will be up to Hephaestus. I make no promises because it is out of my control as to the permissibility of Welf joining us." The pallum replied.

"I will ask my goddess; Bell!" Welf stated loudly.

"Alright...this concludes this meeting. I will call you all here the day before the expedition for a strategy meeting. Dismissed!" Finn stated releasing them to the rest of their day. Bell teleported his familia and Aiz back to the old church as she wished to spend some more time with him. They spent some time talking and cuddling interspersed with a little bit of kissing here and there until Bell's instincts brought him out of his mirth.

"Aiz...I will be back in a few minutes...I need to go make a point and I have been tracking him for that reason...He is finally with his goddess. I have the ability to cast and hold up to 3 spells in reserve at a time. I will keep my teleportaion spell pointed here incase if anything goes wrong I simply teleport back." Bell stated.

"Huh...WHAT...who have you been tracking?" She asked bewildered.

"Ottar!" Bell stated as he got up and began his chant: "**Fragment unto the ether; become one with the mana; streak across the heavens and coalesce {Home} -Transcending the Boundary-[slot 1]**" relegating that spell into reserve. He began his second chant "**Fragment unto the ether; become one with the mana; streak across the heavens and coalesce {Ottar} -Transcending the Boundary-**" and disappeared as Aiz said "Wait...".

"I was going to go with him" Aiz said in a deflated tone of voice with a profound pout on her face.

"Aiz...Bell wanted to protect you. If you teleported with him I have no doubt that Ottar would try to kill you. Freya has her eyes on Bell so Ottar will not hurt him!" Hestia responded in a soft voice with a soft smile on her face.

"So...what in the name of the gods happened to you Ottar" Freya asked in a bemused tone.

"The Hades head is useless when it comes to your latest muse my lady as he detected me with pinpoint accuracy while I was wearing it. Bell did not take as kindly to being followed as I might have liked." Ottar responded.

"So your saying the level 1 Bell did this to YOU! Marvelous! He is truly something else." She beamed! "Did he just get lucky?" She inquired.

"No...considering he literally tapped me on the shoulder after disappearing from my sight...He knew exactly where I was at. I did not sense an intent to kill from any of his attacks nor those of the Kenki so I believe they were just fucking with me! Lady Freya...it would seem that Aiz Wallenstein has got quite the lead on you for the affections of the boy." Ottar stated with a tone of indignation.

"Aiz Wallenstein...really! I will just have to ask Allen to make her understand! I will have her killed if nec..." Freya's reply was interrupted by Ottar "What the fuck is that light" who had spied the vortex of energy which was forming next to him which coalesced into Bell.

"Target marking...I should have guessed" Freya stated knowingly. "Welcome Bell Cranel...Nice to finally meet you face to face; albeit unexpectedly!" She added.

"It is nice to finally meet my secret admirer lady Freya." The boy stated as he extended his hand to the goddess who gladly took it joining in a simple handshake. "Lady Freya I thank you for your gifts...the grimoire gave me three new exceptional spells and I am learning a lot from the book you authored. It is a bit risque but quite informative! Now I have become aware of having caught your interest! I also noticed when you watched the fight I had with Bete using the diving mirror." He added.

"So you can sense the divine mirror?" She asked shocked.

"My grandfather Zeus used to use it all the time to check up on me and I learned to sense it then!" He explained.

"Your grandfather Zeus?!" Freya exclaimed.

"That is correct lady Freya" He answered.

"As in the god Zeus" She asked flustered.

"Yes lady Freya" He replied.

"Now lady Freya...I can appreciate your feelings and I will accept them but I am unable to return them. I have someone who is dear to me already you see. Love me from afar...watch me grow and enjoy the entertainment. I will not be yours however. I can however be your friend and ally and I would like nothing more than for that to become reality." Bell said with a soft smile as Freya unleashed an involuntary blush.

"Are you sure that I am unable to change your mind?" Freya responded.

"I am although I do not expect you to give up easily...you are a goddess after all!" He replied "I will say this though...you shant be making Aiz understand. The actions you seem to have planned will be ultimately futile and utterly ill advised!" He added.

"What actions do I have planned Bell?" She asked with a coy smile.

"Lady Freya...it is as impossible for you to lie to me as it is for me to lie to you due to my abilities. Then there is the fact that while the teleportation energy is gathering I can hear what is being said in both locations therefore I heard what you planned to do to make Aiz back off and that you will kill her if necessary. That would be a bad idea" He explained.

"BOY ARE YOU THREATENING MY GODDESS MOST HOLY" Roared an irate Ottar.

"No I am not...It is not my place as a mortal to take the life of a deity. Furthermore I have way too much respect for the gods to harm one. That respect is why my own goddess has had to give up on making me her lover too...that and I want children some day which is something no goddess can give me. However any assailants sent our way to interfere in the relationship between Aiz and myself... they WILL NOT LIKE ME! I can promise you that...just ask Bete!" He stated calmly.

"We will see about that Bell! Ottar would you please show our guest out?" Freya said in a disappointed tone.

"No need lady Freya...Slot 1" Bell stated as the energy surrounded him, teleporting him back to the old church.

"Outstanding!" Freya quipped. "He certainly has some backbone and he will only get stronger. He isn't afraid to challenge a god either. I relish the thought of making that boy mine. Ottar...I want you to challenge him...I want to see his soul shine more. Find a powerful monster and train it. I want it unleashed on Bell...I don't care if it kills him; I will just claim his soul if it does." She ordered.

"By your will lady Freya...I will have to grab something from the lower floors though...maybe a level 4 minotaur from the 37th floor or something of that caliber at the least." He said to his goddess before departing for the dungeon.

"Bell...welcome back...you had me **hmph** worried" Aiz said as she ran to him immediately hugging him with force. "How did it go?" she asked.

"Well...I thanked her for the books...my three new spells came from a grimoire she sent to me at the Hostess of Fertility. I also explained to her that I will never be her's and why and I also cautioned her about taking action against us as she had already planned to send you a message. Please be extra careful Aiz...If anything happened to you..." He trailed off unable to finish his thought.

"I understand Bell and I feel the same. Fear not...you know better than most I am among the strongest in Orario. I will not be defeated easily" Aiz replied in a quiet voice as she gave the boy a squeeze.

"Aiz...I know that but I am still worried about it because I know lady Freya will not give up easily. I'm not willing to lose you!" He said ; a smile forming across Aiz's face as she prepared to answer. Bell refused to allow that answer though as he placed his left hand behind her head, cupped her left cheek with his right hand and captured her lips for a passionate kiss that seemed to make the world disappear around them. They continued to talk and spend time together; being left mostly alone by Lilli and Hestia where as Welf had already returned to The Forge for the evening. Bell walked Aiz home taking the long way so that they could extend the day for as long as possible arriving finally at the Twilight manor.

"Goodnight Bell...sweet dreams" Aiz crooned

"Goodnight Aiz...rest well and I will see you tomorrow...we have some more training to do." Bell replied. They gazed deeply into one another's eyes as Aiz embraced Bell's face with both hands and drew him in for a seemingly eternal goodnight kiss, both adventurers being too focused on each other to hear the approaching footsteps.

"AGAAAAAAIIIIIINNN FFFUUUUUUCCCCKKKKK!" The werewolf screamed before clicking his tongue and leaving once more in a huff!

"Should we chase after him and calm him down Aiz?" Bell inquired as he was concerned that Bete would do something stupid.

"Are you worried about him?" She countered.

"A little to be honest. He does not seem to be taking any of this well" the boy stated with a stoic expression.

"Bell I will talk to him later. He is just going to have to accept this regardless of his feelings on the matter...I have made my choice!" Aiz affirmed. They leaned in and shared another kiss after which Aiz walked into the manor on cloud nine as Bell teleported home! Aiz went strait to her room and began reading a certain book about love and pleasure; her blush achieving new shades of red with each turn of the pages.

The training between Bell and Aiz continued for the rest of the week as she continued to be amazed by his growth and his ability to absorb technique. They went to the dungeon in the afternoons to do magic training as Welf and Lilli stood on the sidelines watching the fireworks after which the four of them did some dungeon crawling with Aiz taking a mostly passive approach to the battles. Ottar lived in the dungeon for that week training his new pet minotaur so Bell's soul could shine for his goddess Freya. The time had come for Aiz to accompany her familia on the mini-expedition so Bell resumed his standard dungeon diving with Welf and Lilli. Before heading out to the dungeon Bell had Hestia update his status:

Bell Cranel

Hestia Familia

Human/Demi spirit(Phoenix) (Reaper)

age 18

level 1

strength S 905 - SSS 1477

endurance S 923 - SSS 1462

dexterity S 900 - SSS 1443

Agility SS 1164 - SSS 1688

Magic SS 1087 - SSS 1598

Developmental abilities

**Zeus' Gift B - S** (Grants Spirit level control of lightning magic)

**Luck SSS** (Significantly increases chance of drops/rare drops and is close to divine protection)

**Reaper's resistance SSS** (absolute resistance against status ailments and curses including those which are otherwise unblockable)

**Reaper's regeneration SSS** (god level regeneration of health(healing), mind and stamina)

*mid tier regeneration is automatic and regen rate can be expedited significantly while focused on regeneration!*

**Reaper's magus SSS** (increases spell potency, significantly reduces mind usage, allows for synergy of differing elemental magic, allows for absolute concurrent chanting/charging regardless of enemy actions and removes slot limitation for magic. Allows user to cast magic directly to, or through their weapon)

*stacks with mage ability*

**Reaper's mastery SSS** (increased ability when fighting unarmed or with any type of weapon but cannot make up for lack of skill with a given weapon completely; 20% increase in damage output and doubles all exilia gained)

**Reaper's majesty SSS** (Grants empathic abilities which permit a reaper to sense the emotional state of others {component sealed for the person/people you are in love with}; allows focus to chain cast magic; absorb, deflect, or reflect incoming magic - even back to source ; special exilia triple play: allows a user a chance to gain up to 3 skills and development abilities upon leveling (not guaranteed) and unparalleled development - allows development abilities to be acquired or advance upon status update instead of only upon leveling)

*deflect and reflect only work with god/reaper weapons and spell cannot be significantly more powerful than the adventurer or they will fail*

**Reaper's grace SSS** (allows a reaper to chant and keep 3 different spells in reserve for instant use, called forth by announcing the slot you wish to activate, slot 1, slot 2 ect. and exponentially increases mind reserves)

**Perceptive instincts SSS** (allows a highly accurate gut instinct about any given situation{think Finn's thumb})

**Rapid charge SSS**(allows for the rapid charge of skills and spells of up to -80% charging time at SSS Rating)

**Alchemist SSS** (allows synthesis of potions/poisons and items based on user desire; even beyond the mystery ability)

*stacks with mixing and mystery*

**Swordsman C** **\- A** (Increased damage and parrying ability when wielding sword(s))

**Mage C - A** (Improves power, widens effect range, and makes mind usage efficient. Creates magic circles under the user that support the magic)

**Mixing D - B **(Improves quality when creating medicine such as potions)

**Mystery E - B **(Allows the user to activate a miracle and create magic items)

**Spirit bond C** (Anemoi)

**Shared wounds; shared fate I - D ** (Extends Liaris Freese to all battle party members at 85% of the exilia boost that Bell receives.)

**Fist strike I - F **(Increases damage dealt with one's fists)

**Martial arts mastery I** (Increases damage dealt by all forms of hand to hand combat and makes mastering martial arts easier)

*Ability level advancement requires ongoing martial arts training*

Skills

**Liaris Freese** (increases the speed of Bell's growth as long as his feelings last and allows stats to exceed normal stat limitations. The strength of the effect is related to the strength of Bell's feelings. As a side effect, it makes him immune to divine charms/intoxicants.)

**Exilia Mastery** (allows a reaper to compartmentalize, store and share exilia with others at will)

*No effect on the exilia of skills/development abilities or premium exilia required for leveling*

**Target Marking** (allows an adventurer to mark others as friend or foe, permitting instinct guided location and tracking of a target. Permits target homing for all magic)

**Discernment** (allows for released magic to only harm or heal the intended target(s) without harming/healing anything else)

**The Power to Protect** (exponentially increases all abilities when fighting to protect)

**Recoil** (allows the user to charge and produce a pulsar which will penetrate an incoming magic attack returning it to its caster with added attack power from the pulsar itself)

*incoming magic cannot be significantly more powerful than the pulsar itself or the effect will fail causing an ignis fatuus on the user while simultaneously allowing the user to be hit by the incoming magic attack*

**Mind Chant** (An exceptionally rare skill that allows it's user to perform their magic chants in their mind instead of out loud permitting subterfuge in casting and delays the formation of the magic circles created by the Mage development ability until the spell is ready to cast.)

**Phoenix Flight** ( Dramatically increases user running speed and acceleration. Attack strength is increased when attacking on the move. Flight speed, acceleration and maneuverability are tripled)

Magic

**Caelum Veil** \- An lightning element enchant magic similar to Ariel. It covers the user in lightning; explosively increasing their movement speed and can launch a targeted lightning bolt by snapping one's fingers. Caelum Veil can also be used to launch lightning in all directions by chanting **Distel**. _**  
**_

_**Rage**, -Wrath of the heavens-_

**Senescence** (Temporal enchant magic which can Alter the flow of time to rapidly traverse great distance, or alter time to age anything to the point of disintegration. Can fire a black orb of concentrated rot at will and can also rot/degrade everything in a user desired radius up to 60 feet by chanting **DECAY** )

_**Return to the dust from which you came** -Senescence-_

**Transcending the Boundary **(short chant magic that allows the user to teleport to a known location or a marked individual)

*Cannot be used while actively engaged in combat*

_**Fragment unto the ether; become one with the mana; streak across the heavens and coalesce {target or location}** -Transcending the Boundary-_

**Chaos bolt** (ancient no chant combination of magic can be cast individually or in a synergized state{chaos bolt})

**Firebolt **(Fire and explosive force damage)**  
**

**Lightning bolt **(Lightning, heat and impact damage)

**Divine bolt** (damage and/or purification)

**Shadow bolt** (damage and/or corruption with curses which can prevent healing, drain stamina/mind and seal magic)

**Ice bolt** (impales and freezes at the point of attack expanding outward)

**Water bolt **(Highly presurized bolt of water which impales the target)

**Diamond bolt **(condensed carbon from the earth into a diamond spike; disintegrates after 2 minutes)

**Gale bolt** (Condensed bolt of wind...does little damage but useful for knocking obstructions from one's path)

**Breath of The Saint** (long chant magic which extends a magic circle from the user outward to a radius of 110 meters or can be cast through direct touch into an individual; which produces a mist of healing rising from the circle or channeled through touch providing absolute restoration of all targets. The magic will set and heal broken bones, restore long lost limbs, purify curses, restore stamina and mind within a few moments.)

**_I seek divine comfort; the healing of suffering; I call upon the power of purity, the uncorruptible breath, the benevolence of the saint; confer thy divine offerings; within this frail mortal's wake, breathe outwards thy blessing; to those for whom I beseech thee; the complete restoration of faculty, of strength, of mobility and of the soul; where love and temperance shine in their brilliance; sustain the light and make them whole; envelope us with purity; let the shadow of suffering be illuminated and eradicated _**_-Breath of The Saint- _

**Troy's Requiem** (short chant support magic which is offensive or defensive dependent on user will that creates a magic circle under the caster which can extend outwards to the users desired radius. Allies enveloped in this magic will recieve a red glowing aura and all stats will temporarily be boosted by ss levels(1000 skill points) with a duration of 30 minutes and will recieve rapid regeneration for health, stamina and mind. Enemies enveloped within the magic will recieve a black glowing aura signifying a stat reduction across all abilities equal to ss level(1000 points) and will recieve curses that prevent healing, drain stamina and seal magic with a duration of 10 minutes. can be cast as either the first verse, the second verse, or both verses to assist allies and and smite foes)

_**bring forth the protection of the impenetrable walls, blessings renewed; awaken to the nightmare as the fortress burns, existence wanes **-Troy's Requiem-_

Soul Bonded Equipment

Hestia Knife: Level 1

Hestia's Wrath: Level 1

Sword of Souls: Level 5 | Magic slots: 5

Sword of Darkness: Level 4 | Magic slots: 4

Eternity's Gaze: Level 4 | Magic slots: 4

[Special attribute] **Quiver of the Infinite Rain** (Quiver uses mind to generate infinite arrows which can be imbued with any element to which it's user has an affinity.)

Jupiter's Requiem: Level 6 | Magic slots: 6

[Special Technique] **Dirge of Chaos: Last Dance of the Dead** (unleashed while performing a blade dance; it activates all slotted magic at once creating a vortex of chaotic destruction)

**Slot 1: Extirpating Wave** (Wide area annihilation magic which unleashes a tsunami upon it's victims)

**Slot 2: Shadow Glutton** (Hurls a black singularity orb which devours everything in it's 360 degree wake at a radius of 30 meters. Duration: 1 minute)

**Slot 3: Damocles Bolt** (Fires off a massive silver lightning bolt which calls forth numerous additional lightning bolts cascading onto it's target as it connects)

**Slot 4: Icy Grip** (unleashes a rush of bone chilling cold which freezes over everything in it's path creating an icy tomb until the magic dissipates causing the frozen tomb and all denizens entombed within to shatter)

**Slot 5: Meteor Swarm** (Wide area annihilation magic that releases a rain of huge meteorites upon it's targets)

**Slot 6: Agony's Gaze** (Weapon enchant magic which imbues the dual swords with a paralysis poison and/or a desiccation poison dependent on user desire)

Mjolnir: Level 5 | Magic slots: 5

**Slot 1: Flame of Infinity** (Never ending flame of the divine forge which can smelt and forge any material or render anything to ashes)

**Slot 2: Omniscient Polaric Charge** (Energy charge which is able to bend the properties of any material being struck to user will)

Reaper's Light Armor: Level 2 |Magic casting cost reduction 10%

Reaper's Anomaly: Level 2 | Storage mind usage reduction 10%

Oracle of Shimmering Light: Level 4 | Elemental magic boost 40% | Mind reserves boost 40%

[Special Magic] **Divine Tranquility** (Casts a shield of divine light to a maximum radius of 50 meters)

**Meetings of Fate: The Minotaur**

The trio headed out for an early start in the dungeon and had already carved a path down to the 8th floor as Lilli was beginning to understand how to use Sting and was becomming far more effective with the shortsword. They entered the 9th floor and headed for the first great room on the floor encountering zero monsters along the way.

"Well...where the hell did all of the monsters go...any ideas Bell?" Welf asked as he looked around the great room seeing nothing of any importance.

"I'm not sure but I am getting a bad feeling about this" Bell replied in a nervous tone. _"This is tooo similar to the 5th floor a few weeks ago. What is goin...SHIT"_ "LIIIIIIILLIIIIIIIIIII" He screamed as he drew Hestia's wrath and tried to block the blade that neither Welf or Lilli saw coming for the kill. He successfully blocked it but there was so much force behind it that Bell, Lilli and Welf were all knocked across the room; crashing into a wall. Bell lept up and took a good look at his friends realizing that Lilli was in bad shape and a sitting duck.

"Welf, can you move" he shouted.

"I can, barely!" Welf replied in pain.

"Take Lilli and Run. I will hold it off, go get some help!" Bell shouted his orders to which the blacksmith complied; gently lifting the pallum off of the floor and running towards the stairs back to the 8th floor looking back to see Bell knocked into a different wall with an earth shattering crash. _"Shit...I gotta find some help. That thing isn't a normal minotaur...it moves way to fucking fast. That thing has to be at least a level 4 monster."_ Welf thought as he ran for their lives. Bell meanwhile had lept back up and charged the minotaur again unleashing both Cailum Veil and Senescence to try to even the odds making him only slightly faster than his opponent.

"Shit...Shit...is that thing still chasing us...THE LOKI FAMILIA...Ilfrick...were SAVED!" The adventurer shouted as he tried to support his companion in their flight from danger.

"What happend to you two" Finn asked the men as the rest of his group gathered around him. The group consisted of Aiz, Tiona, Tione, Bete and Riveria with Gareth, Raul, Anakitty and Lefiya in the trailing party a few minutes behind them.

"There is a minotaur...a fucking ridiculously strong one. We are level 3 and we couldn't land a scratch on the beast." The adventurer replied.

"That has to be from the lower floors captain...no way 2 level 3's are unable to leave a scratch on a minotaur from the 15th floor." Tione's concern began to rise she looked to her captain for orders.

"I am glad you two made it out alive. Was anyone else in danger?" Finn asked them.

"Yes...there were three of them...they were being led by that white haired kid...the one from before" He answered.

_"OH FUCK...BELL"_ "BEEEEEELL" Aiz screamed as she took off darting through the dungeon just as fast as she could with the amazon twins and Bete racing behind her.

"Good timing Gareth...could you and Raul take over...Lefiya please heal them. Riveria you are with me!" He ordered and they took off as Lefiya started healing the injured adventurers.

Suddenly Aiz had to draw Desperate to defend against an attack and found herself face to face with Ottar.

"I challenge you Kenki of the Loki familia...to a duel to the death" Ottar thundered at the princess.

"Why" She whispered.

"You are a member of a rival familia...I NEED NO OTHER REASON" He growled at the girl.

_"Well whatever...I am about to face the only level 7 in Orario and I need to get to Bell."_ "**TEMPEST**" She screamed and charged the boaz attacking him with everything she has.

"You're slow...but I can tell...You've gotten stronger" Ottar said with amusement in his voice.

_"I can't get through...even with Ariel...It's not just the level difference...it is this man's herculean strength, his strength as a warrior. I have to hurry but how...if I don't Bell won't survive!"_ she feared channeling that fear into fury as she continued to attack ferociously; every single strike being parried by the level 7 warrior. Tiona and Tiona joined the battle in that instant and Aiz flew past Ottar who tried to take a passing swipe at her head but was blocked by Bete who yelled "Who the fuck do you think your pointing your sword at asshole!"

"It's been a long time Ottar...am I to assume that you are acting on your goddess' orders and are actively trying to start a war with us?" Finn asked the boaz with predjudice.

"I act of my own accord" Ottar responded before sheathing his sword while heading past the Loki executives and out of the dungeon.

"Finn...Those are Bell's companions." Riveria stated pointing to the badly injured adventurers approaching them.

"Lady Riveria...she is hurt badly...Please heal her. I need to get back to Bell...he is fighting that thing alone. If not for him we would be dead. We didn't even hear the thing coming before Bell had blocked its greatsword which still knocked us into the wall hard." The injured smith stated with urgency.

"Welf...you are badly injured too...follow us and carry her as Riveria heals her in transit. Aiz has already headed for where Bell is along with Tiona, Tione and Bete. That minotaur is about to get dismantled if there is even a scratch on Bell...that I can promise you." Finn said with confidence. They headed for the rest of their group with Lilli and Welf while silently hoping for the best.

The battle raged on with half of the cavern having had rockslides along the walls from Bell being used as a make shift pinball. The boy was still up fighting though significantly bloodied and heavily battered. "**DISTEL**" The boy screamed as he discharged it from Hestia's wrath; the massive bolt of lightning finding its mark and doing minor burn damage to the minotaur. He appeared behind it and slashed down only for the minotaur to pierce his left arm with one of it's horns taking a whiplash motion with it's head and slamming Bell into the ground. The remainder of Bell's armor came crashing off of him; shattered and his undershirt was shredded, as he forced himself to his feet narrowly avoiding another goring. He disappeared from the minotaurs sight grabbing Hestia's wrath as he did and wielding it in his left hand as he drew the Sword of Souls from its sheath and unleashed the grand scythe beginning a pointed blade dance which was mostly parried by the minotaur but for the single uppercut of the scythe which amputated the minotaur's right horn. He continued to use the speed afforded by his magic to dodge attacks and leave a few gashes on the minotaur but had yet to succeed in slowing it down.

_"I keep hitting the bastard and it keeps coming like my swords are dishing out mosquito bites. What the fuck is this things deal and why does it fight with technique?..." _The boy pondered as their mutual bloodletting continued unabated. More slashing and parrying, more blood being painted onto the walls and the ground as boy and beast alike tore into one another with vigor. Bell parried a strong latteral slash from the minotaur converting the force into centrifugal force spinning and nicking the neck of the minotaur who unloaded a massive hoof into Bell's midsection sending him flying past the entrance to the room and into a wall.

"Bell" Aiz screamed as a blur flew by her crashing into a wall and came flying right back past her towards an enraged roar which caught her attention.

_"That is a minotaur from the 44th floor...that is a level 4-5 monster! Did Ottar do this...that thing is fighting with technique. I have to help him!"_ she decided as she moved into the room and the three that initially followed her caught up.

"**Chaos bolt**" Bell shouted as he unleashed that magic from his outstretched right hand that still held a grand scythe. The magic connected and did moderate damage to the minotaur while also cursing it. Bell then kicked the minotaur in the midsection marking it as he did so but was immediately knocked back into a wall.

_"How...how are you still standing Bell...you're cut all over... armored in only your own blood at this point...that same blood literally paints the walls in this great room...your chest is gashed...you have a large hole in your left arm and yet...despite your injuries you're doing incredibly well. You fight with every ounce of your power; your very soul on the line. I want so badly to slice this beast in half and rescue you from this suffering...yet I know your desire to become stronger and I fully understand that you must face this trial alone...but I will not let you die! should you be incapacitated I WILL SLAUGHTER THAT BEAST!_

"Wait a minute...is that rabbit boy! Oh man what is it with this jackass and these stinking fucking minotaurs...they must love rabbit shit because they keep coming back up here to hang with him!" Bete mocked Bell as Finn and Riveria arrived with the boy's companions in tow.

Bell came flying back from the wall he had just painted, unleashing another massive lightning discharge followed by a slash at each of the minotaurs legs leaving severe gashes having used the blinding light from the lighning as camouflage for his attack which left the minotaur roaring in pain. Bell ducked it's counter strike and slashed it again in the chest spinning out of the way as the beast brought down it's greatsword with such force that the ground exploded flinging Bell backwards. He quickly regrouped and charged in again unleashing more magic interspersed with more parried slashes. He is knocked back once more crashing into the wall it's structure collapsing atop the boy...who still managed to rise; to fight once more. He charged in and as the minotaur went in for the kill with a furious overhead slash Bell disappeared from it's sight and screamed "**DISTEL**" unleashing his 360 degree lightning cascade which after flaring out in all directions curved upwards and attacked the minotaur from all sides. Immediately understanding how he could use his target marking in battle the boy unleashed "**DISTEL**" again and again doing significant damage to the minotaur which continued to charge at him. His attempted defensive maneuver was a tick late as the minotaur's horn connected with Bell's right shoulder sending a spray of blood skyward adding to the crimson color that currently occupied the boy's previously snow white hair.

"Is he...really a level 1" Tiona asked.

"Wasn't it just a few weeks ago that you derided Bell as a weakling worthy of death as nothing more than a reckless fool, am I right...Bete?" Finn asked in a derisive tone.

"What the hell happened to him since then..." Bete replied in shocked anguish as Bell slashed at the monsters right wrist causing it to drop it's greastword which it immediately picked up with it's left hand and slashed wide towards Bell who avoided the attack with a flip bringing the blade of the scythe down across the beast's back as he landed.

"He's just like the argonaut" Tiona beamed.

"The story about the boy who wanted to be a hero" Finn added.

"He's really going all out" Tione stated with excitement.

_"BELL...YOU HAVE IT...THE LOOK OF A HERO...THOSE EYES...THE WAY YOU CHARGE IN WHERE DIVINITY FEARS TO TREAD...YOU TRULY HAVE IT...THE LOOK OF A HERO..." _Aiz marveled; realizing that she saw the same type of heroism her father possessed in the boy!

Looking on from Babel tower, Freya was practically having an orgasm from the spectacle as she breathed mirth and was nearly drowning in her own juices.

_"AHHHH...INCREDIBLE! Such a beautiful sight...his soul...is glowing...it is shimmering with the most amazing light...shine brighter...brighter"_ "BRIGHTER...OH GODS YES BELL, OH GODS YES BELL...GIVE ME SOME MORE...SHINE EVEN BRIGHTER" Freya screamed in orgasmic bliss while drooling on her divine mirror apparition.

Bell continued to slash at the minotaur finally removing the right had he had wounded in the previous exchange with the beast. Their weapons clashed again and again, greatsword vs greatsword, greatsword vs scythe the metalic clangs could be heard echoing throughout the entire floor. Another chaos bolt followed by a focused distel chant and then finally greatsword vs greatsword but this time, the minotaur's blade gave way and shattered as it kicked Bell back. Man and beast stared at one another in a face off for the ages until the minotaur got down on all threes and pointed it's remaining horn at the boy. Bell gave a subtle nod to the minotaur while he switched the scythe to his left hand and Hestia's wrath to his right. They charged at each other closing the ground in an instant.

"That's a bad idea" Riveria stated slightly frustrated.

"Moron..." Growled Bete.

"BELL NOOOOOOOOOO" Lilli screamed.

"Damn it Bell NOOOOOOOOOO" wailed Welf.

"He'll be fine!" Aiz stated in a confident voice as the corners of her lips turned upwards in a slight but nervous smile.

Charging towards fate at a ridiculous speed, man vs minotaur, sword vs horn; the minotaur brought it's head into an uppercut motion from 6 inches off of the ground at a full sprint aiming it's horn at the boy's chest as Bell slashed Hestia's wrath down on top of the horn using the force to push himself up and over the minotaur looking down at it as he slashed with the grand scythe cleaving it's head before landing; turning back to watch as it's body turned to ashes and it left behind both horns and the magic stone. Bell stuck his blades into the ground and immediately began chanting: "**I seek divine comfort; the healing of suffering; I call upon the power of purity, the uncorruptible breath, the benevolence of the saint; confer thy divine offerings; within this frail mortal's wake, breathe outwards thy blessing; to those for whom I beseech thee; the complete restoration of faculty, of strength, of mobility and of the soul; where love and temperance shine in their brilliance; sustain the light and make them whole; envelope us with purity; let the shadow of suffering be illuminated and eradicated: Breath of The Saint**" he sang as the magic circle formed under his feet and extended all the way to Aiz and her group whom Bell had yet to realize were there; healing Lilli, welf and the Loki executives of the few scratches they recieved in their skirmish with Ottar. Lilli who had come too and was standing beside Bete while watching the end of the contest.

"Incredible...I've never seen anything like this" Whispered Tione in total awe of the boy and his battle.

"I'll be damned...the kid actually pulled it off" Bete spoke of the boy with a respectful tone for the first time.

"BEEEELLLLLL" Lilli cried as she ran over to Bell who had stopped moving despite having healed his own wounds.

"I think he passed out standing up" Tiona remarked.

"Bell...are you alright?" Aiz asked after she ran over to check on Bell. "It's mind zero" She added as she circled around him to gaze upon his face giving a gentle kiss to the unconscious boy.

"Hey Riveria...check his status" Bete stated.

"I don't think he wants us just staring at him" Riveria expressed her profound discomfort with Bete's request.

"Well it's not like he is in any position to protest; now is he" Bete stated.

"Riveria...I too would like to know how far his status has gone up from what Loki told me after the meeting with the Hestia familia last week. Please let us know his basic abilities" Finn requested to which Riveria hesitantly complied. She walked over to him and began reading the hieroglyphics as an impatient Bete asked "Riveria...so what's he got?".

"Well he is sitting at SSS across the board and his highest stat agility is sitting at 1688 or nearly double of a maximum S rating" She replied with a laugh as she saw Bete's jaw hit the floor and Aiz took a peek herself having learned from Riveria how to read hieroglyphs.

_"Amazing...his basic abilities are all at an impossible SSS...how do you do this Bell?...It is truly amazing...you are truly amazing...awe inspiring...and truly special...but most of all...special to me! Thank you Bell...for being you...and for accepting me as I am!"_ Aiz mused as a wide smile involuntarily crept onto her face and her eyes sparkled; a few tears of joy streaming down her cheeks. Bell's armor disintegrated into shadows and flew towards the boy; gathering around him as it reconstituted itself and spawned a new sheath for Hestia's wrath as the original sheath had been destroyed in the battle.

"Hahaha...I can't believe it...It truly is amazing...that armor of his...indestructable indeed! Is it alive?" Welf wondered out loud as he looked on in amazement at the impossible.

"Riveria...would you mind carrying Lilli...she is still exhausted from their ordeal. I will carry Bell and we will take them home." Aiz said through a soft smile; still stunned from what she had witnessed only a few minutes ago.

"Sure Aiz" Riveria stated in a motherly tone.

"Aiz...we will camp on the 18th floor for tonight and wait for you. This mini-expedition isn't exactly urgent so you may stay to tend to Bell tonight. Please rejoin us tomorrow along with Riveria." Finn offered.

"Thank you captain" Aiz responded meekly with an undertone of gratitude. Aiz hoisted Bell upon her back with his head resting softly against her shoulder as Riveria picked up Lilli in a princess carry and they headed back towards the surface with Welf following closely behind.

"Aiz...his determination is amazing. He is indomitable, truly! That minotaur was at a level where it would give our level 5's a good fight. Raul as a level 4 would have had just as tough of a time as Bell did defeating that thing. Aiz...though he is strong; he is still but a beginner...with his level of strength now as his starting point...with that indomitable will of his...who knows what heights he will reach." Riveria marveled aloud as the girl turned to her with twinkling eyes and a smile radiant enough to incite the envy of the gods. They arrived at the old church a short time later and went inside.

"Welcome ba...WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM" Hestia screamed in hysterics.

"They were attacked by one of the strongest subspecies of Minotaur...which normally reside between the 42nd and 47th floor of the dungeon." Riveria explained.

"What's worse...this minotaur had been trained to fight with a sword. It was wielding a greatsword and was fighting as a warrior would employing tactics and technique" Aiz added.

"Thank you...both of you for saving them" Hestia said softly.

"Lady Hestia...we didn't! I tried to get there quickly but I was accosted by Ottar of the Freya familia who seemed intent only on delaying me. By the time I arrived...Bell was battered, bloody and utterly refusing to give up! He fought that minotaur which was likely equal to a level 4-5 adventurer in an awe inspiring battle which he ultimately won by decapitating the beast! He healed the injuries of his companions, our group and himself...succumbing to mind zero afterwards. He just needs some rest and he will be fine. He should level up after this fight considering the strength of the beast." Aiz beamed with pride for her Bell.

"Lady Hestia...Bell is truly indomitable!" Riveria stated with a warm smile.

"More than that Riveria...Bell had it...from the look in his eyes to the unflinching will he displayed...Bell had the look of a hero" Aiz added as Hestia was left speachless with her mouth agape.

"Aiz...I am going to head back to Twilight manor to report all of this to lady Loki. I will see you tomorrow and we can rejoin our party for the mini-expedition." Riveria said sofly.

"Alright Riveria. Goodnight!" Aiz said as she turned with Bell still on her back and took him into the secret room laying him down on Hestia's bed. She sat down beside him on the bed and brought his head onto her lap so she could properly stroke his hair while gazing upon his face.

"Aiz...I have placed Lilli in her sleeping quarters. I will take the couch for tonight so that Bell can rest well after his ordeal. I unfortunately cannot offer you any privacy as we have limited space for sleeping here. It will be different when our home is completed but until then Bell will likely continue to sleep on the couch. I brought an extra pillow for you...as it has become obvious that you will be staying by Bell's side tonight. I am going to bed...goodnight Aiz" Hestia said handing Aiz the pillow and unleashing a pent up yawn which prompted Aiz to yawn as well. Hestia was snoring loudly before long as Aiz positioned Bell in the bed so that she had enough room to sleep next to him. She laid beside him with her head propped up on her right arm using her left hand to brush his hair as she stared deeply into the boy's sleeping face. She finally leaned over giving him a soft kiss after which she pulled the boy to her and promptly fell asleep with Bell in her arms.

**Author's Note**

I have quite enjoyed writing this thus far...far more than I would have ever imagined! This is my first time writing a complex melee fight scene so I hope I did the fight some semblence of justice! I hope all of you enjoy and have a great day. This chapter is slightly longer than chapter 2. I intend for next chapter to include a large scale complex battle with many combatants so any constructive criticism or suggestions on how I can improve this facet of my writing; I would appreciate them tremendously!

PS. The mammoth known as Chapter 4 is in the works and currently sits at 40,163 words at about 70% completion. I do believe it will be worth the wait for anyone enjoying my story.


	5. Chapter 4:Divinity and the Dungeon

_**Pre Chapter Author's Note**_

**There is a lemon moment within the chapter which has clearly marked beginning and end points for those who wish to skip that part! Beyond that enjoy this behemoth of a chapter! **

**Chapter 4: Divinity and the Dungeon**

_"I feel warmth and I am being embraced. I must have gotten back home somehow after battling that thing...did Welf carry me home...no; I sent him to get help...Don't tell me Hestia is in bed with me...well at least she isn't pruning my family tree this time...come on eyes... OPEN_..._it's blurry but I see a darkened shade of gold...?"_ Bell thought as he tried to make his eyes adjust faster. _"AIZ?...I guess she must have carried me home but how did she find me...still...absolutely adorable! I did go into the dungeon really early with Welf and Lilli...I bet Loki familia started out a bit later than we did...so more than likely Welf found them and they came to help me. Then both of them should also be safe...WHAT A RELIEF! Aiz...you are truly adorable like this...so gorgeous and that peaceful look on your face...your mesmerizing!"_ Bell mused while lightly caressing the girl's face. He leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss which caused Aiz to blush reflexively while her lips curled upwards in a smile as she slept. Bell pulled her in closer and closed his eyes falling back to sleep as he basked in her warmth.

_"Is it morning already...he's so handsome...I wasn't totally cognizant of it but I must have been on a more instinctual level...Mom was right!...has he been asleep the entire time?...It makes sense though after a exhausting battle like that!...NO...he did wake up...he was in my arms...now we are in each other's arms...this is so comfortable and comforting...this man...Bell is exceptional!...I could stay like this forever...and die just like this...totally fulfilled!"_ Aiz mused as she gave Bell a gentle squeeze deciding to stay like that for a little while longer despite having to join her familia on the 18th floor of the dungeon.

"Bell..." She whispered

"Aiz...I...love...you" He replied still sleeping soundly

_"Those really were his unfiltered thoughts on the 1st floor of the dungeon. He even said that he did not mean to say what he said THEN...but that he meant it. This feeling...so warm...so peaceful...so...intoxicating..."_ She reflected on the events of that day and kissed him passionately which awakened Bell who began kissing her back.

"I love you too Bell..." Aiz reciprocated with a blush so red she looked like she would combust.

"Good morning Aiz" Bell said sleepily.

"Bell...that was truly an incredible battle! You were so brave and fearless! We did come to your aid but you were doing magnificently despite your injuries. Ottar impeded my ability to get to you quickly by starting a fight. I think he trained that minotaur...which was from the lower floors and was strong enough to give our level 5's one hell of a battle. Bell...you defeated that beast...with your own strength. You were phenomenal!" Aiz brimming with pride congratulated Bell.

"It was thanks to your training Aiz...without that...I would be dead! Thank you Aiz!" Bell stated matter-of-factly before kissing her once more.

"Bell...you're wrong...our training helped a little but mostly this was your determination; your unflappable will that won the day!" She corrected Bell's assessment of his battle then kissed him again. "I do have to rejoin my familia for the mini-expedition shortly" Aiz added after they withdrew from the kiss.

"I know Aiz. I wish I could join you guys on that one but since I was not invited; I imagine your captain would not be pleased if I showed up with you! Unfortunately there is proper decorum which I realize must be followed here. Aiz...please stay safe down there!" Bell said with a soft smile before Aiz planted an impassioned kiss on the boy's lips reaching just as far into his mouth with her tongue as she could.

"I will Bell...so you do the same!" She replied with soft eyes and a radiant smile after she released the boy from her lips. She departed shortly there after heading towards the Twilight manor to meet up with Riveria.

"Feeling better Bell?" Hestia asked as she sat down in front of a plate of potato croquettes.

"MASTER BELL!" Lilli yelled, joyously enthralled that the boy was awake.

"Good morning goddess, Lilli" Bell said as he grabbed a potato croquette from the plate of them in the center of the table and took a bite. He finished his breakfast and asked Hestia to update his status which she enthusiastically complied with:

Bell Cranel

Hestia Familia

Human/Demi spirit(Phoenix) (Reaper) (Phaos)

age 18

level 1 - 2

strength SSS 1477 - SSS 1915 - I 0

endurance SSS 1462 - SSS 1906 - I 0

dexterity SSS 1443 - SSS 1900 - I 0

Agility SSS 1688 - SSS 2106 - I 0

Magic SSS 1598 - SSS 2049 - I 0

Developmental abilities

**Zeus' Gift S - SSS** (Grants Spirit level control of lightning magic)

**Luck SSS** (Significantly increases chance of drops/rare drops and is close to divine protection)

**Reaper's resistance SSS** (absolute resistance against status ailments and curses including those which are otherwise unblockable)

**Reaper's regeneration SSS** (god level regeneration of health(healing), mind and stamina)

*mid tier regeneration is automatic and regen rate can be expedited significantly while focused on regeneration!*

**Reaper's magus SSS** (increases spell potency, significantly reduces mind usage, allows for synergy of differing elemental magic, allows for absolute concurrent chanting/charging regardless of enemy actions and removes slot limitation for magic. Allows user to cast magic directly to, or through their weapon)

*stacks with mage ability*

**Reaper's mastery SSS** (increased ability when fighting unarmed or with any type of weapon but cannot make up for lack of skill with a given weapon completely; 20% increase in damage output and doubles all exilia gained)

**Reaper's majesty SSS** (Grants empathic abilities which permit a reaper to sense the emotional state of others {component sealed for the person/people you are in love with}; allows focus to chain cast magic; absorb, deflect, or reflect incoming magic - even back to source ; special exilia triple play: allows a user a chance to gain up to 3 skills and development abilities upon leveling (not guaranteed) and unparalleled development - allows development abilities to be acquired or advance upon status update instead of only upon leveling)

*deflect and reflect only work with god/reaper weapons and spell cannot be significantly more powerful than the adventurer or they will fail*

**Reaper's grace SSS** (allows a reaper to chant and keep 3 different spells in reserve for instant use, called forth by announcing the slot you wish to activate, slot 1, slot 2 ect. and exponentially increases mind reserves)

**Perceptive instincts SSS** (allows a highly accurate gut instinct about any given situation{think Finn's thumb})

**Rapid charge SSS**(allows for the rapid charge of skills and spells of up to -80% charging time at SSS Rating)

**Alchemist SSS** (allows synthesis of potions/poisons and items based on user desire; even beyond the mystery ability)

*stacks with mixing and mystery*

**Swordsman A** **\- SSS** (Increased damage and parrying ability when wielding sword(s))

**Mage A - SSS** (Improves power, widens effect range, and makes mind usage efficient. Creates magic circles under the user that support the magic)

**Mixing B - SS **(Improves quality when creating medicine such as potions)

**Mystery B - SS **(Allows the user to activate a miracle and create magic items)

**Spirit bond C - B** (Anemoi)

**Shared wounds; shared fate D - S **(Extends Liaris Freese to all battle party members at 95% of the exilia boost that Bell receives)

**Fist strike F - C **(Increases damage dealt with one's fists)

**Martial arts mastery I** (Increases damage dealt by all forms of hand to hand combat and makes mastering martial arts easier)

*Ability level advancement requires ongoing martial arts training*

**Twin terror mastery I** (massively increases speed and agility while dual wielding. Also drastically improves technique and moderately increases damage dealt)

**Treatment** **I** (Increases range and massively increases efficacy of healing and support magic)

**Hunter I **(Improves abilities against monsters that the user has fought before and gained exilia from. It can only be obtained at Level 2 and requires the user to have killed many monsters in a short period of time, making it difficult to obtain)

**Reaper Tactician SSS** (Drastically improves decision making under intense pressure allowing it's user to properly evaluate the chain of causality in order to plan for all contingencies)

**Phoenix exaltation SSS** (Exponentially increases the range and effectiveness of user vision, hearing, sense of smell, sense of touch and instinct)

Skills

**Liaris Freese** (increases the speed of Bell's growth as long as his feelings last and allows stats to exceed normal stat limitations. The strength of the effect is related to the strength of Bell's feelings. As a side effect, it makes him immune to divine charms/intoxicants.)

**Exilia Mastery** (allows a reaper to compartmentalize, store and share exilia with others at will)

*No effect on the exilia of skills/development abilities or premium exilia required for leveling*

**Target Marking** (allows an adventurer to mark others as friend or foe, permitting instinct guided location and tracking of a target. Permits target homing for all magic)

**Discernment** (allows for released magic to only harm or heal the intended target(s) without harming/healing anything else)

**The Power to Protect** (exponentially increases all abilities when fighting to protect)

**Recoil** (allows the user to charge and produce a pulsar which will penetrate an incoming magic attack returning it to its caster with added attack power from the pulsar itself)

*incoming magic cannot be significantly more powerful than the pulsar itself or the effect will fail causing an ignis fatuus on the user while simultaneously allowing the user to be hit by the incoming magic attack*

**Mind Chant** (An exceptionally rare skill that allows it's user to perform their magic chants in their mind instead of out loud permitting subterfuge in casting and delays the formation of the magic circles created by the Mage development ability until the spell is ready to cast.)

**Phoenix Flight** ( Dramatically increases user running speed and acceleration. Attack strength is increased when attacking on the move. Flight speed, acceleration and maneuverability are tripled)

**Argonaut** (Allows an active charge for any action exponentially increasing it's effects. Due to several of Bell's other abilities he can hold the charge while attacking choosing when to unleash it and through which action. Due to other abilities charge cannot be interrupted by anything other than Bell being knocked unconscious)

**Phaos Clarity** (Exponentially heightened awareness and instincts in combat while also preventing it's user from becoming mentally frozen regardless of situation)

**Raiju Awakening** (provides a moderate boost to all basic abilities and has a slim chance of summoning a Raiju to aid it's user dependent upon their luck. Summoned Raiju is a living spirit and can become the familiar(pet) of a Raiju soul dependent upon the heart of that soul)

Magic

**Caelum Veil** \- An lightning element enchant magic similar to Ariel. It covers the user in lightning; explosively increasing their movement speed and can launch a targeted lightning bolt by snapping one's fingers. Caelum Veil can also be used to launch lightning in all directions by chanting **DISTEL**.

_**Rage**, -Wrath of the Heavens-_

**Senescence** (Temporal enchant magic which can alter the flow of time to rapidly traverse great distance, or alter time to age anything to the point of disintegration. Can fire a black orb of concentrated rot at will and can also rot/degrade everything in a user desired radius up to 60 feet by chanting **DECAY** )

_**Return to the dust, from which you came** -Senescence-_

**Transcending the Boundary **(short chant magic that allows the user to teleport to a known location or a marked individual)

*Cannot be used while actively engaged in combat*

_**Fragment unto the ether; become one with the mana; streak across the heavens and coalesce {target or location}** -Transcending the Boundary-_

**Chaos bolt** (ancient no chant combination of magic can be cast individually or in a synergized state{chaos bolt})

**Firebolt **(Fire and explosive force damage)

**Lightning bolt **(Lightning, heat and impact damage)

**Divine bolt** (damage and/or purification)

**Shadow bolt** (damage and/or corruption with curses which can prevent healing, drain stamina/mind and seal magic)

**Ice bolt** (impales and freezes at the point of attack expanding outward)

**Water bolt **(Highly pressurized bolt of water which impales the target)

**Diamond bolt **(condenses carbon from the earth into a diamond spike which spears it's target. disintegrates after 2 minutes)

**Gale bolt** (Condensed bolt of wind...does little damage but useful for knocking obstructions from one's path)

**Breath of The Saint** (long chant magic which extends a magic circle from the user outward to a radius of 110 meters or can be cast through direct touch into an individual which produces a mist of healing rising from the circle or channeled through touch providing absolute restoration of all targets. The magic will set and heal broken bones, restore long lost limbs, purify curses, restore stamina and mind within a few moments.)

_**I seek divine comfort; the healing of suffering; I call upon the power of purity, the uncorruptible breath, the benevolence of the saint; confer thy divine offerings; within this frail mortal's wake, breathe outwards thy blessing; to those for whom I beseech thee; the complete restoration of faculty, of strength, of mobility and of the soul; where love and temperance shine in their brilliance; sustain the light and make them whole; envelope us with purity; let the shadow of suffering be illuminated and eradicated **__-Breath of The Saint- _

**Troy's Requiem** (short chant support magic which is offensive or defensive dependent on user will that creates a magic circle under the caster which can extend outwards to the users desired radius. Allies enveloped in this magic will receive a red glowing aura and all stats will temporarily be boosted by SS levels(1000 skill points) with a duration of 30 minutes and will receive rapid regeneration for health, stamina and mind. Enemies enveloped within the magic will receive a black glowing aura signifying a stat reduction across all abilities equal to SS level(1000 points) and will receive curses that prevent healing, drain stamina and seal magic with a duration of 10 minutes. can be cast as either the first verse, the second verse, or both verses to assist allies and and smite foes)

_**bring forth the protection of the impenetrable walls, blessings renewed; awaken to the nightmare as the fortress burns, existence wanes **-Troy's Requiem-_

**Infinite Inferno** (fire element enchant magic which envelopes the user in a cloak of white flames and manifests wings of flame on the user's back allowing flight. Increases potency of all flame magic or combined magic which includes flame element. Can charge and cast a fireball or flame deluge at will and can incinerate everything within a user desired radius by chanting **INCINERATE**. Likewise chanting **BECOME ONE** will allow it's user to transform completely into a giant Phoenix. Flames can be extended outward in base form or as the giant Phoenix to produce a shield encompassing oneself or one's party)

_**Awaken** -Helios-_

**Flames of Rebirth ** (long chant magic that can resurrect the dead or heal the living; purifying all ailments and completely restoring all aspects of the reborn. User's Phoenix soul is released coming off of the user's back as the resurrected person/creature is cremated and the ashes rise in flames as a smaller Phoenix which disperses revealing the resurrected person/creature)

_**Descend into ashes; the death of the undying; for the past is the future; for the future is the past; undying cycle, life begets death; begets life as the cycle capitulates; commands of death; futility in motion; death slain in earnest; desires brought forth; awakening travesty unto nature; accept your own frailty; become one with the flames; becoming one with the earth; the ashes ascend; burst forth into flames; and rise from the flames anew; transcendent Phoenix; rise and rejoice; awaken from your slumber**__-Flames of Rebirth-_

**Firestorm** (long chant magic that releases a vortex of inextinguishable white flames seguing into a wall of flames extending a firestorm outwards to a user desired radius)

_**Come inferno; burn, scorch, Annihilate; vortex of flame; wall of searing brilliance; howl of hellfire, borrow the power of a gust of wind; reduce creation to ashes; burning sky, charred earth, boiling sea, hissing spring, molten mountain, life torn asunder; render everything to scorched earth and ashes; give the signal of rage and despair; to protect the life of my loving hero I beseech you; fulfill this Phoenix's desire; as avatar of fire, king of fire **__-Firestorm-_

_**Halo's Essence**_(light element enchant magic similar to Ariel which covers the user in the essence of divine light. Strengthens all magical abilities and exponentially increases strength of all attacks imbued with light element. Can purify or smite on touch or with a blast of light and can unleash a homing arrow of light by chanting **ARC'S RAGE **and unleash multiple arrows in all directions by chanting **ARC'S RAMPAGE**. Can **PURIFY** or **SMITE** to a user desired radius by chanting either word)

_**Shimmer** -Nimbus-_

**Light Burst** (Short chant magic which releases a blast of light which expands outwards smiting foes and purifying allies)

_**Flash; Pierce the heavens and the earth; radiance slashing apart the shadows of misery; for I am Nimbus; avatar of light, king of light **-Light Burst-_

**Thunder Ray** (Short chant magic which releases a cascading lance of lightning)

_**Shatter eternity itself; spear of thunder; I call upon you; as an agent of Raiju, king of thunder**_ _-Thunder Ray-_

Soul Bonded Equipment

Hestia Knife: Level 1 - 2

Hestia's Wrath: Level 1 - 2

Sword of Souls: Level 5 | Magic slots: 5

Sword of Darkness: Level 4 | Magic slots: 4

Eternity's Gaze: Level 4 | Magic slots: 4

[Special attribute] **Quiver of the Infinite Rain** (Quiver uses mind to generate infinite arrows which can be imbued with any element to which it's user has an affinity.)

Jupiter's Requiem: Level 6 | Magic slots: 6

[Special Technique] **Dirge of Chaos: Last Dance of the Dead** (unleashed while performing a blade dance; it activates all slotted magic at once creating a vortex of chaotic destruction)

**Slot 1: Extirpating Wave** (Wide area annihilation magic which unleashes a tsunami upon it's victims)

**Slot 2: Shadow Glutton** (Hurls a black singularity orb which devours everything in it's 360 degree wake at a radius of 30 meters. Duration: 1 minute)

**Slot 3: Damocles Bolt** (Fires off a massive silver lightning bolt which calls forth numerous additional lightning bolts cascading onto it's target as it connects)

**Slot 4: Icy Grip** (unleashes a rush of bone chilling cold which freezes over everything in it's path creating an icy tomb until the magic dissipates causing the frozen tomb and all denizens entombed within to shatter)

**Slot 5: Meteor Swarm** (Wide area annihilation magic that releases a rain of huge meteorites upon it's targets)

**Slot 6: Agony's Gaze** (Weapon enchant magic which imbues the dual swords with a paralysis poison and/or a desiccation poison dependent on user desire)

Mjolnir: Level 5 | Magic slots: 5

**Slot 1: Flame of Infinity** (Never ending flame of the divine forge which can smelt and forge any material or render anything to ashes)

**Slot 2: Omniscient Polaric Charge** (Energy charge which is able to bend the properties of any material being struck to user will)

Reaper's Light Armor: Level 2 |Magic casting cost reduction 20%

[Special Attribute] **Enhanced Magic Resistance** (Negates all form of low level attack magic and has an extremely high resistance to high level attack which will increase further in strength as the armor's level increases)

[Special Attribute] **Magic Item Creation** (Expands upon the armor's ability to create communication stones to allow creation of almost any magic item the user desires dependent upon their other abilities and skills)

[Special Technique] **Chains of Binding** (Allows the armor to generate magic chains to bind user's both in terms of physical ability to move as well as their ability to use any and all magic at their disposal. Chains move of their own accord and fuse back together upon binding to create one single linked chain. Only beings at least 1 level above the armor's level can hope to break them. Chains can be used as extra hands to wield weapons or for any other use a chain might have)

Reaper's Anomaly: Level 2 | Storage mind usage reduction 20% | Total mind usage reduction 20%

[Special Magic] **Reaper's Cascade** (Allows it's user to completely transform into a Reaper and cascades all of their basic abilities by 2 whole levels at user's average level up stat levels)

Oracle of Shimmering Light: Level 4 | Elemental magic boost 40% | Mind reserves boost 40%

[Special Magic] **Divine Tranquility** (Casts a shield of divine light to a maximum radius of 50 meters)

"Bell...you continue to amaze me...6 new spells, 2 new spirit bloodline skills, a third skill and 5 new developmental abilities. Those weapons you recovered are no joke either...the spells and abilities they have are insane! I wonder why I failed to notice that earlier...It would also seem than you have never outgrown your boyhood dream of being a fairy tale hero...Bell" Hestia tried to speak through stifled giggles as her favorite child grew more embarrassed by the second. "The third skill is Argonaut...heroic desire! This allows you to charge your remaining strength in a battle and unleash a hero's strike. No matter how exhausted or injured you are this skill will allow you to turn the tides of battle and win with what little strength you have remaining. Because it pools the majority of your remaining strength it has a nasty recoil. You will be totally exhausted and near a mind down at the very least after using it...or at least that would be the case for anyone else. Because of your Reaper abilities that increase your ability to regenerate mind and stamina I am unsure what effect the recoil will have on you if any. It's something to watch though so be careful with this skill Bell." Hestia explained after she handed the boy his status parchment.

"I will...thank you goddess" He replied. "Lilli...are you ready...we are going to go to the dungeon once we pick Welf up" He added as he heard the sound of the main doors to the old church open with a creak.

"Already awake...are you Bell...you do recover quickly! Here I was coming to check on you two and your both awake and healthy. So are you going to the dungeon today because if so...count me in!...No way in hell am I missing out on dungeon diving with you...lady Hephaestus practically fainted when she updated my stats last night...I gained over 1000 points total in my status! If nothing else...fighting at your side should help me level up quite quickly considering calamity seems to seek you out" Welf said addressing the party leader after his unexpected entrance.

"Yes, we are going to the dungeon Welf" Bell replied casually.

"Bell...I also gained 1200 points to my status which makes no sense." Lilli added.

"Welf, Lilli...what I am about to say does not leave this room...GOT IT" Hestia roared.

"Yes" They replied in unison.

"Bell has several abilities which massively increase the amount of exilia that he receives from each monster he kills. He gained a new ability before you two joined him and Aiz in the dungeon 8 days ago. This ability extends his exilia multiplication to all members of his battle party! It started out at 70% of what he receives at rank I. It has ranked up to S at this point and now extends 95% of his boost to the exilia you will receive as well." Hestia said wryly.

"How much does it boost his exilia gain?" Welf asked as Lilli was too dumbfounded to respond herself.

"Well I am not really sure but considering how quickly Bell grows...I would say at least 300% of the exilia a normal adventurer would receive. He did level up from 1 to 2 in 28 days though so it is quite possible that the exilia boost he is receiving is much higher than 300% of what he should gain." She explained as best she could.

"28 DAYS!" Welf and Lilli screamed in complete sync with one another as Bell placed his right hand behind his head and directed an embarrassed laugh towards his party mates through a cheeky grin.

"That absolutely fucking ludicrous Bell" Welf shouted in jealousy as Lilli was once more at a loss for words!

"If you two are ready I will grab my equipment and we will head out" Bell stated dryly as they both gave him nods of affirmation. He went back into the secret room and put on his equipment emerging a few minutes later ready for combat.

"Goddess...I will deliver my status sheet to my advisor today so you can rest. You look tired" The boy stated with a slight look of concern on his face.

"Thank you Bell...I didn't sleep so well last night" She yawned as she began sleepily rubbing her eyes.

"Alright goddess...we will see you tonight. Sleep well!" Bell said with a soft smile before walking out the door flanked by his two companions.

_"Shit...I forgot to tell him that smiths from the Hephaestus familia delivered the expedition supplies yesterday...well he will not be needing tents today anyways"_ Hestia reasoned as she walked toward the secret room preparing to go back to sleep.

Bell and his companions walked toward the guild located on the 1st floor of the tower of Babel before hearing a "Oh Bell..." and seeing syr who motioned for them to come in as the tavern had opened up earlier than usual today. They entered in and ordered some tea while chatting amongst themselves before Syr and Ryuu joined them at the table.

"So...let me get this strait...you made level 2 in 28 days?...you're...serious?" Ryuu looked at the boy totally stupified by the boast he was making but utterly unable to find even the slightest sign of dishonesty in Bell's voice or body language. "So how far are you intending to go down today if I may ask? She inquired.

"I was thinking of making a quick stop down to the under resort and maybe go a bit beyond that if possible" Bell replied sheepishly.

"What makes you think you can get down that far on your first day in the middle floors?" Ryuu asked plainly while trying to hide her growing concern.

"Well...we have already been down that far with Aiz taking a mostly passive role to the fighting so as to observe our ability in greater detail. We also got into a little light hearted skirmish with Ottar who was wearing a Hades head and following us. I still do not know how he knew we were even going to the dungeon, much less inside it already as I teleported us strait to the 6th floor" Bell explained.

"With...Aiz...Wallenstein...of Loki familia...and you got into a light hearted skirmish with the only level 7 in Orario?" She asked bewildered.

"That is correct" Bell replied quietly.

"I still can't believe he didn't pass out..." Lilli squealed and snorted while trying and ultimately failing to unleash the laugh she was trying to suppress.

"Pass out from what? Fright at the sight of Ottar?" Syr chimed in with piqued interest.

"Aiz's lips when she took her first kiss from him" Lilli went into absolute hysterics after revealing that tidbit to the stunned Ryuu and the stunned and mortified Syr.

_"I"M NOT GOING TO LOSE TO YOU AIZ WALLENSTEIN!"_ Syr immediately snatched Bell by the shirt and tried to lean in for one herself as he blocked his lips with his right hand.

_"Poor Syr...my heart just breaks for her! Bell is an amazing man from what I have seen of him and he is definitely starting to grow on me as well...and even in this...I can't be angry at him as he immediately did the right thing when he could easily have done what most men would have and used her for all the pleasure she was worth!...Thank you...for not abusing Syr's trust"_ Ryuu looked at Syr with eyes that practically screamed "Let me hug you, Let me comfort you; please" before looking back down at the table.

"Why..." Syr looked at him in horror totally bewildered by his reaction.

"Syr...you're great...kind, sweet and beautiful...but...I fell in love with Aiz before you and I met...albeit by only several hours...you were listening to the story yourself right here! Syr...we can be great friends but I will not betray Aiz's love...even for someone as amazing as you...I'm sorry" Bell touched her hand with gentle sympathy as she looked down terribly saddened.

"AHEM...Mr. Cranel...if you want to venture into the middle floors you really should join a party! With just the three of you anything beyond the 13th floor is too much...the monsters are stronger there and you will encounter orders of magnitude more monsters than you did on the earlier floors. I understand your feelings with regards to Aiz and I am sure Syr does too...but that and any hurt she feels right now aside...I know that no one at the Hostess wants to see you die...it's that simple...so please join or form a larger party before venturing beyond 13" Ryuu advised the boy in the strongest terms. "The dungeon...will overwhelm you with small challenges until...at the absolute limit of your stamina...when you have no hope of defending yourselves or fleeing...the dungeon will crack and show you it's true colors...before depositing your life in the dustbin of history as not even a footnote" She added.

"Well...it can be quite difficult to find people whom you can depend on" Bell lamented.

"Having trouble making some friends...little boy? Well I am Mord, this is Scott and that is Guile! We're level 2s and we like to hit the middle floors. Sure...you can join us as long as you don't mind sharing some of this delectible bar maid poon...since we're friends and friends share with one another..." Mord began reaching for Ryuu who snatched and smashed him head first through the table before twisting his arm back until she could hear a few cracks as he wailed in pain.

"Why you little BITCH...boys!" Mord roared as he drew his sword and Ryuu drew a misericorde. Their attempted skirmish was interrupted when Bell drew Mjolnir and shattered Mord's sword into a million pieces. Mia added to the fray by smashing yet another bar top before addressing the moron.

"Can that shit MORD...because if you lay a fucking hand on my girls...I will slit you from your sternum to that pathetic excuse for a thimble that you call your dick...before force-feeding you your own entrails as you succumb slowly, to an agonizing death...now pay your fucking check and get the fuck out of my establishment" Mama Mia roared as Mord and his companions fled the tavern at top speed simply throwing their coin purses on the table as they bolted.

"Thank you Bell" Ryuu and Syr both said simultaneously as the boy gave them a subtle nod.

"Bell...thanks for not wrecking the place. I do appreciate your restraint!" Mama Mia breathed a sigh of relief that the only damage she would need to have repaired was done by Ryuu and herself.

"I probably saved THEM to be honest...Ryuu was about to gut them and I noticed the killing intent coming off of you as well Mama Mia. Well...it is time to be off" Bell motioned for his companions to follow behind him as he walked out the door and headed towards the guild once more arriving 10 minutes later with Bell approaching the advisory desk.

"Good morning Bell. Did something good happen?" Eina asked the boy.

"Yes...is it that easy to tell?" Bell inquired.

"Considering that joyous grin on your face...it is!" She stated with a slight smile.

"It's about my status...here...see for yourself" Bell said handing the status parchment to his advisor.

"YOU MADE LEVEL 2 IN 28 DAYS?!" Eina screamed in astonishment as everyone in the guild's reception area looked on in amazement. "Hmmm...YOU BEAT A LEVEL 4-5 MINOTAUR FROM THE 44TH FLOOR ON FLOOR 9!" She stated at the top of her voice!

_"How can this be...even if he isn't a normal adventurer or a normal level 1...well now he's not a normal level 2...and he has gained a new demi-spirit affinity? His falna lists him as a true demi-spirit a Phoenix/Reaper/Phaos? He gained the Reaper bloodline when he nearly died and he was already listed as a Phoenix...so I'm guessing that he hadn't awakened his Phaos abilities yet...still...these abilities are off the charts...and he now has 12 magic at his disposal before breaking down Chaos bolt into it's component spells...counting each individual bolt spell he has 20 written into his falna right now...and 8 spells allocated to his god tier weapons of which he seems to have gained three more...a new spell tied to his Reaper's Anomaly...then another spell tied to this Oracle of Shimmering Light...damn...I have never seen anything like this!"_ Eina thought in amazement at the white haired adventurer before her.

"Yes Eina!" He replied sheepishly as everyone continued to stare.

"Well I will need to give you a lesson on the monsters of the middle floors before you can proceed there" Eina stated with a look of consternation over allowing the boy to venture down there at all.

"Eina...about that...I have already been down to the 18th floor with my companions behind me and Aiz." Bell replied meekly.

"You've been down that far already...with Aiz...Wallenstein?" She asked surprised.

"Yes" He replied quietly as he blushed.

"Really...I see I wasn't mistaken when I got the impression from Aiz that you two had hit it off." She beamed as the boy's blush took on a few more shades of red.

"Yes...we trained together all last week!" He responded as his embarrassment diminished and Eina looked at him with a smile and an evil look in her eyes. Albeit only momentarily, Bell was painfully unaware of the mischievous pairs of eyes behind him.

"Yeah...Bell...receiver of smooches de Kenki...I honestly thought you were going to faint when she kissed you" Welf teased as the boy turned crimson.

"Yeah...she even slept on lady Hestia's bed with him last night" Stated Lilli with a sadistic glint in her eyes and a contorted smile.

"Are they telling...Hmmm what's this" She reached into Bell's hair and plucked a long strand of golden hair from it. "Seems what they say is true...I'm not too surprised though. I did see her reaction to those Soma members who planned to attack you and Lilli last week. She seemed ready to kill to be honest!" Eina stated with a wide eyed smile! "Well...if your relationship with Aiz continues to progress...considering her abilities and your own you may become the most feared tandem of adventurers in Orario!" Eina practically exploded with pride directed towards her charge.

"Well Eina...we really need to be heading into the dungeon now" Bell stated calmly hoping to bring an expeditious end to this discussion and get down to business.

"Fine...Bell...but I had better be getting an invitation...Damn...he's gone!" Eina mused to herself as her audience had already departed down the dungeon entrance. The group carved a path through the upper floors and failed to meet any true resistance until hitting the 12th floor.

"Shit...that is a lot of dragons...5 infant dragons and hordes of monsters flanking them...Bell...I think it's time to run" Welf stated in terror as Lilli nodded her head furiously in agreement.

"Not yet...I want to test some new magic" Bell stated with an amused grin directed towards the monsters charging towards his group. "**Awaken: Helios**" He unleashed a new cloak of white flames which made the boy positively glow as Bell flared out his wings of flame.

"Beautiful..." Lilli whispered awestruck by the sight before her.

"You have wings?...Bell...the monsters" Welf freaked out as death incarnate continued it's advance towards them. Bell suddenly took off into the air on his wings which rivaled his snow white hair in their radiance making his way to the middle of the pack of monsters which turned on him; surrounding him just as he had hoped they would. _"Mindless cretins"_ He thought as the entire horde charged him from all sides before he whispered "**Incinerate**" unleashing a massive typhoon of flames spinning rapidly around him while radiating outwards; it eradicated the threatening horde in seconds. Lilli; giving her best Bell emulation focused her mind on all of the drop items and stored them in her new amulet while Welf once more needed to collect his jaw from the dungeon floor.

"Shall we continue?" Bell asked as if nothing had happened.

"DAMN...Remind me NEVER to piss you off Bell" Welf stared at the boy with a smile and a look of enthralled confusion in his eyes.

"I wonder...**Wrath of the Heavens**, **Senescence**, **Nimbus**" Bell released multiple enchantments as all 3 cloak spells fired up in synergy with one another; lightning and shadow joining the white flames dancing around Bell and a shimmering aura of light engulfed him underneath the aura of white flames that had also engulfed him. Even his wings began to shimmer with the bright radiance of Nimbus.

_"Hmmm...so the cloak spells can be unleashed like Chaos bolt...just by name...that could be useful...wonder if it will work with Breath of the Saint...only one way to find out!"_ "**Breath of the Saint**" Bell shouted as nothing happened.

"Master Bell...you dummy...you know that a chant is required to release your magic" Lilli mused gleefully at her captain's sudden lack of judgement.

"Lilli...I was testing to see if I could unleash those spells by name the same way I can with Chaos bolt...and apparently with my enchant magic...had to find out on the off chance I could forgo the chants for all of my spells...several of them are long chant after all."

"Oh...my mistake...I'm sorry Master Bell" Lilli; obviously bothered by what she said after finding out his reasoning, cast her eyes downward while her faux chienthrope ears drooped down towards her scalp.

"Let's get going" Bell turned around and began walking deeper into the dungeon seeing the entrance to the 13th floor where they were promptly met by a pack of Hell hounds; Welf and Bell unsheathed their weapons and prepared to attack. A single wide sweep of the Sword of Souls grand scythe mode cleaved 9 hellhounds at various parts of their torso killing them instantly. Welf slashed hellhound after hellhound into oblivion when a chant "**Arc's Rampage**" was spoken and Bell's aura of light flared and fired enormous arrows of light in all directions decimating what remained of the hellhound pack along with inadvertently widening the large room they were in.

"No wonder Loki familia wants to drag your ass to the 59th floor! They can just take it easy and let you handle it. I mean really...what the fuck...I know your a fucking Reaper but damn! You truly are a walking fucking wake of destruction" Welf sheathed his greatsword and began walking further in following Bell who had already reached the next corridor. This rampage through the dungeon continued unabated until they reached the largest room of the 15th floor and the Takemikazuchi familia came running by in a panic with an injured member being carried by a large man on his back. "Master Bell; WE'VE BEEN PASS PARADED!" Lilli screamed with dread dripping from every word as the dungeon bared it's fangs! Thousands of monsters began careening towards them from all directions as the others looked at Bell with fear in their eyes. "**Distel**, **Decay**, **Incinerate**, **Smite**" The boy released the mass attack abilities of all four cloak spells into a simultaneous deluge of demolition and monster parade massacre the likes of which made the dungeon itself tremble. The floors of the dungeon collapsed as did the ceiling above them with Bell using **Divine Tranquility** to prevent the rain of rubble from injuring them as they fell.

_"What was that...an explosion"_ Aiz charged towards the newly birthed Goliath knowing she had no time to be worried about the loud noise from several floors above them but was distracted by this uneasy feeling that the sound brought her. Goliath slammed into her with an open hand sending her flying right into Riveria who was trying to cast her own magic.

"Riveria...are you alright?" Aiz lamented her flight into her surrogate mother as the high elf tried to pick herself up.

"Damn...I think I broke my ankle..." The pain was written all over her face as the cavalry arrived from the 18th floor.

"Aiz...Riveria are you...SHIT the ceiling is COLLAPSING" Screamed the amazon twins as the rubble began to fall.

"Shit...the shield is preventing rubble from bludgeoning us but this dome isn't going to help against that ugly fucking Goliath" Bell drew his Jupiter's requiem short swords and altered the flow of time around himself so that he could rapidly charge his Argonaut skill which he channeled into both blades.

"A shield...falling through the ceiling?!" The pallum captain could only look on in horror at the shield which obviously had people under it falling right towards a severely pissed off monster rex who was rearing back to throw a mean right hook as a bell began ringing loudly to everyone's amazement.

_"So is that fist meant for us...NOT A CHANCE IN HELL!"_ Bell began a blade dance as he fell towards Goliath's encroaching fist and shrieked "**Dirge of Chaos**" which released all six spells slotted into the short swords. Goliath's hand was immediately severed as his fist went crashing to the ground below and the black singularity orb had begun drawing in everything in it's range; debris and magic alike became a massive tornado of magic. A tsunami, 5 massive lightning bolts, a freezing wind and the incoming meteorites twisted around the black orb imprisoning the now paralyzed Goliath in it's own personal hell.

"It's hand has been cut off..." The entire Loki familia said in varying forms as a vortex of energy and blade slashes overtook Goliath from above with giant meteors joining the falling debris impacting the monster rex all over it's body. Bell released the argonaut charge when his blades reached Goliath's head; all of the magic including the singularity created by **Shadow Glutton **turned white and impacted the floor boss from all directions as it was annihilated leaving behind only it's magic stone.

_"Goliath has been slain?...that voice" _Aiz listened intently as she heard "Welf, Lilli are you two safe; answer me!" and she immediately realized the identity of this architect of ruination.

_"Shit...I can't even see them...well maximum radius should reach them...I hope"_ Bell began chanting "**I seek divine comfort; the healing of suffering; I call upon the power of purity, the uncorruptible breath, the benevolence of the saint; confer thy divine offerings; within this frail mortal's wake, breathe outwards thy blessing; to those for whom I beseech thee; the complete restoration of faculty, of strength, of mobility and of the soul; where love and temperance shine in their brilliance; sustain the light and make them whole; envelope us with purity; let the shadow of suffering be illuminated and eradicated: Breath of The Saint**" pouring as much mind as he possibly could into the magic; he released it at it's maximum radius of 110 meters. The magic engulfed the entire room in mist as it reached it's intended targets as well as Riveria and Aiz healing everyone of their injuries.

_"What the fuck was that...and now there is a healing magic I have never seen before. It would seem that Goliath is no more...for now at least. Aiz was already locked in combat with the floor boss and was thrown back into Riveria...that I could see. I have no idea who could have had the power to blast their way through the floor like that but given the shield above them...that was likely incidental. The attack that took it out...I would have to guess that it was a team of mages under that shield of light...and powerful ones at that...but who other than Riveria even has enough magical strength to do that much damage in one volley towards a monster rex!" _Bete began to walk towards where he had seen Aiz and Riveria but was stopped cold in his tracks when he observed snow white hair and caught a whiff of an infuriating scent with his sensitive werewolf nose.

"RABBIT BOY" He bellowed as the rest of the Loki familia behind him looked at his back in disbelief with their mouths agape. A rain of magic stones and drop items came down with the debris and were scattered around the rubble as the large group of adventurers was dumbstruck at the thousands of drop items littering the ground before them.

"Bell...do you not know the fucking meaning of the word RESTRAINT" The blacksmith screamed at his party leader before getting up while Lilli was too astounded that she was alive at all to direct anger towards the boy.

"Bell...Bell" Aiz ran over to check on her favorite rascally rabbit who was astonished to see her and Riveria who was trailing behind her.

"I'm fine Aiz" The boy caught the Kenki in her outstretched embrace returning it elatedly.

"Mr. Cranel...I take it that was your Breath of the Saint...otherwise I wouldn't be walking on what was a broken ankle so thank you" Riveria expressed her gratitude as she marveled at the scope of the destruction the boy had wrought on his way down.

_"How in the hell did he do this?!...He is at most a level 2 while this looks like I unloaded a volley of magic and he did this while falling through a floor collapse amidst falling rubble...I see he has awakened his Phaos aura and I'm guessing Phoenix wings...they are breathtaking! There is a few weeks worth of loot on the floor as well...what exactly were you fighting Bell...well before decimating Goliath anyways...I have heard of and experienced traps laid by this living dungeon...but it looks like YOU were the trap and the dungeon fell into IT...guess lady Loki was right...you will quickly surpass me as a mage...and without being a true mage at that...you're more of a spell-blade...almost like a walking magic sword wielding magic swords...and then there is Aiz...smitten completely with you...well at least you will truly be capable of standing at her side...eventually...and before that your magic will offer you enough of an advantage to do so before being her equal in strength..." _

"I thought you weren't going to join us due to lacking the captain's permission and how did you know we were fighting Goliath" Aiz asked as her jaw suddenly fell and her eyes nearly lept from her face; Aiz was starstruck after finally noticing Bell's Phoenix wings.

_"So...Gorgeous! He has wings...of white flame"_

"Your welcome Riveria. Aiz I hadn't actually intended to join you today! I did intend to ask lady Loki if she was alright with it once I got back from the dungeon today and if she said yes my plan was to teleport to you and ask captain Finn as well since he is the one in command of the party. We kind of got caught up in a battle on the 15th floor after being pass paraded and were being charged by countless monsters so I released the large scale attacks of all four of my spirit enchantments and I kinda blew out the walls, floor and ceiling of the 15th floor and we fell through the 16th floor right on top of your battle. I'm sorry for interfering in yomfhgle..." Bell was efficiently silenced by Aiz who was currently cleaning his tonsils with her tongue.

"Aiz...would you fucking stop doing that in front of me!" A growl emerged from the Loki familia elite as the other executives of his familia looked upon him with consternation.

Aiz withdrew from the kiss and stared at the werewolf "No Bete...FUCK OFF...I told you before I have made my decision and you are just going to have to deal with it. You have done nothing but despise Bell for absolutely no reason at all. Did he really emasculate you that much? You talk about those you perceive to be weaker than you like they are dirt and he put you in your place and showed you mercy to boot. You talk like and obviously think you are a man but Bete, your not even acting like a pup...no not even half a pup. Right now you are pathetic and I am tired of you shitting on those who are weaker than you but important to me! At one point I thought you were actually a good person underneath it all and if you had for one second stopped treating those who are less than level 5 like a waste of carnal pleasure you might have even had a chance with me. Bete your personality is why I turned you down repeatedly not my desire to become stronger. I have had no problem engaging with Bell this last month while also ascending to level 6. It was your attitude and it has always been how you have treated those whom you believe are beneath you. Why shouldn't I spend time and show affection for Bell when it is he who has thawed the ice from my own heart and has accepted me despite all of my flaws and my past. No m..." Bell placed a hand on her shoulder giving her a gentle squeeze "Aiz please stop this" he requested of the woman he loves.

"Bell" Aiz turned to him with shock in her eyes.

"Aiz...the anger he is exuding is a feint. Internally he wants to resurrect Goliath just so it can smash him and end his pain once and for all. Aiz...I thank you for defending my honor but you are honestly piercing his heart anew with each word. He looks enraged but he is actually feeling powerless, weak and honestly wants to cry but is too proud to do so..." Bell turned toward Bete who was growling at him.

_"I really wish Aiz shared this empathic ability to read emotions like I can because this would make this so much easier to navigate"_ Bell mused as the part of his falna where his developmental abilities were listed began to heat up.

_"Bell is right...Bete really IS in severe pain...I just don't know how I can now feel this too...I don't understand...wait...Spirit bond...is this what that developmental ability does...we can share abilities. I honestly do not understand emotions well enough to be able to understand this but yet I do...am I gaining Bell's emotional awareness too...I know how to test this...Bell has never even touched the tome of Anemos...so if I truly want him to be able to invoke Ariel...he should be able to...despite this fact...if I am right. I am pretty sure that Bell wished that I could sense from Bete what he did so we will just need to test it"_ Aiz looked at Bell as he opened his mouth to speak addressing Bete "I know you are suffering, you mourn to this day a loss that the passage of several years has done nothing to ease. Bete I lost both of my parents to the One Eyed Black Dragon when they led the Zeus familia into battle against that monstrosity. My grandfather decided to return to Tenkai to rejoin the rest of his familia including my parents which is why he brought me to Orario and assigned me to lady Hestia. I know suffering and pain; I have been made fun of and looked down on even in the village I grew up in as we were outsiders. I have been weak just like you felt so very long ago. Do you want to know why I want to be stronger...It's not for revenge. I want to remove that thing from this world so no others have to suffer the way Aiz and I have because of it." Bell embraced a distraught Aiz who had begun weeping not only for her own pain but for his and Bete's as well.

Finn approached Bell and Aiz placing a hand on the boy's shoulder "So are you supposed to be down here Bell? I ask because I know that as a level 1 it is not permissible for you to venture beyond floor 10 without a 3rd class adventurer with you at least. Or have you perhaps leveled up after your fight with the minotaur" the pallum waited for his answer until he received a subtle nod from the boy. "Congratulations on your level up in less than a month! That is truly a feat to be proud of, wouldn't you agree Bete?" The pallum turned towards the werewolf who muttered out something a kin to "congrats rabbit boy" to which Finn thought that it was at least progress.

_"Still...a level 2 just took down a level 4 floor boss in one move while falling through a hole that he carved through two floors of the dungeon with his own magical attack after being pass paraded...usually being pass paraded even in large parties of high level adventurers means lots of casualties...and yet with only three people in their party...they are alive and well and the 17th floor is now devoid of one monster rex thanks to them falling on it's head...I couldn't make this shit up!" _The pallum looked up through the newly carved pit from the 15th to the 17th floor as he tried to make sense out of the insanity he had just witnessed.

"B-B-Bell...I think I know what our Spirit bond ability does...please if you would...walk away from me and turn and I want to see you invoke Ariel" Aiz asked.

"Aiz...you know that will be quite impossible for him" Riveria turned away from the girl and watched as Bell uttered "**Tempest**" and the cloak of wind surrounded him; much to the surprise of everyone looking on not named Aiz.

"You wished for me to be able to feel what Bete was feeling like you did; did you not?" Aiz looked at Bell with a huge smile on her face as he was surrounded by her own prized magic and he responded to her inquiry with a firm "yes." Bell followed his releasing of Ariel with a chant of "**Gale Burst**" which produced a wind burst in all directions which would be capable of repelling most types of attack making it better suited as a defensive measure. Wishing to continue showing off his instantaneous mastery of Aiz's magic and also wishing to show her the large scale attacks her magic is capable of he chanted "**Ariel's Wrath**" unleashing a massive tornado of wind slashes surrounding Bell as they slashed into the ground leaving deep grooves as if a powerful greatsword had left them.

_"How...these attacks...how was it possible for me to be unaware of them...they aren't even listed in my falna as release chants. Bell has never opened the Tome of Anemos so how is it possible for him to release attack chants for MY magic that I am totally oblivious to? Either way...thank you Bell...for teaching them to me. The demonstration of you invoking the magic was enough to prove the point. You wishing to impart the knowledge of these chants is the only explanation I can come up with for your usage of them...but still...how did you learn them?...I'll ask him later...maybe a little pillow talk"_ Aiz stared at Bell in awe as she considered the meaning of his actions.

"Bell...just as I wished for you to be able to invoke Ariel just now" She stated in total sensory overload from the visual spectacle that was the boy's four enchantment magic spells intermixed with her own Ariel and surrounding him despite the inherent incompatibility of those spells. Suddenly Ariel vanished from Bell and Aiz clarified that she had wished for the shared effect to end which squashed it instantly. Riveria then pulled Bell to the side of everyone else walking him well out of earshot of even the level 6's of her familia.

"Bell...did Aiz honestly open up to you about her past?" The high elf's interrogation began as she just had to know how Bell had come by that information.

"Lady Riveria...she did not and has still not gone into a lot of detail about her past. What I know I pieced together from my grandfather's telling of the Dungeon Oratoria when I was a child. Zeus did write it after all and he told me a small tidbit that he did not put in the book itself. He told me that Albert and Aria had a child; a daughter with golden eyes. I started to put it all together when I fought Bete. He caught me distracted when I noticed that while using Senescence I could read the strands of time surrounding everyone there and that Aiz had two time streams around her, one for her chronological age and the other stretching back 1000 years. Once it dawned on me how similar the surnames of Waldstein and Wallenstein are I had a strong hunch and I asked Aiz during our first training session atop the northern wall. Her reaction told me that it was indeed true and despite her fears...there is nothing in this world that could make me view her in a negative light. I accepted her instantly and I always will." Bell answered her question in detail as the rest of the Loki familia was at a loss for what they could be discussing.

_"This kid's intellect is off the charts too! It has to be that instinct ability he has...it is truly the only feasible explanation...wait...did he just say he could read the flow of time around others?...IMPRESSIVE...Well Aiz...maybe you should trust the others to accept you as Bell has"_ Riveria turned to look at the girl she raised but was unable to speak the words in her heart to Aiz! "Bell...please take care of her and love her...although I think you already do!" She turned back toward the boy who confirmed her suspicions with a whispered affirmation promising Riveria what he had promised to himself before he died on the 5th floor; what he would do for Aiz...to love her unconditionally. Bell walked back over to Aiz and the emotional wreckage formerly known as Bete.

"I meant what I said Bete! I truly wish to call you a friend and ally but you too must want this outcome. I cannot make this decision for you nor would I presume that I could." Bell extended his hand out to the depressed werewolf who looked up at the boy from his knees with both astonishment and confusion written all over his face.

"Bete...I sense it even clearer than I did before because you have thought about it the entire time after Aiz dissected the way you treat others. Her initial opinion of you was correct...you are a good person beyond all of your pain. You denigrate those who are weaker passing it off as anger because you are tired of mourning. For you these actions that keep those who respect you but are weaker than you at arms length and preferably out of the dungeon and harm's way; they are your way of showing mercy and that you truly care. You have loved and lost on so many levels and so many different instances that it is no surprise how jaded you have become. You feel entirely alone despite having a large familia with many strong people to call family. You have an unrequited crush on Aiz; not because you love her but because you love the idea of her. Aiz is a woman who you think is so strong that you would never need to fear her loss. You fight to protect those you care for but you are afraid to let them do the same for you and even choose to fight alone when your allies and friends are mere feet from you because the fear of their loss absolutely terrorizes you. Bete you ARE exceptionally strong but this fear is eating you alive. This pain is slowly devouring your soul and will take everything important from you if you let it." Bell continued to stand with his hand extended to the werewolf who's facial expression had segued into one of sorrowful contemplation.

"Bete...as you know until recently; Aiz was a lot like you in her unwillingness to open up to others. Tiona and Tione however had no concern for her reclusive nature and basically bludgeoned Aiz with kindness, love and friendship until she accepted them into her heart. Lefiya came afterwards and Aiz embraced her as well because of meeting the twins. Despite her accepting them into her heart Aiz still remained an emotional enigma until she met Bell and he opened the floodgates with his pure heart. Aiz is beginning to show the normal range of mortal emotions that you still keep locked inside." Riveria attempted to cajole the werewolf into opening up to them as she walked to him but stopped staring with a single tear trailing down her left cheek as she witnessed hell freeze over as Bete took Bells hand. Bell helped Bete to his feet as the werewolf shook in sorrow while shaking the boy's hand.

_"The black flames of anguish...this same black flame that only Aiz understood...is this why you changed Aiz...I feel a purity greater than that of the gods themselves emanating from this boy. I feel my own pain; not being beat back into the depths of my heart but instead simply diminishing...weakening...is this why you fell for this man?..."_ Bete's facial expression changed and he stopped shaking as if he was being calmed and comforted by an unseen force.

Finn walked over to Bell and "Well from what I just witnessed...I do not believe it will be necessary to protect you in battle Bell. Goddess Loki already informed me of the lightning attack you used during the Monsterphillia incident and how it selectively only targeted and harmed monsters in that large crowd of people. Tione mentioned that you said it was due to a skill so assuming you can be that selective in all of your attacks...I am putting you right next to Aiz in the vanguard. I would like you to accompany us now if you are willing. I want to see more of you three in action so I can properly plan our formation and strategy since it absolutely needs to be rethought considering your destructive potential." he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder as he made his offer with Bell giving a subtle nod as his answer. "Now I just need to figure out sleeping arrangements as we only brought one extra tent which is primarily used for command level meetings...guess we will use my tent for that...but it is still only large enough for two people to sleep comfortably in. Opinions?" Finn turned towards his battle party becoming surprised when Aiz was the first to speak up.

"Bell will stay with me captain!" Aiz blushed as she relished the thought of sleeping in an embrace like they did last night.

"Well...they shared goddess Hestia's bed last night so I doubt it would be a problem for them" Lilli stated with a mischievous look in her eyes as Bell and Aiz both nodded.

"It is settled then! We will camp on the 18th floor safe zone tonight and will depart tomorrow. Rest up everyone!" Finn motioned for everyone to follow him to their encampment in the safe zone before Bell scuttled that plan with an suggestion of his own.

"Finn...I can offer some rather unique safe zones that you are unaware of in the dungeon outside of the known safe zones. These are large rooms hidden on floors which spawn monsters and they are hidden by arcanum. In a pinch we can form a human chain and as long as you guys are touching me or possibly touching someone who is touching me you can follow me into them. There is one right here if you would like to see it; built into the Great Wall of Lamentation." Bell offered as he motioned for the Loki familia elite to follow him. "If one of you would take my hand and the the next person take theirs and so forth...we will test if it can be done with indirect contact of if I will need everyone to be touching me" Bell added.

"I'll do it Mr. Argonaut" The bubbly amazonness Tiona ran over to Bell and took the hand of the boy who was already blushing from the nickname she gave him. Tiona took Tione's hand who in turn took Finn's; much to his dismay. Finn then took the hand of Riveria who took Bete's who begrudgingly took Gareth's and the entire group followed Bell single file into the sanctum of the Phaos.

Turning to those behind him Bell instructed "Gareth please release Bete's hand, place yours out in front of you and try walking back through the wall. Gareth did as was requested and remarked "It's solid" as his hands ran up against the wall instead of passing through. The group continued through the dimly lit corridor behind Bell until it opened up revealing the very large cavern.

"Woah...this is amazing Mr. Argonaut...it even has a large spring in here...and we are inaccessible to anything which might wish to harm us...incredible!" Tiona found herself awestruck at the sight and compelled beyond reason to splash around in the pool of water surrounding the spring; which she did seconds later immediately being joined by her twin Tione as boisterous laughter and a splash-fight ensued.

"The are very convenient when you are with us but unfortunately are of no use if you are not in our party. The location of this one is a bit onerous considering it is in the location where the Goliath spawns though. How many of these are there?" Finn turned to the boy as he tried to figure out the best tactical use for these alcoves.

"There are 27 such alcoves in the dungeon as well as 16 on the surface although none of those is within Orario. There are only three of them between the 1st and 18th floor. There is one on the 6th floor, another on the 18th and this one here on the 17th floor. The location of the next nearest one is on the 25th floor. Well if you all are ready I think we should rejoin the others." Bell motioned for everyone to link up with him and the human chain made it's exit from the sanctuary of the Phaos. The group rejoined the others and they all proceeded to the 18th floor as the twins teased the Kenki and Mr. Argonaut about their walking through the dungeon holding hands as their fingers intermingled.

A frantic Hestia meanwhile was making her way through the guild asking anyone who she could find if Bell's party had returned and becoming more frantic with each "no" she received as a response. She finally ran into her long time friend from Tenkai the god of combat Takemikazuchi who had dismaying news to relay.

"So Take...let me get this strait...your familia pass paraded mine in the dungeon bringing hundreds or thousands of monsters upon them." The loli goddess glared at the adventurers from Take's familia as did Bell's advisor Eina. _"Damn it...of all the times to drop and break the communication orb...FUCK...I could already have ascertained the scope of the situation if not for that!" _She lamented as tears began to fall and she shook uncontrollably.

"I am terribly sorry lady Hestia..." Mikoto joined her god in their familia's trademark dogeeza(formal groveling of atonement or request) as the rest of her familia looked on in disconcerted silence.

"Still...even if Chigusa was injured and you were desperate...what you did was reprehensible! You brought down a mass of mindless creatures with an insatiable blood lust upon a group of adventurers who were already in trouble because you felt it was better them than you?!" Takemikazuchi looked upon his children with a look that spoke of horror and unrelenting shame as Hephaestus and the captain of her familia, Tsubaki approached the deities.

"Just know...if they die...I won't hate you...I promise. I will however blame you for the rest of my eternity..." Hestia said to Take's children as her tears continued to flow and an expression of absolute sorrow was written all over the loli goddess' face.

"Hestia, has Welf returned from the dungeon with Bell's party...we would like to speak with him." The goddess of the forge and her captain quickly realized the dour mood of the discussion they had just interjected themselves into.

"Phai-Phai...they were pass paraded by Take's children" Hestia stated in tears as her fear began to overwhelm her.

"WHAT!" Hephaestus unleashed a glare so full of killing intent that other adventurers in the guild reception area began running away in terror. Tsubaki...form a rescue party! Take...I will assume that your familia will assist us since they set this entire cluster-fuck in motion" She roared with rage as a waitress from the Hostess of Fertility and a figure in a green hooded cloak appeared.

"Syr..." Hestia remarked through her tears.

"Lady Hestia...Mama Mia said you would be needing some help. Hermes and the captain of his familia, Asfi are right behind us as well." Ryuu flared her cloak out at the side, flashing her equipment and instantly making her intentions known. "She said something about Ottar and the rest of her familia being on a deep floors expedition so she asked me to come assist" The elf added with a look of determination.

"Hestia...I heard so we came running. Please let's take this outside" Hermes motioned for all of them to follow and once outside Asfi handed Hestia a Hades head. "I thought you might wish to accompany us since it is your child leading the endangered party." Hermes refrained from his usual humorous antics given the desperate situation.

"I'm going!" Hestia took the Hades head from Hermes and put it on while Tsubaki decided that it would be best to head strait for them with the party they had hastily formed figuring that with a level 5, 2 level 4s and Take's three strongest children that they should be able to make the trip efficiently. The gods having been rendered invisible filed in following the fast allies into the dungeon. The higher level adventurers quickly carved their way through the floors finding the room that Bell had widened with his attack magic on the 13th floor.

"This room has been heavily damaged and is in the process of repairing itself...we should be free of monsters but what in the name of the gods could have created destruction at this scope" Ryuu marveled at the absolute demolition which had transpired on that floor as she looked around struggling to find the path that she had previously known so well.

"That would be my Bell; Ryuu!" Hestia allowed her pride to overcome her momentarily as the group quickly continued unabated as the dungeon does not spawn monsters when it is healing itself. They arrived on the 15th floor and were surprised by the lack of monsters until they saw the giant gulf that had been blown out of the dungeon from the 14th floor all the way to the 17th.

"Was this Bell's work too" Hermes asked as he took in the apocalyptic scope of obliteration that surrounded them while also taking note of the fact that parts of the dungeon were decaying even as other parts were being repaired. "The d-d-dungeon is r-r-r-r-rotting?!" He stuttered at the sight that defied the wisdom and knowledge of the gods themselves.

"Can anything other than a reaper rot a wall away!" Hestia smirked at Hermes almost forgetting why they were there in the first place as she began to realize that considering the damage her favorite child had unloaded on the dungeon itself that her children and Welf were likely fine.

A confused Hermes turned to Hestia and asked the question that was on the confused faces of every other person in their rescue party "What does the rotting ability of a reaper and this destruction have to do with Bell?" Hestia quickly explained to them about Bell's lineage and his spirit magic as well as the synergistic manner in which he uses them and how only his abilities could have created the dungeon wreckage they were currently climbing over and walking around. Asfi activated her Taleria (dual winged boots[2 per boot]) diving down the hole and flying back up explaining that they fell down on top of the Goliath's lair and that since it was no where to be found that they likely had gone to the 18th floor safe zone looking for help.

"Then they are there; I just know it! Bell would likely want to get them to a safe place to heal them as his healing magic is more potent than Airmid's" Hestia drew gasps and utter shock from her companions with that revelation. They continued their descent through the dungeon making way towards the 18th floor as Hestia and Hermes hung back a few meters behind the group as they conversed.

"Hermes...be honest...why did you join this rescue mission?" Hestia turned to her fellow deity unleashing a glare of suspicion upon the unsuspecting god.

"Hestia...please...we've known each other for an eternity...your practically like a sister to me so of course I wanted to help" Hermes hoped his limited explanation would placate Hestia.

"You're lying! You have never once visited me since I descended from Tenkai...so why now and why help a child whom you have never even met! Spill it or you can enjoy the taste of hearth flames!" Hestia drew Incandescence and immediately released it's divine arcanum.

"Well shit...if I had known I could bring weapons from Tenkai and use their arcanum without being sent back..." Hestia interrupted Hermes with terror as her side-eyed gaze made the god shudder.

"I can't use my arcanum and I didn't bring the weapon with me...I tried but it could not make the trip. My child recovered it from one of the arcanum sealed alcoves in the dungeon...how it got there however is likely due to Zeus after his return to Tenkai. Now...TELL ME THE FUCKING TRUTH OR I WILL ROAST YOUR SORRY ASS!" Hestia turned to the other god with a murderous look in her eyes as Incandescence flared it's divine flame into a rotating pillar and Hermes began sweating profusely.

"Fine...fine just put the hearth-fire away!" Hermes relaxed a bit as the divine flames receded into the dagger. "I have an interest in the boy...but I am also on orders from his grandfather...to look out for Bell in his stead. Beyond that...I want to see the boy's strength with my own eyes!" His reply satisfied Hestia who sheathed Incandescence while watching with glee as the sweat continued to roll off of Hermes brow like a prominent rain! Meanwhile the Kenki was showing Bell around the Loki familia encampment on the 18th floor.

Aiz led Bell by the hand through a path in the forest to a clearing where she pointed up at the crystals on the ceiling which provided the pulsating light creating a day and night effect on the floor.

"Wow" Bell looked up at the twinkling crystals in awe as his smile grew wide.

"This is the safe zone on floor 18 known as the labyrinth paradise or the under resort. Monsters do not spawn here but can and frequently do come up from the lower floors so even here you need to be constantly vigilant! Do not let the beauty of this place lull you into a false sense of security...but still it is truly incredible" Aiz explained to Bell as he continued to look up into the faux night sky at an utter loss for words.

Having regained his ability to speak Bell pulled Aiz into an embrace placing his right hand behind her head gently as she following his lead embracing his cheeks with both hands and Bell leaned in for a passionate kiss under the twinkling crystal. "Aiz...thank you! This view is truly breathtaking but not as breathtaking as the one I have now" Bell looked deeply into her eyes mesmerized anew as he leaned in and took another kiss from his Kenki!

"Bell...when did you get the spell which gives you those stunning wings?" Aiz asked the boy one of the questions that had been burning the tip of her tongue since he fell on her battle.

"I reached level 2 after the minotaur fight and I was finally able to open the level locked Tome of the Phoenix." Bell smiled at the girl who had a bright twinkle in her golden eyes.

"Can I touch them...your wings?" Aiz sheepishly intimated her desire for physical contact with the flames.

"Sure Aiz...**Helios**!" Bell released his Phoenix spirit magic and Aiz stroked the wings gently as the white flames danced in reflection off of her golden eyes.

"Aiz...jump on by back and hold on tight...I want to show you something" Bell offered with a magnificent smile on his face as the Kenki complied jumping on his back while wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around the small of his back and the boy chanted "**Become One**" instantly transforming completely into a Phoenix before taking to the skies giving mini-Aiz the piggyback ride of a lifetime!

"Bell...this is so amazing!" Aiz held on tight; her heart skipping a few beats as she laughed her ass off between requests to "Go faster". Mini-Aiz was going crazy inside Aiz's mind literally bouncing off of the walls inside of her skull trying to get out so she too could enjoy the wind in her face. The flight continued for a few minutes as Bell made several aerial maneuvers and acrobatic flips that proved exceptionally entertaining for both Aiz and mini-Aiz.

"We should probably head back to camp. It should be time to eat shortly" Aiz tugged on Bell's wing gently and he banked to the right; course correcting back towards camp.

"Look there..." Tiona pointed in awe at Aiz and Bell's landing approach totally jealous of Aiz riding her winged bunny back to camp. Bell landed releasing Helios as soon as his feet touched the ground and Aiz stepped down from his back grabbing his arm and immediately spinning him around to face her.

"Bell...Thank you...I...love...y-y-you" Aiz kissed him as soon as she stopped stammering from being overwhelmed by emotions that she wouldn't have known she had a month ago. Bell turned crimson from the words she said before kissing him. A-A-Aiz...I l-love y-y-you t-t-too" Bell stuttered the words out totally overcome himself by what she said before raising her kiss with one of his own.

"Wow Aiz...you really are the **wind beneath his wings**...quite literally!" Tiona had a good laugh as the rest of the group joined in the raucous teasing...even Bete.

"A sword princess riding a rabbit with wings...how vomitably wholesome...really..." Bete cackled with a sadistic glint in his eyes.

"Yeah Aiz...how did it feel to have the fire of love between your legs" Tione made another joke at the pair's expense as they both turned cherry red along with an annoyed Lefiya who was both red with anger and green with jealousy.

"Aaahh...young love and it's burning passion" Gareth chimed in even getting a snicker out of Riveria.

"Well...Aiz...I hope you used protection...maybe some salamander wool" Riveria teased between laughs as Aiz went up 3 shades of red beyond crimson.

"Oh...don't worry Riveria...I'm sure Aiz's juices were up to the task of protecting her womanhood!" Aiz glared at Tiona who was laughing uncontrollably at her vulgar joke as Riveria let out an exasperated sigh. Aki (Anikitty) and Raul interrupted the teasing session as they gathered everyone around the camp fire for supper placing plates in front of each adventurer when they sat down. Aiz took a piece of fruit from her plate and handed it to Bell who dangled it in front of him by it's stem as eggplant colored juice came out of it.

"Is this edible?" He mused aloud as Aiz looked at him with a warm smile.

"It's fruit from the 18th floor...it grows down here naturally" she explained as Bell took the plunge and his first bite.

"UUUHHH ...WAY TOO SWEET" He moaned as Lilli lobbied for the partially eaten piece of fruit and the indirect kiss it held. Bell obliged and passed it over to her but it was intercepted by Welf much to Lilli's dismay as he stuffed it into his mouth and immediately flashed a facial expression of disgust.

"Yeah...definitely way too sweet for me!" Welf vibrated out as Lilli was behind him kicking him in the back repeatedly with every bit of force she could muster. Tiona and Tione approached them from behind as Lilli kicked Welf using the commotion as a diversion to insert themselves between Bell and Aiz as Tiona swiped the spot previously occupied by Lilli and Tione nudged her way between Bell and Aiz.

"Mr. Argonaut...please tell us...how did you get your entire status to all above level S...Please tell us" Tiona placed both of her palms on the right thigh of the boy as she pleaded.

"Yeah...spill it..." Tione mused loudly at the boy. Bell motioned for both of them to come in close and began whispering "It's a...SECRET" He creschendoed into an earsplitting shout as he teased the two amazonesses.

"AWWE...come on...please" The amazonesses whined in perfect sync.

"Tiona, Tione...even my goddess is uncertain but she did mention her theory...in Finn's office with you two present and even commenting on how Aiz and I looked together. I however am almost positive that it is due Liaris Freese and we will test that while on this mini-expedition" Bell replied earnestly as the twins continued to prod him for more information as Aiz looked on in mild annoyance. The twins finally returned to their own spots and plates around the campfire as Aiz; finally free of the wedge between herself and Bell known as her sister Tione; leaned into the boy who drew her chin in as he kissed her. A young elf who had seen enough stormed across the circle of adventurers inserting herself in between the couple giving a fierce shove to Bell as Aiz turned to her with a look that spoke of fury!

"Get your filthy hands off of lady Aiz...you filthy human" Lefiya screamed in rage. "I will not lose to you filthy human...you do not deserve to be near lady Aiz!" She continued on unleashing her wrath upon a slightly bored Bell. "Touch her again and I will end you human!" She added the punctuation to her tirade as she went up 3 more shades or red in anger.

"Lefiya...you do realize that Aiz is human and a demi-spirit just like Bell!" Riveria turned to the young elven mage pointing out the obvious for the irate girl.

"LEFIYA...ENOUGH" Aiz roared and Lefiya realized that if looks could kill that the Kenki would have killed her 1000 times.

"But miss Aiz...Grrrrrrrrrr...**Unleashed streak of light; bow limbs of the holy tree;**"

"Lefiya What in the name of the gods are you doing" Riveria, Finn and Aiz all asked as Aiz got up preparing to coldcock Lefiya before Bell placed his hand on her shoulder.

"**You are an expert of the bow; Shoot, sniper of the fairies; Penetrate;**"

"Aiz...just like with Bete...I will solve this by making her realize the futility of her actions" Bell drew the Sword of Souls as he spoke and backed away from the group.

"**arrow of absolute accuracy: Arc's Ray**" Lefiya released her homing magic at Bell who yelled "**Deflect**" as he swiped at the arrow of light and deflected it before the stone faced elf.

"I can do that too Lefiya...**Nimbus**" Bell's Phaos aura flared around him as he pointed his arm out away from the group's camp and shouted "**Arc's Rage**", unleashing his much larger arrow of light; adding "Mine's bigger" before snickering at the distraught mage who promptly returned to her seat defeated and in tears.

_"What...just...HAPPENED...why can he use Arc's ray and why is his larger than mine...even after leveling up only the power increased not the size of the arrow..."_

"Lefiya...a word of caution...I deflected your spell because I did not wish to harm you although I could have absorbed it's energy as well. I also have the ability to reflect it back to you or to recoil it back to you which would hit you very hard! Reflect would just deal the damage you intended for me...recoil would hit you with your own power and mine! I hold no grudge and I sincerely hope you will come to accept me. So long as Aiz wishes to be with me I will be a mainstay in her life and you will need to accept that. I can only become your friend and ally or remain someone you despise. The choice is yours as I will never view you as an enemy nor acknowledge you as a rival!" Bell made everything crystal clear to the young elf before returning to his seat next to Aiz who gave him a loving smile as he sat down before she retook her previous position against his chest.

"Lefiya...you are very lucky that Bell is a kind person. If he wanted to kill you he would have and there is nothing any of us or all of us combined could have done to stop it. He uses magic which alters the flow of time itself. The only counter for that is another user with that same magical affinity which none of us possess. Have you forgotten what he did to Bete? Honestly what am I going to do with you" Riveria lamented as she expressed her frustration towards Lefiya's behavior and scolded the elven girl.

_"HUH...My goddess is approaching us?!..."_ Bell got up and ran towards the stairs back to floor 17 as Aiz and his two companions followed him arriving just in time to be tackled by Hestia as the rest of her rescue party filed out of the entrance from the 17th floor.

"BEEEELLLLLLLLLLLL" Hestia practically squeezed the life out him as she was too excited to control herself. "You had me really worried" She added as a few tears began falling and Lilli extricated Hestia from the boy with such force that they both fell backwards with the goddess landing on Lilli.

"Goddess...why didn't you use the communication stone?" Bell pointed to the corresponding stone built into his armor as he waited for her reply.

"I...kind of dropped it and it shattered" Hestia laughed from embarrassment as her favorite child flashed a bemused frown.

"Welf...will you please mount the next communication stone into an amulet of some sort so that she cannot easily destroy it this time" Bell turned to his amused party member in the hope that he would be able to create something that his klutz of a goddess couldn't possibly destroy.

"Yeah sure...if we can get our hands on some adamantite ore I will make a custom Phoenix claw around the stone complete with the durandal attribute...when I make level 2 and get the blacksmith ability." Welf left the scene receding into his mind as he imagined all the nasty not so little toys he will be able to create after gaining the developmental ability of his dreams.

"Goddess...I intend to take Lilli and Welf with me when I join the Loki familia's mini-expedition which will be departing in the morning for the 50th floor. If you wish to stay here...I brought enough valis to be able to put you guys into an inn in Rivera mainly because we forgot to return the valis we were going to use to purchase Lilli's freedom from the Soma familia and it is still stored in my Reaper's Anomaly." Bell said not wanting to send his goddess back up the dungeon expanse in the care of others nor miss the mini-expedition.

"Ahh...young Bell...Glad to see that you are indeed safe!" Hermes walked up to the boy while speaking through his mischievous grin.

"Lord Hermes...it has been a while...why do I get the impression you are about to cause a ruckus" Bell questioned the approaching god who threw up both palms out in front of his chest.

"Bell...please...you know I wouldn't..." He was dutifully interrupted by Bell who could see through his bullshitter act.

"Lord Hermes...if your here I know Asfi cannot be far behind...do I really need to have her address what ever mischief you have planned" Bell flashed a stone cold glare at the god in front of him who for the second time today was reduced to a divine sweat river with legs.

"Well lord Hermes...just be aware from this point on...you are as unable to lie to me as I am unable to Lie to you...just ask my goddess! Now thank you for coming into the dungeon with my goddess to rescue me and...Ryuu..." Bell was at a loss for words upon seeing the elf who put her finger to her lips to shush the boy.

"If you want to thank someone...thank them" Hermes motioned to the three members of the Takemikazuchi familia who had helped them come down the floors.

"T-T-Tsubaki..." Welf moaned in anguish at the sight of his familia's captain as she approached him with an evil taint in her eyes and a twisted grin on her lips. She promptly wrestled Welf into a headlock with her left arm while knuckling his scalp with her right hand as the poor boy writhed in embarrassment while trying to free himself which he eventually did due to Tsubaki loosening her grip. He looked up and his embarrassment vanished being replaced by rage as he spotted the Takemikazuchi familia that had pass paraded them earlier.

"You fucks got a lot of nerve showing your faces in front of me after that stunt you pulled" Welf roared at Ouka, Mikoto and Chigusa as Ouka flashed a defiant glare while the ladies behind him cast their eyes downward in shame.

"Let's return to camp...we can discuss this there!" Bell promptly turned around after making his offer;he took Aiz's hand and began the short walk back to camp flanked by Well and Lilli as the rescue party and deities followed behind them. They arrived back at the Loki camp in a few minutes as the Loki familia looked on in surprise at Bell and Aiz arriving with far more people than they left with.

"What's this..." Finn inquired of the approaching group.

"My apologies Finn. It would seem my goddess broke the communication orb I gave her and organized a rescue party to come find us when she couldn't contact me. I am not entirely sure why she and lord Hermes decided to join the rescue party though" Bell fought off the temptation to do the dogeeza as he explained the situation as best he could to the Loki captain.

"Ahhh...I see. I am not sure where we can put everyone for the night though. This is a small expedition and as such we did not bring the majority of our familia nor the majority of our encampment with us. What to do...we can't exactly leave deities to sleep in the elements" Finn attempted to recompute his previous sleeping arrangement strategy as Hestia spoke up.

"Finn...our expedition supplies were delivered yesterday and they are still at the church. If Bell is willing to teleport back for them it should solve the problem as we have 4 very spacious tents that were bought with the 59th floor expedition in mind." Hestia said turning toward Bell who gave her a simple nod before walking over to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. "**Fragment unto the ether; become one with the mana; streak across the heavens and coalesce {Home} -Transcending the Boundary-**" The boy sang as the white energy vortex engulfed him and his goddess transporting them to the old church.

"Bell the supplies are over here" Hestia motioned for the boy to follow her as she took him to the tents which were stored in crates. He focused on the items storing them in the Reaper's Anomaly and placed a hand on his goddess's shoulder. "**Fragment unto the ether; become one with the mana; streak across the heavens and coalesce {Aiz} -Transcending the Boundary-**" He chanted as they were once more surrounded by the white vortex teleporting them back to the Loki camp.

"Welf...Tsubaki, I have no idea how to set these things up so would you please provide some assistance since they were designed by your familia" Bell requested of the two Hephaestus familia members present as he summoned the camping supplies from his pendant and received a subtle nod from both smiths affirming their intent to help. Twenty minutes later the Hestia familia tents were up and Bell noticed that they were emblazoned with an emblem of a bell surrounded by fire above their entrances.

"Goddess...what is that emblem above the entrance slats on our tents?" Bell asked having never laid eyes on the emblem before.

"Surprise!" Hestia shouted. "That is the emblem of the Hestia familia Bell. I came up with it while you were in the dungeon and wanted to surprise you with it. Pretty nifty huh?" She added with smiling eyes.

"I'll say!" He responded before turning to the group from Take's familia motioning for them to enter the tent. Lilli, Welf, Asfi, Hestia and Hermes followed them into the tent and Aiz seeing this headed over as well joining them in the tent. Mikoto immediately unsheathed her dogeeza and began apologizing profusely.

"Yeah...I don't know that we should let this go master Bell" Lilli stated in frustrated anger.

"I'm with her...you three and your companions almost got us killed...I can't exactly let that slide" Welf intimated his agreement with the pallum girl.

"Mr. Cranel...please forgive us. We know it was wrong. I know it was wrong and I will take complete responsibility for this dishonor we have committed against you..." Mikoto was interrupted by the Takemikazuchi famila captain Ouka.

"If anyone is to blame it is me. I gave the order and I still believe that it was the correct decision. My job as captain is to protect my familia. Of course I am going to choose my familia over strangers!" Ouka stated with confidence.

"You want to say that to my greatsword asshole" Welf roared in anger and disgust at the infuriating Take familia captain.

"Guys...please...I cannot say I wouldn't have made the same decision if facing similar circumstances. I thi..." Bell was cut off by his Kenki who had her own opinion to offer.

"Bell...I have seen you fight, fought by your side and I have seen your actions when others are in danger. You are selfless to a fault...so NO...I could never see you leading a pass parade on other adventurers" Aiz said as she glared at Ouka with absolute disdain and he began to sweat profusely under the menacing glare of the Kenki.

"Bell was simply saying that to play devil's advocate. I can tell that he just wants for everyone to get along considering Takemikazuchi and I are long time friends from Tenkai. Your own god told you that your actions were reprehensible...please think on that Ouka!" Hestia said with a dismayed pout adorning her face. Her eyes brightened a little before she addressed Ouka once more: "My Bell is not one to seek revenge for intentions as I doubt your little stunt caused them much harm considering the destruction Bell wrought upon the dungeon...the same cannot be said of his girlfriend." Hestia's words caused a furious blush to appear on both Bell and Aiz's face as Ouka looked around and finally figured out what was going on.

_"FUCK! I pass paraded the Kenki's boyfriend...when the hell did she become interested in men...and yet as soon as lady Hestia addressed Bell's girlfriend in her scolding both Bell and Aiz blushed to a ridiculous extent so it must be true...Aiz Wallenstein isn't exactly known in Orario as the breaker of 1000 hearts for nothing...and here she is dating a level 2...this is too much! I'll have to beg lord Takemikazuchi to go smooth things over with Loki familia when we get back as we wouldn't last 5 seconds in a confrontation with them"_ Ouka considered his plight as Bell spoke up once more.

"Truthfully Ouka...Aiz and my goddess are correct. Furthermore if you hadn't pass paraded us and simply stood with us when you reached us I would have annihilated the horde of monsters, just as I did after you guys ran out of that room...with a single massive attack. I would have even healed your companion there; who shouldn't even be down in the dungeon right now as it is obvious that she has not recovered completely from her injuries. The grimace of pain on her face says it all!" Bell looked upon the poor girl with pity as she looked at him with joy and amazement at the fact that he wasn't beating the hell out of Ouka. Being unable to stand the pained look on Chigusa's face any longer Bell began chanting: "**I seek divine comfort; the healing of suffering; I call upon the power of purity, the uncorruptible breath, the benevolence of the saint; confer thy divine offerings; within this frail mortal's wake, breathe outwards thy blessing; to those for whom I beseech thee; the complete restoration of faculty, of strength, of mobility and of the soul; where love and temperance shine in their brilliance; sustain the light and make them whole; envelope us with purity; let the shadow of suffering be illuminated and eradicated: Breath of The Saint**" and released his healing magic upon the room healing everyone and erasing scars that were years old from all of the mortals caught up in the spell as they looked on in awe.

"The pain...it's GONE!" Chigusa celebrated her renewal with a meek whisper and quiet contemplation.

"Sir Bell...thank you so much" Mikoto cried in awe of the boy's kindness and mercy as her dogeezaing continued.

"Thank you...for healing Chigusa" Ouka joined Mikoto in the dogeeza of penance overjoyed by Bell's actions towards them even after being left for dead by them.

"Wow lord Hermes...his healing magic really is more potent than Airmids...It removed the scar I got last year on my stomach from that fucking spartoi." Asfi pulled down the oversized belt which holds her item pouches in place revealing her stomach while pointing to the spot where the scar used to be.

"Well...I'll be...even Dia Fratel cannot heal scars that have already closed nor prevent severe wounds from scarring at all and that is a top class healing magic. I honestly do not know where his magic would fall but it is definitely beyond a top class healing magic!" Hermes stated in a contemplative manner.

"Ouka...if you truly want to make amends...we are joining Loki familia on a mini-expedition to the 50th floor. Join us...it will be a great chance for you guys to get some serious exilia. The added strength should prevent you from ever descending into a situation desperate enough to contemplate a pass parade on the middle floors again. If you agree to this I will ask Finn if it is permissible and if so you will accompany us." Bell offered knowing that with his Liaris Freese extension ability, massive amounts of exilia would be granted towards all party members.

"If you'll have us...I would like that" Ouka said with a shocked smile after which Bell gave him a nod and said "I'll talk with Finn about it in the morning."

"Yes...sir Bell...from the bottom of my heart thank you...I will be sure not to let you down" Mikoto gave the boy a big smile as she spoke and relief flooded her being.

"alright...everyone should go ahead and get some rest! We will be leaving early according to Finn." Bell noticed the pout forming on Aiz's face as he spoke so he decided to address that as well and "Aiz...You wanted me to sleep in the tent with you and so I shall...especially since I too would love that!" reassure the girl that they would be sharing her tent before taking her hand.

"But Bell...never mind...I can see that your mind is made up" Hestia lamented that her familia captain would not be testing their new tents personally that night. They left his familia's tents and retired to hers making short work of getting comfortable in a face to face cuddle.

"Bell...I've been meaning to ask you...how did you learn the broad attack releases for Ariel that even I do not know? I haven't exactly gotten around to reading the Tome of Anemos yet but I also know that you have never laid hands on the book...so how did you suss out the chants for those attacks?" Bringing her confusion to the forefront Aiz asked the boy.

"Aiz...the whisper of the wind told me...it was a very subtle voice...soft and feminine. I have a feeling when you read the tome...you will understand that voice and unlike me...you might even know the identity of the disembodied voice. I know when I opened the Tome of the Phoenix I found out that at least some of these eternal grimoires link to every soul who has ever opened the books...every spirit or demi-spirit who has gained knowledge from them. Perhaps it is because my father gave that tome to Zeus to be given to me if he and my mother did not return from their fight with the one eyed black dragon...maybe he was able to impart an echo...a message so to speak...in the tome. Since your father's sword and your mother's amulet were in the cave where your tome was stored...it is likely in my opinion that your mom was the last spirit who had access to the grimoire." Bell said in a soothing voice as a tear slid across Aiz's face from her right eye across the bridge of her nose and onto the pillow both she and the boy were resting their heads upon. He drew her in tighter and held her while brushing her hair with his fingers as she trembled lightly.

"So you were able to speak to your father..." Aiz inquired after regaining her composure enough to form a question and express it.

"More like an echo of a thought or a memory. Thanks to the Tome of the Phoenix I now know my father's voice and thanks to the Tome of the Phaos...I also know the voice of my mother which I am eternally grateful for...so thank you Aiz. Without your help reaching the 18th floor and without your training which directly allowed my defeat of the minotaur I would not have had these revelations. I am truly blessed to have met you at all!" Bell expressed the feelings within his heart and planted a deep and passionate kiss on the girl who's head was left spinning from the sensation. Aiz decided to try it out and called forth the Tome of Anemos from Ariel's Breeze opening it which caused her to immediately pass out with her nose wedged in the binding of the book.

_"I know that feeling Aiz...I think I will go ahead and take a journey of my own and visit the Reaper."_ Bell looked upon the sleeping girl and with a tender touch pulled the blanket upon them both taking Aiz into his arms once the blanket was spread over them both. Bell called forth the Tome of the Reaper and opened it which dropped him into his own magically induced slumber.

"Huh...where am I" Aiz wonders aloud as she wakes up in a realm of white eternity...no land, no sky...just endless white and a soft breeze.

"Speak child...holder of the great tome...what are thy desires?" A figure states in a soft and feminine voice as she approaches the girl.

"I wish to completely understand and control my magic Ariel. I desire this so that I may use that power to avenge my father and rescue my mother" Aiz states in a confident voice as the figure stops dead in it's tracks and two figures manifest beside it. These two figures step forward and the first speaks up.

"Little Aiz...well not so little anymore. We got to watch as you claimed the great tome!" The figure's voice brought a look of utter shock and tears to Aiz as she runs forward in disbelief.

"MOM!" She rushes over there drawing every bit of her level 6 speed from her legs as the figures come into focus and "DAD!" she comes to the realization that it is not just her mom but both of her parents. "How?"

"My child...our time is shorter than I would like, so HEAR ME...before long our souls shall be drawn back into that monstrous beast. We have been granted something akin to the divine mirror inside the black dragon. We can view what ever we wish as the dragon draws upon our power and the power of many heroes of antiquity. There were new heroes drawn in as well as they tried to slay the evil. Our bodies have long ago been absorbed by this evil yet our souls still linger trapped in the core of it's soul; the core of it's power. We watched you sleep for many centuries and have watched with great interest as you have awakened and begun to live the life we tried to secure for you that day. My child...we have watched you seek power and charge recklessly towards a grisly fate countless times because you want that power to seek revenge. My child...please do not seek revenge...if you choose to take on that beast I would rather it be to protect the living...not for revenge. Only recently have we seen a true change in this behavior as you charged in to protect...and the man you protected is quickly becoming as important to you as your father is to me. That man is an abnormally pure being blessed with a purity beyond that of the gods. I instantly understood why you were drawn to him and I already know that you have not only gained the ability to truly love...but have found love with that man. I am ecstatic that you have found your hero and become one as well. You gained the ability to love from those rambunctious amazons you call familia and you gained the ability to truly love someone when you met Bell Cranel. Truly it happened in an instant and tears overflowed from both your father and I as we witnessed the beautiful moment we have desired for so long. You have even bonded so completely with him that it was reflected in your power and his and you can now share abilities.

When you leave this place you will gain a developmental ability called Windwalker which will grant you total control of your magic and a moderate stat boost whenever Ariel is invoked while permanently increasing your mind reserves. You will also gain Wind sprint which will massively increase your speed and agility. All of your developmental abilities acquired now and before this will be ranked up to SSS due to Bell's influence as he has an ability which extends a skill to his party members. This skill allows his falna to exceed the maximum cap of S rank among other things. You will gain the Mage developmental ability and a new magic called Frozen Gale Necropsy. This will summon a massively powerful tornado upon a target or targets and inside this tornado will be giant snowflakes frozen solid which will provide some serious slicing in that wind as thousands of what are ostensibly ice shurikens; dismember anything in the funnel. This magic was a combination of my wind spirit magic and your father's Ice blade magic. You will gain a skill called Discernment the effects of which you are acutely aware of. This is the skill your hero possesses that permits him to attack only what he is targeting while avoiding harm to everything else." Aria positively glowed as she directed a warm gaze toward her daughter as she gave her lengthy explanation.

"Mom...does that extension ability mean that all of us will be influenced by him and be able to achieve SSS ranking in our abilities or just me?" Aiz expressed her bewilderment toward her mother hoping for a more detailed explanation.

"Aiz...that...I do not know. There is a strong likelihood though that your spirit bond will allow you to receive a higher benefit from his extension ability than others. There is only one way to find out" Aria responded.

"My pride and joy has become a hero of the people...I couldn't be prouder of my little girl" Albert radiated pride as he spoke of Aiz's achievements.

"Mom...Dad...I am not a hero...I can't be a hero for my motives are impure! I seek power and I fight for revenge...that makes me terrible and denies me the qualifications to be a hero" Aiz lamented but decided she had to be honest with herself but most of all her parents.

"We will let your hero help you to understand Aiz...we are being pulled back into the dragon and we would like to hold our daughter once more before we lose the chance" They both said as Aiz ran to them and drew them both into a warm embrace as their apparitions began to fade into the wind. "We love you Aiz...more than words could ever express...express...express" Her parent's final words echoed into the breeze as she fell to her knees and began bawling as a child mourning once more for her mom and dad. Bell mean while had brought himself face to face with the Reaper; albeit on much better terms than their first meeting.

"Welcome back Reaper Bell! Our instincts are marvelous aren't they! Your compulsion to open the tome is because I have recieved a summons for you...well actually for you and the spirit who is now bonded to you. You have been summoned on high and are to be sent ahead first. I have been granted the authority on high to rank up all developmental abilities you have that are SS or under to SSS levels except Martial arts mastery. That ability is exceptionally rare and it's conditions are irrefutable...even for a god or spirit. Spirit bond can only be altered by the deepening or retreat of the relationship between you two spirits. I am also going to change your mind chant skill to no chant...which is something only a god or reaper can do. You must maintain exacting memory of the chant for the no chant to be successful so I would suggest you use each chant from time to time because if you so much as invert a single syllable or combine verses in your memory the incantation will fail and cause an ignis fatuus." The Reaper walked behind Bell who's armor deconstructed momentarily allowing the Reaper access to Bell's falna where he once more place a drop of his marrow on the boy's back altering his status.

"So who has summoned me and what do you mean by _summoned on high?_ Oh...that reminds me...my Reaper equipment as well as the Sword of Darkness...none of them manifested their special abilities on my falna until I hit level 2 and then it was only the amulet and armor which were also level 2 when I acquired them. The other divine equipment I have gained manifested those abilites the moment they were attuned to my falna despite them all being much higher than my current level 2 and I am honestly confused by it" Bell was taken aback by the meaning of the Reaper's words as well as his own confusion regarding his equipment.

"Reaper weapons; while their abilities still work before you match their strength you cannot gain total control of those abilities until they have completely synchronized to your falna. Until you reached level 2 your reaper equipment was only attuned and at level 2 the armor and Anomaly went from being attuned to being synchronized with your falna. The sword of Souls will not synchronize until level 5 and while the Sword of Darkness should have normally synchronized as a divine weapon...that one is picky and will not synchronize until you reach it's level at the very least. Now as far as whom summoned you...you shall see soon enough...I am sending you ahead" The reaper touched Bell as it released a teleportation spell of it's own and teleported Bell before a great throne.

"Wha...Grandpa...how...where are we?" Bells confusion was written all over his face.

"Bell...really...where do you think we are...I mean I couldn't return to Gekai now could I? We are in Tenkai and I have a few things for you. This scythe...is Shadowy Death and it is a level 7 reaper weapon. This weapon however will not acknowledge you nor allow you to wield it until you match it's level. It is a very very temperamental blade as even I cannot hold it without the aid of my arcanum. I aslo have this official summons for when you return to Gekai and there is this parchment I authored. Please store them in your Reaper's Anomaly and give the parchment to Hestia when you return as it details how she can hide your status. The entire Loki familia elite have a basic idea of your status from when you passed out standing up following the battle that brought you to level 2. This needs to be corrected or it will put you in danger despite your power. I also have a lightning bolt for that bitch Freya...who bribed the guild to get your first three status sheets. I just need that whore to step outside so she receives the full brunt of my wrath! She is unaware of everything in your status from after your fight with the Loki werewolf but she saw enough that she will be a problem and you should probably have Ouranos put a leash on Royman as it is the head of the guild who is selling your status sheets to those willing to pay his high price and considering you leveled up in 28 days...there will be others who attempt to do just as Freya and Loki have. As much as it pains me to admit this; Loki's motivations are actually pure this time as her favorite child has fallen in love with you!" Zeus motioned for the boy to come closer and as he did he reached out and gave his grandfather a hug while imprinting his aura on the deity whispering "friend" to mark the god.

"Bell...this place cannot be reached with Transcending the Boundary which is why I sent a summons to the Reaper. I am quite pleased to see you thinking outside the box like this though! I am even more pleased with your accomplishments since I left. I never expected you to make level 2 in 28 days...not in my wildest dreams. Then if you had not already set my expectations on their head you did so by becoming a hero of the people but even more than that; of all of the people who could acknowledge you as a hero you managed to be acknowledged as a hero by Aiz Wallenstein! You conquered the heart of a woman who is known throughout Orario as the breaker of 1000 hearts and you did so before you even meant to although that was indeed a primary goal of yours. Did you really have to heal Loki though...I did hit her with my divine wrath for a reason Bell. I guess though if you had not...then you likely would not be anywhere close to Aiz...much less the conquerer of her heart! I had hoped you would desire a man's romance...I.E. a harem of lovers and truly if you did it is already there for your taking but I already know where your heart lies and I am fine with that. To think that one day I will have great grand children from your pairing with the daughter of the Mercenary King himself...I am... I am truly proud of you. I have also reveled in watching Loki squirm in anguish over you and Aiz as she and Hestia do not get along at all! I do have information I need to relay to both you and Aiz so the divine summons is for both you and her. I will send you back to your body and the items stored will follow you as your divine equipment bonds to your soul and can make the trip to Tenkai and back to Gekai.

"Grandpa..." Bell overcome by emotion at an acknowledgement that he thought he would never hear, began shedding tears of joy. Zeus unleashed his arcanum as he gave a wave to Bell and sent his soul back to his body on Gekai.

_"Hmmm...I'm back...Aiz...she is crying and trembling in her sleep...My instinct must have been correct again as it would seem that Aiz met her parents inside the Tome of Anemos...still...she is terribly sad"_ Bell looked at the girl beside him wanting to cry because she was even as she slept. He drew her crying body in tighter and held her close whispering "It will be alright Aiz; I promise! I am here as always...for you...my love" as she instinctively blushed and wrapped her arms around Bell; her trembling subsided moments later. Bell stroked her hair lightly as they basked in each others warmth and he fell asleep soon after. Morning came sooner than either of them expected as Tiona barged into Aiz's tent to see the unofficial couple sleeping comfortably in each others embrace.

"Awwe...so cute" She whispered before leaving the tent and collecting the rest of her familia as well as Hestia and her guests asking them all to come to the tent where Aiz and Bell were still sleeping soundly. Once everyone had gathered Tiona flared the entrance flap out for everyone to see the sleeping couple in their compromising position and prepare to commence a teasing onslaught.

_"Shit...I really am boned aren't I...if the concurrent blushing last night did not prove that Bell really is the Kenki's boyfriend this certainly does...and here I thought I would at least be able to have a child or two before meeting with a violent end but now...I am so fucking dead"_ Sweat began to flow like a river off of the Takemikazuchi captain as he viewed the intimate embrace between Aiz and Bell and he shook uncontrollably while comtemplating what he believed would be a very painful end at the hands of the Loki familia. Riveria flashed a bright and warm smile as a tear slid down her left cheek while she looked upon them in silence.

"Tione...lets wa..." Tione quickly shut her sister's mouth with her hand as she looked on and addressed her captain "So when are we going to share a tent captain...tonight...TONIGHT" She creschendoed at her captain intimating her true desires while the pallum looked at her with a pained expression placing his face silently in the palm of his right hand and shaking his head profusely. Mikoto looked on in quiet contemplation with a smile on her face as Chigusa vacillated between staring at the couple and at Ouka with the look of love in her eyes. Unfortunately for Chigusa, Ouka was too dense in general and much to distracted by waking nightmares of the grisly death he saw in his immediate future to notice the lovelorn gaze she was directing his way.

"As much as it pains me to admit this, rabbit boy truly makes her happy in ways that I could not. It's frustrating but even I have to accept it when it brings Aiz peace like this. She is so utterly content that it is written all over her sleeping face...damn it! " Bete lamented as the rest of the Loki familia executives looked at him with utter shock written all over their faces and Bete blushed in embarrassment the moment he realized that he had spoke out loud.

AIZ...NOOOOOOOO" Lefiya screeched after she walked toward the gathering and saw the sight in the tent. Lefiya's screams awoke the pair who immediately turned a bright shade of crimson before Aiz shook her embarrasment off which was promptly replaced with anger.

"So which of you assholes is the fuck responsible for this intrusion into MY tent?!" Aiz roared in disgust as members of the Hestia familia simply pointed at Tiona who immediately took off running with Aiz in hot pursuit. Bell looked on in bewilderment as Aiz snatched Tiona by the cloth around her chest which snapped as the amazoness fell backwards and received a fist bonking on the top of her scalp. The snapped cloth revealed to all onlookers just how compressed Tiona's chest really was as it was revealed to be much larger without the strip of cloth Tiona used as a shirt. Tiona turned an almost crimson purple with humiliation as Aiz began to laugh uncontrollably at the sight of her amazon sister. Having gotten over his own mortification; Bell walked over to Aiz before promptly turning red and averting his eyes from the topless Tiona much to the satisfaction of Aiz and the slight dismay of Tiona. Tiona picked up what remained of her top and held it over her chest as she walked to her own tent to grab a replacement.

"Aiz...we have received a summons" Bell turned toward the girl and called forth the divine summons from the Reaper's Anomaly, handing it to her.

"A divine summons?" Aiz muttered in bewilderment while Hestia approached them having heard the word summons. She promply asked Aiz for the parchment and read it over herself.

"Goddess...Grandfather asked me to give this parchment he wrote to you" Bell called forth the divine note from Zeus handing it to Hestia who was still reading the summons.

"A divine summons to TENKAI" Hestia screamed in astonishment at that as Bell took the summons from her and took Aiz's hand. The magic of the parchment immediately activated and much to her surprise Bell and Aiz found themselves before Zeus' throne.

"Where the hell did they teleport to now...we are supposed to be preparing to leave on the expedition!" A bemused Finn expressed his annoyance at yet another delay.

"My appologies Finn but they cannot exactly ignore a divine summons now can they and that wasn't Bell's teleportation spell. That is a form of arcanum which is designed for use in the dungeon but can only be issued from Tenkai." Hestia explained to the annoyed Loki captain. Meanwhile Aiz stands in awe as she looks upon the god who summoned them; none other than the boy's grandfather Zeus.

"Welcome back Bell and welcome to you Aiz! How I have enjoyed watching the interactions between you two children. I have information for you two so hear me!" The deity thundered from atop his throne.

"I returned to Tenkai because I wished to reunite with my familia from the ancient past as well as those who perished fighting against the one eyed black dragon or at least look upon them on Gekai as reincarnates. Those who fought the black dragon never ascended to heaven nor were they able to enter the cycle of reincarnation. Bell I would like you and Aiz to look into how this happened when you return to Gekai. I was there when my familia perished and even the other numerous deities here in Tenkai are unable to tell me what happened to them. This is an event of unprecedented scope as it is beyond our collective knowledge and wisdom here in heaven." Zeus spoke as Aiz squeezed Bell's hand and began to tremble as she spoke.

"My parents are trapped within that evil beast being fed on as an eternal energy source! The Tome of Anemos was able to call their souls forth from the beast for a short time and I was able to speak with them; not an echo of a memory but their actual souls" Aiz tears began to flow as her trembling worsened before Bell took her into a comforting embrace as the gravity of the situation began to sink in and he started to shake himself.

"G-G-Grandpa...d-d-does that mean Zeus familia and my mom and dad are also t-t-trap-p-ped too?" He stuttered in horror as he asked a question his instincts were already screaming the answer to.

"Bell...I do not know for certain but based on Aiz's words it is probable. Even in my eternal wisdom I do not know how to free them but there is a decent chance that slaying the monster and destroying it's magic crystal will release their souls to our reach as deities." Zeus replied with sorrow written all over his face.

"No...No...NO! Aiz, Grandpa I do not know how but we will find a way to free them. I REFUSE TO GIVE UP! If not for Mom and Dad I would not be alive to have been blessed as I have been. I was only able to be raised by you Grandpa because they had me and I was only able to meet and be spellbound by you Aiz...because of my parents. Every gift I have ever recieved would not be possible without them! Somehow, some way...we will save them...I SWEAR IT!" Bell made his solemn vow and as he did so his Phaos aura overwhelmed the room acting of it's own accord in a display that could easily have been mistaken for arcanum on Gekai; purifying the room and the hearts of all three of them while calming them.

"Bell...that aura...are you really level 2?" Zeus asked in shock while already being fully aware of the answer to his query.

"Yes Grandpa." Bell replied in a sullen tone of voice. "I have a question which came to mind when you mentioned Bete last night when we talked. He is mourning for many people he once held dear to him. Do you know anything about what happened to them? I would like to be able to give him positive news if possible as it will help him to heal from the trauma but please bare in mind Grandpa that you can no longer lie to me either. My abilities prevent you from doing so without me knowing."

"Bell..." Aiz whispered as she looked at the boy enthralled once more by his kindness and mercy.

"Ahhh...yes...Bete lost his clan to a monster attack avenging them three years later as captain of the Vidar familia. He left them to facilitate his revenge leaving his vice captain in charge of their planned dungeon expedition resulting in heavy casualties including that vice captain whom Bete was close with and causing Vidar to leave the city. I can tell you that Bete's clan has looked upon his self loathing with despair as has that vice captain. Tell him that they await his arrival so that they may scold him for blaming and hating himself when they adored him! Now Bell please come here and remove your armor...I want to view your status" Zeus whispered and Bell did as instructed removing his upper armor and displaying his back for Grandpa.

_"Hmmm...truly impressive...he even has a spell that defies all mortal laws of nature! Never in my wildest dreams...my absolute best case fantasies did I expect him to be this powerful at his current level...he will only grow stronger too...Bell my boy...you and Aiz maybe...your shared synergy of powers as demi-spirits...maybe you really can slay that monstrosity!"_ Zeus mused before saying "Bell and Aiz...I will leave it to you. If I am able to uncover any information that can help you I will send another summons via the Reaper. Live happily together and make our shared sorrow nothing more than a bad memory by removing that blight from this world!" to the couple and sending them back to Gekai.

"Lady Hestia... how long does a divine summ..." Finn was interrupted by Hestia who pointed to magic beginning to form up in the same spot that Aiz and Bell had been summoned from when they appeared right back there in a comforting embrace with one another.

"Not long Finn...not long at all" Hestia mused aloud at the pallum who's mouth was agape.

"Captain...I would like to teleport back to Twilight manor with Bell and grab our goddess. I need to have my status updated after reading the Tome of Anemos" Aiz turned to her captain with a soft frown and made her request.

"That's fine Aiz...just as long as we can get going afterwards." He answered and Bell promptly began his chant: "**Fragment unto the ether; become one with the mana; streak across the heavens and coalesce {Twilight manor} -Transcending the Boundary-**" appearing at the front gate catching the befuddled guards by surprise. Aiz motioned for them to open the gate and she led Bell into her home but he was too sullen from what he learned from Zeus to marvel at the aristocratic amenities afforded by Twilight manor. They reached Loki's office and Aiz knocked on the door.

"Come in" Loki said in a slightly lonely tone of voice and the couple entered her office. "Aiz...and Bell? I thought you were in the dungeon Aiz...then again if Bell is with you I am going to guess you teleported here" Loki added.

"We did. Loki would you please accompany us to the 18th floor camp. I need my status updated and I figure others might as well." Aiz requested of her goddess.

"I do not mind Aiz but we will have to find Hermes first. I need a Hades head to enter unseen and since you are here with Bell I doubt you can teleport back without a target to teleport too." Loki responded with a slight smile.

"Actually lady Loki...I can teleport to known locations as long as I have seen them in person. I simply mark locations like the sign outside of the Hostess of Fertility and the Twilight manor gate so that I do not teleport directly inside without permission. It's a matter of respect and decorum rather than a requirement. Target marking is only required for living creatures and items." Bell explained.

"Considering you two are together and holding hands...why does it look like you both could cry at any moment?" Loki inquired as to the reason for the dour expression worn by both Bell and Aiz.

"We found out some troubling information about our parents and the black dragon from my Grandfather." Bell responded meekly.

"How exactly did you speak to Zeus considering he is in Tenkai" She asked confused.

"Divine summons" The pair replied in unison.

"So...let me get this strait...Zeus called you to Tenkai Bell, and Aiz just happened to tag along" Loki let her annoyance at the situation show.

"No Loki! The divine summons was addressed to both of us." Aiz replied.

"Lady Loki...if you are satisfied...I think Finn is getting a little tired of the delays as the mini-expedition has been delayed twice in the last two days. Oh and you will have my goddess and lord Hermes to keep you company while we are away as they came down with a rescue party after my goddess broke a communication stone I gave her and she was unable to contact me!

"I thought you wanted me to come with you and here you are disincentivizing the excursion for me...well whatever...let's get this over with!" Loki came around from behind her desk placing a hand on Bell's shoulder before he began chanting: " **Fragment unto the ether; become one with the mana; streak across the heavens and coalesce {Loki camp, 18th floor} -Transcending the Boundary-**" and teleported them into the middle of the camp.

"Finn...I would like a report" Loki commanded of her hand picked captain while impatiently power walking to him.

"This will take some time my lady" Finn went on to explain everything that had happened giving special emphasis to what he had learned about Bell's party being pass paraded and the destruction he caused dropping his party directly on top of Aiz's battle with Goliath before Bell ultimately obliterated Goliath in one move.

_"So from what Riveria reported two days ago upon her unexpected return...this child of Hestia's fought one hell of a fight against a level 4 or 5 minotaur and went home exhausted after healing his own injuries. The very next day he is LITERALLY carving his own path down the dungeon before making a level 4 boss his bitch! I highly doubt he expected to see Goliath while falling down the multi level collapse he created and while falling towards an oncoming fist from the monster rex, instead of freezing up like most high level adventurers would...this low level adventurer executes a plan of attack that he only had milliseconds to conceive and vanquishes the floor boss in one move when Aiz could not!...damn kid...that is impressive"_ Loki turned back to Finn whilst shaking her head profusely.

"So you are taking him with you to directly assess his strength when facing the power of monsters from the lower floors. Well it makes sense given the destructive potential you directly witnessed. So do you intend to have all of us gods accompany the battle party down?" Loki asked hoping that he would say yes and she could get a good idea of what's in store down there without the high stakes of the main expedition.

"Yes my lady if you are willing..." Finn was interrupted by Bell who had some information to offer.

"Excuse me lady Loki, Finn...considering it was discussed in our initial meeting in your office a week ago...I have gained a developmental ability which extends Liaris Freese to my party members at currently 95% of the growth bonus I receive. It will be valuable to bring you along lady Loki to manage status updates for your familia and so we can see in a concrete manner the exact scope of the effect and how it influences the growth of their strength. I would also like to bring the Takemikazuchi familia members present here with us on the expedition. In truth they could use the extra exilia as well so that they are never again in a position to be tempted to perform a pass parade!" Bell said to the thunderstruck pallum and goddess who were left speechless for several moments before Loki regained her composure.

"So what are ya gonna do next kid...unleash arcanum?!" Loki unloaded her trickster's sarcasm upon the boy who only answered with a twisted smile and a wink before walking away from the goddess who was taken aback by his response.

"Bell...that will be fine. Ouka's party can join us!" Finn shouted after Bell who was already half way across the encampment. Bell turned around and shouted "Thanks Finn" before continuing on back towards Aiz stopping once it became clear that she was walking towards him flanked by Hestia. Loki having realized why Aiz was approaching them began walking towards Bell reaching him at the same time as Aiz and Hestia did.

"Let's head to Aizey-poos tent and complete the status updates! I am intrigued by what Bell said about his Liaris Freese extension ability!" Loki turned to Hestia who answered with a simple nod of affirmation and they followed Bell and Aiz to her tent and proceeded to do the status updates:'

Bell Cranel

Hestia Familia

Human/Demi spirit(Phoenix) (Reaper) (Phaos)

age 18

level 2

strength I 0 - F 342

endurance I 0 - F 326

dexterity I 0 - F 331

Agility I 0 - E 459

Magic I 0 - E 450

Developmental abilities

**Zeus' Gift SSS** (Grants Spirit level control of lightning magic)

**Luck SSS** (Significantly increases chance of drops/rare drops and is close to divine protection)

**Reaper's resistance SSS** (absolute resistance against status ailments and curses including those which are otherwise unblockable)

**Reaper's regeneration SSS** (god level regeneration of health(healing), mind and stamina)

*mid tier regeneration is automatic and regen rate can be expedited significantly while focused on regeneration!*

**Reaper's magus SSS** (increases spell potency, significantly reduces mind usage, allows for synergy of differing elemental magic, allows for absolute concurrent chanting/charging regardless of enemy actions and removes slot limitation for magic. Allows user to cast magic directly to, or through their weapon)

*stacks with mage ability*

**Reaper's mastery SSS** (increased ability when fighting unarmed or with any type of weapon but cannot make up for lack of skill with a given weapon completely; 20% increase in damage output and doubles all exilia gained)

**Reaper's majesty SSS** (Grants empathic abilities which permit a reaper to sense the emotional state of others {component sealed for the person/people you are in love with}; allows focus to chain cast magic; absorb, deflect, or reflect incoming magic - even back to source ; special exilia triple play: allows a user a chance to gain up to 3 skills and development abilities upon leveling (not guaranteed) and unparalleled development - allows development abilities to be acquired or advance upon status update instead of only upon leveling)

*deflect and reflect only work with god/reaper weapons and spell cannot be significantly more powerful than the adventurer or they will fail*

**Reaper's grace SSS** (allows a reaper to chant and keep 3 different spells in reserve for instant use, called forth by announcing the slot you wish to activate, slot 1, slot 2 ect. and exponentially increases mind reserves)

**Perceptive instincts SSS** (allows a highly accurate gut instinct about any given situation{think Finn's thumb})

**Rapid charge SSS**(allows for the rapid charge of skills and spells of up to -80% charging time at SSS Rating)

**Alchemist SSS** (allows synthesis of potions/poisons and items based on user desire; even beyond the mystery ability)

*stacks with mixing and mystery*

**Swordsman SSS** (Increased damage and parrying ability when wielding sword(s))

**Mage SSS** (Improves power, widens effect range, and makes mind usage efficient. Creates magic circles under the user that support the magic)

**Mixing SS - SSS **(Improves quality when creating medicine such as potions)

**Mystery SS - SSS **(Allows the user to activate a miracle and create magic items)

**Spirit bond B** (Anemoi)

**Shared wounds; shared fate S - SSS **(Extends Liaris Freese to all battle party members at 100% of the exilia boost that Bell receives)

**Fist strike C - SSS **(Increases damage dealt with one's fists)

**Martial arts mastery I** (Increases damage dealt by all forms of hand to hand combat and makes mastering martial arts easier)

*Ability level advancement requires ongoing martial arts training*

**Twin terror mastery I** **\- SSS**(massively increases speed and agility while dual wielding. Also drastically improves technique and moderately increases damage dealt)

**Treatment** **I - SSS** (Increases range and massively increases efficacy of healing and support magic)

**Hunter I - SSS **(Improves abilities against monsters that the user has fought before and gained exilia from. It can only be obtained at Level 2 and requires the user to have killed many monsters in a short period of time, making it difficult to obtain)

**Reaper Tactician SSS** (Drastically improves decision making under intense pressure allowing it's user to properly evaluate the chain of causality in order to plan for all contingencies)

**Phoenix exaltation SSS** (Exponentially increases the range and effectiveness of user vision, hearing, sense of smell, sense of touch and instinct)

**Augmented spirit healing SSS** (Automatic mind regeneration that has been augmented by Bell's unique spirit trichotomy. Begins regenerating mind at a moderate rate after magic use at rank I and increasing up to massive levels or mind regeneration at rank SSS and increases mind reserves exponentially)

**Augmented healing power SSS** (Healing power increase that has been further augmented by Bell's unique soul. Doubles the spell power and range of all healing magic and items applied to others and quadruples the efficacy of all self healing techniques, abilities, spells cast on oneself and healing items. Provides near instant regeneration of health and stamina to it's user)

**Absorbant imprint SSS** (Allows it's user to create a blank slate grimoire which can learn any and all spells which another adventurer possesses if that adventurer wishes to pass them on to the grimoire)

Skills

**Liaris Freese** (increases the speed of Bell's growth as long as his feelings last and allows stats to exceed normal stat limitations. The strength of the effect is related to the strength of Bell's feelings. As a side effect, it makes him immune to divine charms/intoxicants.)

**Exilia Mastery** (allows a reaper to compartmentalize, store and share exilia with others at will)

*No effect on the exilia of skills/development abilities or premium exilia required for leveling*

**Target Marking** (allows an adventurer to mark others as friend or foe, permitting instinct guided location and tracking of a target. Permits target homing for all magic)

**Discernment** (allows for released magic to only harm or heal the intended target(s) without harming/healing anything else)

**The Power to Protect** (exponentially increases all abilities when fighting to protect)

**Recoil** (allows the user to charge and produce a pulsar which will penetrate an incoming magic attack returning it to its caster with added attack power from the pulsar itself)

*incoming magic cannot be significantly more powerful than the pulsar itself or the effect will fail causing an ignis fatuus on the user while simultaneously allowing the user to be hit by the incoming magic attack*

**Mind Chant - No Chant** (An exceptionally rare skill that negates the need for spell chants and/or allows it's user to perform their magic chants in their mind instead of out loud permitting absolute subterfuge in casting and delays the formation of the magic circles created by the Mage development ability until the spell is ready to cast.)

*User must have completely and flawlessly memorized the chant for it to be used as a no chant magic. If even one letter, line or syllable is inverted in the user's memory the chant will fail causing an Ignis Fatuus*

**Phoenix Flight** ( Dramatically increases user running speed and acceleration. Attack strength is increased when attacking on the move. Flight speed, acceleration and maneuverability are tripled)

**Argonaut** (Allows an active charge for any action exponentially increasing it's effects. Due to several of Bell's other abilities he can hold the charge while attacking choosing when to unleash it and through which action. Due to other abilities charge cannot be interrupted by anything other than Bell being knocked unconscious)

**Phaos Clarity** (Exponentially heightened awareness and instincts in combat while also preventing it's user from becoming mentally frozen regardless of situation)

**Raiju Awakening** (provides a moderate boost to all basic abilities and has a slim chance of summoning a Raiju to aid it's user dependent upon their luck. Summoned Raiju is a living spirit and can become the familiar(pet) of a Raiju soul dependent upon the heart of that soul)

**Absolute Synchronization** (Allows complete spell and ability synchronization across all weapons and equipment synchronized to it's user's soul allowing all spells, abilities, attributes and techniques to be used across all weapons or with no weapon drawn)

*Presence of weapon housing desired ability is required and the weapon must be physically present not stored*

**Grimoire Entreat **(Grants the user of this skill the ability to make grimoires of the highest quality or return power to already spent grimoires dependent upon their other abilities, skills and bloodlines)

*Mystery and Alchemist required to make random magic and spell specific grimoires, Absorbant imprint required to create blank slate grimoires and spirit bloodline required to make eternal grimoires. No chant skill required to make no chant magic imbued grimoires and reaper/divine class weapons required for creating grimoires of magic the user does not have encoded upon their falna*

Magic

**Caelum Veil** \- An lightning element enchant magic similar to Ariel. It covers the user in lightning; explosively increasing their movement speed and can launch a targeted lightning bolt by snapping one's fingers. Caelum Veil can also be used to launch lightning in all directions by chanting **DISTEL**.

_**Rage**, -Wrath of the Heavens-_

**Senescence** (Temporal enchant magic which can alter the flow of time to rapidly traverse great distance, or alter time to age anything to the point of disintegration. Can fire a black orb of concentrated rot at will and can also rot/degrade everything in a user desired radius up to 60 feet by chanting **DECAY** )

_**Return to the dust, from which you came** -Senescence-_

**Transcending the Boundary **(short chant magic that allows the user to teleport to a known location or a marked individual)

*Cannot be used while actively engaged in combat*

_**Fragment unto the ether; become one with the mana; streak across the heavens and coalesce {target or location}** -Transcending the Boundary-_

**Chaos bolt** (ancient no chant combination of magic can be cast individually or in a synergized state{chaos bolt})

**Firebolt **(Fire and explosive force damage)

**Lightning bolt **(Lightning, heat and impact damage)

**Divine bolt** (damage and/or purification)

**Shadow bolt** (damage and/or corruption with curses which can prevent healing, drain stamina/mind and seal magic)

**Ice bolt** (impales and freezes at the point of attack expanding outward)

**Water bolt **(Highly pressurized bolt of water which impales the target)

**Diamond bolt **(condenses carbon from the earth into a diamond spike which spears it's target. disintegrates after 2 minutes)

**Gale bolt** (Condensed bolt of wind...does little damage but useful for knocking obstructions from one's path)

**Breath of The Saint** (long chant magic which extends a magic circle from the user outward to a radius of 110 meters or can be cast through direct touch into an individual which produces a mist of healing rising from the circle or channeled through touch providing absolute restoration of all targets. The magic will set and heal broken bones, restore long lost limbs, purify curses, restore stamina and mind within a few moments.)

_**I seek divine comfort; the healing of suffering; I call upon the power of purity, the uncorruptible breath, the benevolence of the saint; confer thy divine offerings; within this frail mortal's wake, breathe outwards thy blessing; to those for whom I beseech thee; the complete restoration of faculty, of strength, of mobility and of the soul; where love and temperance shine in their brilliance; sustain the light and make them whole; envelope us with purity; let the shadow of suffering be illuminated and eradicated **__-Breath of The Saint- _

**Troy's Requiem** (short chant support magic which is offensive or defensive dependent on user will that creates a magic circle under the caster which can extend outwards to the users desired radius. Allies enveloped in this magic will receive a red glowing aura and all stats will temporarily be boosted by SS levels(1000 skill points) with a duration of 30 minutes and will receive rapid regeneration for health, stamina and mind. Enemies enveloped within the magic will receive a black glowing aura signifying a stat reduction across all abilities equal to SS level(1000 points) and will receive curses that prevent healing, drain stamina and seal magic with a duration of 10 minutes. can be cast as either the first verse, the second verse, or both verses to assist allies and and smite foes)

_**bring forth the protection of the impenetrable walls, blessings renewed; awaken to the nightmare as the fortress burns, existence wanes **-Troy's Requiem-_

**Infinite Inferno** (fire element enchant magic which envelopes the user in a cloak of white flames and manifests wings of flame on the user's back allowing flight. Increases potency of all flame magic or combined magic which includes flame element. Can charge and cast a fireball or flame deluge at will and can incinerate everything within a user desired radius by chanting **INCINERATE**. Likewise chanting **BECOME ONE** will allow it's user to transform completely into a giant Phoenix. Flames can be extended outward in base form or as the giant Phoenix to produce a shield encompassing oneself or one's party)

_**Awaken** -Helios-_

**Flames of Rebirth **(long chant magic that can resurrect the dead or heal the living; purifying all ailments and completely restoring all aspects of the reborn. User's Phoenix soul is released coming off of the user's back as the resurrected person/creature is cremated and the ashes rise in flames as a smaller Phoenix which disperses revealing the resurrected person/creature)

_**Descend into ashes; the death of the undying; for the past is the future; for the future is the past; undying cycle, life begets death; begets life as the cycle capitulates; commands of death; futility in motion; death slain in earnest; desires brought forth; awakening travesty unto nature; accept your own frailty; become one with the flames; becoming one with the earth; the ashes ascend; burst forth into flames; and rise from the flames anew; transcendent Phoenix; rise and rejoice; awaken from your slumber**__-Flames of Rebirth-_

**Firestorm** (long chant magic that releases a vortex of inextinguishable white flames seguing into a wall of flames extending a firestorm outwards to a user desired radius)

_**Come inferno; burn, scorch, Annihilate; vortex of flame; wall of searing brilliance; howl of hellfire, borrow the power of a gust of wind; reduce creation to ashes; burning sky, charred earth, boiling sea, hissing spring, molten mountain, life torn asunder; render everything to scorched earth and ashes; give the signal of rage and despair; to protect the life of my loving hero I beseech you; fulfill this Phoenix's desire; as avatar of fire, king of fire **__-Firestorm-_

_**Halo's Essence**_(light element enchant magic similar to Ariel which covers the user in the essence of divine light. Strengthens all magical abilities and exponentially increases strength of all attacks imbued with light element. Can purify or smite on touch or with a blast of light and can unleash a homing arrow of light by chanting **ARC'S RAGE **and unleash multiple arrows in all directions by chanting **ARC'S RAMPAGE**. Can **PURIFY** or **SMITE** to a user desired radius by chanting either word)

_**Shimmer** -Nimbus-_

**Light Burst** (Short chant magic which releases a blast of light which expands outwards smiting foes and purifying allies)

_**Flash; Pierce the heavens and the earth; radiance slashing apart the shadows of misery; for I am Nimbus; avatar of light, king of light **-Light Burst-_

**Thunder Ray** (Short chant magic which releases a cascading lance of lightning)

_**Shatter eternity itself; spear of thunder; I call upon you; as an agent of Raiju, king of thunder**_ _-Thunder Ray-_

Soul Bonded Equipment

Hestia Knife: Level 2

Hestia's Wrath: Level 2

Sword of Souls: Level 5 | Magic slots: 5

Sword of Darkness: Level 4 | Magic slots: 4

Eternity's Gaze: Level 4 | Magic slots: 4

[Special attribute] **Quiver of the Infinite Rain** (Quiver uses mind to generate infinite arrows which can be imbued with any element to which it's user has an affinity.)

Jupiter's Requiem: Level 6 | Magic slots: 6

[Special Technique] **Dirge of Chaos: Last Dance of the Dead** (unleashed while performing a blade dance; it activates all slotted magic at once creating a vortex of chaotic destruction)

**Slot 1: Extirpating Wave** (Wide area annihilation magic which unleashes a tsunami upon it's victims)

**Slot 2: Shadow Glutton** (Hurls a black singularity orb which devours everything in it's 360 degree wake at a radius of 30 meters. Duration: 1 minute)

**Slot 3: Damocles Bolt** (Fires off a massive silver lightning bolt which calls forth numerous additional lightning bolts cascading onto it's target as it connects)

**Slot 4: Icy Grip** (unleashes a rush of bone chilling cold which freezes over everything in it's path creating an icy tomb until the magic dissipates causing the frozen tomb and all denizens entombed within to shatter)

**Slot 5: Meteor Swarm** (Wide area annihilation magic that releases a rain of huge meteorites upon it's targets)

**Slot 6: Agony's Gaze** (Weapon enchant magic which imbues the dual swords with a paralysis poison and/or a desiccation poison dependent on user desire)

Mjolnir: Level 5 | Magic slots: 5

**Slot 1: Flame of Infinity** (Never ending flame of the divine forge which can smelt and forge any material or render anything to ashes)

**Slot 2: Omniscient Polaric Charge** (Energy charge which is able to bend the properties of any material being struck to user will)

Reaper's Light Armor: Level 2 |Magic casting cost reduction 20%

[Special Attribute] **Enhanced Magic Resistance** (Negates all form of low level attack magic and has an extremely high resistance to high level attack magic which will increase further in strength as the armor's level increases)

[Special Attribute] **Magic Item Creation** (Expands upon the armor's ability to create communication stones to allow creation of almost any magic item the user desires dependent upon their other abilities and skills)

[Special Technique] **Chains of Binding** (Allows the armor to generate magic chains to bind user's both in terms of physical ability to move as well as their ability to use any and all magic at their disposal. Chains move of their own accord and fuse back together upon binding to create one single linked chain. Only beings at least 1 level above the armor's level can hope to break them. Chains can be used as extra hands to wield weapons or for any other use a chain might have)

Reaper's Anomaly: Level 2 | Storage mind usage reduction 20% | Total mind usage reduction 20%

[Special Magic] **Reaper's Cascade** (Allows it's user to completely transform into a Reaper and cascades all of their basic abilities by 2 whole levels at user's average level up stat levels)

Oracle of Shimmering Light: Level 4 | Elemental magic boost 40% | Mind reserves boost 40%

[Special Magic] **Divine Tranquility** (Casts a shield of divine light to a maximum radius of 50 meters)

Aiz Wallenstein

Loki Familia

Human/Demi spirit(Anemoi)

age 18

level 6

strength I 0 - H 188

endurance I 0 - H 177

dexterity I 0 - H 196

Agility I 0 - G 227

Magic I 0 - G 243

Developmental abilities

**Hunter G - SSS **(Improves abilities against monsters that the user has fought before and gained exilia from. It can only be obtained at Level 2 and requires the user to have killed many monsters in a short period of time, making it difficult to obtain)

**Abnormal resistance G - SSS** (Negates the effect of abnormalities such as poison, paralysis and sleep. At SSS rank it can negate everything including curses and ailments that cannot be blocked)

**Swordsman H - SSS** (Increased damage and parrying ability when wielding sword(s))

**Magic resistance H - SSS** (Negates the effect of weaker attack and status down magic while exponentially increasing resistance and endurance in the face of strong attack and status down magic)

**Spirit healing I - SSS** (Automatic mind regeneration. Begins regenerating mind at a small rate after magic use and the rate of regeneration increases by 25% per rank advancement from I - SSS)

**Spirit bond B** (Phoenix/Reaper/Phaos)

**Windwalker SSS** ( Grants total control of wind magic and a moderate boost to all basic abilities whenever Ariel is invoked while exponentially increasing mind reserves at all times)

**Wind sprint SSS** (massively increases user speed and agility)

**Mage SSS** (Improves power, widens effect range, and makes mind usage efficient. Creates magic circles under the user that support the magic)

Skills

**Avenger** (Avenger heavily increases Aiz's attack power against monsters, massively increases her attack power against dragon type monsters, and the effect rises based on her hate)

**Discernment** (allows for released magic to only harm or heal the intended target(s) without harming/healing anything else)

Magic

**Ariel** (Wind element enchant magic which envelopes the user in a cloak of wind explosively increasing their speed and strength while also allowing flight. Can be used to flare out a massive burst of wind in all directions by chanting **Gale Burst** or a massive tornado with slicing winds by chanting **Ariel's Wrath**. Aiz has a special technique where she imbues Desperate with her wind and lunges toward her opponent while focusing the wind and chants **Lil Rafaga** (I believe this translates to little explosion) creating an explosive decompression effect off of her sword tearing outwards through her opponent rendering them to nothing more than blood, shattered bone and viscera; shredded and whipped upon the winds)

_**Come** -Tempest-_

**Frozen Gale Necropsy** (Short chant magic which summons a massively powerful tornado upon a target or targets and dismembers them with thousands of giant bladed snowflakes [ostensibly ice shurikens] slashing about the funnel)

_**Come forth slicing winds; rend them asunder; the silent howl of winter; mortal gelidity; glatiated embrace; the whisper of the wind; beckons thee ** -Frozen Gale Necropsy-_

Soul Bonded Equipment

Typhoeus: Level 6 | Magic slots: 6

[Special attribute] **Whisper of the Wind** (Exponentially increases the agility and speed of the sword itself as well as the arms wielding it while also increasing the power of all wind and ice based magic. Allows combination usage of all attack magic imbued into the sword and doubles efficacy and range of all imbued magic)

**Slot 1: Gale's Reach** (releases a continuous, immensly powerful focused blast of wind directed at an individual or small group of targets smashing them into or through anything in their crash path until they are compressed to paste)

**Slot 2: Shards of Anguish **(Releases a massive blast wave of bladed ice spears dissecting anything within their path)

**Slot 3: Dia Fratel** (top class healing magic capable of healing anything such as wounds, stamina, mind, status ailments, and curses in a 5 meter radius. Once cast, the magic stays behind for two minutes as a barrier of light, continuously healing anything that's in its effect range)

Ariel's Breeze: Level 6 | Elemental magic boost 60% | Mind reserves boost 60%

[Special Magic] **Eye of the Storm** (Creates a vortex of impenetrable wind up to 33 a meter radius to protect oneself or party)

Both goddesses drew their respective child's falna on the paper as they looked on in utter disbelief...especially Loki who could not conceive of a scenario where even a level 1 adventurer would make such gains. They traded parchments; goddess to goddess as each read over the status of the other's child before turning to their children and handing them their parchment. Aiz in utter shock at the details of her own status sat up without first putting back on her shirt and Bell who had already sat up and was looking over his status glanced over and got a side-eyed view of Aiz's well endowed chest in all of it's naked glory. Bell unleashed a projectile nosebleed promptly fainting at the sight of the twin peaks of paradise!

"Aizey-poo...perhaps next time you should put your shirt back on before sitting up! Finn will be displeased if he has to wait on Bell to wake up before leaving on the twice delayed mini-expedition. Over 1000 points to the status of a level 6 in a little over a week...that's impressive as is that sword of yours!" Loki mused aloud as Aiz realized from her words why Bell fainted and promptly unleashed new shades of crimson!

_"Hmmm...His ability is truly off the charts as I have gained 1,031 points total to my status from one week of training and dungeon excursions down to no lower than the 18th floor, the skirmish with Ottar and the trip down here and I cannot say I gained much from Goliath! I had just started fighting it when Bell dropped down on it's head and slew it in very short order...I gained a type of shield magic from Ariel's Breeze and Dia Fratel?...on Typhoeus as well as it's two attack magic and of course this special attribute...I remember Father training with this sword and looking so magnificent as he made these grandios maneuvers with his upper body while barely moving with his lower...I guess that attribute is why...and Frozen Gale Necropsy is SHORTCHANT?...how the hell...that spell's description alone is so overpowered as to be lethal to 3rd classed adventurers and below...then there is that...Bell saw me half naked and fainted...guess he wasn't ready for that view yet...of course I wasn't ready to share that view with him either...hmm...Bell's status sheet..."_ Aiz picked up the sheet swapping it underneath Bell's arm with her own and began indulging her every curiosity about her bunny's growth.

_"Bell leveled up yesterday before heading into the dungeon and dropping in on my fight with Goliath and in that time he has gained an absurd and utterly impossible 1,908 points to his status...and the rest of his status reads like a full length short story...12 magic incantations are written into his status...huh?...a resurrection spell?...how is that even possible in this world! Then if you include the 8 component spells of Chaos Bolt that brings the spell total to 20 with 10 additional spells imbued into his weapons...and he has an ability to cast any of those without even drawing the weapon and his Mind Chant skill became No Chant negating the need for any chants to use his magic and he has a number of unused magic slots on his weapons...his developmental abilities and skills are totally off the charts and their sheer number is unprecedented many times over...Liaris Freese is the skill which augments his growth rate based on the strength of his feelings and gives him immunity to divine charm and wine...what an absurdly overpowered skill...and based on the strength of his feelings for the entire duration of those feelings...the wording there sounds like it speaks to a single feeling...what feeling drives it?...then his ability to share that boost is now up to 100% of the boost shared to others in his battle party...he has gained an ability to produce grimoires and based on his ridiculous abilities it seems he has the ability to create every type of grimoire imaginable...Bell...other than the man I love...truly what are you..."_ Aiz looked up from the page having gained a few new questions but answering most of her previous curiosities.

"Lady Hestia...What feeling drives Bell's Liaris Freese skill?" Aiz stared at the loli goddess in absolute confusion as she awaited the deity's answer.

"Aiz...I will tell you because while I know Bell does know how he gained that skill and what drives it...it will take him some time to work up the courage to tell that to you!" Hestia was cut off while answering by Aiz asking "So it involves me then?" which the goddess answered with a nod of confirmation. "Bell gained the exilia for this skill within the instant between you slaying the second minotaur on floor 5 and the third goring Bell. He says he gained that the moment he fell in love with you Aiz and that he gained it because he wanted to catch up to your strength and he wanted to never be in a position of being unable to defend himself again! Bell wants to catch up to and surpass your strength and I believe he desires this because he felt that he was unworthy of you and wanted to be strong enough to stand by your side and not to be a burden to you" Hestia finished her explanation as tears began to flow down the cheeks of the kenki dribbling over a glorious smile.

"He is truly devoted to Aiz...isnt he? Loki remarked on the depth of the boy's feelings rhetorically.

"Yes...his truly unwavering devotion...a devotion so strong that it has not only made his immense growth possible but has even gained the ability to counter the powers of persuasion granted to certain deities like Freya and her charm!" Hestia whispered in solidarity of shock to the topless adventurer and rival goddess in front of her. "Aiz...you should probably put your shit back on and wake Bell up" Hestia added.

"Given his level of devotion...exceedingly rare for men...I sure hope you have been studying that book I gave you" Loki beamed with a mischievous grin.

"I have; Loki" Aiz responded.

"What book?" Hestia inquired.

"I gave her my copy of the Kama Sutra at Riveria's behest" Loki replied as Hestia turned red and facepalmed while giggling uncontrollably.

"Hahah...Fre...haha...ya...haha..se...haha...nt...one...hahaha...of...haha...th...hahaha...ose...to...hahah...BEEEEEEEELLLLLLL...hahahahaha" Hestia laughed out in hysterics as Loki was gobsmacked and Aiz seethed "THAT BITCH!THAT FUCKING WHORE! TRYING TO SEDUCE MY BUNNY" turning crimson red while giving off such an aura of killing intent that the heavens themselves must be trembling at the sight.

"Aiz...I wouldn't worry about that...Bell did say he would have you thank Freya personally for his copy of the book though...as he said you will be the recipient of everything he learns from it" Hestia teased the angry girl who's anger was immediately quelled and she turned a flustered shade of crimson before unleashing her own projectile nosebleed at that thought and fainting atop Bell; bare breasts straddling the boy's nose as the deities in their presence laughed uncontrollably at the sight. Loki took the liberty of placing Aiz's shirt back on her torso albeit crookedly and gently placed Aiz back on top of Bell in her previous position before leaving the tent with Hestia in tow as both deities donned sinister smiles. Loki and Hestia explained to Finn about what transpired as well explaining to him about Aiz's status update and subsequent SSS ranked developmental abilities.

"So it really does extend his growth to everyone else in his party; OUTSTANDING!" Finn mused out loud.

"I don't know if the SSS ranking will be for everyone or just Aiz...they do have a lot in common including spirit blood and corresponding developmental abilities..." Hestia was interrupted by Finn.

"Lady Hestia...we are all quite aware of what that ability does now...after Bell followed Aiz's instructions and invoked Aiz's Ariel releasing her wind spirit enchant magic and even unloading attacks with Ariel that Aiz herself was totally unaware of" Finn interjected as both Hestia and Loki stared off into space in stunned contemplation. _"Seems like neither goddess knew exactly what the ability did..."_ Finn's contemplation was interruped by hysterical screams of nervousness coming from Aiz's tent which snapped the goddesses out of their contemplative trance segueing into intense laughter from both deities.

"What did you do..." Finn asked queasily!

"Aiz kinda fainted on top of Bell bare chested inadvertantly adourning both of his eye lids with a breast each! Bell was already unconscious after Aiz got up shocked about her status update and bared her breasts before him without thinking." Hestia laughed her way through the explanation.

"And you left Aiz like THAT?!" Finn remarked incredulously at both deities.

"I've done worse to Bell to be honest Finn" Hestia stated with a blush of her own.

"What could the virgin goddess of home and hearth possibly do worse than that?" Finn made is confusion known.

"I slept on top of him when Zeus was at the old church the night before he returned to Tenkai...and Bell woke me up asking me to stop stroking his rod in my sleep!" Hestia whispered in embarrassment as Finn looked at her in stunned silence.

"You dirty virgin goddess...I am truly proud of you! Now about Aiz; I did at least put Aiz's shirt back on before returning her to her exact position atop Bell" Loki mused through her sadistic smirk as Hestia turned bright red at Loki's comment and the pallum simply shook his head and walked off in disgust using that trip as an excuse to gather every adventurer intent upon joining them. Bell and Aiz emerged from her tent battle ready and holding hands while sporting twin blushes before charging off after their respective deities catching them instantly!

"Aiz...it's not really in my nature to hit my goddess so...would you please" Bell turned to Aiz with a sinister look in his eyes as she returned a twisted smile of her own and two goddesses struggled to get free of his grasp.

"With pleasure" Aiz turned toward Hestia first and delivered a moderate lovetap to the top of her head illiciting a tear filled "Owe...THAT HURT" from the loli troublemaker. "Your turn...LOKI" Aiz reared back and delivered a fierce blow to the scalp of her own goddess knocking her from Bell's grasp and into an unconscious faceplant! Finn who had finished gathering the adventurers and was heading back over to Loki with an angry Riveria in tow broke out into a hardy laugh along with the high elf at the realization that Riveria's pennance of pain treatment would not be necessary this time!

"Bell...you are in sooooooo much trouble for th..." Hestia was interruped by her irritated favorite child.

"Spare me Hestia...SERIOUSLY...Loki I would have expected that from...you on the other hand...I'm disappointed!" Bell scolded her before taking Aiz's hand and heading for Finn and the gathered adventurers from the Takemikazuchi, Hephaestus and Loki familia's along with Lilli. As they joined the group Aiz looked back to see a tearful Hestia crying apologies to Bell and asked him "I know what they did was wrong but lady Hestia is crying...shouldn't you at least let her know she will be forgiven?"

"Aiz...she needs to sweat a little over this one. This is the second time she has done something truly perverted to me and this time she even took perverted actions against you" Bell replied with a small scowl still on his face.

"What could Hestia...have possibly done perverted to you? I am sure what happened back there was only a result of Loki's influence which is why only hit her lightly while I knocked Loki out!" Aiz stated.

"Aiz...virgin goddess or not...she's plenty perverted. Based on what I just saw, had Loki done to you what Hestia did to me...you would have sent Loki back to Tenkai then asked me to claw her ass back from the afterlife just so you could do it again" Bell stated in frustration.

"Now...I am curious...what did she do to you? Loki tries to grope our breasts and asses any chance she gets!" Aiz offered a short explanation of Loki's transgressions.

"Well at least it wasn't your womanhood Aiz! Hestia slept on top of me my first night in her familia to avoid my grandfather who ended up in Hestia's bed groping a fruit filled pillowcase used as a Hestia stand in. Hestia meanwhile spent who knows how long groping my manhood with her hand down my trousers!" Bell explained in agonizing detail about Hestia's busy hands as Aiz looked on gobsmacked by that revelation.

"So what Hestia told me was true...I honestly thought she was just fucking with me so that it didn't seem so terrible what they did to you two...but as improbable as I felt it was...it turned out to be the absolute truth" Finn stared at Bell fighting back a snicker at the thought as Aiz began to fume! She began to storm back over to Hestia until Bell prevented her from doing so by refusing to let go of her hand.

"Aiz...trust me...what I am doing now will be a much harsher lesson for her than any amount of pummeling you could dish out" Bell replied while Aiz beamed a smile at him as she began to understand what he had in mind. The Loki familia began taking down their camp while Bell simply stored the Hestia camp in his pendant before walking back to Aiz and waiting with her for the 20 minutes it took for Loki camp to be dismantled.

"If everyone is ready...we will head out! We make camp on the 39th floor unless unforseen circumstances require us to use one of the arcanum hidden alcoves Mr. Cranel has so graciously offered to us as emergency shelter. Lord Hermes...since you and Asfi have filed in with the rest of the party I assume you intend to join us and if so...since you will be unable to fight anways would you mind carrying lady Loki until she wakes up" Finn nearly broke down into a fit of laughter at the sight of Hermes face as he turned to Asfi "Lord Hermes...I need you to be the one to carry Loki...Asfi is a level 4 and quite capable in the dungeon and will be part of the rear guard helping to protect you gods, Welf, Lilli and the supporters along with out very own elven mage Lefiya, Gareth and the elf who came down with your rescue party. I along with Riveria, Tsubaki and the Takemichazuchi familia will be in the middle guard and the vanguard will be Tiona, Tione, Bete, Aiz and Bell as I want to see him in action with my own eyes!" Finn doled out his orders to the group as Hermes shook his head in disgust.

"Can I at least carry her on my back...the thought of hoisting Loki into a princess carry and meandering about the dungeon is just too much!" Hermes whined to which Finn simply nodded and the god let out a sigh of relief before picking up Loki and placing her on his back.

"**Chains of Binding**" Bell's chains formed and flew off under their own power wrapping themselves around Loki and Hermes binding the two to one another as another one wrapped itself around the unconscious Loki's wrist and wrapped itself around Hestia's wrist as well.

"I wouldn't want you to drop her lord Hermes and I wouldn't want you to wander off and get lost goddess so I have bound the three of you together" Bell beamed a twisted smile at the three gods while the others clapped and cheered in approval and Hestia and Hermes whined about being bound to Loki. They headed for the 19th floor completely ignoring the godly demands of "release me at once" from the perturbed gods.

"Behave yourselves and I will release you when we set up camp on the 39th floor. Keep bitching about it and the three of you will become as well acquainted with each other's sleeping habits as Aiz and I have become with ours. Do not tempt me as I have no qualms about making the three of you sleep together for the entire duration of this expedition! Get along now" Bell mused with a psychotic glint in his eyes as the gods unleashed their arcanum power of divine silence upon the group and refused to utter another word.

"Bugbears and mammoth fools...and quite a few of them at that" Tiona alerted the group.

"Looks like fun" Bell drew the Sword of Souls and the Sword of darkness and surged forth aiming to release his divinely inspired pent up frustration. The first bugbear was upon Bell a little quicker than he anticipated but he was able to dodge it's attack by leaping over the monster bisecting it as he came down before unloading a blade dance on the approaching trio of bugbears and emerging unscathed as they turned to ashes and drop items.

"Aiz...has he released any of his spirit magic yet?" Finn turned to Aiz who shook her head no. "Then I will watch this battle closely...Aiz please do not jump in unless absolutely necessary" Finn ordered. Bell began using his speed to outmaneuver the monsters before chanting "**Chains of Binding**" releasing three more chains which remained mounted to his armor and drew Hestia's wrath and his Jupiter's Requiem short swords.

"That's new" Aiz stared on at the action stunned at a man wielding 5 swords simultaneously while dismembering monsters at a frantic pace. Suddenly large groups of bugbears, Gun Libellulas, lizardmen and mad beetles began streaming into the room as the entire group drew their weapons and Bell unleashed "**Firestorm**" in a chantless manner which devestated the approaching monsters.

"Finn...did he utter even a single word before calling out the name of that spell" Riveria was totally bewildered by what she thought she had just seen.

"Uhmm...I do not believe so Riveria" Finn replied in an uncertain tone.

"What a let down...I so wanted to unleash my Urga...even if they were small fry" Tiona stated in a slightly sullen tone while smiling nonchalantly at the walking wake of destruction she dubbed Mr. Argonaut.

_"Mr. Argonaut...I wonder if you will be able to do this in the lower floors too! The monsters there are much stronger but you're conquered minotaur hailed from the 44th floor itself so you may very well be able to handle monsters down there...until you go mind zero anyways...but that is why you have familia and friends!"_

_"I see how that skill works now...no chant INDEED...that was a very long chant spell...quite impressive Bell!"_ Aiz looked at the boy with shimmering eyes and a blinding smile.

Breaking formation and rushing up to the vanguard "Aiz...did he really release that spell instantly. I know he has a mind chant skill but even that should take a second or two" Riveria asked of her surrogate daughter.

"Yes Riveria...I saw his status earlier when lady Hestia updated it and his Mind Chant skill was altered becoming No Chant which permits chantless or internalized chanting. That spell has at least 10 verses to it's chant." Aiz answered the high elf who was thunderstruck at the thought of chantless long chant spells. "Seems like he can create grimoires now as well...even the eternal kind...he is truly amazing!" Aiz let her pride overwhelm her as she spoke of her bunny.

"That he is Aiz...unprecedentedly so!" Riveria smiled the warm smile of a mother whilst answering Aiz's rhetorical statement.

"Aiz...Mr. Argonaut is quite capable!" Tiona contined to gush over the boy's accomplishments.

"Tiona...it is quite ironic that you would call him that" Aiz teased.

"Why is that...it's what he reminded me of when he fought that minotaur two days ago; the story of the Argonaut" Tiona countered her sister's assertion.

"Well...he does have a skill called Argonaut!" Aiz laughed as Tiona's jaw hit the floor and a blush hit her face.

_"Incredible!"_ Tiona continued to cerebrate over Bell's capabilites and his skill; named quite aptly in her opinion. Their trek through the 19th floor was mostly uneventful after the initial swarm attack the dungeon unloaded on their party.

"I see the entrance to the 20th floor...Let's go...and I'm itching for a fight too!" Tione gleefully exclaimed as a swarm of flames descended upon the group from behind.

"Firebirds are upon us" Gareth roared from the rearguard as the lead firebirds hurled fire towards the supporters.

"**Ignite heretic spell: Will o' the Wisp**" Welf shouted as grey magic shot forward countering the flame magic of the firebirds destroying the lead birds via Ignis Fatuus!

"**Tempest**" Aiz whispered as Bell released **Helios** in a silent manner and both adventurers flew up into the air directed towards the rear of their party, who were already locked in combat with the flock of firebirds. Welf continued to cast his magic while Mikoto and Ouka slashed at any nearby firebirds using a katana and spear respectively. Gareth was annihilating anything near him with his axe while Asfi was using her freeze oil bombs and Hestia was incinerating the flaming birds using the arcanum fire of Incandescence. Loki woke up to the horror of being attacked by firebirds while having to be saved repeatedly by Hestia who was still chained to Loki and by proxy of Loki, to Hermes. Hermes looked upon Hestia with jealousy at her being able to use the weapon's power and actually fight as opposed to being the sitting duck that he was! Ryuu was darting around the rear attacking anything she could with her wooden sword as more firebirds joined the fray. In her approach to the rear Aiz began chanting:"**Come forth slicing winds; rend them asunder;**" as Bell covered her with his 5 bladed attack slicing apart any firebird approaching her.

"**the silent howl of winter; mortal gelidity; glatiated embrace;**" Aiz dodged mid air, a trio of firebirds screaming towards her as Lefiya hit the first of them with **Arc's ray** and Bell cast **Water bolt** at the remaining two killing them before they could double back and flank the Kenki.

"**the whisper of the wind; beckons thee**: **Frozen Gale Necropsy**" Aiz finished her chant unleashing the ice blade imbued tornado as Bell tacked on **Extirpating Wave** from Jupiter's Requiem with their combined magic ending the firebird threat once and for all prompting three gods to sigh in relief.

_"Aiz...what the hell was that spell! That was a totaly insane magic of a synergistic manner like Bell's cloak spells...except for it was not a combination of magics but instead a single chant...how can a spell like that exist with two native elemental affinities that both attack in and of themselves"_ Riveria stared up at the girl in silent confusion as she hovered above the group due to Ariel's power.

Lilli focused her mind on the countless drop items on the ground storing them in her pendant and they proceeded to the 20th floor from there; where the amazon twins and Bete finally got a true chance to blow off a little steam on the medium sized group of trolls. Bete charged forward with his guillotine of a kick sending troll heads smashed against the dungeon wall several feet from where their bodies lay. Tione was dancing around with her Zolas dismembering trolls while Tiona was bifurcating, decapitationg and bisecting trolls with her Urga. Bell and Aiz surged forward to find dead trolls and beyond them a vouivre preparing to attack before Bell unleashed **Icy Grip **freezing the dragon solid. Tione rushed toward the vouivre ice statue intent upon shattering it before it shattered on its own leaving 4 drop items including the fabled vouivre's tear which has a very high value. Bell collected those items using the Reaper's Anomaly and their slaughter of the 20th floor continued on until they reached the 21st floor which inexplicably offered a little bit of a respite from the fighting. They moved through that floor collecting anything of value and quickly dispatching the 4 monster parties they encountered before heading down to the 22nd floor. They continued through the 22nd floor with little resistance until a swarm of deadly hornets surrounded them and chaos ensued.

"Protect the rear" Finn commanded as everyone began attacking the hornets who had already managed to draw blood from Bell with a sting to his left thigh; who while hurting from the damage was unaffected by the poison of the stinger. He flared his flame cloak and incinerated the hornets approaching him before focusing on regeneration and healing his wound within seconds. Aiz atttacked for the first time using Typhoeus firing off **Shards of Anguish** eliminating about one third of the swarm. Hestia's Incandescence prevented the hornets from reaching her or the other deities and Ryuu released **Luminous Wind** after completeing it's long chant further reducing the swarm's numbers as Riveria finished the chant for **Rea Laevateinn** annihilating the rest of the incoming swarm. The remaining hornets interspersed with and attacking the expedition party were quickly dealt with by the melee fighters in the center and rear of the formation.

"Raul and I have each been stung once and Lefiya has been hit three times. She needs immediate treatment as she is beginning to turn black" Gareth yelled for help as Loki contemplated anguish and pain versus a return trip to Tenkai and Riveria rushed to Lefiya's aid.

"Lefiya...I'm sorry but I cannot heal your rotting appendages...we will neet to cut them off or you will die! Aki...please...hurry" Riveria asked the unthinkable of Aki as she drew her sword from her left hip and stepped forward with shaking hands and sorrow written all over her face. Bell; spotting this from the air, landed next to them and released **Breath of the Saint **healing Lefiya, Gareth and Raul as Lefiya looked at Bell with scorn despite the fact she was now able to sit up and move her limbs.

"Who asked you to heal me HUMAN?! Riveria's m..." Lefiya screamed as Riveria reared back and silenced the young elf with a backhand knocking her to the ground.

"Lefiya Viridis what the actual fuck is wrong with you! You shame Elven kind! Aki was about to amputate three of your limbs so I could save your life and Bell made sure you kept your life and those limbs...show some fucking grattitude child...or do you think you could be happy; let alone useful with only your left leg?" Riveria read Lefiya the riot act as Bell extended his hand to help her off of the ground.

"ERRGH!" Lefiya slapped Bell's hand away and got up under her own power immediately turning around to face away from the boy with her arms folded over her chest. Aiz landed next to them and put a hand on Lefiya's shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Who said you could touch me!" she screamed as she flared her right arm out in an attempt to backfist Bell which was caught by Aiz as lefiya's face took on an air of mortification upon her realization that she had just tried to strike the Kenki by mistake.

"Lefiya...you are important to me and I am grateful that Bell saved you from a fate worse than death. You should be too and while I do not understand your hatred for him I have no intention of allowing you to continue to treat him in this manner. This ends now...am I clear Lefiya?" Aiz looked at the girl who had tears streaming down her face who answered with "WHHYYYYYYY?"

"Because I love him Lefiya...I have made my choice and you need to accept it as Bete has!" Aiz made her feelings perfectly clear as Lefiya continued to stare daggers at Bell.

"Fine...I'll try to coexist" Lefiya finally said something resembling sensible as Aiz gave her a gentle smile.

"Thank you Lefiya" She added.

"Lefiya...I can be your friend if you will just take the chance to get to know me!" Bell once more extended his hand in friendship to the young elf who said "Fine" and begrudgingly took his hand.

_"Why is my anger dissipating...I hate him for taking Aiz from me so why...why is that hatred being purified...his aura...is this why you love him Aiz...he is kind...for a filthy human...I will give you that Aiz...still Aiz...he is undeserving of you and..."_ Lefiya began to weep uncontrollably while shaking as Aiz motioned for Bell to comfort her making a motion of embracing. Bell uncertain of the wisdom of her suggestion honored it anyways and took the girl into his arms as she cried even harder but could not muster the emotional strength to push him back.

"Lefiya...I am not taking Aiz from you...not at all. Honestly even if I wanted to I could not as she has accepted you as family; as a little sister! I am not your competition for Aiz...I am just another person whom she has chosen to take within her heart like she has with you despite how undeserving I am of her. Lefiya...if you were me and Aiz told you she loved you...would you not embrace that with everything you are too; especially if you were in love with her as I am!" Bell whispered to Lefiya who's trembling stopped as Aiz looked on with a pained expression having been taken aback by the end of Bell's speech to the girl.

_"Bell...you really feel that way...that you do not deserve me? Bell if anything you should be ashamed of me...a vile girl who has lived only for strength...someone who cannot become a hero...why do you love me as you do?...I do know one thing...I don't deserve you Bell...not even in my wildest fantasies!"_ Aiz ruminated on things before pulling Bell to the side after he released the much calmer Lefiya.

"Bell...why?" Aiz embraced the boy with tears of her own coming down her face. "Bell...why do you think yourself unworthy of me...if anything you're too good for me...I am someone who has always craved power for the sake of revenge...so much so that when I met my parents thanks to the Tome of Anemos; they felt the need to admonish me over it! Bell...you are more than worthy...and I love you for it...but most of all for being who you are...your kind nature, your honesty, how easily you forgive others, how hard you strive to become stronger not to seek vengeance but to protect instead, how you seem so incapable of hatred and you are extremely handsom as well; in short you are amazing. You are truly one of a kind and I am exceptionally lucky to have you...but why do you love me...why do you accept me as if it is the most natural feeling in the world...someone tainted by the black flames of anguish and revenge...someone who cannot ever become a hero...someone that the world would not miss!" Aiz continued to wallow in self doubt and feelings of worthlessness.

"Aiz...someone who can't become a hero...someone who wouldn't be missed by others...someone tainted...that is self deprecating nonsense! You became my hero the moment you saved me from the second minotaur and I fell in love with you then! Aiz...you are not tainted by anything and all of Orario would mourn your passing! You are not worthless and you certainly have nothing to be ashamed of. You are precious and unique but most of all you are special to me in a way no one else is...I love you and I want to stand by your side always. Now I want to make this official...so...Aiz Wallenstein...will you be my girlfriend?!" Bell revealing the depths of his true feelings to Aiz, whispered his reply as they both had some tears falling to provide nurishment to the great tree labyrinth in which they currently stood as time seemed to stand still. Aiz leaned in for a ferociously passionate kiss before answering his deepest desire by fulfilling the desire that had supplanted revenge as her deepest.

"Yes Bell...If you will have me!" Aiz trembled as she feared that Bell would come to his senses at any moment and extricate himself from her life.

"Aiz...it's not even a matter of if I will have you...I want you with every fiber of my being and I have accepted you since day one. You could kill me right now and as I faded from this world and into the afterlife that still wouldn't change! Aiz...I truly want to disprove these self doubts that you hold so please indulge me! I want to sit down with your three sisters and the other Loki familia executives and while I support you I want you to tell them your past so you can see for yourself that they still accept you as I have. I know for a fact that they will so please will you indulge me in this?" Bell looked deep into her eyes saying "I love you" before kissing her again.

"Bell...I don't know...I just don't know!" Aiz replied after withdrawing from their kiss. "I will think about it" she added. The party continued through the 22nd and 23rd floors without meeting much in the way of resistance as the vanguard eliminated all of the monsters in their way. They entered the 24th floor when Bell spotted several trees brimming with precious stones.

"Bell..don't even think about it...there is a dark fungus right behond the trees" Tione cautioned him before he charged forward anyway direcing a deluge of flames at the dark fungus incinerating it in short order.

"Shit...the spores" Tione looked back on the entire party worried that not all of them had the abnormal resistance ability as Bell chanted "**Nimbus**" followed by "**Purify**" which rendered the poisonous spores inert. He moved closer to the tree as 3 green dragons descended from above to defend the loot. Bell charged towards them getting knocked back by the first dragon which was much faster than it looked as Aiz surged forward and decapitated the dragon which had sent Bell flying right into an approaching moss huge. The remaining vanguard was dealing with a pack of hobgoblins as the moss huge tried to stomp Bell's head into skull powder with him rolling out of the way and recovering to his feet. The moss huge went to grab Bell and he chanted "**Incinerate**" and the monster made of moss ignited being reduced to ashes in seconds. Bell released **Wrath of the heavens** and **Senescence** immediately using the speed afforded by the magic to decimate the group of hobgoblins attempting to flank the vanguard members fighting with the first monster party. Finishing off the hogoblins Bell appeared behind the two remaining green dragons and before Aiz even noticed him there she noticed the monster's heads falling to the wooden floor. Bell collected everything of value from the treasure trees using his jeweled scythe pendant and they continued through the floor until running into two bloody hives who were spawning an army of deadly hornets.

"This is a problem" Finn lamented as he drew his spear and prepared to release his own magic.

"Yeah...for the hornets!" Bell quipped beginning to charge Argonaut under the enhanced flow of time created by Senescence. The two minute charge was completed in 4 seconds and Bell released **Firestorm** as Riveria added on with **Wynn Fimbulvetr** and Lefiya chanting for and unleashing **Fusillade Fallarica**. Bell stuck the Sword of Souls into Fusillade Fallarica's energy wash and the Sword of Darkness into the energy wash of Wynn fimbulvetr acquiring both of those spells before tacking on from the air with a volley of each!

_"Lady Loki wasn't kidding was she...he just took the first level of my attack magic for his own as well as Lefiya's magic! I don't mind since Lefiya already borrows them from me with __**Elf Ring**__ but I am worried about how she will react to his acquisition of Fusillade Fallarica."_ Riveria looked on at Lefiya with a profound sense of unease.

"Hey...who said you could use my magic but more importantly how in the fuck did you take it...you're no elf" Lefiya screamed at the boy who appeared before her in an instant.

"Lefiya...my divine weapons can acquire the magic of others as a no chant magic that costs double mind to cast. I do apologize for taking it but I felt like we were going to suffer more injuries if I didn't and since I am able to fly; I used your magics to destroy the straglers from the swarm as well as the hives spawning them. Aiz can do the same with her longsword Typhoeus so if you want to share them with her go ahead and tell her. I will compensate you and Riveria for it though. When we make camp I will create a few grimoires and give you two and Aiz my Augmented spirit healing ability, my No Chant skill and the Discernment skill if that is agreeable to you. If I am able I will see if I can augment No Chant to where it removes the spell slot limit as well." Bell made his offer to the shocked Lefiya while Riveria looked on starstruck as well.

"I accept Bell although I do not know how much of a use the cap limit removal will be as I can already do that with Elf Ring which allows me to use any elf magic as long as I know the effects of the spell and it's chant." Lefiya responded after regaining her composure while Riveria simply responded with "Thank you Bell!" and a warm smile.

"Bell...I will take the grimoire but I would like something else as well" Aiz flashed a joyously twisted smile at the boy as she leaned over and whispered her other request directly to his ear as he turned crimson in a whole body blush!

They continued to press forward slowly looking back to realize that Bell was now in an utterly catatonic state.

"I heard that Aiz" Riveria dished out her own teasing adding "I hope you have read well into that book" before walking off whilst laughing her ass off at the now crimson Kenki. Bell shook it off at that and began walking towards the vanguard as well.

_"That book...I could have sworn I heard lady Loki utter that same phrase in a dream...no...when I saw Aiz in her topless glory and passed out...or so my instinct says...so...what book?...no...wait...IT COULDN'T BE..."_ Bell unfurled a triumphantly radiant smile involuntarily.

"You know Lefiya...when Bell released our magic...they were not exactly as we cast them...Wynn Fimbulvetr was a freezing cold wave with ice spikes in it and Fusillade Fallarica attacked with all elements not just fire...I think everything he absorbes with those swords will be altered by his unique nature." Riveria explained to her protoge who stood there dumbfounded at the ramifications of Bell subconsciously improving upon her magic as he acquired it.

"Not bad rabbit-man" Bete offered a small amount of praise and respect towards Bell as they were walking down the stairs to the 25th floor. Aiz couldn't help but smile at the sight as it had become tiresome for her trying to manage the egos of Bete and Lefiya with regards to her bunny!

"Wow...it's stunning" Bell quickly became overwhelmed at the sight as did the other members of the party seeing it for the very first time.

"This is what is known as the water city and it spans from the 25th to the 27th floor. It is quite beautiful but do not let it's beauty fool you as there are several types of dangerous monsters in this area not to mention the floor boss on 27, the Amphisbaena which has likely respawned since our last expedition" Aiz explained as she reveled in the gobsmacked look on her boyfriend's face while awestruck by the sight before him.

"Now that's a fucking mosquito" Bell pointed at the devil mosquito which began to approach them being joined by others of it's kind. Aiz drew Typhoeus and released **Gale's Reach** splattering the giant mosquitos against the ceiling of the floor. A sudden soft and beautiful cacophany of voices could be heard as everyone in the party except for Bell became entranced by the angelic voices

_"Shit...they have been charmed..."_ Bell sped through the level hunting for the mermaids singing and upon finding them decapitated the three of them with a single stroke of the grand scythe aided by the time alteration of Senescence. He flew up and headed strait back to the party who were about to be crushed by monsters from all sides.

"Like hell you will" Bell roared as he disappeared; reappearing above the center of the formation and unloading the attack abilities of all four cloak magics simultaneously annihilating every monster while doing quite a bit of damage to the dungeon itself and depositing the group on the 27th floor before unleashing **Breath of the saint** to heal all injuries.

"How the hell did we get down here?" Bete looked around in confusion as did the rest of the party.

"Well it was either I unleashed devastation or I watch most of you get hurt or worse so I eradicated the pests!" Bell growled still annoyed by the tricks the dungeon likes to use on adventurers. Lilli meanwhile was looking around at all of the loot left behind and stored every bit of it in her pendant.

"Aiz...I am giving you Liaris Freese; every component of it because we need to have at least two people in this party immune to charm considering what just transpired! Mermaids..." Bell began to shake his head profusely as the bewildered Aiz looked at him.

_"We are on the 27th floor...and this looks like what Bell did when he fell on my battle with Goliath...and Bell said something about mermaids...were we...charmed?"_ Aiz reasoned as she turned toward a very loud roar.

"I am in no mood right now! **Reaper's Cascade**" Bell who had grown enraged by the dungeon's tricks turned completely into an arbiter of death as his light armor was replaced by a full flowing black robe and his chains still wrapped around his other blades drew them as he rampaged forth! The boy was upon the monster rex before it knew it and had already sliced off a claw and left a nasty gash in the neck of it's left head which responded with a massive blast of blue fire at Bell. The rabbit bared his fangs by slashing through the blue flames with the Sword of Darkness and analyzing the spell before screaming "**Recoil**" and unloading a white pulsar into the magic which began taking control of the blast as it carved its path through the fire unleashing Amphisbaena's own hell upon the monster rex as it roared in misery at flames that even it could not extinguish! The monster rex responded with an instantaneous claw swipe which Bell was unable to block or dodge carving a significant gash on his chest; sending him hurtling toward and finally crashing into the wall. Ignoring the pain, Bell flew strait back into combat removing the claw that had seconds ago injured him as it roared in pain. Bell immedately released the new flame magic acquired by the Sword of Darkness leaving the Amphisbaena in utter anguish as blue flames scorched it's flesh. He flew around the smoldering Amphisbaena slashing at it over and over again, performing a living dissection on the monster rex before finally getting in between it's heads and unleashing a blade dance, collecting both heads and another boss kill notch in his scabbard! Bell collected the claw, fangs, liver and magic stone of the Amphisbaena before heading back to the vanguard.

"He just...he just..." Bete was shellshocked at the feat he had witnessed being joined by the entire rest of the party who were also at a loss for words.

_"Damn...two bosses basically soloed in 30 hours...he's definitely going in the vanguard on the next expedition as well...he may be a level 2 but I'm not leaving him at the 50th floor camp either when we head for the 59th...he is to valuable as a warrior to do that with...no wonder he clobbered Bete as a level 1...depending on how well they do as far as status changes when lord Takemikazuchi updates them after this...I may see if that familia wants to tag along too...but I know I'm bring Hestia familia and I kind of want to bring Welf too...that antimagic spell of his could prove very useful"_ Finn deliberated upon everything he had seen since they set out from the 18th floor deciding for the most part how he wanted to proceed on the larger expedition.

"Well Finn...it would seem that Goliath wasn't a fluke...this kid is truly strong" Riveria addressed her captain as the pallum gave a simple nod of agreement to the high elf.

"Hestia...why the pout...your child won!" Loki asked truly bewildered by the look on the loli goddess' face.

"Because he has me chained to you as punishment...why else!" Hestia whined.

"Still Hestia...he saved all of our divine asses" Hermes stated dryly. "I think he is punishing all of us to be honest...besides at least you dont have drinkie: the goddess of trickery tethered directly to your back" he added.

"Hey" Loki whacked Hermes on the back of his head as it was easiest for her to reach prompting him to yell "Owe you bitch...that hurt!" as Asfi snickered behind him.

"Well at any rate...it is quite possible that Bell advances to level 3 after all of this!" Hestia confidently stated.

"Didn't he just level up two days ago..." Loki remarked in an uncertain tone of voice.

"Well technically...he advanced to level 2 yesterday when I updated his status following his battle with the minotaur." Hestia explained as Hermes shook his head in disbelief.

"Hestia...if he leveled yesterday he should be at least a year away from doing so again...and how the fuck is the walking dungeon calamity known as Bell Cranel a level 2...he just can't be!" Hermes surmised.

"Hermes...I have seen his status myself...he is truly a level 2 and considering he advanced to level 2 in 28 days while going no lower than the 18th floor and since leveling has annihilated a pass parade, punked a Goliath, wrought the destruction we have been witnessing all day and then just dismantled Amphisbaena in solo combat...it is quite possible he advances again before we return to the 18th floor!" Loki clarified the scope of the situation regarding the boy to the utterly stupified Hermes as Hestia looked on with a joyous expression on her face.

"Well he has certainly exceeded any and all expectations I had for him by leaps and bounds...so I guess I can believe this...any chance I can see his status?" Hermes requested what would normally be considered unthinkable.

"Hermes...NOT A CHANCE IN HELL!" Hestia looked at the god with her irritation written all over her face.

_"Bell...was that Reaper's Cascade?...what a preposterously overpowered spell...even giving you two levels worth of power up...your one level up had you likely sitting above double of maximum s ranking on all stats...and it takes that average and applies it to you for each level it gives you...basically your fighting at level 5 with that spell added to your other abilities...I wonder how much of a boost Power to Protect gives you...since you were protecting all of us...that likely went into effect too..."_ Aiz ran to her triumphant rabbit embracing him and capturing his lips the moment she reached him.

_"There it is..."_ Bell found the location of the hidden alcove on the 25th floor which was still accessible for those who can fly. Welf...come here please" Bell asked of the smith.

"What's up?" Welf turned abd made his way toward the boy who grabbed his arm and flew up to the ledge in front of the alcove placing the blacksmith directly in front of him before giving him a playful shove through the arcanum sealing the alcove and following him inside.

"What the hell Bell?" The smith expressed his profound irritation at the shove.

"I thought so...Welf Crozzo...you do have the ability to make them although I felt your apprehension towards that so I have not pried thus far but I must ask...why do you hate the magic swords you are so skilled at creating?" Bell stared at the smith with a sympathetic smile as he awaited his answer.

"Magic swords...the lead adventurers to ruin by leading them to believe they are stronger than they actually are and break just when they are needed most...leaving those adventurers with nothing...if they make it out alive at all! They are a merciless abomination that totally disregards the code of smithing. Blacksmiths pour their heart and soul into a weapon which they sincerely hope will be a blessing upon an adventurer and a prized possession of that person. The blood, sweat and tears that go into a weapon or really anything that a smith creates, we put that effort in so that when you must protect that which is most dear to you; the extension of yourself that your trusty smith has created for you; that those creations do not fail you. The complete disposability of a magic sword goes against all of this...which is why I refuse to make them. Bell, consider this your first lesson on the art of the blacksmith and I do thank you for not requesting magic swords despite your suspicions. " Welf explained his ethos on smithing.

"Welf...I respect that but I brought you here to offer you a way to potentially use that talent of yours while still upholding your guiding principles. Your family line was blessed by the spirit Urus...or more properly Urd the fate of primal strength and creativity who was a master of the forge. A divine greatsword named Tyz which is level 4 with 4 magic slots, the Awakening of Urd and Anvil's Rest; your pendant also await you as well as Rights of the Forge which is a level 3 divine hammer similar to Mjolnir and has 3 magic slots!" Bell breathed a sigh of relief at the face of the fiery haired smith.

"Bell..." Welf could only utter the boy's name but walked down the dimly lit path and collected his new belongings as a mounting loop for Rights of the Forge appeared on his belt while Tyz's sheath spawned on his back with it's hilt exiting at his left shoulder and the jeweled hammer pendant coalesced around his neck while flooding his mind with knowledge of how to use it. He stored the Awakening of Urd in his new storage and began to walk back.

_"Hmmm...also in the cave are the Renard's Grasp, a renard divine staff named Moonlight Hope some kind of divine robe similar to my own Reaper armor and another storage type pendant...why are my instincts telling me to take these items..."_ Despite his confusion Bell followed his instincts and stored all of the remaining items in his Reaper's Anomaly before he and Welf left the alcove. They jumped down from the 25th floor ledge to the 27th floor as the rest of their party looked on slightly confused.

"I know you didn't have those Welf...so what the fuck are they and why did you come walking out of a solid wall with Bell and that greatsword and hammer in your possession" Tsubaki thundered in surprise.

"Bell just led me to my family's legacy! Now I may be able to perfect these fragile abominations I can make with my Crozzo blood...and I have unlimited storage for materials!" Welf Beamed before adding "The sword is Tyz and was forged from the blood of Urus by my ancestor Crozzo and it is a divine class weapon as is Rights of the Forge which is the hammer Crozzo used in his forge a millennium ago."

_"Well I'll be...a little welp like Welf has gained a divine blade and hammer...Hephaestus is going to be sooooo jealous!...then again Welf's party leader is a LITERAL walking fucking armory of divine weapons so I shouldn't be surprised...man...this is making my head hurt"_ Tsubaki stared in disbelief at her underling trying to process what he said. With nothing left to fight on the 27th floor they continued their advance from the lower floors to the deep floors. They fought their way through the 28th and 29th floor with ease despite the increase of monsters as everyone who could fight joined in on the slaughter. Upon entering the 30th floor they were confronted with what could only be described as an over-spawn of bloodsauruses so tightly packed that they could barely move and were blocking even the entrance to the floor. The expedition party began to charge forward when Bell had an idea and summoned Eternity's Gaze and it's quiver from his scythe pendant.

"A bow..." most of the party remarked in one form or another.

_"I can imbue any element that I have an affinity towards within my arrows which I generate with mind...what about spells themselves...I wonder...both if I could hit the broad side of Babel tower with the bow and I wonder if I can imbue the magic of spells themselves...well at least I have practiced some..."_ Bell drew his first arrow from the quiver before drawing the bow string back while focusing on the arrow attempting to imbue it with **Distel**. He fired the arrow and missed his mark but the arrow landed in the knee of a bloodsaurus a few feet back from the initial mark and lightning flared out in all directions clearing a path part of the way into the floor.

"Nice... Mr. Argonaut" Tiona ran ahead and began slashing her way through bloodsauruses who now had the necessary room to attack the adventurers.

_"I missed...I really need to practice more but...if I imbue massive attack spells into them my lack of accuracy will not matter so much...I wonder if I can imbue Distel with paralysis poison from Agony's Gaze...it's worth a shot"_ Bell drew his next arrow and focused on imbuing effects from two spells into the arrow before drawing the bow and actually hitting his mark which exterminated 30 or so bloodsauruses while paralyzing several who were able to survive the lightning cascade. _"Well...guess I am going to carry the bow full time as well now...it's abilities are too valuable to not be able to draw it at a moments notice and surprisingly enough the mind usage for generating arrows is pretty light...one more test..."_ Bell drew one more arrow and fired it in short order as it errupted on impact into a massive wake of elemental chaos unleashing the mass attacks of all four cloak magics at about half of their overall power.

_"So attack power of the magic imbued arrows works like a standard spell...the more mind I pour in the larger the damage output..."_ Bell reflected on his arrows as he hung Eternity's Gaze from the mounting clips on it's quiver and drew the Sword of Souls and the Sword of darkness immediately unleashing the grand scythe transformation of the first sword. He charged forward and joined the group in attacking the remaining bloodsauruses head on as he beheaded the first one in his range and heard "**Lil Rafaga**" far off to his left as he saw the explosion of wind and countless monsters disintegrating as they flew through the air. Even Welf was gleefully getting in on the action while wielding both greatswords and killing any bloodsaurus that got close. Bete was doing his usual and kicking head's from bodies before he passed through Bell's spell aura picking up flames in one Flosvirt and lightning in the other saying "I'm borrowing these" before unloading them on several monsters before the magic he borrowed was consumed.

"Hey Bete...have fun man!" Bell quipped while he altered the flow of time around Bete increasing his speed exponentially.

_"What did Bell do...my speed reminds me of his when we fought...is this how he defeated me?...well thank you...time to blow of some steam and let the heads roll!"_ Bete realizing the extent of what Bell had just done; he went full on berserker killing 3 bloodsauruses in the time it took him to draw his dual Rolands. He unleashed a flurry of destruction using all four limbs as even the amazon twins stared on in amazement in between bloodletting sessions of their own. Finn was dual wielding his spears and with his masterful spear technique the bloodsauruses did not stand a chance against him as he began having to step over and around magic stones. Lefiya and Riveria combined their fire magic and the extermination on floor 30 was completed with that attack. They proceeded from the 31st to the 37th floor with relative ease despite the monster encounters as the vanguard and middle of the formation did the brunt of the work being joined by Welf who simply couldn't help himself with a new toy to wield! Lilli notched a few kills with Sting while Hestia used Incandescence to keep the other gods and supporters safe. They arrived on the 37th floor without an extreme amount of difficulty and only a few very minor injuries to members of the vanguard which Aiz handled with ease using Typhoeus to release **Dia Fratel**.

The expedition party began carving their way through the loup garous, peludas and skull sheep that they frequently encountered as they passed through the beast's room of the 37th floor also known as the white palace. Upon entering the second expanse known as the soldier's room the group was set upon by a number of obsidian soldiers which they took a little bit of time to dispatch before proceeding through the room dismembering the monsters they faced in the beast's room combined with the obsidian soldiers until they reached the next expanse; the warrior's room. In short order they found themselves face to face with a hord of monsters being led by 8 barbarians and countless lizardmen elites. The vanguard surged forward and began slicing their way through the monsters as Bete was the unfortunate recipient of a solid punch to his stomach by a barbarian which implanted him into a wall. Flanked by two loup garous and a skull sheep the barbarian charged the werewolf as he forced his way out of the Bete-print on the wall Tiona and Tione took out the monsters before they could reach him and he went berserker again unleashing absolute rage upon the monsters. Bell continued to slash away at a dizzying pace as monster after monster fell before his longsword and scythe while Aiz had drawn both of her weapons and was doing her best to emulate her bunny.

Bete was kicking heads off left and right as he let out a wolf howl of wrath and continued the demolition with a twisted smile upon his face. Urga was spinning and slicing everything in it's wake at the hands of its wielder; Tiona who had a joyous smile on her face. Tione's Zolas were slashing away and taking out monsters at a frantic pace as Bell and Aiz combined attacks with a focused **Distel** and Aiz unleashing her **Gale's Reach** which blasted multiple monsters through the various section walls of the white palace. Welf and Mikoto were each working to protect the rear along with Ryuu who was unloading on some obsidian soldiers with her wooden longsword Alvs Lumina and one of her two Kodachi Futaba(Tanto style short swords) while concurrently chanting for **Luminous Wind **which she released shortly there after which reduced numerous monsters to ashes and drop items. Tsubaki meanwhile had drawn two monstrous heavy weapons and was wielding them like shortswords as she dismantled anything that got too close to the rear. Ouka and Chigusa were getting in on the fun as Ouka's spear took out a few loup garou and Chigusa managed to kill an obsidian soldier with a small assist from Lilli's Sting. Lilli while not the most active fighter was taking tactically sound pot shots with Sting and her miniature ballista even managing to kill a peluda with the ballista and a number of bolts. Bell smiled as he watched this while slashing his way through a few more barbarians.

_"I wonder if I can create bolts imbued with spells but not my magic power...I want Lilli to use her own power so she can build up her magic..." _Bell bisected a lizardman elite with an uppercut of the Sword of Darkness before bifurcating 2 obsidian soldiers charging him from his right with the Grand Scythe of Souls. This continued until all of the monsters were taken care of and the group continued through the the warrior's room until they reached the knight's room. The expedition encountered no more monsters until they reached the coliseum and looked on at the massive gathering of monsters occupying that section.

"Aiz...shall we clear the path" Bell looked at his Kenki with a merciless smile as she returned that same smile while nodding. They charged in and Bell released his **Spirit Cascade**(Combination of Distel, Decay, Incinerate and Smite) technique as Aiz released **Ariel's wrath** and the monsters were annihilated. The entire battle party rushed through slaughtering any newly spawned monster in their way as they traversed the expanse of the coliseum which contined to spawn reinforcements at a rapid pace. Lilli and Welf used their pendants to grab all of the loot on the ground as they passed through the coliseum with the rearguard. The group made their way through the remainder of the Knight's room and entered the throne room where they were set upon by a large group of spartoi.

"Udaeus has not respawned yet so let's finish off these spartoi and head for the 38th floor" Finn commanded as the vanguard and center of the formation charged forth with Welf again joining the center on the attack. Lilli continued to provide support with her miniature ballista and teamed up with Asfi to kill a spartoi that got past the vanguard. Within a few minutes the spartoi were all exterminated and drop items were again collected by the rearguard using Lilli and Welf's amulets and the group entered the 38th floor. They fought their way through that floor with the same level of difficulty that the 37th floor offered without the coliseum. It took about an hour to traverse that floor and after eliminating another spartoi conference before the entrance to the 39th they entered the safe zone and Bell released the chains of binding much to the elation of the deities. Loki familia went about setting up the their camp while Bell simply called forth the Hestia encampment from the Reaper's Anomaly.

"That's a really good idea Bell" Aiz smiled at the ingenuity of her favorite rabbit and decided to do the same with the Loki encampment when they leave for the 50th floor in the morning. 30 minutes later the Loki camp was set up with Raul and Aki getting started on dinner as Loki began calling her executives into their tent to have their statuses updated. Shout after shout could be heard from the tent Loki was doing the updates in and after she was finished she walked out of the tent with Aiz and a glorious smile on her face.

Aiz Wallenstein

Loki Familia

Human/Demi spirit(Anemoi)

age 18

level 6

strength H 138 - F 389

endurance H 177 - E 409

dexterity H 196 - E 447

Agility G 227 - D 517

Magic G 243 - D 550

Developmental abilities

**Hunter SSS **(Improves abilities against monsters that the user has fought before and gained exilia from. It can only be obtained at Level 2 and requires the user to have killed many monsters in a short period of time, making it difficult to obtain)

**Abnormal resistance SSS** (Negates the effect of abnormalities such as poison, paralysis and sleep. At SSS rank it can negate everything including curses and ailments that cannot be blocked)

**Swordsman SSS** (Increased damage and parrying ability when wielding sword(s))

**Magic resistance SSS** (Negates the effect of weaker attack and status down magic while exponentially increasing resistance and endurance in the face of strong attack and status down magic)

**Spirit healing SSS** (Automatic mind regeneration. Begins regenerating mind at a small rate after magic use and the rate of regeneration increases by 25% per rank advancement from I - SSS)

**Spirit bond B** (Phoenix/Reaper/Phaos)

**Windwalker SSS** ( Grants total control of wind magic and a moderate boost to all basic abilities whenever Ariel is invoked while exponentially increasing mind reserves at all times)

**Wind sprint SSS** (massively increases user speed and agility)

**Mage SSS** (Improves power, widens effect range, and makes mind usage efficient. Creates magic circles under the user that support the magic)

Skills

**Avenger** (Avenger heavily increases Aiz's attack power against monsters, massively increases her attack power against dragon type monsters, and the effect rises based on her hate)

**Discernment** (allows for released magic to only harm or heal the intended target(s) without harming/healing anything else)

Magic

**Ariel** (Wind element enchant magic which envelopes the user in a cloak of wind explosively increasing their speed and strength while also allowing flight. Can be used to flare out a massive burst of wind in all directions by chanting **Gale Burst** or a massive tornado with slicing winds by chanting **Ariel's Wrath**. Aiz has a special technique where she imbues Desperate with her wind and lunges toward her opponent while focusing the wind and chants **Lil Rafaga** (I believe this translates to little explosion) creating an explosive decompression effect off of her sword tearing outwards through her opponent rendering them to nothing more than blood, shattered bone and viscera; shredded and whipped upon the winds)

_**Come** -Tempest-_

**Frozen Gale Necropsy** (Short chant magic which summons a massively powerful tornado upon a target or targets and dismembers them with thousands of giant bladed snowflakes [ostensibly ice shurikens] slashing about the funnel)

_**Come forth slicing winds; rend them asunder; the silent howl of winter; mortal gelidity; glatiated embrace; the whisper of the wind; beckons thee **-Frozen Gale Necropsy-_

Soul Bonded Equipment

Typhoeus: Level 6 | Magic slots: 6

[Special attribute] **Whisper of the Wind** (Exponentially increases the agility and speed of the sword itself as well as the arms wielding it while also increasing the power of all wind and ice based magic. Allows combination usage of all attack magic imbued into the sword and doubles efficacy and range of all imbued magic)

**Slot 1: Gale's Reach** (releases a continuous, immensly powerful focused blast of wind directed at an individual or small group of targets smashing them into or through anything in their crash path until they are compressed to paste)

**Slot 2: Shards of Anguish **(Releases a massive blast wave of bladed ice spears dissecting anything within their path)

**Slot 3: Dia Fratel** (top class healing magic capable of healing anything such as wounds, stamina, mind, status ailments, and curses in a 5 meter radius. Once cast, the magic stays behind for two minutes as a barrier of light, continuously healing anything that's in its effect range)

Ariel's Breeze: Level 6 | Elemental magic boost 60% | Mind reserves boost 60%

[Special Magic] **Eye of the Storm** (Creates a vortex of impenetrable wind up to 33 a meter radius to protect oneself or party)

Meanwhile Welf had asked Bell to assist him in weapon maintenance as his second lesson on smithing.

"As you can see I have three different sharpening stones as well as my not so mini mini-forge. This thing weighs quite a bit but at least it will fit in a backpack with room to spare but considering your gift to me; leading me to the Urd sanctum...I may have a forge built in a compact space like a shed and just keep it in my pendant so I have immediate access to a full forge in the future. Before I light the forging kiln I want to go over the use of the three sharpening stones and the honing oil. These are things you will need to know as an adventurer to maintain any normal weapon. These stones sharpen a blade by shaving off a thin layer of the metal and it needs to be done at least once on each bladed surface. There is the standard course stone, the intermediate stone and the diamond carbide fine stone and each one serves it's purpose as the standard is to repair nicked and dented blade edges. The intermediate is for base sharpening and scratch repair and the fine stone is to be used for finalizing that sharpening and repair into a razor's edge. Now I will teach you how to do this right and I am going to have you practive all three of these stones on this badly dented side dagger of Lilli's" Welf handed the boy the dagger after his lengthy explanation and lighting his kiln. Bell began mimicking Welfs steps with the coarse stone realizing very quickly that it would need more than sharpening as the metal was beginning to crack from the largest dent.

"Welf...this dagger is about to break so the coarse stones will need to wait...I think" Bell stated with a slightly uncertain tinge.

"Good...I was hoping you would be able to recognize that" Welf extended his hand as Bell returned the dagger and the smith put in the fire of the kiln. Once the dagger was completely glowing red and very malleable Welf removed it from the kiln with his trusty tongs and placed it on top of the miniature anvil to his right. He picked up his smithing hammer and began pounding on the dagger where it was cracked hitting it an equal number of times on each side as Bell intently watched. He motioned for Bell to come over to him and handed the hammer to the boy saying "This is your baby...your first weapon repair so mirror the steps I just showed you being very precise with the force and location of your hammer impacts and let's see what ya got"! Bell continued to hammer at the blade before realizing that the metal crack was beginning to merge together. He placed it back in the kiln to resoften the metal and proceeded to hammer it home a few minutes longer before holding it up for the shocked blacksmith to inspect. Welf, exuding an aura of unrelenting pride and a endearing smile gave a vigorous nod of approval.

"Drop it in the bucket of water beside the anvil to cool it and we will begin sharpening that thing into a harbinger of death!" Welf instructed as Bell dropped the dagger in the water which instantly made a hissing sound as steam rose from the bucket.

"Wow Welfie...He's leaps and bounds ahead of where you were in a year; all in the time it took him to reforge a single dagger" Tsubaki snickered at her junior smith who just glared at her in frustration. "Well I'll let the moron of the forge and the rabbit prodigy get back to work" She added before walking away having a hardy laugh at Welf's expense. Between the two of them they made short work of the remaining weapon repairs and Bell went looking for Hestia while Welf was extinguishing his kiln and storing his entire portable smithing set.

"So how did it go flatty" Hestia teased the trickster goddess.

"Quite well...none of my executives gained anything less than 800 points to their status and Aiz gained 1,331 points to hers...your child's skill is absolutely amazing...and he ain't a half bad fighter either you shrimptastic jellyfish!" Loki returned the loli goddess' insult as they each gave one another sinister smiles. "You know...we can't continue on like this considering Aiz and Bell...but we can sure have some private sessions now can't we" Loki added to which Hestia replied with "agreed" as they both took in their suroundings.

"I still need to update Bell and Lilli's status so I'll catch you later oh boobless one" Hestia sneered at her fellow goddess before walking over to the approaching Bell and having him follow her for the status update. Loki grabbed Aiz and followed them to the tent much to Hestia's chagrin.

"What the..." Hestia churled as Loki entered the tent flanked by Aiz.

"Goddesses...if you have learned your lesson I forgive you both and I really don't mind if they are present for my update lady Hestia" Bell diffused the situation as Hestia looked on with happy but apologetic eyes at her favorite child as he took off his shirt and she began the status update.

Bell Cranel

Hestia Familia

Human/Demi spirit(Phoenix) (Reaper) (Phaos)

age 18

level 2 - 3

strength F 342 - SSS 2024 - I 0

endurance F 326 - SSS 1998 - I 0

dexterity F 331 - SSS 1999 - I 0

Agility E 459 - SSS 2176 - I 0

Magic E 450 - SSS 2143 - I 0

Developmental abilities

**Zeus' Gift SSS** (Grants Spirit level control of lightning magic)

**Luck SSS** (Significantly increases chance of drops/rare drops and is close to divine protection)

**Reaper's resistance SSS** (absolute resistance against status ailments and curses including those which are otherwise unblockable)

**Reaper's regeneration SSS** (god level regeneration of health(healing), mind and stamina)

*mid tier regeneration is automatic and regen rate can be expedited significantly while focused on regeneration!*

**Reaper's magus SSS** (increases spell potency, significantly reduces mind usage, allows for synergy of differing elemental magic, allows for absolute concurrent chanting/charging regardless of enemy actions and removes slot limitation for magic. Allows user to cast magic directly to, or through their weapon)

*stacks with mage ability*

**Reaper's mastery SSS** (increased ability when fighting unarmed or with any type of weapon but cannot make up for lack of skill with a given weapon completely; 20% increase in damage output and doubles all exilia gained)

**Reaper's majesty SSS** (Grants empathic abilities which permit a reaper to sense the emotional state of others {component sealed for the person/people you are in love with}; allows focus to chain cast magic; absorb, deflect, or reflect incoming magic - even back to source ; special exilia triple play: allows a user a chance to gain up to 3 skills and development abilities upon leveling (not guaranteed) and unparalleled development - allows development abilities to be acquired or advance upon status update instead of only upon leveling)

*deflect and reflect only work with god/reaper weapons and spell cannot be significantly more powerful than the adventurer or they will fail*

**Reaper's grace SSS** (allows a reaper to chant and keep 3 different spells in reserve for instant use, called forth by announcing the slot you wish to activate, slot 1, slot 2 ect. and exponentially increases mind reserves)

**Perceptive instincts SSS** (allows a highly accurate gut instinct about any given situation{think Finn's thumb})

**Rapid charge SSS**(allows for the rapid charge of skills and spells of up to -80% charging time at SSS Rating)

**Alchemist SSS** (allows synthesis of potions/poisons and items based on user desire; even beyond the mystery ability)

*stacks with mixing and mystery*

**Swordsman SSS** (Increased damage and parrying ability when wielding sword(s))

**Mage SSS** (Improves power, widens effect range, and makes mind usage efficient. Creates magic circles under the user that support the magic)

**Mixing SSS **(Improves quality when creating medicine such as potions)

**Mystery SSS **(Allows the user to activate a miracle and create magic items)

**Spirit bond B** (Anemoi)

**Shared wounds; shared fate SSS **(Extends Liaris Freese to all battle party members at 100% of the exilia boost that Bell receives)

**Fist strike SSS **(Increases damage dealt with one's fists)

**Martial arts mastery I** (Increases damage dealt by all forms of hand to hand combat and makes mastering martial arts easier)

*Ability level advancement requires ongoing martial arts training*

**Twin terror mastery SSS**(massively increases speed and agility while dual wielding. Also drastically improves technique and moderately increases damage dealt)

**Treatment** **SSS** (Increases range and massively increases efficacy of healing and support magic)

**Hunter SSS **(Improves abilities against monsters that the user has fought before and gained exilia from. It can only be obtained at Level 2 and requires the user to have killed many monsters in a short period of time, making it difficult to obtain)

**Reaper Tactician SSS** (Drastically improves decision making under intense pressure allowing it's user to properly evaluate the chain of causality in order to plan for all contingencies)

**Phoenix exaltation SSS** (Exponentially increases the range and effectiveness of user vision, hearing, sense of smell, sense of touch and instinct)

**Augmented spirit healing SSS** (Automatic mind regeneration that has been augmented by Bell's unique spirit trichotomy. Begins regenerating mind at a moderate rate after magic use at rank I and increasing up to massive levels or mind regeneration at rank SSS and increases mind reserves exponentially)

**Augmented healing power SSS** (Healing power increase that has been further augmented by Bell's unique soul. Doubles the spell power and range of all healing magic and items applied to others and quadruples the efficacy of all self healing techniques, abilities, spells cast on oneself and healing items. Provides nearly instant regeneration of health and stamina to it's user)

**Absorbant imprint SSS** (Allows it's user to create a blank slate grimoire which can learn any and all spells which another adventurer possesses if that adventurer wishes to pass them on to the grimoire)

**Strong defense I** (Massively increases endurance and dexterity)

**Blessing deconstruction I** (Allows it's user to deconstruct any ability written into their falna into separate abilities to be written into a grimoire as well as permiting it's user to imbue items with magic that is powered using their own mind or requiring the use of the wielder's mind reserves)

**Soul discernment I** (Gifts it's user with the ability to directly read the soul of another as well as directly touch that soul to facilitate healing or to curse that soul. It's user can see the color of the soul, the emotional aura, spirit bloodline aura, the purity or corruption of that soul and an absolute read on the character of that soul)

**Divine blacksmith** **I **(Grants it's user insinctual mastery of the forge that can only be acquired in Tenkai. This permits a smith to add abilities, attributes and spells to their creations as well as permits the crafting of divine equipment and the knowledge to do so)

**Arcane blacksmith I **(Provides the necessary knowledge to imbue it's user's creations with their own arcanum linked directly to the ichor of the god used to craft said creation as well as adding spells and abilities directly from that deities arcanum into the creation while also exponentially increasing strength,stamina, dexterity and endurance permanently. Permits it's user to combine attributes, spells, abilities and arcanum in the weapon that otherwise could not be combined)

**Metalworking I** (Increases proficiency when crafting with metals and makes exceptional metals easier to come by in the dungeon)

Skills

**Liaris Freese** (increases the speed of Bell's growth as long as his feelings last and allows stats to exceed normal stat limitations. The strength of the effect is related to the strength of Bell's feelings. As a side effect, it makes him immune to divine charms/intoxicants.)

**Exilia Mastery** (allows a reaper to compartmentalize, store and share exilia with others at will)

*No effect on the exilia of skills/development abilities or premium exilia required for leveling*

**Target Marking** (allows an adventurer to mark others as friend or foe, permitting instinct guided location and tracking of a target. Permits target homing for all magic)

**Discernment** (allows for released magic to only harm or heal the intended target(s) without harming/healing anything else)

**The Power to Protect** (exponentially increases all abilities when fighting to protect)

**Recoil** (allows the user to charge and produce a pulsar which will penetrate an incoming magic attack returning it to its caster with added attack power from the pulsar itself)

*incoming magic cannot be significantly more powerful than the pulsar itself or the effect will fail causing an ignis fatuus on the user while simultaneously allowing the user to be hit by the incoming magic attack*

**No Chant** (An exceptionally rare skill that negates the need for spell chants and/or allows it's user to perform their magic chants in their mind instead of out loud permitting absolute subterfuge in casting and delays the formation of the magic circles created by the Mage development ability until the spell is ready to cast.)

*User must have completely and flawlessly memorized the chant for it to be used as a no chant magic. If even one letter, line or syllable is inverted in the user's memory the chant will fail causing an Ignis Fatuus*

**Phoenix Flight** ( Dramatically increases user running speed and acceleration. Attack strength is increased when attacking on the move. Flight speed, acceleration and maneuverability are tripled)

**Argonaut** (Allows an active charge for any action exponentially increasing it's effects. Due to several of Bell's other abilities he can hold the charge while attacking choosing when to unleash it and through which action. Due to other abilities charge cannot be interrupted by anything other than Bell being knocked unconscious)

**Phaos Clarity** (Exponentially heightened awareness and instincts in combat while also preventing it's user from becoming mentally frozen regardless of situation)

**Raiju Awakening** (provides a moderate boost to all basic abilities and has a slim chance of summoning a Raiju to aid it's user dependent upon their luck. Summoned Raiju is a living spirit and can become the familiar(pet) of a Raiju soul dependent upon the heart of that soul)

**Absolute Synchronization** (Allows complete spell and ability synchronization across all weapons and equipment synchronized to it's user's soul allowing all spells, abilities, attributes and techniques to be used across all weapons or with no weapon drawn)

*Presence of weapon housing desired ability is required and the weapon must be physically present not stored*

**Grimoire Entreat **(Grants the user of this skill the ability to make grimoires of the highest quality or return power to already spent grimoires dependent upon their other abilities, skills and bloodlines)

*Mystery and Alchemist required to make random magic and spell specific grimoires, Absorbant imprint required to create blank slate grimoires and spirit bloodline required to make eternal grimoires. No chant skill required to make no chant magic imbued grimoires and reaper/divine class weapons required for creating grimoires of magic the user does not have encoded upon their falna*

**Eidetic Imbuement** (Permits it's user to imbue poison(Neurogenic or necrotic), paralysis, sleep, curse (all forms), anti-magic (Dispersal or disruption causing Ignis Fatuus), purification or healing into all forms of attack or magic. Enhances the Target Marking skill allowing it's user to mark a target with their aura inside of the absolute range of their perception at which they can make out their target with visual certainty)

**Foil** (Grants it's user the ability to withstand divine interference or machinations in direct contrast to their mortal will dependent upon the user's luck and determination while also locking their status by default. Outright negates the abilities of status thief as well as prevents forced conversions and falna sealing or removal preventing those actions even if the patron deity who gave the blessing is sent back to Tenkai)

* This skill is passive in nature and the active trigger is for temporary release of the skill's hold on the falna as desired by it's holder*

**Negation Mastery **(Grants it's user the ability to negate incoming spells and magic based attacks harmlessly as well as being able to entirely negate the effects of spells at user will via touch or imbuement into a spell or item)

**Sniper** (Causes all arrows fired from a bow or crossbow/ballista to track their intended target hitting with 100% accuracy every time)

Magic

**Caelum Veil** \- An lightning element enchant magic similar to Ariel. It covers the user in lightning; explosively increasing their movement speed and can launch a targeted lightning bolt by snapping one's fingers. Caelum Veil can also be used to launch lightning in all directions by chanting **DISTEL**.

_**Rage**, -Wrath of the Heavens-_

**Senescence** (Temporal enchant magic which can alter the flow of time to rapidly traverse great distance, or alter time to age anything to the point of disintegration. Can fire a black orb of concentrated rot at will and can also rot/degrade everything in a user desired radius up to 60 feet by chanting **DECAY** )

_**Return to the dust, from which you came** -Senescence-_

**Transcending the Boundary **(short chant magic that allows the user to teleport to a known location or a marked individual)

*Cannot be used while actively engaged in combat*

_**Fragment unto the ether; become one with the mana; streak across the heavens and coalesce {target or location}** -Transcending the Boundary-_

**Chaos bolt** (ancient no chant combination of magic can be cast individually or in a synergized state{chaos bolt})

**Firebolt **(Fire and explosive force damage)

**Lightning bolt **(Lightning, heat and impact damage)

**Divine bolt** (damage and/or purification)

**Shadow bolt** (damage and/or corruption with curses which can prevent healing, drain stamina/mind and seal magic)

**Ice bolt** (impales and freezes at the point of attack expanding outward)

**Water bolt **(Highly pressurized bolt of water which impales the target)

**Diamond bolt **(condenses carbon from the earth into a diamond spike which spears it's target. disintegrates after 2 minutes)

**Gale bolt** (Condensed bolt of wind...does little damage but useful for knocking obstructions from one's path)

**Breath of The Saint** (long chant magic which extends a magic circle from the user outward to a radius of 110 meters or can be cast through direct touch into an individual which produces a mist of healing rising from the circle or channeled through touch providing absolute restoration of all targets. The magic will set and heal broken bones, restore long lost limbs, purify curses, restore stamina and mind within a few moments.)

_**I seek divine comfort; the healing of suffering; I call upon the power of purity, the uncorruptible breath, the benevolence of the saint; confer thy divine offerings; within this frail mortal's wake, breathe outwards thy blessing; to those for whom I beseech thee; the complete restoration of faculty, of strength, of mobility and of the soul; where love and temperance shine in their brilliance; sustain the light and make them whole; envelope us with purity; let the shadow of suffering be illuminated and eradicated **__-Breath of The Saint- _

**Troy's Requiem** (short chant support magic which is offensive or defensive dependent on user will that creates a magic circle under the caster which can extend outwards to the users desired radius. Allies enveloped in this magic will receive a red glowing aura and all stats will temporarily be boosted by SS levels(1000 skill points) with a duration of 30 minutes and will receive rapid regeneration for health, stamina and mind. Enemies enveloped within the magic will receive a black glowing aura signifying a stat reduction across all abilities equal to SS level(1000 points) and will receive curses that prevent healing, drain stamina and seal magic with a duration of 10 minutes. can be cast as either the first verse, the second verse, or both verses to assist allies and and smite foes)

_**bring forth the protection of the impenetrable walls, blessings renewed; awaken to the nightmare as the fortress burns, existence wanes **-Troy's Requiem-_

**Infinite Inferno** (fire element enchant magic which envelopes the user in a cloak of white flames and manifests wings of flame on the user's back allowing flight. Increases potency of all flame magic or combined magic which includes flame element. Can charge and cast a fireball or flame deluge at will and can incinerate everything within a user desired radius by chanting **INCINERATE**. Likewise chanting **BECOME ONE** will allow it's user to transform completely into a giant Phoenix. Flames can be extended outward in base form or as the giant Phoenix to produce a shield encompassing oneself or one's party)

_**Awaken** -Helios-_

**Flames of Rebirth **(long chant magic that can resurrect the dead or heal the living; purifying all ailments and completely restoring all aspects of the reborn. User's Phoenix soul is released coming off of the user's back as the resurrected person/creature is cremated and the ashes rise in flames as a smaller Phoenix which disperses revealing the resurrected person/creature)

_**Descend into ashes; the death of the undying; for the past is the future; for the future is the past; undying cycle, life begets death; begets life as the cycle capitulates; commands of death; futility in motion; death slain in earnest; desires brought forth; awakening travesty unto nature; accept your own frailty; become one with the flames; becoming one with the earth; the ashes ascend; burst forth into flames; and rise from the flames anew; transcendent Phoenix; rise and rejoice; awaken from your slumber**__-Flames of Rebirth-_

**Firestorm** (long chant magic that releases a vortex of inextinguishable white flames seguing into a wall of flames extending a firestorm outwards to a user desired radius)

_**Come inferno; burn, scorch, Annihilate; vortex of flame; wall of searing brilliance; howl of hellfire, borrow the power of a gust of wind; reduce creation to ashes; burning sky, charred earth, boiling sea, hissing spring, molten mountain, life torn asunder; render everything to scorched earth and ashes; give the signal of rage and despair; to protect the life of my loving hero I beseech you; fulfill this Phoenix's desire; as avatar of fire, king of fire **__-Firestorm-_

_**Halo's Essence**_(light element enchant magic similar to Ariel which covers the user in the essence of divine light. Strengthens all magical abilities and exponentially increases strength of all attacks imbued with light element. Can purify or smite on touch or with a blast of light and can unleash a homing arrow of light by chanting **ARC'S RAGE **and unleash multiple arrows in all directions by chanting **ARC'S RAMPAGE**. Can **PURIFY** or **SMITE** to a user desired radius by chanting either word)

_**Shimmer** -Nimbus-_

**Light Burst** (Short chant magic which releases a blast of light which expands outwards smiting foes and purifying allies)

_**Flash; Pierce the heavens and the earth; radiance slashing apart the shadows of misery; for I am Nimbus; avatar of light, king of light **-Light Burst-_

**Thunder Ray** (Short chant magic which releases a cascading lance of lightning)

_**Shatter eternity itself; spear of thunder; I call upon you; as an agent of Raiju, king of thunder**_ _-Thunder Ray-_

Soul Bonded Equipment

Hestia Knife: Level 2 - 3 | Magic slots: 3

**Slot 1: Hearth fire** (Creates eternal flames of the hearth which are red and can be cast as a short burst or a massive stream of flame)

Hestia's Wrath: Level 2 - 3 | Magic slots: 3

**Slot 1: Calamity** (Creates a focused fireball which when cast explodes inflicting massive damage by inextinguishable flames)

Sword of Souls: Level 5 | Magic slots: 5

**Slot 1: Fusillade Chaotica** (Unleashes a wide area attack magic consisting of 1000 arching blasts of differing elemental magic upon it's targets)

Sword of Darkness: Level 4 | Magic slots: 4

**Slot 1: Anguish Fimbulvetr** (Releases a blast of cold capable of freezing time itself which is interlaced with hundreds of ice spikes which impale their targets)

**Slot 2: Avenging Inferno** (Attacks using a pulsating blast of Blue fire that will burn on or submerged in water which cascades upon impact into a rotating pillar of merciless hell fire)

Eternity's Gaze: Level 4 | Magic slots: 4

[Special attribute] **Quiver of the Infinite Rain** (Quiver uses mind to generate infinite arrows which can be imbued with any element to which it's user has an affinity.)

Jupiter's Requiem: Level 6 | Magic slots: 6

[Special Technique] **Dirge of Chaos: Last Dance of the Dead** (unleashed while performing a blade dance; it activates all slotted magic at once creating a vortex of chaotic destruction)

**Slot 1: Extirpating Wave** (Wide area annihilation magic which unleashes a tsunami upon it's victims)

**Slot 2: Shadow Glutton** (Hurls a black singularity orb which devours everything in it's 360 degree wake at a radius of 30 meters. Duration: 1 minute)

**Slot 3: Damocles Bolt** (Fires off a massive silver lightning bolt which calls forth numerous additional lightning bolts cascading onto it's target as it connects)

**Slot 4: Icy Grip** (unleashes a rush of bone chilling cold which freezes over everything in it's path creating an icy tomb until the magic dissipates causing the frozen tomb and all denizens entombed within to shatter)

**Slot 5: Meteor Swarm** (Wide area annihilation magic that releases a rain of huge meteorites upon it's targets)

**Slot 6: Agony's Gaze** (Weapon enchant magic which imbues the dual swords with a paralysis poison and/or a desiccation poison dependent on user desire)

Mjolnir: Level 5 | Magic slots: 5

**Slot 1: Flame of Infinity** (Never ending flame of the divine forge which can smelt and forge any material or render anything to ashes)

**Slot 2: Omniscient Polaric Charge** (Energy charge which is able to bend the properties of any material being struck to user will)

Reaper's Light Armor: Level 2 - 3 |Magic casting cost reduction 30%

[Special Attribute] **Enhanced Magic Resistance** (Negates all form of low level attack magic and has an extremely high resistance to high level attack magic which will increase further in strength as the armor's level increases)

[Special Attribute] **Magic Item Creation** (Expands upon the armor's ability to create communication stones to allow creation of almost any magic item the user desires dependent upon their other abilities and skills)

[Special Attribute] **Magic Mastery** (Provides the use of 4 channeling stones to store magic that is either chanted by it's user or absorbed by it's user from an enemy attack allowing for a one time immediate use similar to the Reaper's grace developmental ability. Attribute also reduces mind usage across all forms of magic by 50%)

[Special Technique] **Chains of Binding** (Allows the armor to generate magic chains to bind targets both in terms of physical ability to move as well as their ability to use any and all magic at their disposal. Chains move of their own accord and fuse back together upon binding to create one single linked chain. Only beings at least 1 level above the armor's level can hope to break them. Chains can be used as extra hands to wield weapons or for any other use a chain might have)

Reaper's Anomaly: Level 2 - 3 | Storage mind usage reduction 30% | Total mind usage reduction 30%

[Special Magic] **Reaper's Cascade** (Allows it's user to completely transform into a Reaper and cascades all of their basic abilities by 2 whole levels at user's average level up stat levels)

Oracle of Shimmering Light: Level 4 | Elemental magic boost 40% | Mind reserves boost 40%

[Special Magic] **Divine Tranquility** (Casts a shield of divine light to a maximum radius of 50 meters)

"LEVEL THREE!" Hestia began prancing around while fist pumping overwhelmed with joy at her child's progress while Loki's jaw hit the floor and Aiz beamed a radiant smile at the boy! Hestia handed him the status sheet which he looked over with glee until he got the equipment section.

"Lady Hestia...since when, did the Hestia knife and Hestia's wrath have magic slots?" Bell expressed his confusion to his goddess as she tried to calm herself so she could answer.

"Bell...they have ascended to divinity like Incandescence. Hestia's Wrath and the Hestia Knife now have the ability to learn magic and even came with a spell each strait from my own arcanum! You also gained six new developmental abilities, two of which are absolutely insane. Blessing decontruction allows you to selectively deconstruct any of your abilities and insert only what you wish into a grimoire and soul discernment allows you to read even deeper into the soul than Freya can with her discerning eye. The smithing skills are also highly unusual...god level in fact! The skills are even more...shall we say blasphemous...as one of them prevents even I as your goddess from removing your falna or sealing it and it even locks your status by default...a failure which Zeus already made a point of admonishing me over in the parchment he sent back with you from Tenkai...as well as instructions on how to lock the statuses of my children." Hestia explained as well as she could while bewildered herself how a skill writen in ichor could come to supplant the power of the ichor it was written in. Bell and Aiz exchaned their status sheets and read each others updates which Loki and Hestia snatched from Aiz and Bell respectively before reading the other goddess' child's status.

"So...now you can defeat any and all of our machinations, view souls better than the tramp of Folkvangr, forge shit on par with Phai-Phai and even the mortal death of your goddess cannot seal your power...what's next...self updating and leveling? Loki laughed in amusement. "Well at least I don't have to worry about my Aiz having her heart broken because some asshole god has forcibly converted and sealed your power. I do rather enjoy killing other gods which I was quite well known for in Tenkai and if my Aiz was to be hurt...I would skin alive the assholes responsible and I imagine ole top-heavy over there would roast their asses just the same if you were harmed emotionally or physically...especially since this funsized misery can use her divine arcanum written into that fucking dagger without penalty!" Loki laughed in frustration while simultanously sporting a proud smile. Raul and Aki announced their presence before entering the tent to inform all four of them that dinner was ready which brought them all scrambling to the camp fire utterly famished.

"Bell...now what is really going on...how did you defeat me and what did you do to me on the 30th floor? Bete asked in between bites of food.

"Ahh...I altered the flow of time around you; slowing it so that your movement speed would be exponentially increased...did you have fun with it at least? Bell replied to the werewolf with a passive smile.

"Well who wouldn't? That ability is fucking nuts though...it truly is! It was quite exhilirating to be fair! I find your damage output to be astounding as a level 2 and it's not just your magic either!" Bete heaped praise upon the boy who had truly earned his respect.

"Well I have Aiz to thank for that Bete...she is the one who trained me!" Bell turned to face his Kenki as he spoke meeting her mystified gaze as he did.

"I can hardly take credit for that Bell...sure...we refined your techniques but overall you were very strong from the get go and well trained! Still though...that pales in comparison to your strength of heart and pure determination! No amount of skills, abilities or exilia can account for what you have acomplished. That determination and force of will is why you grew from a beginning level 2 to a beginning level 3 in two days" Aiz mooned over his accomplishments before the shock wore off and the deluge of stuttering remarks began.

"L-L-Level 3 in two days?!" They screamed in unison as Bell began to sweat from all of the attention and Aiz turned to him giggling lightly. Hestia beamed a proud smile while Loki nodded in affirmation at her children who were staring at her in disbelief.

"What are you?" Bete asked in a serious tone.

"Oooohhh Miiisstteeeer Aaaarrrggoooonauut" Tiona rhapsodized in a sultry enough tone for Aiz to give her a glare of annoyance.

"Wow" Tione added.

"That's IMPOSSIBLE" Raul and Aki creschendoed in perfect harmony.

"Very *uurt* impressive *Uurt, UURT* kid" Gareth belched out between swigs of his half consumed bottle of dwarven fire ale.

"WHAT THE FUCK...TWO DAYS!" Ouka, Chiusa, Hermes and Asfi shouted as Hermes looked over to his fellow deities receiving the same nod of confirmation from Loki that she had given moments ago. Mikoto, Welf Lilli and Tsubaki simply smiled at the growing boy.

_"Two days from level 2 to 3...what is this kid's deal...Ima have to ask my Lady and Welf about this as it seems utterly impossible yet two RIVAL goddesses are confirming it so I would wager it is true...still"_ Tsubaki contemplated the accomplishment before her. Riveria sent a motherly smile towards Aiz and the man who held her hand right hand with his left and her left hand with his right as she leaned back in his arms entranced with a look of pure bliss on her face. Finn shook his head in astonishment as his face radiated a fatherly smile towards the couple. They finished their meals and retired to their tents where Bell accompanied by Aiz to her tent set about to create some grimoires. Focusing on his armor he generated five blank magic books and began deciding what skills/spells to include beyond what he had promised.

_"Hmmm...the skills are going to be quite useful to them and I am able to add the magic slot limitation removal too. I will need to give them spells though to test this properly...but my spells are so mind heavy that only Aiz and Riveria will be able to cast them...I could give Lefiya and Riveria a random spell though...and I certainly will give Aiz Breath of the Saint considering she has the same propensity as I do...to rush in where arcanum fears to roam!...no...fuck random...as much as Loki familia takes on these deep dungeon dives I think I will give all three of them Breath of the Saint...I need to protect Aiz...and that doesn't mean simply from physical harm...pain, grief and mourning...my love has seen way too much of that already...I just wish I could give her Flames of Rebirth but since that is a Phoenix spirit magic...I can only put that into an eternal grimoire and even then it could only be acquired by someone with that spirit bloodline...but I could always leave that available to her using the Spirit bond ability!...I think I am going to add the anti-charm and Anti-intoxicant parts of Liaris Freese as well...Well for my Kenki I think I will just give her the skill outright since I am already doing so via the Spirit bond ability shared between us and she inspired the skill's creation to begin with...but I feel it is necessary to have more than one person in their familia who can resist charm...considering the mermaid incident on the 25th floor earlier!...I think I'll add Eidetic Imbument to all three grimoires as well and for Aiz...target marking and Transcending the Boundary...so she can come visit me too...and considering Loki...the Luck and Foil skills sound quite fitting there!...Now...can I SSS these...no...but I can do it broadly by writing the grimoires to take all developmental abilities to SSS although I will not know if it works on Riveria or Lefiya until Loki updates their statuses and that is IF they will tell...no Riveria will...really there shouldn't be any risk for her as I will only know that her abilities are SSS not what abilities she has!...I already know what Welf will want so that's easy...and for the final grimoire...an eternal grimoire of ability ranking...I want to see if I can just put the ability to exceed S ranking in all basic and developemental abilities and the ability to force level all developemental abilities to SSS into this grimoire..and perhaps the modified No Chant skill I think I have created and have it be open for use by anyone regardless of race, spirit bloodline...to be able to bring that propensity to at least those I hold dear beyond my Aiz...and now for a name for my first eternal grimoire...the Tome of Preeminent Awakening...OK...Let's do this!" _Bell decided and began encoding the grimoires as Aiz looked on in silent contemplation. Bell worked dilligently for the next two hours as an impatient Aiz continued to look over his shoulder sporadically as she waited for her actual request to be fulfilled.

"Aiz...if you are sure about this...then we will proceed...and then before we go to sleep I will ask you to read the grimoire...I am curious if I did this right and they are spell specific grimoires!" Bell finished with the grimoires and gently kissed Aiz to attempt to assuage the nervousness both of them were feeling.

"So what did my bunny put in them?" Aiz could hardly keep a strait face as she adopted the common descriptor for Bell as his first pet name.

"It's a surprise my sword-goddess! I will say this though...MUCH more than I had initially promised and none of you will be disappointed...I promise you that!" Bell got up and began steeling himself to honoring Aiz's request as she herself also rises and began doing the same for the very same reason! Before long both of them had disrobed completely and were staring at each other in all of their glory with fully exposed full body blushes and blood coming from both of their noses. Bell's blush began to diminish slowly as something else began to rise.

_*******BEGIN LEMON WARNING*******_

"Aiz...are you sure this is ok?" Bell whispered in embarrassment.

"Well...you've already seen half of me...so...besides we are dating and while I don't know if it is right...I know what I want and if the blood from your blush is going where I think it is...that would mean that you want this as well. We cannot go all the way in the dungeon though...to little privacy but I see no harm in exploring one another. Besides...lady Hestia has already touched it when she shouldn't have so I intend to take my rightful place as the one to touch it!" Aiz explained in a very hushed whisper. Bell made the first move and nervously kissed her as she embraced him and sunk into the kiss as his bulge was pushing against her pelvis. Bell took hold of Aiz's tight round bubble shaped ass as she reached between the two of them and took her rightful place with a look of elation transposed over mortification on her face as she grasped the hilt with her right hand.

_"Daaaammmmnnnnnnnn...this thing is so hard and so heavy; I could kill monsters with it! It's even long enough to serve as a large blunt dagger or a small mourning star...if it had spikes!" _Aiz sighed; steeling herself to the actions she has dreamed about since exploring Bell's armored body after fighting their way through the orc trap sprung by Lilli on the 10th floor and reading into the Kama Sutra.

_"This...isn't awkward...far from it...in fact it feels right! When Hestia did this...I just wanted to run away just as fast as I could...now I want to take Aiz; right here and now...I" _Bell decided it was better to leave those thoughts unsaid and focus on the actions of his lover. Aiz kissed Bell and he took the opportunity to move his hands from her ass to the small of her back with his left and her left breast with his right hand which caused the girl to moan into the kiss. Bell withdrew from the kiss and lowered his head just enough so that his tongue could reach the areola of Aiz's left breast and he began circling her nipple repeatedly; occasionally flicking his tongue up and down the nipple while coninuing to fondle the right breast as Aiz melted into him thoroughly and joyously defeated and having profound difficulty controlling the volume of her moaning.

_"This feeling...I'm wet and I want to jump his still growing bone!...this is so wrong and sooooo fucking right...we should be seeing Zeus at any moment since it would seem that Tenkai and Gekai are merging before us as we explore one another...or at least... I'm ascending to heaven...with every touch!"_ Aiz mused as her lover continued his work while sliding his right hand from her left breast crossing over the hand she had on his joystick; reaching down under to tease her labia. He parted the lips and began to gently tease her clitoris as she began to moan even louder. She turned from him and led him to her sleeping mat by his family tree. They laid down together and began kissing some more as their hands continued to be busy teasing each other. Making the first move again Aiz unsheathed Bell's appendage and gently flicked it's head with her tongue as it grew again.

Instantly; Bell understood what she had in mind and not to be outdone he hoisted her up by her ass and lowered her womanhood on his face to Aiz's surprise. Now stradling Bell's face; Aiz began licking around the head of mini-Bell while gently stroking the rod up and down still unsure of exactly what she should do but answering whole-heartedly to her instictual call to do it anyways. Bell spread the outer labia to reveal her clitoris once more which he immediately began to gently tease with his tongue as shivers radiated up and down Aiz's spine. Aiz muffled her moans by taking her lover deep into her mouth as he began to moan into her clit as he suckled it while flicking his tongue up and down over it. At that Aiz began to treat Bell's lack of orgasm like a monster and set about slaying it vigorously as she circled her tongue around the head of his dick whilst bobbing her head up and down at a rapid clip taking it deeper down her throat with each stroke. Bell increased the speed of his assault on Aiz's pussy as well; rapidly circling his tongue around her clit while occasionally flicking across it both vertically and horizontally. Not satisfied he inserted his middle finger inside of her and began circling the walls of her vagina while simultaneously thrusting it in and out.

Refusing to bow to defeat in the war of bliss; Aiz redoubled her efforts by increasing her speed as well as the pressure she was applying with her mouth and began squeezing and stroking his rod as she continued to moan uncontrollably onto his cock. Bell's assault intensified again as he began thrusting his middle finger all the way to her hymen while using the index finger on his left hand to circle around her clitoris as he pressed his tongue directly on top of it and began vibrating his head and tongue at an exceptional clip which segued into intense moaning into his rod before a scream onto his dick still fully buried in Aiz's mouth as she trembled and her legs began to shake in ecstasy; she sunk into him while still vigorously working on his throbbing member. A slightly acidic taste began to take root in Bell's mouth as her juices began freeflowing and she came on his face. Bell's face; awash in the remnants of carnal pleasure flashed a mischeivous smile before going right back to work with his tongue and fingers as the first casualty began moaning once more on Bell's magic bean stalk.

Determination flashing in her golden eyes, Aiz began twisting her head left and right while bobbing up and down on his member and increasing the speed and pressure she applied once more; still using her tongue to tease random parts of Bell's lower head within her mouth. Bell continued to work his magic on Aiz while his moan into her pussy became louder and more pronounced by the second. Aiz moaning in orgasmic elation refocused her assault on Bell's spear despite beginning to quiver uncontrollably as she orgasmed again, soaking the boy once more in her bliss. She coninued sucking and stroking his dick until finally it began to spasm and he almost made her cum again by the vibrations from his shout of jubilation directly into her pussy. A salty fluid filled her mouth which she swallowed with excitement before crumpling between his legs totally spent. After what seemed like an endless amount of time Aiz regained her composure and began cuddling with her bunny and they fell asleep in their warm embrace and all of it's stark naked glory.

_*******END LEMON WARNING*******_

"Bell"

"Aiz" Both goddesses whispered as they pulled back the flap of their tent which was sealed with the rope locks that Aiz had ordered for her custom tent. Both goddesses turned vermillion red as they peaked inside while trying to unhook the rope locks and gained a realization of what they had set in motion with their prank yesterday. They turned around in that deep red hue and power walked away from the tent which quickly segued into a full on sprint of embarrassment. Their actions pigued the interest of the amazon twins and the mama bear of the familia, Riveria herself who met at the entrance to the tent and peaked inside.

_"Well I can't say I expected this...even with Loki and Hestia's prank or what Aiz whispered to Bell on the 24th floor...I never expected THAT sooooo SOON!...Well since I do not see any blood on Aiz I think it is safe to assume that they did not engage in intercourse but from the looks of it...they did everything but...you are truly growing up aren't you...my Aiz!...Bell...six weeks ago I couldn't have imagined this day ever coming but here we are...please take care of her as I...no WE will be watching our future son-in-law as well!" _Riveria turned crimson red and Tione also turned quite red before they spun around to silently walk away. Tione was wearing a look of unadulterated shock as her eyes shined and Riveria wore a patient smile which totally clashed with the look of absolute mortification adorning the rest of her countenance.

_"I wonder if I can convince the captain that we should follow Bell and Aiz's example..."_ Tione imagined the moment of conquest when that pallum man who conquered both their battle and her heart would become the conquered by becoming her's!

Tiona stared on in amazement a little bit longer before turning about imbued with her own deep red body blush and a bright smile on her face as she walked off toward the campfire for breakfast with a look of contemplative satisfaction on her face.

_"I never knew either of you had THAT in you...BRAVO...Mr. and Mrs. Argonaut...the teasing will be extra special this time..."_ Tiona flashed an evil smile as she sat down on one of the logs and was handed a plate by the exhausted looking Aki. Wondering why everyone who went to Aiz's tent to wake those two for breakfast all turned around and left silently Lefiya got up to investigate.

"Don't do it Lefiya...I can promise you that you will not like what you see" The haggard and weary looking Bete cautioned the young elven mage.

"Why?...And why do you and Aki look so fucking worn out...did you not sleep well?" Lefiya expressed her concern for the two animal people in their expedition party.

_"Bete and Aki...are both exhausted like they stayed up all night doing something...could something be going on between them..."_ Lefiya vassilated between staring at Aki and Bete before he realized what was going through her head.

"Lefiya...not a chance...Aki is cute but she is absolutely not my type...besides I think she has a thing for Raul anyways!" Bete glared at the elf for even considering that as a possibility.

"Then why the hell are you two the only exhausted people in the camp?" Lefiya growled in frustration.

"Oh...don't worry...I can promise you; Bell and Aiz are even more exhausted than we are and probably more famished than the entire rest of our party combined! THEY are the reason Aki and I were kept awake and just be glad that those pointy elf ears of yours do not give you the heightened hearing that my wolf ears and Aki's cat ears give us!" Bete replied honestly as Lefiya began to catch on and stormed towards the couple's tent.

"THAT IS TOTAL BULLSHIT BETE" Lefiya screamed as she rampaged to the tent and began pulling back the flap.

"I AM GOING TO PROVE YOUR STUPIDITY WRONG RIGHT NO...AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Lefiya promptly passed out mid sentence while trying to disprove Bete's insinuations when opening the flap revealed them to be the absolute truth. The screaming followed by the loud thud outside of their tent awakens the lovers who look around in confusion.

_"Do I even want to know what Lefiya was screaming about?!...it did seem to come from the door to my tent..."_ Aiz considered the possibilities with a nervous look on her face. "Bell, what do you think Lefiya was screaming about?" Aiz asked.

"Well if I had to guess I think they were attempting to barge into your tent again and got a great view...couldn't handle it maybe?" Bell smiled as he casually gave his theory immediately being followed by a thunderous belly laugh from the Kenki. They both got dressed and left the tent together with a light blush on both of their faces heading toward the campfire and the promise of breakfast it held. Bell suddenly ran back to the tent saying "forgot the grimoires" which he quickly retrieved from Aiz's tent along with his status sheet from last night. Returing to the campfire Bell begins divvying the grimoires out starting with Aiz, then Riveria, next Lefiya until finally handing a shocked Welf a grimoire.

"This is a little gift for you as I knew as soon as I got them that you would covet these developemental abilities much more than the blacksmith one" Bell pointed out the new abilities listed on his status sheet as the blacksmith looked at them in awe. Welf rose to his feet and gave Bell a crushing hug twirling him around a few times before putting him down and yelling "THANK YOU" for all to hear.

"Welf...I gave you the Divine blacksmith, Arcane blacksmith, Metalworking, Mystery, luck and mage abilities and encoded the grimoire to raise the level of all of your developmental abilities to S or SSS if it can. I also included a modified No chant skill which will not only allow you to not have to chant before releasing your spell but will allow you to learn as many spells as you wish as I have removed the cap...I think! I will know when Aiz uses her grimoire" Bell explained to the overjoyed blacksmith.

"Lady Hephaestus is going to be thrilled and Tsubaki is going to be JEALOUS AS FUCK" Welf imagined the chaos that will ensue upon his next status update. Bell returned to his seat next to Aiz and Aki handed them both a plate while unleashing a glare of anger towards both of them.

"Aki...is everything alright? You look like your coming down sick" Aiz stared on with concern at the exhaustion on the cat-girl's face.

"Aiz...seriously? You...of all people want to know why Aki and I, the two people in the encampment with the most sensitive hearing...are absolutely exhausted?" Bete glared at Aiz as she began to blush wildly having caught on to why her comrades were tired as hell.

"So Aiz...how was your busy night with your boyfriend? Anything nut worthy happen?...Awwe...cum on girl...give us all of the juicy details?" Tiona implored her sister to engage in some wildly inappropriate breakfast talk as both Bell and Aiz turned a dreadful shade of crimson.

"Yeah girl...SPILL IT...oh wait...it would appear Bell already has...you may want to wash that off of your hair girl" Tione could hardly contain her enthusiasm as Lilli looked on in frustration while Welf, Ouka and Hermes kept flashing Bell the "THAT'S MY BOY" look; no doubt being joined by Zeus viewing from Tenkai. Asfi and Chigusa immediately delivered elbows of discipine to Hermes and Ouka for their perverted thoughts!

"That's ENOUGH...BOTH OF YOU" Riveria roared at the twins much to to the relief of the rest of the encampment. "It is frankly...none of your business what they do in the privacy of their own tent. The next moron I see trying to peak into their tent will be severely punished...and yes...that means deities as well" Riveria added incentive for everyone to leave the couple alone in the future.

"Don't worry Riveria...Itty-bitty and I already got enough of an eyefull to last us the rest of our eternity" Loki shivered as a feint so that her executive would pipe down as Hestia only gave a truly mortified nod of agreement, for as a virgin goddess; it is a sight she hopes will leave her memory quickly. Breakfast continued in a much more subdued fashion before the Loki familia began making preparations for taking down their camp.

"Captain...I will handle the camp using Ariel's Breeze in the same manner that Bell dealt with the Hestia camp using his Reaper's Anomaly yesterday! I will simply store the entire thing so that it is easier on our supporters" Aiz offered.

"That would be great...if you are capable of doing so!" Finn turned towards their camp as the Kenki took a look at the entire camp placing it's layout in her mind before promptly storing the entire set up in her pendant.

"That's..." Finn looked extremely nervous before Aiz called the camp forth again as a proof of concept.

"OK...now that is truly amazing Aiz...could you perhaps...store it again" Finn smiled at the girl as she gave an affirmative nod and stored the camp once more. The time for the expedition to get under way once more was at hand as the group of adventurers began their march into the 40th floor of the dungeon. They begin fighting their way through more of the same monsters they saw on the 37th floor as spartoi, barbarians and obsidian soldiers all fell before their blades and magic on through the 43rd floor before running into a very large group of goat monsters blocking the entrance to the 44th floor.

"Fomoire?...What the fuck are they doing up here" Tione looked on in utter shock at the goat monsters that should not begin appearing until the 49th floor.

"Does it really matter? I say we just carve a path through them and call it a floor! Bell; would you mind sharing a little speed boost with the rest of us?" Bete turned to the boy already in the process of honoring his request, meeting Bell's twisted smile with a sadistic one of his own. Bell altered the flow of time around the entire vanguard and middle of the formation and the chaos began in earnest! He drew Hestia's wrath and the Sword of Darkness and led the charge as a reticent Finn looked on at the attack in progress.

_"I can't say I ever expected him to take the lead like this...seems like his extracurricular activities have given him an enormous confidence boost"_ Finn drew his twin spears and joined the massacre drawing a smile from Tione who glanced at him for a split second with a look that had sweat pouring off of the pallum captain's brow. Returning her gaze to the fomoire in front of her; she began slashing away at the beast mercilessly before it turned to ashes seconds later. Finn launched his spear through three of the beasts which were headed towards the rear of the formation. The fomoire which were now a fixture of the dungeon wall smashed up against it and each other, disintegrated in front of Hermes.

"Nice save Captain" Hermes smiled radiantly; secure in the knowledge that for at least the next few seconds, he was safe.

Bete and Tiona continued their berserker's cleaving as ashes and magic stones littered their path into the herd. Aiz decided to do a little dual wielding of her own taking Desperate in her right hand an Typhoeus in her left. Her dual weapon technique, while not quite as well developed as Bell's was more than sufficient as she moved effortlessly through the herd like a dancing breeze bringing eternal rest to the monsters at a dizzying pace. Bell picked up his pace as two or three fomoire fell with each swing of his swords before annihilating the remainder of the herd using **Nimbus** to **Smite** the monsters to an efficient end. The group enters the 44th floor and are immediately spotted by several monstrous moving mountains imbued with lava and flames.

"I'm not sure what they are but they sure do look like fun" Bell mused as Aiz turned to him.

"Those are known as flame rocks and they are a level 5 monster with exceptionally strong defenses! Desperate can cut them so I have no doubt your weapons will be able to so go have some fun" Aiz gave her explanation and set him upon the monsters with a smile as he charged forward and diced them in seconds. More flame rocks quickly came crawling out of the woodwork as the rest of the vanguard and Welf joined in with his dual greatswords until he sheathed his original weapon when it bounced off of the flame rock. He slashed right through it with Tyz and charged toward the next flame rock he spied. Aiz released **Frozen Gale Necropsy** at the larger group of flame rocks and they were destroyed in an instant leaving behind their magic stones and numerous kaenseki. Bell sheathed hsi swords and drew Eternity's Gaze and an arrow deciding to test his new skill he targeted a flame rock in the back of the group and loosed the arrow. This arrow hit the first flamerock in the path to it's target and carved through it and everything else in the way before eradicating the intended target. Of the other four flame rocks hit by the arrow, two were moderately injured and the other two were killed before the intended target of the arrow. Bete charged forward and took out the remaining two flame rocks with swift kicks to the chest and they continued through the floor.

A rather nervous and worried Takemikazuchi was standing outside the Forge awaiting escort into the sprawling complex that was home to the Hephaestus familia. His escort arrived and he was led to Hephaestus' office and greeted with a warm smile when he entered.

"So...when did they get back and how are they doing?" Hephaestus inquired.

"Uhhh...They have yet to return! That is why I came as I was wondering if you had heard anything." Take reply exuded pure dismay.

"That is unusual but I am sure they are fine Take! Your children are strong and my familia's captain is with them. That group should be fine so I am more worried about Welf and his party. His blessing has not been severed though so he is at least alive and if he is I am sure Bell is too! From what Hestia has mentioned Bell is strong enough that he and Welf have been invited to go with my high ranked smiths and the Loki familia on their planned expedition to the 59th floor" Hephaestus got a good laugh out of the look on Takemikazuchi's face as he was still stunned from her explanation.

"He's really that good?" Take could hardly believe what he was hearing.

"Yes he is...he did make level 2 in 28 days as I understand it!" Hephaestus answered him.

"28 days?" Take shook his head in utter disbelief as Hephaestus gave him a knowing nod.

"Ya know Take...if I was you I would be more worried about what the Loki familia and Bell's girlfriend will feel regarding your children pass parading Bell's party" Hephaestus snickered lightly at Take.

"I understand your rage over it and Hestia's misery over the prospect but what would Loki familia have to do with it" Take asked her.

"Aiz Wallenstein is Bell's girlfriend and as she is impossible to read I am not so sure that your children will not be running for their lives the moment she finds out. Then there is Loki and her propensity to kill other gods in Tenkai...and consider that Aiz is her favorite child and I do not think she will be very forgiving about it" The fiery haired master smith explained as Take suddenly looked like he wanted to puke!

_"My children pass paraded the Kenki's boyfriend...wait...WHAT! Aiz has turned down 1000 known attempts to court her and several of those were from very high level adventurers...and I am supposed to believe that she is interested in men and dating a level 2...what is this? Maybe Hestia was exaggerating their relationship...no...I remember her crying and moaning about Bell's love for Aiz and that it prevented her from courting the young man herself...to think that Aiz Wallenstein actually accepted and even returned his feelings though...that is another matter entirely! I will talk to Loki and Aiz as soon as I appologize to Bell personally..."_ Take reasoned. Back in the dungeon a trio of level 2s were entering Rivira being led by a brute of a man in a very foul mood.

"That little fucking asshole...he's making us all look bad...level 2 in 28 days my ass! Next time I see him I'm going to beat the fuck out of that pathetic fucking twig and force him to repay me with every valis I had to spend to replace my sword plus interest!" Mord growled while walking through the gates into Riviria.

"Mord...I don't think we should take him lightly. He did shatter your sword in a single blow so he may have the strength to back up that announcement on the board in the guild hall." Guile stated in a nervous tone not wanting to piss off his friend any more than he already was.

"Lets go get something to drink...I'm sobering up and it's miserable!" Scott chimed in before taking the lead and heading for the nearest tavern. The expedition party continued to make great time and were now entering the 49th floor which is known as the Moytura. They were greeted by severla more fomoire and just as quickly the welcoming party had met with a brutal end and they continued toward the entrance to the 50th floor safe zone.

"I see the Balor is home...how lovely" Aki commented sarcastically from the rearguard.

"It's not like you're going to be the one fighting it Aki" Bete stated dryly without the usual insults.

"No...that is our job" Aiz affirmed while looking at her bunny who was already drawing his bow and wearing a twisted smile upon his face. Bell drew an arrow across the bow string and released the arrow which hit Balor in the head releasing it's multiple curses into the monster rex.

"That thing will not be able to regenerate health or stamina and it has been sealed off from any magic it's species possesses. I say we perform a living dissection!" Bell made his desire known before chanting "**bring forth the protection of the impenetrable walls, blessings renewed: Troy's Requiem**" "**Reaper's Cascade**" support magic for both himself and the group as a whole. **Troy's Requiem** expanded under the feet of the expedition party and each member was enveloped by a glowing red aura as they were ostensibly given a level bonus worth of power.

"The goat horned dragon of the 49th floor; Balor...the monster rex" Lilli whispered in awe from the rear. Bell meanwhile placed his bow on the mounting hooks built into the quiver and drew Hestia's Wrath and the Sword of Darkness.

"Mr Cranel...no way in hell I'm letting you fight that thing alone...Syr would kill me" Ryuu joined the vanguard from the rear as did Welf.

"Don't think for a second your leaving Tyz out of this fight Bell, and if my sword is coming of course I am as well" Welf inserted himself into the lineup much to the chagrin of several members of the vanguard. Joining them was the entire center of the formation with the exception of Riveria who went back to the rear and began chanting for **Rea Laevateinn**.

Bell and Aiz flew forward in tandem to lead the battle as the rest of the improvised vanguard charged at Balor. Bell immediately began slashing the monster rex using his speed to avoid the attacks of the monster. Aiz took Typhoeus and Desperate and impaled the Balor to the left and right of it's spine from the shoulders and let gravity assist her in carving deep gashes upon the monster's flank to it's tailbone. Welf and the Takemikazuchi familia's Mikoto and Ouka took a leg each and tried to chop the big ol Balor down a few sizes. Ryuu was slashing away at Balors wings with her Alvs Lumina while concurrently chanting for **Luminous Wind**. Bete, Tiona and Tione were zipping around the monster rex slashing away in their usual manner as well until Balor got a lucky strike in and swatted the three of them into the wall where they fell unconscious.

"Tiona, Tio..." Aiz's feral shouts of terror at the fate of her friends was interrupted when Balor caught her staring at them and slashed at her with claws which left a horrendous looking set of 6 inch wide gashes into Bell's chest as he pushed her out of the way and they were both thrown into the wall themselves landing with a massive crash before being partially buried by rubble.

"**REA LAEVATEINN**" Riveria screamed in fury as her annihilation magic hit Balor hard but was not enough to slow it down for anything more than moment as it swatted Finn and Ouka toward the rear with yet another large crash as Ryuu released her **Luminous Wind** which further damaged the still cursed monster rex. Hestia becoming incensed at what she had just seen the monster rex do to Bell pulled Incandescence and immediately unleashed a massive blast of hearth fire leaving Balor roaring in agony. Ryuu was the recipient of a wild back hand from the flailing Balor and was knocked into the ceiling of the floor before falling before the rampaging floor boss. Welf was able to block the Balor's fist with both of his swords but only Tyz survived as the other shattered into shrapnel and impaled him in several places as he was launched back into the rear guard hurtling by a terrified Hermes before crashing into the wall at the far end of the room.

"Aiz...Aiz..." Bell called out in absolute horror to the woman he loved after digging himself out of the rockslide but before he spied her face first on the ground with her head and torso covered in debris. Bell quickly blew the rubble away with **Gale Bolt** before tearing up at the site of her bleeding.

_"I can't let them die! I will kill that thing if it is the last thing I do! I am absolutely tired of losing people...NO MORE" _Bell drew the Sword of Souls and transformed it into a grand scythe while taking the Sword of Darkness within the grasp of a chain before turning to the monster rex. Balor was approaching them slowly in a stalking manor as if it was saovring the destruction it was creating. Bell's eyes flashed with pure rage as black wind began to surround him before he released **Tempest**, **Nimbus**, and **Helios** to add to his current release of both **Senescence **and **Wrath of the Heavens**. Bleeding profusely himself and realizing the danger everyone including their deities and Hermes were in he began charging Argonaut. Ryuu who had managed to stand again was slashing at Balor and doing everything in her power to avoid another damaging hit from the monster. Finishing her chant she released **Luminous Wind** once more as Bell flew through it and allowed both Hestia's Wrath and the Sword of Souls which he had drawn upon getting out of the rubble; to absorb the spell. The truly vorpal rabbit immediately released a different version of the spell from each sword cascading three divergent Luminous Wind barrages upon Balor as it writhed in agony and continued to flail about. Bell directed a focused **Spirit Cascade** further augmented with Ariel's Wrath at the monster rex doing massive damage before he took the chance to cleave it's left hand off with the grand scythe. Aiz releases **Tempest **as soon as she stands up and sees the state of their party and realizes that only Bell, Mikoto and Ryuu are still standing from the attacking group and the rear of their party is in extreme danger. Mikoto finishes her chant and begins trying to crush Balor using her **Futsunomitama** which for the moment at least; stops the monster from moving.

"Nice job Mikoto" Bell and Aiz shout as Aiz screams towards the floor boss cloaked in her black wind screaming **Lil Rafaga** as soon as she runs it through which does even more damage to the monster rex which has finally been brought down to a knee. The grand bell begins ringing loudly as Bell flies up on wings of flame and through the gravity distortions created by Mikoto's magic which the Scythe of Souls absorbs. Bell focuses everything he has into a single strike as he imbues it with **Spirit Cascade**, **Firestorm**, **Chaos Bolt**, **Arc's Rampage**, **Calamity** and **Dirge of Chaos** in one massively focused blast which he releases as he is slicing through Balor's chest via it's head and neck. Cascading lightning, fire, water, wind, rot, light, ice and a singularity overwhelm the monster rex as Bell's scythe and greatsword bisect it from scalp to groin. The roars of agony segue into a shattered silence as Bell is too weak to land properly and face plants. He immediately focuses as much mind as he possibly can into an instant release **Breath of the Saint** which extends outward to 220 meters and begins to heal everyone who was injured.

_"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT! I have never seen any spell like that...I am not sure I have even seen entire volleys from groups of attack mages which looked like that! That was absolute chaos incarnate...truly there is no other way to describe it...and to be able to release an attack of that magnitude when I can literally see his sternum and beating heart through the gashes in his chest...Bell...are you really a mortal?...well thank you...If not for you, Ryuu and Mikoto; Aiz and the vast majority of this party would be dead...and Aiz...despite your injuries you fought brilliantly with your boyfriend at your side...truly remarkable...all of you"_ Riveria ruminated over the insanity they had experience moments ago while counting her blessings that they were all still alive. The healing magic subsides and everyone begins waking up feeling much better but extremely confused as Bell turned toward Aiz and Riveria.

"What the hell was up with that thing...it was nothing like Goliath and Amphisbaena!" Bell looked at both his girlfriend and his future in-law with absolute astonishment.

"Well the only level 7 in Orario half killed one as an advanced level 6 to earn his level up. This Balor's attacks do not really fit with any of it's known patterns so I would hazard a guess that it was an irregular floor boss like the Udaeus that Aiz fought to level up to 6" Riveria explained.

"Yeah...I have fought Udaeus before with my familia here and the previous ones we fought were nothing compared to the sword wielding irregular that almost killed me!" Aiz added before Bell took her into his arms.

"Aiz...please do not be so reckless in the future. I want to spend a long life with you...so please don't place yourself at such a risk. I reiterate what I said earlier...you would be terribly missed my love!" Bell whispered the words in his heart to the girl as she melted into his loving aura completely.

"Sorry...Bell" She lamented the risk she took realizing that the pain she felt when she thought Bell died was nothing, compared to the pain either of them would feel now if the other was to be taken from this world. "The same goes for you too Bell...although you only tend to get reckless when you are frantically trying to protect someone else! Still...please do not leave me; I need my bunny" Mini-Aiz commented through Aiz just before Bell silenced both of them with a kiss.

"Riveria...how much stronger are irregular monsters compared to their normal counterparts?" Bell asked.

"Well...hmmm...I'm not exactly sure how to quantify this to be honest! Somewhere between a whole level to two levels of potential for an irregular and the black irregulars could be as high as three levels above a normal monster! This is all highly speculative though so please take it with a grain of salt" Riveria cautioned Bell about the uncertainty with which irregular monsters could vary in strength.

"Well I think we should go ahead and make our way to the safe zone...before any more surprises show up" Bell suggested to the group since everyone had finally awakened and were beginning to retake their places in the battle formation. They quickly made their way into the 50th floor safezone and before Aiz could call forth the Loki camp Bell interjected.

"I have now been here so I can teleport us back at any point...So should we camp here and begin making our way back tomorrow or should we simply teleport out of the dungeon" Bell began the strategy discussion.

"Teleporting back out sounds like a great plan to be honest" Loki suggested.

"Awww...but we were supposed to visit Rivira on the way back out" Tiona looked at her goddess with an air of disappointment contained in her body language. Her feelings were being mirrored by Tione, Lefiya, Raul and Aki.

"We kind of want to visit Rivira as well since we have never been down to the 18th floor. I still can't believe there are adventurers crazy enough to build a city in the dungeon at all" Ouka spoke up with the shared opinion of the Takemikazuchi familia as Welf and Ryuu nodded in agreement.

"Lilli thinks we should teleport home. This trip has been nothing but calamity after chaos after catastrophe!" Lilli added her opinion as well.

"I wouldn't mind a trip to Rivira either Finn" Riveria looked at Aiz and Finn while making her thoughts crystal clear.

"It would seem the overall consensus is going back to the 18th floor...I do think we should teleport there if you don't mind Bell!" Finn looked at the boy with a warm smile.

"Alright...**Chains of Binding**" Bell extended chains out to every member of the party wrapping around each person's left wrist while leaving the other end of each chain attached to his armor. " **{Loki Camp, 18th floor} -Transcending the Boundary-** Bell quickly teleported them back to their origin point on the 18th floor and retracted his chains.

"Well...that felt ...interesting" Finn stated.

"Kind of tingles..." Riveria added.

"Well...it's not arcanum...that's for sure! Arcanum doesn't tingle" Loki mused.

"So this is how Mr. and Mrs. Argonaut get around...so cool!" Tiona crooned at the lovers.

"What a strange feeling..." Lefiya said casually.

"Sure as hell beats walking back up" Bete observed.

"Lilli is still not quite used to it to be perfectly honest" Lilli said.

"Wow...and to think Aiz gets that treatment quite regularly..." Tione chimed in.

"Welf...you have partied with the most interesting man I have ever met" Tsubaki commented dryly.

_"I wonder if I can transplant that property into a magic item"_ Asfi mused as Hermes looked at her with terror in his eyes expecting punishment for some unknown slight at any second.

" ...what an unusual method for traveling...very convenient though" Ryuu flashed a warm smile at the boy as she spoke.

"Sir Bell...how did you come by such a spell?" Mikoto inquired.

"Well...I got it when I was nearly killed and was healed by the Grim Reaper at the banks of the river Styx" Bell explained as the entire Take familia contingent were left with a loss of words.

"Is that where the time alteration magic you have came from too?" Bete asked quietly.

"It is...Senescence is time spirit magic" Bell answered him honestly.

Bell and Aiz quickly went about calling their respective encampments forth from their pendants and the supporters quickly began preparing dinner for the group as Aiz, Welf, Riveria and Lefiya went about taking grimoire induced naps in order to learn the spells and abilities that Bell had prepared for them.

_"Hmmm...well since they are taking naps...perhaps I should go round up their deities so they can be updated...I just hope lady Hephaestus knows where theTake familia's base is! Ok...let's go"_ "**{The Forge, front gate} -Transcending the Boundary-**" Bell teleported directly to the front entrance of the Hephaestus familia home.

"I would like to speak with lady Hephaestus" Bell turned to the guard who recognized him and opened the gate. The guard led him quickly through the main facilities until reaching the office of the goddess of smithing.

"**KNOCK KNOCK**""Bell Cranel of Hestia familia wishes to speek with you m'lady" The guard announced Bell's presence then stood by at the door.

"Come in" Hephaestus called to her guest from the desk she sat at as numerous weapon schematics stared back at her from the desk. The guard opened the door and Bell entered Hephaestus' office.

"It is good to see that you are in good helth Bell so I shall assume that Welf is also in good health" Hephaestus said in a confident tone.

"Welf is quite safe...I am actually here because I would like to bring both you and lord Takemikazuchi to the dungeon to manage status updates for Welf and Take's adventurers. I am certain that once all of them are updated they will level up!" Bell stated with an immensely confident tone.

"Normally I would be totally skeptical but I have come to realize from speaking with Hestia that you are an absolute anomaly in terms of growth and considering Hestia's wrath and the Hestia knife are now exuding divine auras...I know that they have ascended to divinity which would only happen when the weapons reach level 3 which means you have reached level 3 in a few days. I also know for a fact you believe what you say so I have no reason to doubt you" The goddess of smithing explained.

"I have and in two days actually. Now if you are willing to come with me I will take you to the dungeon as soon as we pick up lord Takemikazuchi" Bell offered.

"I am willing but how will we enter the dungeon unseen?" Hephaestus expressed her confusion.

"I will teleport us there...as to why we have been gone so long...after the rescue party reached us on the 18th floor we all joined the Loki mini-expedition to the 50th floor" Bell explained.

"You'll teleport us?...Alright...let's see what you got Bell! Take's Temporary Residence Townhouse is much closer to the old church than it is to the Forge" Hephaestus reported as she picked up a large weapon wrapped in a white cloth.

"Lady Hephaestus...if you will come around from your desk and place a hand on my armor I will teleport us tot he old church and we can go from there" Bell stated before Hephaestus did exactly as he instructed.

"**{Home} -Transcending the Boundary-**" The vorpal rabbit teleported himself and the goddess to the Hestia familia home appearing in the center of the cathedral.

"You...really can teleport...remarkable" Hephaestus stated in surprise. "Follow me please" She added as she led him through the winding streets arriving at the Take familia home about 10 minutes later. Takemikazuchi was outside with his junior members doing a little training under the setting sun.

"Hephaestus?" Take turned to his guests who were walking up the path through the yard which was dimly lit by magic stone lamps.

"Lord Takemikazuchi...it is an honor to finally make your acquaintance" Bell extended his hand out toward the surprised god.

"It is nice to meet you Mr..." Take was cut off by Bell.

"My apologies...I am Bell Cranel" The boy looked on in anguish as Take immediately assumed the doggeza position.

"I am so terribly sorry for what my familia did to your party! It was abhorrently wrong and I deeply regret what transpired" Take continued to bow in pennance before Bell spoke up.

"Lord Takemikazuchi...that isn't necessary! We are all fine and your familia joined us and the Loki familia for the mini-expedition to the 50th floor at my request" Bell explained.

"Why would you..." Take lost his train of thought to his utter bewilderment at Bell's actions.

"I felt that if they became stronger they would be better positioned to avoid the desperate situation which prompted their pass parade of my party...which I promptly annihilated in a single attack." Bell smiled at the demure god.

"Exceptional...you truly are exceptional! Most would be seeking revenge but you instead choose to raise my familia up and help them to grow so they would not be in that kind of position again...truly Bell, thank you" Take beamed a warm smile towards the boy.

"Lord Takemikazuchi...I came here to teleport you and lady Hephaestus to the dungeon so you can update your children. They should all level considering my exilia boosting ability and my ability to share that bonus with members of my party! I just need you to grab onto my armor so I can teleport us" Bell explained.

"I'm not sure what you mean by teleporting us but I sense no dishonesty from you so I will do as you ask" Take placed a hand on Bell's armor as did Hephaestus and Bell cast his spell "**{Loki camp, 18th floor} -Transcending the Boundary-**" teleporting them to the dungeon.

"That was amazing Bell" Takemikazuchi's astonishment shone all over his face as he looked around at the shared encampment and was quickly spotted by Ouka who came running.

"My Lord...what are you doing in the dungeon?" Ouka asked his starstruck god.

"Bell asked me and Hephaestus to come and update our children" Take explained as Hestia approached.

"TAKE" Hestia screamed while tackling the god in a heartflet embrace. Take turned as red as a ripe tomato before Hestia got off of him and helped him up.

"Take, Phai-Phai...I know why Bell has brought you here so I offer you one of our tents to use for updating your children and I have a favor to ask of you Take" Hestia said quietly.

"What can I do for you Hestia?" Take asked.

"I need a master of martial arts for Bell to advance his Martial arts mastery developmental ability and I know of no one better than you to train him, if your willing" Hestia said preparing to unleash her own dogeeza if necessary.

"I would be honored Hestia! Bell is an exceptionally kind child and has forgiven what most would consider unforgivable so of couse I will train him" Takemikazuchi smiled as he answered.

"Thank you Hestia" They both said before motioning for their children to follow. Shortly there after shouts of Level 3 could repeatedly be heard from Take and Hephaestus' bloodcurtling scream could be heard in Rivira after she updated Welf in a separate tent before promptly passing out from shock! Tsubaki snatched the parchment out of Welfs hand and as soon as she read it her screams of envy could practically be heard in Orario! Not to be outdone Loki took her executives into her tent to begin their updates and shouts of level 6 could be heard for Bete, Tiona and Tione followed by a shout of level 4 for Lefiya. The young elven mage quickly hunted down Aiz's bunny and promptly tackled him to the ground in an epic hug of gratitude!

"Thank you sooooo much Bell...I can't believe you gave us so much more than you promised...now I can protect them with this Breath of the Saint...as much as it still pains me to say this...Aiz was right and you are more worthy of her than I could have ever imagined! We all know you can fight but to do something like this for me considering the way I have treated you...you are truly too kind for words! I am sorry for not recognizing this sooner Bell" Lefiya glowed with glee at the boy who had brought her so much closer in ability to the woman she admires!

"You are welcome Lefiya! I told you I do not hold grudges and I meant it! I am glad that you are happy with your new abilities though!" Bell replied as shouts of joy and consternation could be heard from Loki's tent as she updated Aiz.

Aiz Wallenstein

Loki Familia

Human/Demi spirit(Anemoi)

age 18

level 6

strength F 389 - D 528

endurance E 409 - D 580

dexterity E 447 - C 614

Agility D 517 - B 706

Magic D 550 - B 732

Developmental abilities

**Hunter SSS **(Improves abilities against monsters that the user has fought before and gained exilia from. It can only be obtained at Level 2 and requires the user to have killed many monsters in a short period of time, making it difficult to obtain)

**Abnormal resistance SSS** (Negates the effect of abnormalities such as poison, paralysis and sleep. At SSS rank it can negate everything including curses and ailments that cannot be blocked)

**Swordsman SSS** (Increased damage and parrying ability when wielding sword(s))

**Magic resistance SSS** (Negates the effect of weaker attack and status down magic while exponentially increasing resistance and endurance in the face of strong attack and status down magic)

**Spirit healing SSS - Augmented spirit healing SSS** (Automatic mind regeneration that has been augmented by Bell's unique spirit trichotomy. Begins regenerating mind at a moderate rate after magic use at rank I and increasing up to massive levels or mind regeneration at rank SSS and increases mind reserves exponentially)

**Spirit bond B** (Phoenix/Reaper/Phaos)

**Windwalker SSS** ( Grants total control of wind magic and a moderate boost to all basic abilities whenever Ariel is invoked while exponentially increasing mind reserves at all times)

**Wind sprint SSS** (massively increases user speed and agility)

**Mage SSS** (Improves power, widens effect range, and makes mind usage efficient. Creates magic circles under the user that support the magic)

**Luck SSS** (Significantly increases chance of drops/rare drops and is close to divine protection)

**Augmented healing power SSS** (Healing power increase that has been further augmented by Bell's unique soul. Doubles the spell power and range of all healing magic and items applied to others and quadruples the efficacy of all self healing techniques, abilities, spells cast on oneself and healing items. Provides nearly instant regeneration of health and stamina to it's user)

Skills

**Avenger** (Avenger heavily increases Aiz's attack power against monsters, massively increases her attack power against dragon type monsters, and the effect rises based on her hate)

**Discernment** (allows for released magic to only harm or heal the intended target(s) without harming/healing anything else)

**Liaris Freese** (increases the speed of Aiz's growth as long as his feelings last and allows stats to exceed normal stat limitations. The strength of the effect is related to the strength of Aiz's feelings. As a side effect, it makes her immune to divine charms/intoxicants.)

*Trigger feelings: Defeating the OEBD and her love for Bell*

**Augmented No Chant** (An exceptionally rare skill that negates the need for spell chants and/or allows it's user to perform their magic chants in their mind instead of out loud permitting absolute subterfuge in casting and delays the formation of the magic circles created by the Mage development ability until the spell is ready to cast. Augmented by the grimoire's creator Bell; this skill also exponentially increases mind reserves and removes the spell slot limitation of the falna)

*User must have completely and flawlessly memorized the chant for it to be used as a no chant magic. If even one letter, line or syllable is inverted in the user's memory the chant will fail causing an Ignis Fatuus*

**Target Marking** (allows an adventurer to mark others as friend or foe, permitting instinct guided location and tracking of a target. Permits target homing for all magic)

**Eidetic Imbuement** (Permits it's user to imbue poison(Neurogenic or necrotic), paralysis, sleep, curse (all forms), anti-magic (Dispersal or disruption causing Ignis Fatuus), purification or healing into all forms of attack or magic. Enhances the Target Marking skill allowing it's user to mark a target with their aura inside of the absolute range of their perception at which they can make out their target with visual certainty)

**Foil** (Grants it's user the ability to withstand divine interference or machinations in direct contrast to their mortal will dependent upon the user's luck and determination while also locking their status by default. Outright negates the abilities of status thief as well as prevents forced conversions and falna sealing or removal preventing those actions even if the patron deity who gave the blessing is sent back to Tenkai)

* This skill is passive in nature and the active trigger is for temporary release of the skill's hold on the falna as desired by it's holder*

Magic

**Ariel** (Wind element enchant magic which envelopes the user in a cloak of wind explosively increasing their speed and strength while also allowing flight. Can be used to flare out a massive burst of wind in all directions by chanting **Gale Burst** or a massive tornado with slicing winds by chanting **Ariel's Wrath**. Aiz has a special technique where she imbues Desperate with her wind and lunges toward her opponent while focusing the wind and chants **Lil Rafaga** (I believe this translates to little explosion) creating an explosive decompression effect off of her sword tearing outwards through her opponent rendering them to nothing more than blood, shattered bone and viscera; shredded and whipped upon the winds)

_**Come** -Tempest-_

**Frozen Gale Necropsy** (Short chant magic which summons a massively powerful tornado upon a target or targets and dismembers them with thousands of giant bladed snowflakes [ostensibly ice shurikens] slashing about the funnel)

_**Come forth slicing winds; rend them asunder; the silent howl of winter; mortal gelidity; glatiated embrace; the whisper of the wind; beckons thee **-Frozen Gale Necropsy-_

**Breath of The Saint** (long chant magic which extends a magic circle from the user outward to a radius of 110 meters or can be cast through direct touch into an individual which produces a mist of healing rising from the circle or channeled through touch providing absolute restoration of all targets. The magic will set and heal broken bones, restore long lost limbs, purify curses, restore stamina and mind within a few moments.)

_**I seek divine comfort; the healing of suffering; I call upon the power of purity, the uncorruptible breath, the benevolence of the saint; confer thy divine offerings; within this frail mortal's wake, breathe outwards thy blessing; to those for whom I beseech thee; the complete restoration of faculty, of strength, of mobility and of the soul; where love and temperance shine in their brilliance; sustain the light and make them whole; envelope us with purity; let the shadow of suffering be illuminated and eradicated **__-Breath of The Saint- _

**Transcending the Boundary **(short chant magic that allows the user to teleport to a known location or a marked individual)

*Cannot be used while actively engaged in combat*

_**Fragment unto the ether; become one with the mana; streak across the heavens and coalesce {target or location}** -Transcending the Boundary-_

Soul Bonded Equipment

Typhoeus: Level 6 | Magic slots: 6

[Special attribute] **Whisper of the Wind** (Exponentially increases the agility and speed of the sword itself as well as the arms wielding it while also increasing the power of all wind and ice based magic. Allows combination usage of all attack magic imbued into the sword and doubles efficacy and range of all imbued magic)

**Slot 1: Gale's Reach** (releases a continuous, immensly powerful focused blast of wind directed at an individual or small group of targets smashing them into or through anything in their crash path until they are compressed to paste)

**Slot 2: Shards of Anguish **(Releases a massive blast wave of bladed ice spears dissecting anything within their path)

**Slot 3: Dia Fratel** (top class healing magic capable of healing anything such as wounds, stamina, mind, status ailments, and curses in a 5 meter radius. Once cast, the magic stays behind for two minutes as a barrier of light, continuously healing anything that's in its effect range)

Ariel's Breeze: Level 6 | Elemental magic boost 60% | Mind reserves boost 60%

[Special Magic] **Eye of the Storm** (Creates a vortex of impenetrable wind up to 33 a meter radius to protect oneself or party)

_"I am really out my league here and her boyfriend made sure I and all other deities are when it comes to Aiz! He really intends to protect you from every possible contingency doesn't he..." _Loki mused while trying to come to terms with her joy at the abilities Bell gave to her children while also trying to quell the anger towards him giving Aiz the Foil skill. Hestia called for Lilli to enter her tent and upon updating her she screamed "LEVEL 2 and at all S ranking!"

Bell meanwhile decided to test his Tome of Preeminent awakening and promptly took a nap in it's pages before waking up a little while later confused until he glanced down at his grimoire and remembers what he was tinkering with. He went to Hestia for an update but was immediately pulled to the side by Takemikazuchi who invited him for an impropmtu training session. Bell sparred with him for about an hour while learning a few new methods to kick something and very quickly mastering the tiger palm strike. He even dumped Takemikazuchi on his head a few times while practicing various throws which Take had instructed him in moments before.

"You learn at an exceptional rate Bell" Take unfurled a toothy grin while complimenting who woud likely become his best student.

"Thank you lord Takemikazuchi, it means a lot!" Bell replied with his own radiant smile. He hunted through camp before finding Hestia and asking her for a status update which she happily performed:

Bell Cranel

Hestia Familia

Human/Demi spirit(Phoenix) (Reaper) (Phaos)

age 18

level 3

strength I 0 - E 438

endurance I 0 - E 456

dexterity I 0 - E 489

Agility I 0 - C 686

Magic I 0 - C 666

Developmental abilities

**Zeus' Gift SSS** (Grants Spirit level control of lightning magic)

**Luck SSS** (Significantly increases chance of drops/rare drops and is close to divine protection)

**Reaper's resistance SSS** (absolute resistance against status ailments and curses including those which are otherwise unblockable)

**Reaper's regeneration SSS** (god level regeneration of health(healing), mind and stamina)

*mid tier regeneration is automatic and regen rate can be expedited significantly while focused on regeneration!*

**Reaper's magus SSS** (increases spell potency, significantly reduces mind usage, allows for synergy of differing elemental magic, allows for absolute concurrent chanting/charging regardless of enemy actions and removes slot limitation for magic. Allows user to cast magic directly to, or through their weapon)

*stacks with mage ability*

**Reaper's mastery SSS** (increased ability when fighting unarmed or with any type of weapon but cannot make up for lack of skill with a given weapon completely; 20% increase in damage output and doubles all exilia gained)

**Reaper's majesty SSS** (Grants empathic abilities which permit a reaper to sense the emotional state of others {component sealed for the person/people you are in love with}; allows focus to chain cast magic; absorb, deflect, or reflect incoming magic - even back to source ; special exilia triple play: allows a user a chance to gain up to 3 skills and development abilities upon leveling (not guaranteed) and unparalleled development - allows development abilities to be acquired or advance upon status update instead of only upon leveling)

*deflect and reflect only work with god/reaper weapons and spell cannot be significantly more powerful than the adventurer or they will fail*

**Reaper's grace SSS** (allows a reaper to chant and keep 3 different spells in reserve for instant use, called forth by announcing the slot you wish to activate, slot 1, slot 2 ect. and exponentially increases mind reserves)

**Perceptive instincts SSS** (allows a highly accurate gut instinct about any given situation{think Finn's thumb})

**Rapid charge SSS**(allows for the rapid charge of skills and spells of up to -80% charging time at SSS Rating)

**Alchemist SSS** (allows synthesis of potions/poisons and items based on user desire; even beyond the mystery ability)

*stacks with mixing and mystery*

**Swordsman SSS** (Increased damage and parrying ability when wielding sword(s))

**Mage SSS** (Improves power, widens effect range, and makes mind usage efficient. Creates magic circles under the user that support the magic)

**Mixing SSS **(Improves quality when creating medicine such as potions)

**Mystery SSS **(Allows the user to activate a miracle and create magic items)

**Spirit bond B** (Anemoi)

**Shared wounds; shared fate SSS **(Extends Liaris Freese to all battle party members at 100% of the exilia boost that Bell receives)

**Fist strike SSS **(Increases damage dealt with one's fists)

**Martial arts mastery I - F** (Increases damage dealt by all forms of hand to hand combat and makes mastering martial arts easier)

*Ability level advancement requires ongoing martial arts training*

**Twin terror mastery SSS**(massively increases speed and agility while dual wielding. Also drastically improves technique and moderately increases damage dealt)

**Treatment** **SSS** (Increases range and massively increases efficacy of healing and support magic)

**Hunter SSS **(Improves abilities against monsters that the user has fought before and gained exilia from. It can only be obtained at Level 2 and requires the user to have killed many monsters in a short period of time, making it difficult to obtain)

**Reaper Tactician SSS** (Drastically improves decision making under intense pressure allowing it's user to properly evaluate the chain of causality in order to plan for all contingencies)

**Phoenix exaltation SSS** (Exponentially increases the range and effectiveness of user vision, hearing, sense of smell, sense of touch and instinct)

**Augmented spirit healing SSS** (Automatic mind regeneration that has been augmented by Bell's unique spirit trichotomy. Begins regenerating mind at a moderate rate after magic use at rank I and increasing up to massive levels or mind regeneration at rank SSS and increases mind reserves exponentially)

**Augmented healing power SSS** (Healing power increase that has been further augmented by Bell's unique soul. Doubles the spell power and range of all healing magic and items applied to others and quadruples the efficacy of all self healing techniques, abilities, spells cast on oneself and healing items. Provides nearly instant regeneration of health and stamina to it's user)

**Absorbant imprint SSS** (Allows it's user to create a blank slate grimoire which can learn any and all spells which another adventurer possesses if that adventurer wishes to pass them on to the grimoire)

**Strong defense I - SSS** (Massively increases endurance and dexterity)

**Blessing deconstruction I - SSS** (Allows it's user to deconstruct any ability written into their falna into separate abilities to be written into a grimoire as well as permiting it's user to imbue items with magic that is powered using their own mind or requiring the use of the wielder's mind reserves)

**Soul discernment I - SSS** (Gifts it's user with the ability to directly read the soul of another as well as directly touch that soul to facilitate healing or to curse that soul. It's user can see the color of the soul, the emotional aura, spirit bloodline aura, the purity or corruption of that soul and an absolute read on the character of that soul)

**Divine blacksmith** **I - SSS **(Grants it's user insinctual mastery of the forge that can only be acquired in Tenkai. This permits a smith to add abilities, attributes and spells to their creations as well as permits the crafting of divine equipment and the knowledge to do so)

**Arcane blacksmith I - SSS **(Provides the necessary knowledge to imbue it's user's creations with their own arcanum linked directly to the ichor of the god used to craft said creation as well as adding spells and abilities directly from that deities arcanum into the creation while also exponentially increasing strength,stamina, dexterity and endurance permanently. Permits it's user to combine attributes, spells, abilities and arcanum in the weapon that otherwise could not be combined)

**Metalworking I - SSS** (Increases proficiency when crafting with metals and makes exceptional metals easier to come by in the dungeon)

Skills

**Liaris Freese** (increases the speed of Bell's growth as long as his feelings last and allows stats to exceed normal stat limitations. The strength of the effect is related to the strength of Bell's feelings. As a side effect, it makes him immune to divine charms/intoxicants.)

**Exilia Mastery** (allows a reaper to compartmentalize, store and share exilia with others at will)

*No effect on the exilia of skills/development abilities or premium exilia required for leveling*

**Target Marking** (allows an adventurer to mark others as friend or foe, permitting instinct guided location and tracking of a target. Permits target homing for all magic)

**Discernment** (allows for released magic to only harm or heal the intended target(s) without harming/healing anything else)

**The Power to Protect** (exponentially increases all abilities when fighting to protect)

**Recoil** (allows the user to charge and produce a pulsar which will penetrate an incoming magic attack returning it to its caster with added attack power from the pulsar itself)

*incoming magic cannot be significantly more powerful than the pulsar itself or the effect will fail causing an ignis fatuus on the user while simultaneously allowing the user to be hit by the incoming magic attack*

**No Chant** (An exceptionally rare skill that negates the need for spell chants and/or allows it's user to perform their magic chants in their mind instead of out loud permitting absolute subterfuge in casting and delays the formation of the magic circles created by the Mage development ability until the spell is ready to cast.)

*User must have completely and flawlessly memorized the chant for it to be used as a no chant magic. If even one letter, line or syllable is inverted in the user's memory the chant will fail causing an Ignis Fatuus*

**Phoenix Flight** ( Dramatically increases user running speed and acceleration. Attack strength is increased when attacking on the move. Flight speed, acceleration and maneuverability are tripled)

**Argonaut** (Allows an active charge for any action exponentially increasing it's effects. Due to several of Bell's other abilities he can hold the charge while attacking choosing when to unleash it and through which action. Due to other abilities charge cannot be interrupted by anything other than Bell being knocked unconscious)

**Phaos Clarity** (Exponentially heightened awareness and instincts in combat while also preventing it's user from becoming mentally frozen regardless of situation)

**Raiju Awakening** (provides a moderate boost to all basic abilities and has a slim chance of summoning a Raiju to aid it's user dependent upon their luck. Summoned Raiju is a living spirit and can become the familiar(pet) of a Raiju soul dependent upon the heart of that soul)

**Absolute Synchronization** (Allows complete spell and ability synchronization across all weapons and equipment synchronized to it's user's soul allowing all spells, abilities, attributes and techniques to be used across all weapons or with no weapon drawn)

*Presence of weapon housing desired ability is required and the weapon must be physically present not stored*

**Grimoire Entreat **(Grants the user of this skill the ability to make grimoires of the highest quality or return power to already spent grimoires dependent upon their other abilities, skills and bloodlines)

*Mystery and Alchemist required to make random magic and spell specific grimoires, Absorbant imprint required to create blank slate grimoires and spirit bloodline required to make eternal grimoires. No chant skill required to make no chant magic imbued grimoires and reaper/divine class weapons required for creating grimoires of magic the user does not have encoded upon their falna*

**Eidetic Imbuement** (Permits it's user to imbue poison(Neurogenic or necrotic), paralysis, sleep, curse (all forms), anti-magic (Dispersal or disruption causing Ignis Fatuus), purification or healing into all forms of attack or magic. Enhances the Target Marking skill allowing it's user to mark a target with their aura inside of the absolute range of their perception at which they can make out their target with visual certainty)

**Foil** (Grants it's user the ability to withstand divine interference or machinations in direct contrast to their mortal will dependent upon the user's luck and determination while also locking their status by default. Outright negates the abilities of status thief as well as prevents forced conversions and falna sealing or removal preventing those actions even if the patron deity who gave the blessing is sent back to Tenkai)

* This skill is passive in nature and the active trigger is for temporary release of the skill's hold on the falna as desired by it's holder*

**Negation Mastery **(Grants it's user the ability to negate incoming spells and magic based attacks harmlessly as well as being able to entirely negate the effects of spells at user will via touch or imbuement into a spell or item)

**Sniper** (Causes all arrows fired from a bow or crossbow/ballista to track their intended target hitting with 100% accuracy every time)

Magic

**Caelum Veil** \- An lightning element enchant magic similar to Ariel. It covers the user in lightning; explosively increasing their movement speed and can launch a targeted lightning bolt by snapping one's fingers. Caelum Veil can also be used to launch lightning in all directions by chanting **DISTEL**.

_**Rage**, -Wrath of the Heavens-_

**Senescence** (Temporal enchant magic which can alter the flow of time to rapidly traverse great distance, or alter time to age anything to the point of disintegration. Can fire a black orb of concentrated rot at will and can also rot/degrade everything in a user desired radius up to 60 feet by chanting **DECAY** )

_**Return to the dust, from which you came** -Senescence-_

**Transcending the Boundary **(short chant magic that allows the user to teleport to a known location or a marked individual)

*Cannot be used while actively engaged in combat*

_**Fragment unto the ether; become one with the mana; streak across the heavens and coalesce {target or location}** -Transcending the Boundary-_

**Chaos bolt** (ancient no chant combination of magic can be cast individually or in a synergized state{chaos bolt})

**Firebolt **(Fire and explosive force damage)

**Lightning bolt **(Lightning, heat and impact damage)

**Divine bolt** (damage and/or purification)

**Shadow bolt** (damage and/or corruption with curses which can prevent healing, drain stamina/mind and seal magic)

**Ice bolt** (impales and freezes at the point of attack expanding outward)

**Water bolt **(Highly pressurized bolt of water which impales the target)

**Diamond bolt **(condenses carbon from the earth into a diamond spike which spears it's target. disintegrates after 2 minutes)

**Gale bolt** (Condensed bolt of wind...does little damage but useful for knocking obstructions from one's path)

**Breath of The Saint** (long chant magic which extends a magic circle from the user outward to a radius of 110 meters or can be cast through direct touch into an individual which produces a mist of healing rising from the circle or channeled through touch providing absolute restoration of all targets. The magic will set and heal broken bones, restore long lost limbs, purify curses, restore stamina and mind within a few moments.)

_**I seek divine comfort; the healing of suffering; I call upon the power of purity, the uncorruptible breath, the benevolence of the saint; confer thy divine offerings; within this frail mortal's wake, breathe outwards thy blessing; to those for whom I beseech thee; the complete restoration of faculty, of strength, of mobility and of the soul; where love and temperance shine in their brilliance; sustain the light and make them whole; envelope us with purity; let the shadow of suffering be illuminated and eradicated **__-Breath of The Saint- _

**Troy's Requiem** (short chant support magic which is offensive or defensive dependent on user will that creates a magic circle under the caster which can extend outwards to the users desired radius. Allies enveloped in this magic will receive a red glowing aura and all stats will temporarily be boosted by SS levels(1000 skill points) with a duration of 30 minutes and will receive rapid regeneration for health, stamina and mind. Enemies enveloped within the magic will receive a black glowing aura signifying a stat reduction across all abilities equal to SS level(1000 points) and will receive curses that prevent healing, drain stamina and seal magic with a duration of 10 minutes. can be cast as either the first verse, the second verse, or both verses to assist allies and and smite foes)

_**bring forth the protection of the impenetrable walls, blessings renewed; awaken to the nightmare as the fortress burns, existence wanes **-Troy's Requiem-_

**Infinite Inferno** (fire element enchant magic which envelopes the user in a cloak of white flames and manifests wings of flame on the user's back allowing flight. Increases potency of all flame magic or combined magic which includes flame element. Can charge and cast a fireball or flame deluge at will and can incinerate everything within a user desired radius by chanting **INCINERATE**. Likewise chanting **BECOME ONE** will allow it's user to transform completely into a giant Phoenix. Flames can be extended outward in base form or as the giant Phoenix to produce a shield encompassing oneself or one's party)

_**Awaken** -Helios-_

**Flames of Rebirth **(long chant magic that can resurrect the dead or heal the living; purifying all ailments and completely restoring all aspects of the reborn. User's Phoenix soul is released coming off of the user's back as the resurrected person/creature is cremated and the ashes rise in flames as a smaller Phoenix which disperses revealing the resurrected person/creature)

_**Descend into ashes; the death of the undying; for the past is the future; for the future is the past; undying cycle, life begets death; begets life as the cycle capitulates; commands of death; futility in motion; death slain in earnest; desires brought forth; awakening travesty unto nature; accept your own frailty; become one with the flames; becoming one with the earth; the ashes ascend; burst forth into flames; and rise from the flames anew; transcendent Phoenix; rise and rejoice; awaken from your slumber**__-Flames of Rebirth-_

**Firestorm** (long chant magic that releases a vortex of inextinguishable white flames seguing into a wall of flames extending a firestorm outwards to a user desired radius)

_**Come inferno; burn, scorch, Annihilate; vortex of flame; wall of searing brilliance; howl of hellfire, borrow the power of a gust of wind; reduce creation to ashes; burning sky, charred earth, boiling sea, hissing spring, molten mountain, life torn asunder; render everything to scorched earth and ashes; give the signal of rage and despair; to protect the life of my loving hero I beseech you; fulfill this Phoenix's desire; as avatar of fire, king of fire **__-Firestorm-_

_**Halo's Essence**_(light element enchant magic similar to Ariel which covers the user in the essence of divine light. Strengthens all magical abilities and exponentially increases strength of all attacks imbued with light element. Can purify or smite on touch or with a blast of light and can unleash a homing arrow of light by chanting **ARC'S RAGE **and unleash multiple arrows in all directions by chanting **ARC'S RAMPAGE**. Can **PURIFY** or **SMITE** to a user desired radius by chanting either word)

_**Shimmer** -Nimbus-_

**Light Burst** (Short chant magic which releases a blast of light which expands outwards smiting foes and purifying allies)

_**Flash; Pierce the heavens and the earth; radiance slashing apart the shadows of misery; for I am Nimbus; avatar of light, king of light **-Light Burst-_

**Thunder Ray** (Short chant magic which releases a cascading lance of lightning)

_**Shatter eternity itself; spear of thunder; I call upon you; as an agent of Raiju, king of thunder**_ _-Thunder Ray-_

Soul Bonded Equipment

Hestia Knife: Level 3 | Magic slots: 3

**Slot 1: Hearth fire** (Creates eternal flames of the hearth which are red and can be cast as a short burst or a massive stream of flame)

**Slot 2: Starfire Deluge** (Summons a cacophany of shooting stars which calcines it's opponent until not even ashes remain)

Hestia's Wrath: Level 3 | Magic slots: 3

**Slot 1: Calamity** (Creates a focused fireball which when cast explodes inflicting massive damage by inextinguishable flames)

Sword of Souls: Level 5 | Magic slots: 5

**Slot 1: Fusillade Chaotica** (Unleashes a wide area attack magic consisting of 1000 arching blasts of differing elemental magic upon it's targets)

**Slot 2: Starlight Bombardment** (Overwhelms it's target with 1000 massive blasts of starlight imbued with ice magic which impales the target(s) while searing and freezing their flesh simultaneously)

**Slot 3: Shattered Soul Cascade** (Fires off a black pulsar of gravitational energy combined with multiple curses which upon impact begins to crush the target(s) in a gravity well while cursing them to prevent healing or magic usage as it siphons health, stamina and mind off of the target(s) for the absorbtion of it's caster before crushing the target out of existence)

Sword of Darkness: Level 4 | Magic slots: 4

**Slot 1: Anguish Fimbulvetr** (Releases a blast of cold capable of freezing time itself which is interlaced with hundreds of ice spikes which impale their targets)

**Slot 2: Avenging Inferno** (Attacks using a pulsating blast of Blue fire that will burn on or submerged in water which cascades upon impact into a rotating pillar of merciless hell fire)

Eternity's Gaze: Level 4 | Magic slots: 4

[Special attribute] **Quiver of the Infinite Rain** (Quiver uses mind to generate infinite arrows which can be imbued with any element to which it's user has an affinity.)

Jupiter's Requiem: Level 6 | Magic slots: 6

[Special Technique] **Dirge of Chaos: Last Dance of the Dead** (unleashed while performing a blade dance; it activates all slotted magic at once creating a vortex of chaotic destruction)

**Slot 1: Extirpating Wave** (Wide area annihilation magic which unleashes a tsunami upon it's victims)

**Slot 2: Shadow Glutton** (Hurls a black singularity orb which devours everything in it's 360 degree wake at a radius of 30 meters. Duration: 1 minute)

**Slot 3: Damocles Bolt** (Fires off a massive silver lightning bolt which calls forth numerous additional lightning bolts cascading onto it's target as it connects)

**Slot 4: Icy Grip** (unleashes a rush of bone chilling cold which freezes over everything in it's path creating an icy tomb until the magic dissipates causing the frozen tomb and all denizens entombed within to shatter)

**Slot 5: Meteor Swarm** (Wide area annihilation magic that releases a rain of huge meteorites upon it's targets)

**Slot 6: Agony's Gaze** (Weapon enchant magic which imbues the dual swords with a paralysis poison and/or a desiccation poison dependent on user desire)

Mjolnir: Level 5 | Magic slots: 5

**Slot 1: Flame of Infinity** (Never ending flame of the divine forge which can smelt and forge any material or render anything to ashes)

**Slot 2: Omniscient Polaric Charge** (Energy charge which is able to bend the properties of any material being struck to user will)

Reaper's Light Armor: Level 3 |Magic casting cost reduction 30%

[Special Attribute] **Enhanced Magic Resistance** (Negates all form of low level attack magic and has an extremely high resistance to high level attack magic which will increase further in strength as the armor's level increases)

[Special Attribute] **Magic Item Creation** (Expands upon the armor's ability to create communication stones to allow creation of almost any magic item the user desires dependent upon their other abilities and skills)

[Special Attribute] **Magic Mastery** (Provides the use of 4 channeling stones to store magic that is either chanted by it's user or absorbed by it's user from an enemy attack allowing for a one time immediate use similar to the Reaper's grace developmental ability. Attribute also reduces mind usage across all forms of magic by 50%)

[Special Technique] **Chains of Binding** (Allows the armor to generate magic chains to bind targets both in terms of physical ability to move as well as their ability to use any and all magic at their disposal. Chains move of their own accord and fuse back together upon binding to create one single linked chain. Only beings at least 1 level above the armor's level can hope to break them. Chains can be used as extra hands to wield weapons or for any other use a chain might have)

Reaper's Anomaly: Level 3 | Storage mind usage reduction 30% | Total mind usage reduction 30%

[Special Magic] **Reaper's Cascade** (Allows it's user to completely transform into a Reaper and cascades all of their basic abilities by 2 whole levels at user's average level up stat levels)

Oracle of Shimmering Light: Level 4 | Elemental magic boost 40% | Mind reserves boost 40%

[Special Magic] **Divine Tranquility** (Casts a shield of divine light to a maximum radius of 50 meters)

_"Amazing as always Bell! I see the training sesion with Take is quickly paying dividends as well given Martial arts mastery's jump from I to F ranking. I will not even consider leveling you at this point though; considering how high your stats can go and how quickly they grow in strength! Grow a little more Bell and once you hit around 1800 in each basic ability I will rank you up to level 4"_ Hestia smiled in awe of the boy who continued to astound her with his rapid growth!

Dinner was served shortly after Bell's status update as everyone gathered around the campfire to eat, drink and be merry! Bell writhed in nervousness with Aiz cuddling up to him, his nervousness being a product of the warm looks of endearment being directed at him by the Loki familia's Elven mages Riveria and Lefiya. Take looked upon the scene between Bell and Aiz in utter shock.

_"It really was true...Aiz is cuddling with Hestia's child...absolutely amazing!...I will need to talk to her and Loki to smooth things over although they appear to be pretty smooth already! I felt it when I touched Bell but he exudes an aura of purification stronger than that of Tsukuyomi which is astonishing considering he is a mortal! This influence has to be why my children are being accepted here after what happened! Truthfully I wouldn't have a right to complain if Aiz beheaded Ouka for the dishonor he inflicted upon her boyfriend's party! Bell is too kind for that himself though and I imagine Aiz is too content because of him to do so either...but I still owe her an apology! Loki is probably the bigger concern..."_ Take deliberated while eating as various conversations continued around him. Upon finishing his food; Take goes to both Loki and Aiz asking them to come with him to talk.

"So what is it I can do for you Takemikazuchi" Loki asked while wishing she wasn't sober for his answer. Take assumes the dogeeza position and starts bowing repeatedly.

"Aiz Wallenstein and Loki...Please forgive my children's transgression against Bell and his party! I have already admonished them for their behavior and I will be hitting them with severe disipline when we get back to the surface. I humbly beg for your forgiveness" Take implored the ladies to accept his contrite feelings as Loki began to laugh at him.

"Take...please stand! What your children did was wrong but it ended up being harmless considering Bell's destructive potential! I forgave them when Bell convinced Finn to let them join the mini-expedition" Loki stated with a soft smile as relief overwhelmed Takemikazuchi.

"What do you mean by Bell's destructive potential?" Take asked nervously as Aiz took the opportunity to answer him.

"Bell used the mass attack abilities of all four of his spirit enchantments and decimated the pass parade as well as the surrounding dungeon causing a massive collapse from the 14th floor to the 17th floor. I was fighting the Goliath at the time and Bell fell right on top of the battle and while facing the full brunt of an angry goliath's fist hurtling towards them he unleashed a technique from one of his divine weapons and took out Goliath in that single move" Aiz explained to the demure god who was wearing an expression on his face that was practically screaming _"Your fucking kidding me, right?!"_

"I see...OUTSTANDING!" Take stated still wearing that "what the fuck" look on his face.

"I forgave your children as well lord Takemikazuchi! Bell did so more easily than I was able to but I have forgiven them! Guess my boyfriend is rubbing off on me in ways I have yet to fully understand" Aiz explained.

"Honestly Takemikazuchi I expect to see Bell unleash arcanum any time now and before you ask; yes I am being serious" Loki added as Take simply shook his head in astonishment.

"He really took out a floor boss in solo combat as a level 2?" Take expressed his confusion at the prospect and asked for clarification.

"Yes he did Takemikazuchi and it wasn't just Goliath either. He also took down Amphisbaena one on one too and nearly as easily as he did with Goliath. The kid can self heal, carries numerous divine weapons...hell...he even managed to get his hands on Hestia's Incandescence and gave that to her which she has been using to slaughter monsters in the dungeon! The kid can even make grimoires and not just your run of the mill ones either. Bell can create the high class grimoires as well as eternal grimoires like the Tome of Anemos which he led Aiz too! If you want to know more though you will need to ask Hestia! I have seen his status myself and it is the most abnormal thing I have ever seen!" Loki mused as Takemikazuchi stared on gobsmacked. They parted ways and everyone began getting ready to go to sleep while Bell and Aiz retired early to her tent. Take and Hephaestus joined their children in Hestia's tents.

"So Loki tells me some rather amazing things about your child Bell, and I can see that you are indeed carrying Incandescence so that is obviously true!" Take said quietly.

"Yes...Bell is exceptional and he literally breaks every law of the falna there is. You could kill me right now and it would not be able to seal his falna! I trust you Take so I will show you his latest status so you can understand so long as you swear upon your honor that you will keep it to yourself completely! I warn you though that if his info leaks and you turn out to be the source; our friendship will not save you from a return trip to Tenkai via hearthfire" Hestia explained before cautioning her friend.

"I swear it Hestia" Take replied and Hestia handed him Bell's update parchment.

_"Hmmm...several of his abilities are geared towards expeditious growth and he has an ability to share quite a large amount of that with his battle party...I see why Ouka, Chigusa and Mikoto leveled up so quickly and with all S in their basic abilities...and why he wanted them in the party! If they team up regularly I might have a trio of first class adventurers on my hands in no time! How does he have so many developmental abilities though...and skills to...this is unprecedented! His skills and abilities are off the charts...12 spells encoded on his falna and a No Chant skill to make them chantless...and a RESURRECTION spell! Immune to divine charm and divine intoxicants, full control over his falna via this Foil skill...he is a true demi-spirit cross between a Phoenix, a Reaper and a Phaos...and has all of those plus lightning spirit magic...then his healing and support spell are so beyond top notch that they require a new category and he can teleport! What's this...divine armor and equipment and it would appear that all of his equipment is of a divine origin...DAMN...and he has many other spells attached to those weapons as no chant magic! This kid will be giving Ottar a run for his money in a year at most! I see now why no one is angry about the pass parade and why Loki expects him to ascend to divinity himself..."_ Take studied the parchment with a huge smile on his face before handing it back to Hestia. "You were very lucky to find him Hestia...he will be immensely powerful!" Take mooned over Bell.

"Yes he will Take...he already is considering the power we have all seen on display during this expedition" Hestia replied sleepily. Noticing this Takemikazuchi took his leave and joined his familia in one of Hestia's tents. Hephaestus dropped by next to the chagrin of her pal Hestia who was positively exhausted.

"I have a few questions Hestia regarding Welf's status update and newly acquired divine equipment" Hephaestus stated.

"You will need to ask Bell about the weapons. All I know about them is Bell led Welf to them on the 25th floor. The smithing abilities I am sure Welf manifested were given to him by Bell through a grimoire he created right here in the dungeon." Hestia explained briefly.

"Why did they start at the impossible rank of SSS and how did Welf gain stats above S as well?" Hephaestus asked.

"Well if I had to guess I would say that Bell removed the limitations for everyone who he gave a grimoire too and since Welf read his before being updated it allowed his basic stats to exceed S and he will likely keep that ability! I know when I updated Lilli she was maxed out at S 999 on all of her basic abilities so I think Bell needs to directly give the ability to exceed the falna limitation to people!" Hestia explained before whining "I'm incredibly sleepy" and promptly yawning in an exaggerated manner.

"I'll let you get some sleep Hestia" The goddess of smithing exclaimed before heading for the entrance to the tent.

"Thank you Phai-Phai" Hestia said which prompted a nod from the fiery haired goddess before she left the tent.

In preparation for the excursion into Rivira in the morning; the entire camp turned in early for sleep as Bell and Aiz had done much earlier so that they could enjoy some extracurricular activities. This prompted both Bete and Aki to volunteer to take all of the guard shifts for the night considering they were not going to sleep a wink again tonight due to Bell and Aiz's carnal exploits! At about midnight all was quite in the camp as the only sound that could be heard was Bete and Aki trembling in horror at the symphony of pleasure which just ended in the lover's tent. Morning came quickly as Bete and Aki basically said "Screw you guys and Rivira...I'm going to bed!" and several members of the party gathered to make the walk to Rivira. Riveria, Aiz, Bell, Tiona, Tione, Lefiya, Lilli, Welf, Ouka, Mikoto, Chigusa, Asfi and the entire contingent of deities began the walk after gathering at the cliff overlooking the city.

"Master Bell; LOOK" Lilli looked at the scenery in relatively quiet reverance as Bell took in the view she was pointing to and was awestruck!

"Amazing" He whispered in solidarity to his starstruck pallum supporter.

"Actually I believe it is a place for the monsters, not the adventurers. Everything needs a place to go for some rest and relaxation" Asfi pushed forward her theory on the purpose of the under resort! The walk continued for another 20 minutes before the group reached and entered the town in the dungeon.

"What the fuck is with these prices...and for utter junk at that...such a rip off" Lilli screamed in fury at the seemingly endless supply of grifters that Rivira had to offer.

"Don't like it...get the fuck out and don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out...I really dislike cleaning shit off of my door" The gruff grifter aka shopkeeper thundered at the irate supporter. Bell and Aiz were taking in the atmosphere in Rivira as they walked hand in hand flanking Tiona and Tione when a group of adventurers came out of one of the many pubs on the main throughfare running smack into Bell.

"Oh...I'm really sorry" Bell whispered.

"Wait...don't I know you..." Mord exclaimed through his drunken stupor.

"Oh look...it's the little pussy" Guile stated as he recognized Bell immediately from the HoF and was still sober enough to make the connection.

Grapping Bell by the face with his right hand "Oh yeah...I still owe you for what happened at the pub and you owe me 54,176 valis to reimburse me for the sword you destroyed..." Mord began to tense up like he was gathering the nerve to start a fight.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you Mord" Scott pointed to the girl who was holding Bell's hand immediately recognizing who she was and how fucked they would be in a confrontation given the death stares being directed at them by Tiona, Tione and Aiz.

"This little fucker is with the sword princess! Let's go boys" Mord ordered as he let go of Bell's face and passed Bell's group with Mord stoping to kick the crap out of a rock in the road.

_"WHAT THE FUCK...THAT LITTLE SHIT...HE IS MAKING A MOCKERY OF US...LEVEL 2 IN 28 DAYS, MAKING IT ALL THE WAY TO RIVIRA RIGHT AFTER LEVELING UP AND WALKING AROUND HAND IN HAND WITH AIZ FUCKING WALLENSTEIN...THE BREAKER OF 1000 HEARTS! WHAT COULD SHE POSSIBLY SEE IN THAT SACK OF SHIT! I AM GOING TO BEAT THAT FUCKER BLOODY THE NEXT TIME I SEE HIM WITHOUT HIS LEVEL 6 BABYSITTER!" _Mord fumed!

_"Hmmm..."_ Hermes was watching from a distance as Asfi spied the look on his face and hers contorted into a look of absolute disdain as she wondered what he was planning.

"What was up with that" Tiona expressed her bewilderment.

"Beats me...most likely they're just jealous losers" Tione added as Aiz looked toward where those three left from before turning to Bell.

"What was that about Bell?" Aiz asked.

"That was due to those three acting like assholes at the Hostess! Ryuu was warning me about venturing beyond floor 13 without a larger party when they came up and offered to allow us to join their party...if I was willing to share Lilli, Syr and Ryuu with them...or more succinctly if I was willing to allow those three to rape Lilli, Syr and Ryuu. Ryuu smashed their leader's face through a table when he tried to grab her and when he drew his sword I shattered it with Mjolnir before Mama Mia ran them off with several mountains worth of killing intent!" Bell explained to Aiz who was quickly becoming enraged.

"So in other words...they are scum" Tiona surmised.

"Unrepentantly so" Bell replied as he began looking all around. "Where the hell did lady Hestia run off to?" Bell queasily asked.

Looking around for a minute or so Aiz spotted her in front of a shop selling perfume. They quickly their way toward Hestia arriving as she was finishing up her transaction. Lilli and Welf were flanking her with Lilli shaking her head profusely!

"Bell...LOOK" Hestia shouted while running up to her favorite child before spraying herself down with the perfume and asking Bell what he thought of it.

"it smells really nice Goddess" Bell answered honestly.

"You really bought expensive perfume in a dump like this? You know they totally swindled you right" Lilli admonished her goddess for the ridiculous and unnecessary expenditure.

"What would a little stench-rat like you know about it Lilli! I am a goddess and I have standards! I will not continue to walk around the dungeon smelling like singed asshole when there is a better alternative" Hestia growled at the pallum as Aiz pulled forward her shirt and began sniffing herself while Tiona and Tione chuckled at the sight!

"Well if it makes you feel any better, we ladies are going to take a bath a little bit later and you are more than welcome to join us" Tione offered.

"That sounds lovely Tione" Hestia replied graciously.

"I wanna go too" Lilli whined as Mikoto and Chigusa stared at Ouka who only gave a low grunt with a nod of permission.

"We'll go too" Mikoto smiled at the group.

While making their way back to the campsite Hermes pulls Bell to the side telling him that once they get back, that he would like to speak with Bell in private without divulging the reason to the boy.

_"I wonder what this fucker is up to...with lord Hermes...there is ALWAYS a scheme at hand"_ Bell decided to hope for the best while being absolutely prepared for the worst which is usually a prescient strategy when dealing with the god that almost makes Zeus seem like a saint. Upon their arrival at the campsite Hermes makes himself scarce leading to Bell having increased suspicions towards the god, what he wishes to discuss and his motives. Unbeknownst to Bell the ladies of the camp make their way to the lake to bathe and Hermes finally hunts Bell down.

"As I said previously Bell; I would like to have a word with you in private if you will just follow me" Hermes motions for Bell who does so with the realization that his instincts are screaming in protest. Hermes climbs a tree as Bell looks up at him bewildered.

"What is it you wish to discuss and why do we need to climb a tree to do so?" Bell askes nervously.

"It is more private up here" Hermes replies and Bell begins to climb the tree much to Hermes' relief.

"Just a little farther Bell. I've brought you up here for a good reason!" Hermes begins pointing at all of the girls bathing much to Bell's annoyance.

"Lord Hermes...this is many orders of magnitude of "what the fuck are you doing"-ism and absolutely not ok! Besides...the only one of them I have any interest in seeing naked has already seen me naked, shown me herself nude and done intimate things with me that make this laughably trivial" Bell begins trying to make Hermes get down and Hermes gives him a subtle shove, watching with glee as Bell plummets into the lake to the astonishment of all of the ladies bathing.

"Awe...Mr. Argonaut wanted to come take a bath with us how cute" Tiona crooned over the daring of Aiz's bunny.

"Yeah...I honestly would never have expected this Bell I always thought you were so sweet and innocent...well at least until we peaked on you and Aiz the other night" Tione chimed in as Mikoto and Chigusa began growling from a different pond they were relaxing in.

"Master Bell...you shouldn't be in here" Lilli screamed as Aiz took immediate action and placed Bell in an embrace from behind while shielding his eyes from those she did not want him to see nude.

"My my Bell...aren't you being very naughty" Hestia beamed her perverted smile at Bell who's view was way to obstructed by Aiz to notice as Asfi began looking around for a certain god who had no doubt donned one of her Hades heads when Bell came crashing down into the small lake back first.

_"I am going to kill that feathered cap wearing creep...Bell was clearly pushed and I only know one male god stupid enough to do this; who is currrently on this floor!" _Asfi continues searching but quickly realizes that until Hermes moves she will not be able to locate him. Bell senses this and unleashes his armor technique **Chains of Binding** which fly off searching for Hermes before quickly locating him as he tries jumping off of a different tree branch snagging him as he falls. Bell then retracts the chains into his armor dragging Hermes head first into the branch he jumped off of breaking the Hades head. Hermes is drawn all the way into the pond with a large thud and massive splash while clearly bleeding from the chains dragging him into the tree branch. After binding the god so he could not run away and thus ensuring that Bell's ass would not be the only one shoved into the fire; displaying truly herculean strength Bell does a dogeeza in the middle of the pond with Aiz riding his back the whole way before promptly sprinting off screaming "IIIIIIII'm SOOOORRRRYY" as the bewildered but relieved Aiz let her bunny go.

He accidentally sprints strait into the spot where Ryuu was bathing and narrowly dodges a handfull of water turned into a deadly projectile by the elf before doing his dogeeza again before the naked elf.

"Oh...it's you Mr. Cranel" Ryuu says softly while Bell turns around. She quickly gets dressed and turns back to the embarrassed rabbit.

"I'm sooo sorry Ms. Ryuu" Bell continues to apologize.

"Your fine Mr. Cranel" Ryuu tries to diffuse the situation while quickly becoming annoyed with Bell's continued prostations.

"Mr. Cranel...I know that begging can at times be endearing but you have a bad habit of taking it to extremes! It's unflattering and makes you seem weak...which I know to be completely false so please stop giving people that impression. Now I was purifying myself before going to the graves of my familia here on the 18th floor. If you would like to join me I wouldn't mind the company.

"Sure Ryuu" Bell whispered and they began the walk as wails of agony could be heard throughout the 18th floor safe zone. Back at the Loki camp Asfi used the extra chain length that Bell provided to bind Hermes to a tree with his hands over his head. The beating commenced in earnest as Tiona, Tione and Asfi beat the god bloody. Hestia then came to join them carrying 15 elixirs as Hermes begged for mercy.

"You fucked up Hermes! I will not allow you to corrupt Bell when even my brother could not; so you ARE going to learn today" Hestia flashed a twisted smile as she drew Incandescence and began hitting Hermes with controlled bursts of **Hearth Fire**. This went on for a while until there were only 5 elixirs remaining when Lilli, all of the embarrassed guards who failed to prevent Hermes' antics, Tsubaki, Mikoto and Takemikazuchi as a stand in for Chigusa took turns reducing Hermes' divine pride to mush! Hephaestus pulled out two smithing hammers handing one to Loki before they took turns beating the god repeatedly with the blunt edge of discipline. Lefiya took her turn and channeled Wynn Fimbulvetr into Hermes godhood as he again wailed in absolute agony! Finally it was Aiz's turn and the first thing she did was pour an elixir down Hermes' trousers. She then pulled them down in front of the entire stunned group and began laughing while pointing.

"I never new arcanum could be so small and...powerless" She laughed at him and his tiny pride as everyone joined in on the mockery.

"Is that a sewing needle?" Aki trembled in hysterics.

"Naaaa girl...a sewing needle could at least make a girl bleed" Tione added.

"Lefiya...how the hell did you manage to hit that thing with a spell? It would be quite easy to miss it trying to grab it...then again how the hell do you grab air anyways?"  
Tiona added.

"Guess this explains Hermes trying to chase after every goddess in Tenkai...I imagine he hoped that even with that pathetic excuse for a thumbtack; at least one goddess would have said yes" Loki interjected which was seconded by Hephaestus.

"Loki...he couldn't fuck an ant in the ear with that embarrassment and have the ant notice it..." Hestia stated with vitriol.

Aiz having had enough drew Desperate and impaled each of Hermes' berries as the howls could be heard in Orario. Aiz tossed the last elixir to Riveria who was about to express her motherly outrage to Hermes. The other members of the punishment force went back to camp leaving Riveria and a totally terrorized Hermes to their or rather Riveria's devices. Screams of agony and begging for mercy could be heard all the way to Rakia.

"Asfi...it is clear to most of us that you have a thing for your moron of a god! You have my condolences and I pray for your sake that he is good with his tongue because what he has going on between his legs; if you can even call it that, needs to be measured in angstroms" Loki looked upon the poor girl adding "I pity you more than you will ever truly know and may the gods have mercy on your never to be sexually satisfied soul!" as Asfi shakes her head in frustration and miserable realization.

Ryuu and Bell arrive at the makeshift grave of the Astraea familia and the elf begins laying white lilies at each individual weapon stabbed into the ground.

"This is where I made a grave for my fallen familia. I was unable to recover the bodies after the nightmare on the 27th floor. We were ambushed by evilus...more specifically the Rudra familia set the trap! To this day I do not understand why but I was the only survivor being left alone to mourn all that I held dear!" Ryuu began.

"That's terrible Mr. Ryuu" Bell fought back the urge to cry for her being able to feel every ounce of her pain as if it were his own!"

"Mr. Cranel...I would like to share something with you" Ryuu stated as Bell looked at her and gave her a nod of permission.

"I have been blacklisted by the guild since that day" She said.

"Why would th..." Ryuu interjected.

"Because I killed every single one of them. I wiped the Rudra familia from the face of this world! Trickery, ambushes, booby traps, poison darts...you name it...no tactic was beneath me in my quest to avenge my familia! I killed them and anyone who was doing evil work associated with them! Their entire network was slain and I finally collapsed in a dank, dark alley way in the pouring rain while riddled with injuries that by all rights should have killed me. I thought I was done and that my death was a just and fitting punishment for the foolish acts I committed but that is when Syr found me. She took me in and I was welcomed at the Hostess of Fertility despite everyone there knowing exactly what I did." Ryuu continued.

"That is when you began working there!" Bell surmised.

"Yes...despite everything they accepted me with open arms. That being said however, I am a vile creature who only lived for revenge and to this day...what am I really living for?" Ryuu turns and begins walking away from him. "I am nothing more than a bloodthirsty demon with elven features. I am worthless and a walking shame! I will only harm you and break your trust...so please. I can only betray you and you deserve better than having to listen to my sob story. I apologize" She added as she continued to walk away.

"Ms. Ryuu...do not put yourself down! You have far more value than you truly understand. Most people would call what you inflicted upon the Rudra familia justice! Many would even call you a hero so spare me this self hatred and learn to live again! The only thing ugly and worthless about you is the self hatred you cradle to your bosom like it is the natural thing to do! It's ugly and is no reflection of what you were before, during or after bringing those murderers to justice! Believe in yourself and LIVE to make a difference once more and bring justice to those around you! You are very kind and compassionate despite the pain in your heart and the fact you look upon yourself in the same way that you would upon the Rudra familia's members or a monster is honestly heartbreaking! You are beautiful both physically and in who you are; your personality. You coming down in the dungeon to save me is proof enough of your character and personality. Your familia would cry seeing this would they not? I can promise you that it pains them to see you in this state even from Tenkai! Have faith in yourself because you are an amazing person! Syr would not consider you her best friend if you were not!" Bell glared at the elven beauty as she turned to him with a few tears gently making their way down her cheeks. Ryuu walks back to him taking his left hand within her two hands and looks him in the eyes.

"You Bell Cranel...are a human worthy of the utmost respect and someone who truly deserves what ever your heart desires" Ryuu said while trembling which prompted Bell to embrace her and offer comfort to the wounded elf.

_"I honestly cannot believe he took me into his arms to comfort me...even less so that I allowed it unflinchingly; so...what is this feeling...this sense of absolute innocence and purity pouring into me from him...I do not understand...but my pain...is weakening and my self hatred is diminishing by the second...what are you doing to me Bell Cranel...Alise...is this what you meant when you told me to never let go of a man who could take my hands...from Tenkai...you likely know this much better than I do but Bell Cranel is truly..."_ Ryuu melts into his warmth as she finally lets the pain all out crying into the boy's chest while trembling uncontrollably. As it was beginning to get dark Ryuu leads Bell back to camp before disappearing back into the forest. Upon his arrival an embarrassed and bashful Lefiya runs strait out of the camp and into the night.

"Where is she going..." Riveria asks no one in particular.

_"Shit...what the hell is she doing...it is dark and as a mage she will be in trouble if monsters coming from the lower floors happen upon her...especially if there are a large number of them! She left as soon as I came back to camp so she is probably embarrassed about what happened earlier thanks to lord Hermes"_ Bell decides to go after her realizing that since he has never marked her that he would need to track her the old fashioned way!

"Whaaaaaaaa" Bell hears Lefiya's screams off in the distance and heads to where the sound is coming from seeing some kind of cave in on the ground. Bell jumps in and sees Lefiya yelling in pain as her clothes begin dissolving.

"**NIMBUS**...**Purify**" Bell releases his phaos aura and purifies the acid which stops Lefiya from being melted. The cave itself begins to thrash about as if it is in pain before multiple tenticles come up out of the ground. Realizing that it is a monster and they are inside it's stomach Bell releases **Arc's Rampage** annihilating the monster which revealed the actual topography of the area. He casts **Breath of the Saint** healing Lefiya as two adventurers appear before them up in a tree and direct several more plant monsters to attack them. Annoyance flaring in his eyes; Bell draws the Sword of Darkness and the Sword of souls and carves up the monsters in short order. The attacking adventurers flee as Bell releases **Senescence** and gives chase quickly appearing in front of them them and uses his armor to produce chains which instantly bind the adventurers.

"So what the fuck was that all about and why did you attack us" Bell began his interrogation of the two would be killers.

"Fuck you...my captain will be along any minute to kill your sorry ass. We will destroy Orario and this pathetic excuse for a world...none of you will stop evilus...even in death our victory is assured!" The first adventurer screams. His captain arrived in that moment just as the evilus member predicted and he moved to attack Bell but stopped when he recognized him.

_"Of all the assholes those two could tangle with it would be this fucker who kicked the shit out of the Loki werewolf..."_ The mystery adventurer flings two daggers past Bell which hit and ignite the kaenseki which all evilus members carry in their valis pouches for the purpose of suicide over capture. The bound adventurers explode into a fiery death before the third adventurer disappears in the chaos as Lefiya looks on.

"Fuck...I imagine the captain would have liked to interrogate these two considering their actions" Lefiya laments.

"Finn will get his interrogation...I promise you that!" Bell affirmed before beginning his chant.

"**Descend into ashes; the death of the undying; for the past is the future; for the future is the past; undying cycle, life begets death; begets life as the cycle capitulates;**" The ground begins to tremble as Bell's phoenix aura flares and flames reduce the evilus member's corpses to ashes.

"**commands of death; futility in motion; death slain in earnest; desires brought forth; awakening travesty unto nature; accept your own frailty; become one with the flames; becoming one with the earth;**" Bell continues his incantation as the earthquake intensifies and Bell's phoenix wings give way to a full fledged phoenix ascending from his falna.

"**the ashes ascend; burst forth into flames; and rise from the flames anew;**" The earthquake intensifies further nearly making Lefiya lose her balance as the ashes shoot into the air and two smaller phoenixes appear standing in the position of the cremated bodies.

"**transcendent Phoenix; rise and rejoice; awaken from your slumber: -Flames of Rebirth-**" Bell finishes the incantation and the phoenixes begin to burn brighter before the flames give way to the two evilus members standing and utterly shocked to be alive! Bell immediately binds them leaving the other end of the chains attached to his armor.

"A RESURRECTION SPELL...HOW THE FUCK IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE" Lefiya screams in absolute shock and horror at Bell's spell which defies every single law of nature!

Bell and Lefiya return to camp in silence with Bell dragging their assailants behind him strait to their date with Finn's interrogation techniques!

"Uhhh...Bell...who the hell are they and why are they bound" Finn inquires queasily.

"They claim to be evilus and they attacked us after Lefiya almost got eaten by their pet plant monster" Bell answers.

"So...let me get this strait...you...of all people not only encountered evilus members but you actually managed to capture them?! How the hell did you prevent them from killing themselves...no one has managed to capture these fuckers because they always immolate themselves when cornered" Finn asked in awe!

"They did commit suicide captain...by fire...but Mr. Showoff here proved he did not like losing by promptly and inexplicably making them living embodiments of the phoenix mythology by having them rise from the ashes..." Lefiya explained.

"Errr...WHAT?" Finn couldn't believe his ears.

"Finn...he resurrected the fuckers. His mastery of his Reaper abilities have given him dominion over death and his mastery of his Phoenix abilities have given him dominion over rebirth in the form of a resurrection spell called Flames of Rebirth which can be used to bring someone back to life or to heal the living..." Loki interjected, explaining the situation to Finn. Ryuu having heard the explosion followed the sound before spotting Bell and Lefiya and in turn following them back to camp.

_"He actually resurrected them...this is extraordinary! I will be sure to extract every bit of information from these fuckers...I owe him that much for giving me this opportunity"_ Finn reasoned.

"Bell...I am glad to see you and the mage are safe! I thought the worst when I heard the kaenseki detonate! It really is fucking aggravating how these cowards commit suicide instead of facing the consequences. It also prevents us from learning how many more fuckers need to be eliminated" Ryuu lamented in frustration.

"Suicide stones mean exactly fuck-all to a phoenix...perhaps Finn will allow you to join in on their interrogation" Bell pointed to his prisoners as Ryuu's eyes got absolutely wide with astonishment.

"How..." She whispered.

"I am a phoenix demi-spirit Ryuu...a phoenix of rebirth...which is what I forced upon their corpses...REBIRTH...not in a million years did they nor the one they called their captain; expect them to be alive to be interrogated; especially after their fiery deaths but... here we are!" Bell explained

_"amazing..." _Ryuu thought as she looked upon the demi-humans bound in chains exuding arcanum.

"But aren't evilus going to try to kill them again...I am sure after their run in with you and Loki's young mage that they are monitoring our campsite now and are well aware of their allies untimely rebirth! They will simply kill them again" Ryuu expressed her concern.

"Not a chance in Hell Ryuu...NOT A CHANCE" Bell turned towards his prisoners and stored them, bindings and all inside the Reaper's Anomaly! "Good luck getting to them in there" Bell gloated before having a hearty chuckle at the thought.

"I honestly thought you were embellishing the story when you mentioned the unlimited magical storage of your pendants but I have seen them at work the entire duration of this expedition...but still...you can safely store the living?" Ryuu asked.

"I can and I have!" Bell answered her.

With the prisoners stored, everyone sat down for their usual meal around the camp fire except for Hermes and Asfi who had slipped off on an errand to Rivira. They began searching every pub and tavern in the dungeon city before finally finding and approaching their target.

"That rotten bastard! He is making a mockery of me...that fucking turd..." Mord continued his diatribe as other adventurers looked on in the pub.

"Got your panties in a twist aye there Mord" A random adventurer with mouse ears stated to the bemused drunkard.

"You think this doesn't effect you? Are you fucking serious...This pathetic bitch is making a mockery of us all! We have been doing this for years...fighting, clawing and striving for every step forward! We have paid our dues to the dungeon and this bitch hasn't! He's been an adventurer for a month and he is already storming Rivira...He is making us all look pathetic and weak! Not only that but how many adventurers here have tried to court the Kenki?...Show of hands?" Mord roared as several adventurers raised their hands!

"Well boys...how pathetic do you feel...how worthless and insulted do you feel that this level 2 douche has conquered the breaker of 1,000 hearts...HE IS MOCKING YOU AND I SAY WE GIVE HIM AN EDUCATION IN PROPER RESPECT FOR HIS BETTERS!" Mord continued to roar before looking to his right at the messenger god staring at him patiently awaiting the end to his rant.

"What do you want?" Mord growled in fury!

"I wish to help you boys put Bell Cranel in his place!" Hermes mused as Asfi stepped forward and handed Mord, Scott and Guile a Hades head each. "This will allow you to attack him from complete invisibility...although I would gather as many of your friends here as possible before confronting him" Hermes added.

"The three of us should be more than enough but I imagine many of these boys here would like to teach that twerp some proper respect as well. I intend to allow any of them to join us who wish to do so" Mord replied.

"His power is real! I personally witnessed his power when we joined the Loki expedition to the 50th floor. That little asshole literally dissected Amphisbaena in solo combat and he personally carved a literal path through the dungeon from the 1st floor to the 50th! I am sure you guys saw the massive gulf carved into the dungeon from the 14th floor to the Great Wall of Lamentation on the 17th floor...Bell was personally responsible for that wake of destruction! Do not underestimate him...oh and while he was carving that path through the dungeon...he also ascended to level 3!" Hermes cautioned the adventurers and Mord nodded at him in solidarity of his desire to put Bell in his place! Hermes and Asfi returned to the Loki campsite and Mord went around rallying adventurers to his cause! Upon arrival Hermes and Asfi were dismayed to learn that they had missed out on dinner while also lameting their failure to grab some food while in Rivira while they had the chance. They returned to the tent provided by Hestia and went to sleep hungry. Loki meanwhile paid a quick visit to her rival goddess Hestia.

"So what does the boobless one need" Hestia glared at her flat chested rival who had the audacity to barge into her tent.

"So short-stuff...really...what the fuck is he...Bell...what the fuck is he? I was being serious when he got that Foil skill...I truly do expect him to exhibit arcanum at some point!" Loki whispered.

"I have been asking myself that same question since Zeus dropped him off! Most of us deities are limited to a single elemental affinity as are many children; your elven mages and Bell being a glaring exception to that rule" Hestia replied.

"That's true...but still even with Riveria's abilities she still only had 3 spells...they just had different release levels which is exceptionally rare in and of itself. Bell gave her and Lefiya a 4th spell and gave Aiz a 3rd and 4th spell...but did that snot nosed brat of yours really need to give Aiz THAT skill..." Loki fumed at the thought.

"Well...considering the kind of handsy lech you are...I am sure Bell felt that she needed the Foil skill as a counter weight to your demeanor. You remind me so much of Zeus with your grab assing ways...even your CHEST reminds me of him" Hestia growled.

"You midget BITCH" Loki stormed out of the tent leaving Hestia with a supreme sense of satisfaction. "Hmfggishkehsiuhg" Loki could be heard from outside the tent as Hestia also found herself with an invisible hand over her mouth. The two deities were spirited away quickly from the sleeping camp leaving only a note an the ground inside Hestia's tent. Morning came quickly as the adventurers gathered for breakfast and Aiz emerged from her tent hand in hand with her bunny both dungeon ready with their full slate of equipment adorning their physiques.

"So where is lady Hestia...and for that matter where is lady Loki" Finn asked before his thumb began to throb and Bell's instinct began to gnaw at him.

"I'll go wake her up" Bell said of Hestia as he got back up from where he had sat down with Aiz and made his way toward Hestia's tent with the curious Aiz right behind him.

"Hmm...what's this" Bell picked up the note on the floor and began reading it aloud.

"If you want to see your goddesses alive ever again, come alone to the cliff overlooking the city. We have many things to discuss starting with the debt you owe me for my sword. COME ALONE, Mord" Bell turned in absolute rage toward the specified location.

"Captain...Loki and Hestia have been godnapped" Aiz thundered as the entire campsite became a hotbed of hurried preparations. "Bell...let's teleport" Aiz suggested which was answered by Bell "**{Hestia} -Transcending the Boundary-**" as he teleported them to their deities.

"Ummm...Guile...what is that light" Scott asked as the magic coalesced and out popped a very angry set of lovers who instantly knocked Guile and Scott unconscious. They freed the bound and gagged goddesses and Aiz promptly teleported back to the campsite as Bell headed for his confrontation with Mord, dragging Scott and Guile behind him with a chain attached to each one of them. He pulled the Reaper's hood up over his head becoming invisible in transit; stopping at the edge of the forest to scout the massive group of adventurers who was waiting for him at the site. Bell suddenly began spinning the chains attached to Scott and Guile above his head turning the two adventurers into a makeshift laso before hurling them at the group of adventurers and removing his hood.

"I thought you might want these back Mord" Bell sneered at the bewildered group of adventurers. Bell stepped through the crowd until he came face to face with the leader of the mob.

"Since you godnapped both Loki and Hestia...I shall assume that you have no intention of talking" Bell growled.

"You're smarter than you look boy" Mord put his Hades head on becoming invisible as Hermes and Asfi watched from above on ridge overlooking the cliff.

_"I'm here to make you suffer BITCH" _Mord thought as he began to circle around behind Bell.

"Did that boy do something to you lord Hermes...What is it you have against him" Asfi asked queasily.

"Well thanks to him I suffered through 9 hours worth of torture from you ladies but beyond that I wanted to show him this; the corruption of men! Bell is entirely too optimistic when it comes to human nature so this is a lesson which he needs to learn badly" Hermes responded while watching the beginning of the spectacle.

"You know Mord...lady Loki is probably going to have you disemboweled when she and her familia get here!" Bell felt a light breeze as Mord punched him in the side of the head. "What was that...are you trying to seduce me by blowing air on my ear or something...sorry man but I only have eyes for my girlfriend Aiz so you are shit out of luck" Bell teased the pathetic level 2.

_"When will these fucks learn...the Hades head is useless against me"_ Bell thought as another haymaker landed on his left cheek illiciting a yawn from the boy. Mord circled around Bell and threw another punch at the back of his head which he ducked while snatching Mord's invisible hand and flipping the adventurer over his shoulder head first onto the ground shattering the Hades head. Quickly recovering to his feet the aggressive level 2 scowled at Bell with fury adorning his face.

"You BASTARD" Mord yelled as he charged at Bell before eating a left jab right on the nose. Bell then began swinging strategically connecting with Mord so rapidly that he thought he was fighting four people simultaneously. Bell dodged a hastily thrown punch weaving it and countering with a right cross, followed by a left jab allowing his momentum to carry him into a right spinning back fist.

"YOU BASTARD" Mord bellowed as he drew his sword and swung it down at Bell who easily dodged it with minimal movement countering with a palm strike breaking the level 2's nose. Mord's next sword slash was stopped when Bell caught his wrist and headbutted him before spinning around and flipping Mord onto his back by his sword arm. Mord immediately went for Bell's breadbasket with a fist, dropping the vorpal rabbit to the ground in agony allowing the level 2 a chance to recover to his feet before kicking Bell in the face. Bell was knocked back several feet by the kick which gave him a chance to recover to his feet while simultaneously focusing on regeneration and healing his injuries.

"I could always tell Aiz that you invaded her personal domain!" Bell stated in annoyance while referencing his now healed testicles.

"How are you going to say shit when I kill you boy" Mord charged at Bell who dodged his sword with a sidestep to his right leading into a pivot on his left foot and a roundhouse kick with his right leg to Mord's right temple. Mord flew into his crowd of allies knocking several of them over. He then proceeded to smash one of the crystals with his sword and flung the powderized crystal into Bell's face momentarily blinding him. Mord quickly went for the kill as the blinded vorpal rabbit dodged the blade by a hair using sheer instinct as his guide countering with a left uppercut which launched the bellicose level 2 skyward nearly knocking him off of the cliff.

"Are you fucking done MORD?! You couldn't kill me if I allowed you to decapitate me so just give it up. I take no joy from being forced to batter a weakling like you and I certainly do not make a habit of bullying the weak!" The boy stared in disbelief at the militant moron rising to his feet.

"I am done pulling my punches Mord! If you continue, I will not be doling out love-taps and I promise you that when we are finished; you will have a new definition and appreciation for the word pain!" Bell added his final warning as Mord ignored it and charged at Bell enraged. Bell caught his wrist again as he lumbered his sword toward the boy before directing a tiger palm strike upwards breaking Mord's elbow and bending his arm at a very unnatural angle. Bell followed that up by pouncing atop the adventurer and pummeling his face repeatedly. Bell got up, showing mercy once more as Mord stood and screamed for the rest of the adventurers to attack while charging in with his right arm hanging limp while wielding his sword with his left. The entire group drew their weapons and charged in as Bell landed a mean spinning kick on Mord's right ear sending him hurtling toward several of the charging adventurers and following that up with **Chaos Bolt**. Mord shrieked in agony; the magic inundating him with excruciating pain even as he careened through the air colliding with several members of the mob before coming to a rest on the ground smouldering and unconscious. Bell let out a yawn before releasing **Wrath of the Heavens** and promptly disappearing from their sight while drawing his greatsword and hammer. Suddenly there were ten adventurers airborn with blood flying off of them as Bell struck at them with the blunt edge of Hestia's Wrath and Mjolnir. Bell surged forward like a catastrophe in motion bashing anyone who got near him as the rest of the adventurers from the Loki encampment joined the fray. In seconds the fight was over and an annoyed Hermes jumped off of the ridge releasing his divine aura in fury.

"WHO THE FUCK SAID YOU ASSHOLES COULD INTERRUPT MY ENTERTAINMENT" Hermes screamed at the battle party. Suddenly the ground began to quake in fury as the entire floor descended into twilight and a giant manifestation of death appeared from the crystals at the top of the floor before they collapsed and a black Goliath descended from the spot. Rock slides began occuring around the 18th floor blocking every exit as hords of monsters joined the melee.

"Shit...I lost my cool...I think I made the dungeon angry" Hermes lamented realizing that the dungeon had spawned the monsters to kill him personally.

"Good going MORON" Asfi punched Hermes in the mouth as the black Goliath unleashed a blast of energy which blew up a nearby cliff.

"An evil quake and now a Goliath who's potential has reached level 8" Ryuu stated in frustration.

"What the fuck is an evil quake" Welf looked upon the intimidating black Goliath as he drew Tyz.

"What we just felt Welf" Ryuu answered as she drew Alvs Lumina.

A warning bell began to sound in Rivira as preparations began on all sides and the entire town full of adventurers begins filing out of the town gates to face the irregular monster rex. The adventurers from Rivira began attacking the hordes of monsters as they tried to carve their way to the black Goliath.

"Tell those goddamned mages to begin chanting...I want that fucking Goliath taken out" Roared Bors, the mayor of Rivira; a gruff level 3 who wore an eyepatch and was built like a mountain.

"Bors" Asfi said as she landed.

"I already have an army of adventurers attacking the monsters as they try to reach that irregular Goliath. The mages are up there chanting as well so soon there will be a fireworks display potent enough to humble Olympus" Bors explained.

"Alright..." Asfi took off and began circling the black Goliath at maximum speed while throwing burst and freeze oil casks at the infuriated monster rex.

"You see that everyone; almighty Perseus is playing decoy so let's get in the game. By the gods if you sorry sacks of shit don't get it in gear don't bother coming back to Rivira! Mages...where the fuck is my intense magic barrage?!" Bors continues to shout his orders and words of inspiration as Mord and his group begin being attacked by monsters as they attempt to flee Bell and the Loki familia using the chaos as cover.

"Mord LOOK OUT" Guile screamed as a minotaur caused Mord to vomit with a hoof to the gut.

"You BASTARD" Scott wails as he smashes his morning star into the minotaur's back before a battle boar back hands him to the ground. The herd of monsters quickly overwhelms the adventurers leaving several with broken bones and several more laying unconscious on the ground. The gaggle of level 2s suffered their second defeat of the hour as the monsters began licking their lips at the human banquet before them.

"**DISTEL**" Bell screamed as he appeared in the center of the buffet and his lightning cloak flared obliterating the lower level monsters instantly.

Rising to his feet totally awestruck all Mord could utter was "Why..." as he stared at the boy totally shocked by Bell's heroics towards their group who minutes ago had been attempting to maim or kill the vorpal rabbit.

"**Breath of the Saint**" Bell released his healing magic restoring the level 2s to complete health. "Mord...I do not hold grudges and your actions were more annoying than anything else! This black Goliath is an irregular monster which is at least level 8 in potential. Please regroup with the adventurer teams from Rivira and resupply at the main gates. I know I shattered many of the weapons you people carried but Rivira is handing them out like candy free of charge at the moment so I would suggest you grab a new weapon and try not to die" Bell explained to the level 2s.

"What about you Bell?" Mord asked in shock.

"I am going to be joining my girlfriend and our familias in battle as we take that ugly abomination down!" Bell confidently spoke as if he was making a solemn vow before releasing **Nimbus**, **Helios** and **Senescence**!

_"WHAT...THE...FUCK...IS...HE!...He just released three more spirit cloak enchantment spells to go along with the lightning one he was already using and he has the most amazing healing spell I have ever seen...he even LOOKS like he belongs with that group of monsters from Loki familia considering his strength..."_ "Let's go boys...we got a Goliath to slay" Mord motions for the cheering army of level 2s behind him to follow his lead as he makes way for the resupply area at the main gate into Rivira.

Bete was running circles around Goliath kicking him any chance he could get while doing minor damage to the monster rex with his dual Rolans. Tiona carved a large gash from it's right shoulder to it's left hamstring as Goliath let out a roar of misery. Tione unloaded with her twin Zolas before jumping back at Riveria's behest as she released **Rea Laevateinn** being joined by Aiz's **Frozen Gale Necropsy** and Bell's targeted **Arc's Rampage** and the massive volley of spells being fired from Rivira's mages. Goliath was burnt to a crisp from it's chest down as everything above that line was missing before it began to instantly regenerate.

"Instant regeneration" Riveria, Finn Asfi and Ryuu wailed in frustration at this seemingly indestructable monster.

"**CHAOS BOLT**" Bell released his instant cast combo doing moderate damage to the monster rex while cursing it simultanously in a bid to prevent it's regenerative capabilities from influencing the remainder of the battle only for the Goliath to instantly repair that damage as well.

_"What the fuck...I know I cursed it to prevent that...hmm...it isn't regenerating itself...the dungeon is feeding it power and healing it of it's own accord...maybe I can curse it with that ability..."_ Bell realizes as he is able to see the energy flowing into Goliath thanks to his Soul Discernment ability which he now hopes will allow him to curse the monster rex's soul. Bell uses his speed to appear directly behind Goliath reaching out to directly curse the floor boss which turns a much darker shade the moment the curse is implanted within it's soul as the monster snaps it's head back violently into Bell sending him hurtling toward and finally crashing into the ground leaving a massive crack where he landed.

"BEEEEEEEEELL" Aiz screams as she makes her way toward Bell totally blind to the encroaching fist of Goliath which a bloody Bell slices off as he pushes Aiz out of the way. "Are you ok Bell?" She asks as Bell focuses his mind on regeneration and instantly heals his wounds.

"I am now Aiz! I have cursed Goliath through the use of both Chaos Bolt and my Soul Discernment ability and it still instantly regenerated it's hand...we have a problem!" Bell explained quickly realizing that he needed to have the entire force regroup and attack simultaneously. "Follow me" Bell motions as he speaks and begins making his way towards Finn who is guarding Riveria along with Gareth. Lilli and Chigusa stand at the ready, protecting the deities and resupply station at the gates of Rivira while Welf, Ouka and Mikoto each take chunks out of the black Goliath with their respective weapons. Goliath shrugs it off as if it was being hounded by fleas before unleashing it's potent magic attack from the back of it's mouth which Welf chanted "**Ignite heretic spell: Will o' the Wisp**" causing the top of Goliath's head to be blown off by a Ingis Fatuus.

"Shit...how many fucking times is that thing going to regenerate" Welf bemoaned the near invincible nature of this particular monster rex. Ryuu released her **Luminous Wind** upon the floor boss after slashing it repeatedly as she simultaneously chanted for the spell.

_"We are getting fucking nowhere...FAST"_ Ryuu lamented in thought as she slashed the regenerating Goliath from head to sternum with utterly zero effect beyond the pained roars of the increasingly furious floor boss! Tsubaki charged at the monster rex with a giant axe and a greatsword slashing at anything she could which prooved utterly pointless as Goliath kicked her with all of it's might strait through Rivira collapsing half of the dungeon city on her way to a painfully sudden stop at the base of a cliff overlooking the devastation formerly known as Rivira.

"Finn" Bell shouted as he arrived, his voice rising just above the chaotic noises from the battle.

"Bell, Aiz...are you two alright?" Finn looked at them worriedly despite being unable to see any injuries on the two.

"We're fine...Finn that thing isn't regenerating itself, the dungeon is regenerating it of the dungeon's own accord! I think we can sever that link if we totally obliterate the monster but that is only a theory at the moment" Bell explained.

"Well...it's the closest thing that we have for an explanation to this bullshit so how would you propose that we obliterate that thing! It's so large I doubt even an all out attack would vaporize it and I will assume that if so much as a toenail remains that Golaith will be regenerated from it" Finn surmised.

"Well I might be able to do it if I charged Argonaut to it's max and hit it with Firestorm or Helios' Incinerate technique but I would feel much better about our chances if our combined magic was used in conjunction with my Argonaut enhanced attack" Bell suggested.

"That will take a crazy level of coordination which will only be hindered by this chaotic battlefield but it is a good idea" Finn turned away from the pair and began roaming the battlefield to inform the primary battle parties of Bell's plan. The parties each begin to fall back as Finn reaches them and explains the plan before moving on to the next group. Bell begins altering the flow of time around himself as he charges Argonaut completing the 3 minute charge in about 6 seconds as the various groups of adventurers kick in their most powerful spells from all sides; magic totally inundating the monster rex which roars in agony. After waiting until the magic subsides, Bell flies towards the heavily injured and regenerating floor boss landing on it's head and promptly chanting "**Incinerate**" vaporizing nearly half of the monster rex. The retaliation is swift and fierce as Goliath forms up it's attack spell from the location where it's head should be and blasts Bell backward before snatching him out of the air and promptly hurling him at the nearest cliff through the forest. Bell smashes through several trees before face planting into the cliff cratering it with his likeness.

"Mr. Cranel..." Ryuu screams as she watches Goliath's counter attack against the rabbit.

"NOOOOOOOO" Aiz flies to Bell in an absolute panic which gives way to horrified hysterics as she gets a good view of the damage inflicted upon her bunny.

"Please...be...ALIVE" She begs as she pulls him out of the crater his body created in the side of the cliff. "**Breath of the Saint**" Aiz invokes the healing spell which her boyfriend gifted to her through the grimoire as she pleads within her mind that the spell's energy not fade as Riveria's did when she tried to heal him after the minotaur attack on the 5th floor. Bell's wounds close up in a matter of seconds and his mangled bones bent at excruciating angles also set themselves before Aiz picks up Bell in a princess carry and rushes him to the resupply station hastily set up at the main gate into Rivira. The black Goliath begins firing it's breath attack in rapid succession at every single group of adventurers incapacitating all but the strongest which the attack leaves heavily battered but still able to fight.

What happened to him?" Hestia screeched in fear.

"Bell" Lilli whimpers as tears begin to stream down her face.

"What did Goliath do to him?" Welf asks upon arrival in his quest to resupply on healing items.

"I healed him but he is still unconscious! Look after him please, while I go end this battle" Aiz's black wind roars in fury as it becomes a ferocious tornado surrounding her and she takes off with a singular purpose! Hephaestus walks over to Welf and hands him a weapon wrapped in cloth while whispering something in his ears. Aiz storms both figuratively and literally towards the black Goliath and begins attacking in a blind rage seeking vengeance for her injured bunny.

"Kazuki" Welf exclaims as he looks upon his smithing nemesis...a magic sword forged by his own hands.

_"I never thought I would EVER be happy to see you...but...lady Hephaestus is right and I will use you to protect Bell and the others" _Welf ruminates as he charges back into battle with Kazuki in one hand and Tyz in the other.

"Grandpa...am I dead?" Bell whispers as he looks up at Zeus sitting upon the throne of Olympus.

"Not yet! Bell...you must rise and fight again or all of the people you hold dear will be lost! The thing about a hero is he is someone who perseveres as he sacrifices his blood, sweat and tears against impossible odds! A hero will gladly lay down his life to protect those who he loves without complaint. Your goddess, your friends and your love are out there fighting to protect everyone against an impossibly powerful foe! They do not stand a chance if you do not rise and obliterate your limits! You are the last hero of my familia and I know you will triumph! Now go; shattter every limit and truly become _**her**_ hero!" Zeus offers his words of encouragement before sending Bell back to his body as Argonaut self launches beginning it's charging process while inundating the unconscious boy with a sparkling white aura.

"Huh...BELL" Hestia and Lilli both hug the boy as he sits up and immediately summons his weapons to him! Bell stands; the chime already sounding gives way to the sound of bells. Following the Argonaut skill's lead all of his elemental enchant cloak spells, Troy's Requiem and the Reaper's Cascade spell self actualize while his Power to Protect skill triggers and he is enveloped in a glowing red aura in direct contrast to the white aura of Argonaut.

Ryuu begins circling the monster rex at a very high rate of speed slashing it randomly with everything she has using Alvs Lumina as she concurrently chants for Luminous wind while Asfi blinds the monster with burst oil to the eyes. The battered Bete along with Tiona, and Tione attack the monster rex rapidly slashing at anything they are able to as Gareth releases **Earth Raid** smashing the ground below the black Goliath's feet attempting to bring it down to it's knees. Finn releases his **Hell Finegas** increasing all of his abilities exponentially while blinding him with rage. He goes strait berserker with his twin spears slashing and impaling Goliath at a speed so ridiculous that Goliath cannot track him.

"**Luminous Wind**" Ryuu screams.

"**Rea Laevateinn**" Riveria roars.

"**Fussilade Fallarica**" Lefiya shouts as the combined magic from those three and the mages from Rivira inundate Goliath from all sides. Aiz continues to slash at the monster rex with an absolute vengeance as she adds on with **Frozen Gale Necropsy** and Mikoto immobilizes the monster rex with **Futsunomitama** as Ryuu remarks "It's a seal" and the Takemikazuchi level 3 tries to crush Goliath to death.

"**KAZUKI**" Welf thunders as he releases the entire charge of his magic sword while sticking Tyz in the magical energy allowing it to learn the spell before releasing **Kazuki** again from his divine blade. Suddenly a thunderous bell begins sounding every second in rhythm with such force that it is shaking the entire floor as Bell's falna begins glowing as he rapidly charges and Argonaut takes over his entire aura making his entire body glow brightly as all of his enchant cloaks begin to flare in blinding radiance.

"It's LIMIT OFF" Hestia stares awestruck as her favorite child unleashes every bit of divinity written into his falna and a power exceeding that by orders of magnitude. Bell draws every weapon he has the vast majority being wielded by his chains. The grand Scythe of souls is begins to absorb magic from all of his spells while it begins charging all of the magic it knows and begins releasing it's own arcanum. The Sword of Darkness in his left hand and the weapons being wielded by his chains follow suit as a massive magic and arcanum cascade surrounds the boy before Argonaut branches off into every one of his weapons in addition to his entire body.

Goliath begins shooting off his breath magic attack randomly at anyone who cannot avoid it as it breaks free of Mikoto's magic while rapidly regenerating from the barrage of magic it received only moments ago.

"**LIL Rafaga**" Ais roars as she dives in driving Desperate and Typhoeus through Goliath's magic stone and releasing the massive explosion of wind before being blown back by the force. Finn hurls his spears at Goliath as the rest of the Loki executives charge in except the mages who very quickly follow up with another magic barrage. Goliath backhands Asfi into the ground before grabbing Ryuu and attempting to crush her. Mikoto acts to prevent this by once more releasing her gravity magic forcing the monster rex to drop the elf. Ouka charges in with his spear and shield trying to sever Goliath's achilles tendon as several of the Rivira fighters join him to help.

"We gotta stop this asshole from moving" a random adventurer states the obvious as several adventurers work on each of Goliath's legs.

"**Luminous Wind**" Ryuu howls as Welf releases **Kazuki** again from Tyz and Aiz releases her entire offensive battery of magic toward Goliath nearly dissecting it before it regenerates once more.

"We have to do something about this bastards regeneration...this is endless" Riveria laments as Lefiay releases **Arc's Ray** into the monster rex's mouth preventing it's breath attack while blowing it's head off with the combined power of her spell and the Ignis Fatuus it caused. Hestia even joins in releasing **Hearth Fire** from Incandescence as yet another barrage is fired by the mages from Rivira. Mord's group run into the fray and begin helping the others trying to chop Goliath down to size as Asfi flies up using her Taleria and begins throwing casks of burst oil at the monster rex before directing one to each of it's eyes and the back of it's throat causing another Ignis Fatuus as the burst oil countered it's breath attack. Goliath retaliates with it's breath attack towards the adventurers at a distance quickly knocking most of them out of commission. Riveria and Lefiya manage to remain conscious and begin struggling back to their feet 50 or so meters back from where they were standing before the attack. Goliath stomps it's foot creating an explosion of debris which sends the adventurers attacking it's feet flying. It catches Gareth with it's breath attack as it swats Tione and Bete back towards the cliff ending with their impact into the nearly leveled landform. Tione imbeds her Urga into the back of the floor boss' skull. Goliath grabs her from it's nape, Urga and all and her and her weapon at Bete and Tiona still trying to pull themselves from the cliff. Her impact shatters the cliff and they all end up buried in rubble.

Ryuu slashes Goliath across the chest and releases her **Luminous Wind** as the monster rex launches the back of it's hand through the magic knocking her into the forrest and crashing through several trees. Finn slashes at the monster repeatedly as he chants for and releases **Tir Na Nog** and launches his magic imbued spear through the monster's head as it mockingly retaliates with a mean left hook. Finn blocks the punch with his remaining spear but is knocked a distance back cratering the ground several meters in front of Riveria as Bete and the amazon twins crawl out of the rubble and begin running back to the battle at top speed.

"FINN" Riveria screams as Lefiya shouts "Captain" and the pallum begins trying to stand using his spear as support.

"_I will carve out your fucking heart_" Becoming more enraged by the second Aiz flies at the floor boss again slashing it's chest while hitting it again with **Frozen Gale Necropsy** before being swatted out of the air like an insect. She craters the ground as she hits shattering it for several meters in all directions as the impact knocks her out of her blind rage while critically wounding her and cruely leaving her conscious.

_"Damn it!..I'm sorry Riveria...Finn...Loki...Gareth...Tiona...Tione...Lefiya...Bete...I couldn't save you...I wasn't strong enough...I truly did want to spend more time with you and finally open up to you...I'm sorry Father...that I could not avenge you...I'm sorry Mom...that I couldn't rescue you...I truly wanted to set you free of that black dragon if nothing else...and I'm sorry...Bell...I KNOW you are still alive...just know that I truly do love you and I will always watch over you...I just wish I could live with you...have a family with you...grow old with you...but I am about to die...to this terrible beast...but more than anything...I just wish I could see your face...and tell you I love you...ONE MORE TIME!" _Aiz's life flashes before her eyes as the Goliath picks her limp body up and begins to crush her while preparing to devour the Kenki.

"Ahhhhuhahhhhhhh" Aiz releases a blood curtling scream of enormous suffering as Goliath squeezes her harder as it brings her closer to it's mouth.

"AIIIIIIIZZZ" Bete wails in agony as he flies back toward the battle knowing that he cannot reach her in time.

"AIZ NOOOOOOOOOO" Tiona watches in horror as she speeds to the monster rex just as fast as her legs will carry her.

"LET HER GO"Tione roars at the Goliath who couldn't care less that she was approaching it.

"Ms. Aiz...please...don't leave me"Lefiya falls to her knees unable to do anything but stare on frozen in terror; watching the last moments of her idol with tears flooding down her face.

"Please gods..."Gareth cries in absolute heartbreak as he will not reach her in time.

Welf being the only one close enough to affect the outcome swings Tyz at Golaith who kicks him before he can release **Kazuki** sending him flying into the rubble pile that the Loki familia executives just crawled out of.

"Aiz...please...NOOOOOOOOO" Riveria screams with tears flowing down her face as Finn just puts his head down and begins to weep; unable to bring himself to watch what is happening as his legs shake under him with only his spear for support.

"AAAAIIIIIIIZZZZZZZ...NOOOOOO...HER BLESSING IS FADING..." Loki wails in absolute anguish with tears flooding down her face as she feels the pain of Aiz beginning to die through every fiber of her being. _"I WILL NOT PERMIT THIS!"_ The trickster goddess begins steeling herself to her impending return to Tenkai, totally willing to sacrifice her mortal life for her child!

_"NO!"_ The grand bell of Argonaut deepens further into series of ear shattering booms thundering throughout the world as the divine bell of Olympus begins responding to the determination in the vorpal rabbits heart!

_"Bell...I am sorry...I can't...huh?...The divine bell of Olympus...is responding to Bell...and arcanum is overflowing from his his equipment and his falna...and both Zeus' and my arcanum are overflowing from him...this is beyond limit off...his mortal will has produced spirit arcanum while hijacking the arcanum present on the ichor that Zeus and I placed in Bell when we each gave him our blessing and upon his status updates...he is releasing it...a mortal releasing two separate types of arcanum..." _Hestia looks on in stunned silence at her child's unearthly resolve; bringing power to bare that frankly shouldn't exist.

"_Bell my boy...I have done all I can...the rest is up to you...take all of your skill, all of your power, all of our power and the love in your heart... and go...become her hero...for now more than ever Aiz needs you to be THAT hero which Albert and Aria promised her all those years ago!_" Zeus looks on through the divine mirror with tears of both pain at the sight of Aiz's suffering and absolute mirth at the extent of Bell's mortal will that refuses to bow to fate.

"_His soul...so mesmerizing...so absolutely beautiful...his love...so pure as to unleash arcanum as a mortal..._" Freya begins weeping tears of joy at the tantalizing sight before her as she too watches on through the divine mirror.

"AAAAIIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZZZZZ" Bell roars as he explodes from the ground like a shooting star with the devil at it's heals, screaming toward the one death he has to prevent no matter the cost while his divine blades begin roaring in absolute fury along with their master.

_"Oh...Aiz...I am sorry to leave you but I must save you...A streaking white comet of arcanum?"_ Loki spots the most mesmerizing sight she has ever laid eyes on as she begins to release her divine aura to obliterate the monster rex and save her child without regard for the consequences.

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF HER" Bell dives right for the black Goliath and severs it's hand at the wrist as **Helios** releases flames vaporizing the amputated hand. Bell's **Chains of Binding** move of their own accord wrapping around the mortally wounded Kenki drawing her to Bell who pulls her close with his left hand wrapping it around her. The chains wrap around them both binding Aiz to Bell and **Breath of the Saint** self actualizes and begins healing her. The Reaper's Anomaly begins floating and shaking as power begins to overflow from it and Shadowy Death forces it's way out of the time/space.

"You have passed the first and second tests...bravery and sacrifice and are fighting like hell to pass the third; defending those dear to you. It is not yet time for you to wield me but I am impressed with your refusal to submit to fate and I shall assist the desire in your heart" The scythe speaks for all on the battle field to hear as it begins drawing the power of Argonaut to it. The scythe flies off and begins slashing at the monster rex repeatedly as it essentially wields itself.

"Now...FUCK YOU AND DIE! **Echos of Eternity**" The growling scythe releases a spell which inundates the floor boss with divine flames as winds swirl fanning the flames which are joined by giant stalagmites that rise from the ground impaling the monster and a lightning cascade attacks it from all sides. Goliath begins to freeze over as ice spikes and ice shurikens impale and slash at the monster rex and a collumn of water forms self contained around goliath and begins exerting massive pressure to crush the beast.

"**Divine Transcendence**" The scythe roars imbuing Bell and all of his weapons with an exponential stat buff.

_"Your ASS is MINE!"_ Bell begins streaking around the monster rex slashing at it as all those looking on can only see streaks of flashing light which appear to be occuring five or six at a time as body part after body part fall from Goliath and are regenerated by the dungeon. Bell's Target Marking skill marks Goliath of it's own accord and Bell's cloak spells begin firing off random large scale attacks on their own. **Decay**, **Arc's Rampage**, **Distel**, and **Decay** begin chain attacking as each cloak releases a barrage every half second. **Light Burst**, **Thunder Ray**, **Firestorm** and **Chaos Bolt** also begin chain releasing as all of the magic homes in on their target.

_"I'm sooo sorry Bell...I started this mess when we kidnapped your gods...and even then after stomping my ass...you again showed me mercy by saving all of our lives and healing us...and now...because of me...your lover has died...I am the worst...HUH?"_ Mord laments before hearing the thunderous blasts which sound like a familia war and he turns to see Goliath being decimated by magical barrage after magical cascade.

_"My vision is returning...BELL...THANK THE GODS YOUR SAFE...wait...you...saved me?...Mom...Dad...is Bell really the hero you promised me...is this what it means to have a hero..._.._YES_..._he has to be...or I wouldn't be alive...so THIS is what it means to find your hero..." _Aiz's physical pain continues to diminish as she opens her eyes and witnesses Bell's magic and weapons microslicing the monster rex as the dungeon's regeneration of the monster beings to struggle keeping up with the damage being inflicted upon the floor boss.

"Aiz's link to my divinity...is being restored? I can only think of one person who could do what I am witnessing. Bell...FUCK THAT MOTHER FUCKER UP!" Loki roars while a profound sense of relief swells inside her.

"Bell" Aiz whispers as she cuddles her face into the nook between Bell's cheek and shoulder and begins gently weeping while shaking.

_"Aiz...you're terrified...this giant piece of shit WILL pay for everything it has done to you!"_ Bell rages as the attacks from all of his magic speed up further giving the appearance of a 100 mage strong fire-team launching a series of syncronized attacks. The furious vorpal rabbit dives strait at Goliath as the arcanum being emitted from all of his weapons, armor and body coalesces into a vengeful skull hell bent on devouring the monster rex. Bell makes contact with the beast's skull as the Scythe of Souls begins bisecting Goliath and his other weapons begins slashing through it's torso and back while attached to the chains feeding them Argonaut. Shadowy Death begins bifurcating the monster rex from it's left shoulder to it's right groin. The weapons release every attack spell they have and all of Bell's attack magic responds at the behest of his soul to fulfil his only desire. The weapons carve through Goliath as all of the magic acting of it's own accord absolutely ravages the monster rex being empowered to an immesurable level by one pissed off **Divine Bell Argonaut** and the floor begins to quake violently.

The magic collides in synergy as Bell bisects Goliath and the cascading force of Argonaut creates a massive shockwave and the combined power totally obliterates the monster rex. The resultant force sends everything near Rivira flying as what remains of the city itself crumbles under the force of the attack and the earthquake it produces. The cloud of dust begins clearing giving way to a view of a massive magic stone and several Goliath hard skins as drop items. Floating above the wreckage is Bell holding Aiz as **Breath of the Saint** flows into her from his left hand and all of the adventurers still conscious begin cheering loudly.

"Aiz...she is saved...her hero saved her...Albert" Aria begins to weep in joy as Albert takes her into his arms deep within the OEBD's magic crystal.

_"Yes Aria...where we could not and were forced to watch in anguish...that man...her hero...despite being three levels below our Aiz...brought forth a will that reversed fate itself...to save our daughter"_ Albert smiled with a few tears streaming down his face as they both shed tears of joy at witnessing the moment Bell truly became their Aiz's hero with absolute love and gratitude toward the the future son in law they would never meet, for saving their daughter.

Bell quickly landed and Argonaut began charging again being expedited by Senescence's time alteration as the chime quickly deepens to a bell before segueing to the thunderous grand bell. The vorpal rabbit releases **Breath of the Saint** after the charging is complete which extends to a radius of one mile due to Argonaut enhancement and begins rapidly healing the entire battlefield.

_"Bell...it has never been more clear to me...you exceeded your absolute limits drawing every bit of power from your falna and weapons; taking them all into a limit off state to save all of us...then...seeing the woman you love about to be devoured...taking her beyond the reach of even __**Flames of Rebirth**__ you exceeded every power available to mortals; awakening spirit arcanum while forcibly subjugating and releasing the divine arcanum of Zeus and I...which is so far beyond limit off that your force of will caused the divine bell of heaven to ring out in reverence of your desires and your unyielding determination to protect and spend your life with Aiz...you are truly incredible... my child"_ Hestia stared in contemplative amazement at her child who refuted fate itself.

Mord walks through the cheering crowd towards Bell and Aiz being flanked by Scott and Guile wearing a grateful smile becoming nervous as he finally reaches the couple.

"Bell...this isn't easy for me to say but I-I-I...I'm...I'm s-s-s...I'm s-sorry!" Mord prostrates himself before the man who saved his life.

"Mord, I never wanted to be your enemy! There is good in you, I sense it! Allow that to be the guiding force in your life and become a better man!" Bell replied honestly to the level 2 adventurer. Mord and the rest of the mob he gathered to attack Bell took their turns thanking him for saving their lives and healing them twice. They took a look back at the wreckage formerly known as Rivira before heading to the stairs leading up to the 17th floor.

"Would you look at that! Of all people the level 3 rabbit saves the day, all of our asses and the woman he loves! Truly impressive!" Bete smiles at the sight of Aiz and her hero holding hands.

"I guess we truly misjudged him" Lefiya adds while looking on in amazement at the destruction surrounding them.

"Mr. Argonaut really came through for Aiz!" Tiona did a fist pumping happy dance as even Bete was compelled to laugh at her antics.

"Yes he did...for all of us!" Tione chimes in.

"That young'un got some spirit I tell you what" Gareth pulls out his pocket cask of Dwarven Fire Ale and takes a big celebratory swig.

"That young man is truly incredible" Finn muses with a fatherly smile directed at the lovers.

_"Your boyfriend is amazing Aiz! Bell...thank you for saving my daughter and all of us"_ Riveria's relief takes on an air of palpability as she exhales and her face is adorned with pure serenity while Loki approaches the pair.

"Bell, I truly haven't words to express my gratitude so; for lack of better words; Thank you from the bottom of my heart for saving Aiz and my children!" Loki draws both Bell and Aiz into a hug and whispers "When the time comes, you have my blessing" prompting a full body blush from both of them.

_"I knew at some point he would release arcanum...but I never expected him to release spirit arcanum and divine arcanum simultaneously in synergy and to release two distinct divine arcanum simultaneously as well. Your will is truly indomitable and you literally crawled through the fires of hell and obliterated them and an irregular black Goliath...to save Aiz...the woman you love!...I stand in awe of your resolve"_ Loki ruminated on the events she experienced first hand.

"What are you?" Raul asks Bell in reverence of his strength.

"I don't know but can I have some of whatever you are eating to grant you this strength" Aki muses as she smiles at the couple.

"Master Bell" Lilli ran up and gave him a big hug with an even larger smile on her face.

"Amazing Bell...simply amazing" Welf crooned over the exploits of his party leader.

"Your power is simply astounding" Tsubaki added as her deity smiled behind her and Takemikazuchi gave a bow of approval to the boy.

"Sir Bell...that was quite the battle especially what you did at the very end! Well done!" Mikoto emulated her god's bow performing one of her own as she was joined by Ouka and Chigusa.

"I certainly see now why you were so calm and forgiving about the pass parade. If anything, we led the monsters to slaughter!" Ouka added.

"Mr. Cranel that was simply astounding! I am truly honored to have met you! Syr will be thrilled when I regale her with the tale of your heroism today" Ryuu felt something moist as she had her panty drop moment knowing full well that Syr's was still to come.

"Mr. Cranel, I sincerely apologize on behalf of the Hermes familia as it's captain; for the boneheaded actions of my deity of idiocy! I will be sure to punish that moron thoroughly!" Asfi borrowed the Takemikazuchi familia's trademark; the dogeeza as she bowed over and over in repentance.

"Please rise Asfi! This was not your fault! I will leave Hermes punishment in your capable hands!" Bell reached out to his fellow captain offering her a hand up which she gladly took.

"I bare witness to the day that a hero is born! Oh Zeus, you said he had no talent! Regret your appraisal in Tenkai as I have witnessed the amazing power of this child first hand! The last hero of the Zeus familia and the first hero of the Hestia familia was born today! Rejoice Orario!" Hermes shouted from the cliff over looking the battle field as Zeus looked down with tears of elation in his eyes while planning his punishment of Hermes for instigating this incident.

"My love, thank you for saving me; for being my hero" Aiz kisses Bell before he can answer her as the entire gathering of adventurers begins clapping and cheering loudly and the boy takes on a brilliantly crimson hue.

They all return to the Loki camp where Bell and Aiz store their respective familia's encampments. Perparations complete Bell flares his chains out to everyone at the campsite and teleports them all to the guild hall where Hermes is forced to explain the event he triggered. The guild levied fines of 1 billion valis on the Loki, Hestia, Takemikazuchi and Hephaestus familias and a fine of 5 billion valis on the Hermes famila for causing a divine catastrophe. The Hermes familia was also ordered to pay for the reconstruction of Rivira. The supporters, Bell, Aiz and Welf unloaded all of the magic stones and unwanted drop items in the plaza in front of the tower of Babel as several of the guild employees tasked with counting and sorting the loot fainted at the sight of the literal mountain of stuff they had to sort.

Word was sent to the familias involved in the expedition three days later informing them of the total which came to 148 billion valis of which 4 billion was given to the Hermes familia being immediately confiscated by the guild to pay 80% of their fine. After paying their fines each remaining familia was awarded 30 billion valis with 20 billion being allocated to the 59th floor expedition which ended up being pushed back a few weeks to allow for the time necessary to forge new equipment and procure a massive amount of supplies considering the infinite storage three of the familia's possessed thanks to the divine pendants some of their members wore. Hermes was seen bawling his eyes out as he signed over the remaining 1 billion valis he owed to the guild which accounted for half of his familia's money.

The four familia's allied for the 59th floor expedition all chipped in 30 elixirs a piece to Asfi for Hermes' punishment. Screams of agony could be heard for days coming from the Hermes familia home only quieting when Asfi was too exhausted to lift any more of her limbs and went for a nap. Takemikazuchi put Ouka, Mikoto and Chigusa through a grueling week long martial arts boot camp which Bell happily took part in to improve his skills as he pummeled the three of them and even Takemikazuchi as they sparred. Aiz joined in most days delivering sparring misery of her own upon the four Takemikazuchi members. Since there were only a few knockouts of Bell to be had, the lovers simply gave each other lap pillows because they desired the pillow service.

Loki gave Bell permission to visit Twilight manor at will and Riveria taught Bell how to enchant the door to his room so only those he attuned to the door would be able to access it. She devised this enchantment due to Loki's penchant for crossing lines of decency when it came to the girls in her familia whom she loved to grope. Riveria also attuned Bell to the access lock on Aiz's room and cast a soundproofing enchantment on the room so everyone could sleep peacefully despite the carnal delights being shared between the two lovers. This enchantment was taught to Bell as well so the Hestia familia would not be kept awake when the couple stayed there. Meanwhile there was a conversation brewing between two deities in the tower at the center of the pleasure quarter; Belit Babili.

"I must have this child...the new record holder! Level 1 to level 3 in 30 days...it's incredible! I want to cuddle him, to make love to him...I must have him!" Apollo's perversion manifested in his twisted smile.

"I will help you grab him since Freya has her eyes on him. I am going to take his purity and then you may have him for all he is worth Apollo! The service even discounted will cost you 34 million valis but you can be assured that it will be worth every valis!" Ishtar flashed a sultry grin towards the sun god.

"Money is no object and I will even throw in a night with your's truly as a bonus!" Apollo licked his lips at the prospect as Ishtar looked at him gleefully sharing his sentiment.

"I accept!" She replied.

_"I can't wait..."_ Apollo mused as he imagined the rabbit crying beneath him as he had his way with the boy!

Bell and Aiz both receive status updates before reading Bell's Tome of Preeminent Awakening having the status update repeated upon awakening from their grimoire induced slumber.

**Final status updates:**

Bell Cranel

Hestia Familia

Human/Demi spirit(Phoenix) (Reaper) (Phaos)

age 18

level 3

strength E 438 - SSS 1466

endurance E 456 - SSS 1502

dexterity E 489 - SSS 1515

Agility C 686 - SSS 1774

Magic C 666 - SSS 1799

Developmental abilities

**Zeus' Gift SSS** (Grants Spirit level control of lightning magic)

**Luck SSS** (Significantly increases chance of drops/rare drops and is close to divine protection)

**Reaper's resistance SSS** (absolute resistance against status ailments and curses including those which are otherwise unblockable)

**Reaper's regeneration SSS** (god level regeneration of health(healing), mind and stamina)

*mid tier regeneration is automatic and regen rate can be expedited significantly while focused on regeneration!*

**Reaper's magus SSS** (increases spell potency, significantly reduces mind usage, allows for synergy of differing elemental magic, allows for absolute concurrent chanting/charging regardless of enemy actions and removes slot limitation for magic. Allows user to cast magic directly to, or through their weapon)

*stacks with mage ability*

**Reaper's mastery SSS** (increased ability when fighting unarmed or with any type of weapon but cannot make up for lack of skill with a given weapon completely; 20% increase in damage output and doubles all exilia gained)

**Reaper's majesty SSS** (Grants empathic abilities which permit a reaper to sense the emotional state of others {component sealed for the person/people you are in love with}; allows focus to chain cast magic; absorb, deflect, or reflect incoming magic - even back to source ; special exilia triple play: allows a user a chance to gain up to 3 skills and development abilities upon leveling (not guaranteed) and unparalleled development - allows development abilities to be acquired or advance upon status update instead of only upon leveling)

*deflect and reflect only work with god/reaper weapons and spell cannot be significantly more powerful than the adventurer or they will fail*

**Reaper's grace SSS** (allows a reaper to chant and keep 3 different spells in reserve for instant use, called forth by announcing the slot you wish to activate, slot 1, slot 2 ect. and exponentially increases mind reserves)

**Perceptive instincts SSS** (allows a highly accurate gut instinct about any given situation{think Finn's thumb})

**Rapid charge SSS**(allows for the rapid charge of skills and spells of up to -80% charging time at SSS Rating)

**Alchemist SSS** (allows synthesis of potions/poisons and items based on user desire; even beyond the mystery ability)

*stacks with mixing and mystery*

**Swordsman SSS** (Increased damage and parrying ability when wielding sword(s))

**Mage SSS** (Improves power, widens effect range, and makes mind usage efficient. Creates magic circles under the user that support the magic)

**Mixing SSS **(Improves quality when creating medicine such as potions)

**Mystery SSS **(Allows the user to activate a miracle and create magic items)

**Spirit bond B - S** (Anemoi)

**Shared wounds; shared fate SSS **(Extends Liaris Freese to all battle party members at 100% of the exilia boost that Bell receives)

**Fist strike SSS **(Increases damage dealt with one's fists)

**Martial arts mastery F - SSS** (Increases damage dealt by all forms of hand to hand combat and makes mastering martial arts easier)

*Ability level advancement requires ongoing martial arts training*

**Twin terror mastery SSS**(massively increases speed and agility while dual wielding. Also drastically improves technique and moderately increases damage dealt)

**Treatment** **SSS** (Increases range and massively increases efficacy of healing and support magic)

**Hunter SSS **(Improves abilities against monsters that the user has fought before and gained exilia from. It can only be obtained at Level 2 and requires the user to have killed many monsters in a short period of time, making it difficult to obtain)

**Reaper Tactician SSS** (Drastically improves decision making under intense pressure allowing it's user to properly evaluate the chain of causality in order to plan for all contingencies)

**Phoenix exaltation SSS** (Exponentially increases the range and effectiveness of user vision, hearing, sense of smell, sense of touch and instinct)

**Augmented spirit healing SSS** (Automatic mind regeneration that has been augmented by Bell's unique spirit trichotomy. Begins regenerating mind at a moderate rate after magic use at rank I and increasing up to massive levels or mind regeneration at rank SSS and increases mind reserves exponentially)

**Augmented healing power SSS** (Healing power increase that has been further augmented by Bell's unique soul. Doubles the spell power and range of all healing magic and items applied to others and quadruples the efficacy of all self healing techniques, abilities, spells cast on oneself and healing items. Provides nearly instant regeneration of health and stamina to it's user)

**Absorbant imprint SSS** (Allows it's user to create a blank slate grimoire which can learn any and all spells which another adventurer possesses if that adventurer wishes to pass them on to the grimoire)

**Strong defense SSS** (Massively increases endurance and dexterity)

**Blessing deconstruction SSS** (Allows it's user to deconstruct any ability written into their falna into separate abilities to be written into a grimoire as well as permiting it's user to imbue items with magic that is powered using their own mind or requiring the use of the wielder's mind reserves)

**Soul discernment SSS** (Gifts it's user with the ability to directly read the soul of another as well as directly touch that soul to facilitate healing or to curse that soul. It's user can see the color of the soul, the emotional aura, spirit bloodline aura, the purity or corruption of that soul and an absolute read on the character of that soul)

**Divine blacksmith** **SSS **(Grants it's user insinctual mastery of the forge that can only be acquired in Tenkai. This permits a smith to add abilities, attributes and spells to their creations as well as permits the crafting of divine equipment and the knowledge to do so)

**Arcane blacksmith SSS **(Provides the necessary knowledge to imbue it's user's creations with their own arcanum linked directly to the ichor of the god used to craft said creation as well as adding spells and abilities directly from that deities arcanum into the creation while also exponentially increasing strength,stamina, dexterity and endurance permanently. Permits it's user to combine attributes, spells, abilities and arcanum in the weapon that otherwise could not be combined)

**Metalworking SSS** (Increases proficiency when crafting with metals and makes exceptional metals easier to come by in the dungeon)

**diving SSS** (allows an adventurer to swim as fast as aquatic life with unhindered movement; adventurer grows gills when underwater to permit breathing. Permanently boosts strength and stamina while moderately increasing damage output)

Skills

**Liaris Freese** (increases the speed of Bell's growth as long as his feelings last and allows stats to exceed normal stat limitations. The strength of the effect is related to the strength of Bell's feelings. As a side effect, it makes him immune to divine charms/intoxicants.)

**Exilia Mastery** (allows a reaper to compartmentalize, store and share exilia with others at will)

*No effect on the exilia of skills/development abilities or premium exilia required for leveling*

**Target Marking** (allows an adventurer to mark others as friend or foe, permitting instinct guided location and tracking of a target. Permits target homing for all magic)

**Discernment** (allows for released magic to only harm or heal the intended target(s) without harming/healing anything else)

**The Power to Protect** (exponentially increases all abilities when fighting to protect)

**Recoil** (allows the user to charge and produce a pulsar which will penetrate an incoming magic attack returning it to its caster with added attack power from the pulsar itself)

*incoming magic cannot be significantly more powerful than the pulsar itself or the effect will fail causing an ignis fatuus on the user while simultaneously allowing the user to be hit by the incoming magic attack*

**No Chant** (An exceptionally rare skill that negates the need for spell chants and/or allows it's user to perform their magic chants in their mind instead of out loud permitting absolute subterfuge in casting and delays the formation of the magic circles created by the Mage development ability until the spell is ready to cast.)

*User must have completely and flawlessly memorized the chant for it to be used as a no chant magic. If even one letter, line or syllable is inverted in the user's memory the chant will fail causing an Ignis Fatuus*

**Phoenix Flight** ( Dramatically increases user running speed and acceleration. Attack strength is increased when attacking on the move. Flight speed, acceleration and maneuverability are tripled)

**Argonaut** (Allows an active charge for any action exponentially increasing it's effects. Due to several of Bell's other abilities he can hold the charge while attacking choosing when to unleash it and through which action. Due to other abilities charge cannot be interrupted by anything other than Bell being knocked unconscious)

**Phaos Clarity** (Exponentially heightened awareness and instincts in combat while also preventing it's user from becoming mentally frozen regardless of situation)

**Raiju Awakening** (provides a moderate boost to all basic abilities and has a slim chance of summoning a Raiju to aid it's user dependent upon their luck. Summoned Raiju is a living spirit and can become the familiar(pet) of a Raiju soul dependent upon the heart of that soul)

**Absolute Synchronization** (Allows complete spell and ability synchronization across all weapons and equipment synchronized to it's user's soul allowing all spells, abilities, attributes and techniques to be used across all weapons or with no weapon drawn)

*Presence of weapon housing desired ability is required and the weapon must be physically present not stored*

**Grimoire Entreat **(Grants the user of this skill the ability to make grimoires of the highest quality or return power to already spent grimoires dependent upon their other abilities, skills and bloodlines)

*Mystery and Alchemist required to make random magic and spell specific grimoires, Absorbant imprint required to create blank slate grimoires and spirit bloodline required to make eternal grimoires. No chant skill required to make no chant magic imbued grimoires and reaper/divine class weapons required for creating grimoires of magic the user does not have encoded upon their falna*

**Eidetic Imbuement** (Permits it's user to imbue poison(Neurogenic or necrotic), paralysis, sleep, curse (all forms), anti-magic (Dispersal or disruption causing Ignis Fatuus), purification or healing into all forms of attack or magic. Enhances the Target Marking skill allowing it's user to mark a target with their aura inside of the absolute range of their perception at which they can make out their target with visual certainty)

**Foil** (Grants it's user the ability to withstand divine interference or machinations in direct contrast to their mortal will dependent upon the user's luck and determination while also locking their status by default. Outright negates the abilities of status thief as well as prevents forced conversions and falna sealing or removal preventing those actions even if the patron deity who gave the blessing is sent back to Tenkai)

* This skill is passive in nature and the active trigger is for temporary release of the skill's hold on the falna as desired by it's holder*

**Negation Mastery **(Grants it's user the ability to negate incoming spells and magic based attacks harmlessly as well as being able to entirely negate the effects of spells at user will via touch or imbuement into a spell or item)

**Sniper** (Causes all arrows fired from a bow or crossbow/ballista to track their intended target hitting with 100% accuracy every time)

**Arcane Awakening** (Grants Bell proper control of spirit arcanum while permitting him to control spirit magic abilities of any spirit affinity as long as he has acquired and read the corresponding eternal grimoire. Massively increases the potency of any spirit magic and allows automatic absorbtion of any elemental magic it's user is hit by which that user has a spirit level affinity towards)

**Irrefutable Will** (Grants it's user the power to defy any fate by allowing them to harness the power of the ichor written into their falna and tap directly into that arcanum while permitting it to act in concert with spirit arcanum in desperate situations. In impossible situations the skill allows it's user to go beyond Limit Off into a divine form of that state if they have the Argonaut skill and nullifies the recoil of that skill. Permits passive absorbtion of mana from nature or remaining from previously invoked magic)

**Avenging Spirit** (heavily increases it's users basic abilities and damage done against anyone who harms someone they care for and exponentially increases the user's basic abilities and damage done against monsters who harm someone the skill's user cares for. The effect rises based on it's user's fury)

Magic

**Caelum Veil** \- An lightning element enchant magic similar to Ariel. It covers the user in lightning; explosively increasing their movement speed and can launch a targeted lightning bolt by snapping one's fingers. Caelum Veil can also be used to launch lightning in all directions by chanting **DISTEL**.

_**Rage**, -Wrath of the Heavens-_

**Senescence** (Temporal enchant magic which can alter the flow of time to rapidly traverse great distance, or alter time to age anything to the point of disintegration. Can fire a black orb of concentrated rot at will and can also rot/degrade everything in a user desired radius up to 60 feet by chanting **DECAY** )

_**Return to the dust, from which you came** -Senescence-_

**Transcending the Boundary **(short chant magic that allows the user to teleport to a known location or a marked individual)

*Cannot be used while actively engaged in combat*

_**Fragment unto the ether; become one with the mana; streak across the heavens and coalesce {target or location}** -Transcending the Boundary-_

**Chaos bolt** (ancient no chant combination of magic can be cast individually or in a synergized state{chaos bolt})

**Firebolt **(Fire and explosive force damage)

**Lightning bolt **(Lightning, heat and impact damage)

**Divine bolt** (damage and/or purification)

**Shadow bolt** (damage and/or corruption with curses which can prevent healing, drain stamina/mind and seal magic)

**Ice bolt** (impales and freezes at the point of attack expanding outward)

**Water bolt **(Highly pressurized bolt of water which impales the target)

**Diamond bolt **(condenses carbon from the earth into a diamond spike which spears it's target. disintegrates after 2 minutes)

**Gale bolt** (Condensed bolt of wind...does little damage but useful for knocking obstructions from one's path)

**Breath of The Saint** (long chant magic which extends a magic circle from the user outward to a radius of 110 meters or can be cast through direct touch into an individual which produces a mist of healing rising from the circle or channeled through touch providing absolute restoration of all targets. The magic will set and heal broken bones, restore long lost limbs, purify curses, restore stamina and mind within a few moments.)

_**I seek divine comfort; the healing of suffering; I call upon the power of purity, the uncorruptible breath, the benevolence of the saint; confer thy divine offerings; within this frail mortal's wake, breathe outwards thy blessing; to those for whom I beseech thee; the complete restoration of faculty, of strength, of mobility and of the soul; where love and temperance shine in their brilliance; sustain the light and make them whole; envelope us with purity; let the shadow of suffering be illuminated and eradicated **__-Breath of The Saint- _

**Troy's Requiem** (short chant support magic which is offensive or defensive dependent on user will that creates a magic circle under the caster which can extend outwards to the users desired radius. Allies enveloped in this magic will receive a red glowing aura and all stats will temporarily be boosted by SS levels(1000 skill points) with a duration of 30 minutes and will receive rapid regeneration for health, stamina and mind. Enemies enveloped within the magic will receive a black glowing aura signifying a stat reduction across all abilities equal to SS level(1000 points) and will receive curses that prevent healing, drain stamina and seal magic with a duration of 10 minutes. can be cast as either the first verse, the second verse, or both verses to assist allies and and smite foes)

_**bring forth the protection of the impenetrable walls, blessings renewed; awaken to the nightmare as the fortress burns, existence wanes **-Troy's Requiem-_

**Infinite Inferno** (fire element enchant magic which envelopes the user in a cloak of white flames and manifests wings of flame on the user's back allowing flight. Increases potency of all flame magic or combined magic which includes flame element. Can charge and cast a fireball or flame deluge at will and can incinerate everything within a user desired radius by chanting **INCINERATE**. Likewise chanting **BECOME ONE** will allow it's user to transform completely into a giant Phoenix. Flames can be extended outward in base form or as the giant Phoenix to produce a shield encompassing oneself or one's party)

_**Awaken** -Helios-_

**Flames of Rebirth **(long chant magic that can resurrect the dead or heal the living; purifying all ailments and completely restoring all aspects of the reborn. User's Phoenix soul is released coming off of the user's back as the resurrected person/creature is cremated and the ashes rise in flames as a smaller Phoenix which disperses revealing the resurrected person/creature)

_**Descend into ashes; the death of the undying; for the past is the future; for the future is the past; undying cycle, life begets death; begets life as the cycle capitulates; commands of death; futility in motion; death slain in earnest; desires brought forth; awakening travesty unto nature; accept your own frailty; become one with the flames; becoming one with the earth; the ashes ascend; burst forth into flames; and rise from the flames anew; transcendent Phoenix; rise and rejoice; awaken from your slumber**__-Flames of Rebirth-_

**Firestorm** (long chant magic that releases a vortex of inextinguishable white flames seguing into a wall of flames extending a firestorm outwards to a user desired radius)

_**Come inferno; burn, scorch, Annihilate; vortex of flame; wall of searing brilliance; howl of hellfire, borrow the power of a gust of wind; reduce creation to ashes; burning sky, charred earth, boiling sea, hissing spring, molten mountain, life torn asunder; render everything to scorched earth and ashes; give the signal of rage and despair; to protect the life of my loving hero I beseech you; fulfill this Phoenix's desire; as avatar of fire, king of fire **__-Firestorm-_

_**Halo's Essence**_(light element enchant magic similar to Ariel which covers the user in the essence of divine light. Strengthens all magical abilities and exponentially increases strength of all attacks imbued with light element. Can purify or smite on touch or with a blast of light and can unleash a homing arrow of light by chanting **ARC'S RAGE **and unleash multiple arrows in all directions by chanting **ARC'S RAMPAGE**. Can **PURIFY** or **SMITE** to a user desired radius by chanting either word)

_**Shimmer** -Nimbus-_

**Light Burst** (Short chant magic which releases a blast of light which expands outwards smiting foes and purifying allies)

_**Flash; Pierce the heavens and the earth; radiance slashing apart the shadows of misery; for I am Nimbus; avatar of light, king of light **-Light Burst-_

**Thunder Ray** (Short chant magic which releases a cascading lance of lightning)

_**Shatter eternity itself; spear of thunder; I call upon you; as an agent of Raiju, king of thunder**_ _-Thunder Ray-_

**Wrath of Olympus** (No chant magic which summons the divine wrath of Zeus in the form of a divine lightning cascade)

Soul Bonded Equipment

Hestia Knife: Level 3 | Magic slots: 3

**Slot 1: Hearth fire** (Creates eternal flames of the hearth which are red and can be cast as a short burst or a massive stream of flame)

**Slot 2: Starfire Deluge** (Summons a cacophany of shooting stars which calcines it's opponent until not even ashes remain)

Hestia's Wrath: Level 3 | Magic slots: 3

**Slot 1: Calamity** (Creates a focused fireball which when cast explodes inflicting massive damage by inextinguishable flames)

Sword of Souls: Level 5 | Magic slots: 5

**Slot 1: Fusillade Chaotica** (Unleashes a wide area attack magic consisting of 1000 arching blasts of differing elemental magic upon it's targets)

**Slot 2: Starlight Bombardment** (Overwhelms it's target with 1000 massive blasts of starlight imbued with ice magic which impales the target(s) while searing and freezing their flesh simultaneously)

**Slot 3: Shattered Soul Cascade** (Fires off a black pulsar of gravitational energy combined with multiple curses which upon impact begins to crush the target(s) in a gravity well while cursing them to prevent healing or magic usage as it siphons health, stamina and mind off of the target(s) for the absorbtion of it's caster before crushing the target out of existence)

Sword of Darkness: Level 4 | Magic slots: 4

**Slot 1: Anguish Fimbulvetr** (Releases a blast of cold capable of freezing time itself which is interlaced with hundreds of ice spikes which impale their targets)

**Slot 2: Avenging Inferno** (Attacks using a pulsating blast of Blue fire that will burn on or submerged in water which cascades upon impact into a rotating pillar of merciless hell fire)

Eternity's Gaze: Level 4 | Magic slots: 4

[Special attribute] **Quiver of the Infinite Rain** (Quiver uses mind to generate infinite arrows which can be imbued with any element to which it's user has an affinity.)

Jupiter's Requiem: Level 6 | Magic slots: 6

[Special Technique] **Dirge of Chaos: Last Dance of the Dead** (unleashed while performing a blade dance; it activates all slotted magic at once creating a vortex of chaotic destruction)

**Slot 1: Extirpating Wave** (Wide area annihilation magic which unleashes a tsunami upon it's victims)

**Slot 2: Shadow Glutton** (Hurls a black singularity orb which devours everything in it's 360 degree wake at a radius of 30 meters. Duration: 1 minute)

**Slot 3: Damocles Bolt** (Fires off a massive silver lightning bolt which calls forth numerous additional lightning bolts cascading onto it's target as it connects)

**Slot 4: Icy Grip** (unleashes a rush of bone chilling cold which freezes over everything in it's path creating an icy tomb until the magic dissipates causing the frozen tomb and all denizens entombed within to shatter)

**Slot 5: Meteor Swarm** (Wide area annihilation magic that releases a rain of huge meteorites upon it's targets)

**Slot 6: Agony's Gaze** (Weapon enchant magic which imbues the dual swords with a paralysis poison and/or a desiccation poison dependent on user desire)

Mjolnir: Level 5 | Magic slots: 5

**Slot 1: Flame of Infinity** (Never ending flame of the divine forge which can smelt and forge any material or render anything to ashes)

**Slot 2: Omniscient Polaric Charge** (Energy charge which is able to bend the properties of any material being struck to user will)

Reaper's Light Armor: Level 3 |Magic casting cost reduction 30%

[Special Attribute] **Enhanced Magic Resistance** (Negates all form of low level attack magic and has an extremely high resistance to high level attack magic which will increase further in strength as the armor's level increases)

[Special Attribute] **Magic Item Creation** (Expands upon the armor's ability to create communication stones to allow creation of almost any magic item the user desires dependent upon their other abilities and skills)

[Special Attribute] **Magic Mastery** (Provides the use of 4 channeling stones to store magic that is either chanted by it's user or absorbed by it's user from an enemy attack allowing for a one time immediate use similar to the Reaper's grace developmental ability. Attribute also reduces mind usage across all forms of magic by 50%)

[Special Technique] **Chains of Binding** (Allows the armor to generate magic chains to bind targets both in terms of physical ability to move as well as their ability to use any and all magic at their disposal. Chains move of their own accord and fuse back together upon binding to create one single linked chain. Only beings at least 1 level above the armor's level can hope to break them. Chains can be used as extra hands to wield weapons or for any other use a chain might have)

Reaper's Anomaly: Level 3 | Storage mind usage reduction 30% | Total mind usage reduction 30%

[Special Magic] **Reaper's Cascade** (Allows it's user to completely transform into a Reaper and cascades all of their basic abilities by 2 whole levels at user's average level up stat levels)

Oracle of Shimmering Light: Level 4 | Elemental magic boost 40% | Mind reserves boost 40%

[Special Magic] **Divine Tranquility** (Casts a shield of divine light to a maximum radius of 50 meters)

Aiz Wallenstein

Loki Familia

Human/Demi spirit(Anemoi)

age 18

level 6

strength D 528 - A 804

endurance D 580 - A 823

dexterity C 614 - A 888

Agility B 706 - S 948

Magic B 732 - S 987

Developmental abilities

**Hunter SSS **(Improves abilities against monsters that the user has fought before and gained exilia from. It can only be obtained at Level 2 and requires the user to have killed many monsters in a short period of time, making it difficult to obtain)

**Abnormal resistance SSS** (Negates the effect of abnormalities such as poison, paralysis and sleep. At SSS rank it can negate everything including curses and ailments that cannot be blocked)

**Swordsman SSS** (Increased damage and parrying ability when wielding sword(s))

**Magic resistance SSS** (Negates the effect of weaker attack and status down magic while exponentially increasing resistance and endurance in the face of strong attack and status down magic)

**Augmented spirit healing SSS** (Automatic mind regeneration that has been augmented by Bell's unique spirit trichotomy. Begins regenerating mind at a moderate rate after magic use at rank I and increasing up to massive levels or mind regeneration at rank SSS and increases mind reserves exponentially)

**Spirit bond B - S** (Phoenix/Reaper/Phaos)

**Windwalker SSS** ( Grants total control of wind magic and a moderate boost to all basic abilities whenever Ariel is invoked while exponentially increasing mind reserves at all times)

**Wind sprint SSS** (massively increases user speed and agility)

**Mage SSS** (Improves power, widens effect range, and makes mind usage efficient. Creates magic circles under the user that support the magic)

**Luck SSS** (Significantly increases chance of drops/rare drops and is close to divine protection)

**Augmented healing power SSS** (Healing power increase that has been further augmented by Bell's unique soul. Doubles the spell power and range of all healing magic and items applied to others and quadruples the efficacy of all self healing techniques, abilities, spells cast on oneself and healing items. Provides nearly instant regeneration of health and stamina to it's user)

**diving SSS** (allows an adventurer to swim as fast as aquatic life with unhindered movement; adventurer grows gills when underwater to permit breathing. Permanently boosts strength and stamina while moderately increasing damage output)

**Treatment** **SSS** (Increases range and massively increases efficacy of healing and support magic)

Skills

**Avenger** (Avenger heavily increases Aiz's attack power against monsters, massively increases her attack power against dragon type monsters, and the effect rises based on her hate)

**Discernment** (allows for released magic to only harm or heal the intended target(s) without harming/healing anything else)

**Liaris Freese** (increases the speed of Aiz's growth as long as his feelings last and allows stats to exceed normal stat limitations. The strength of the effect is related to the strength of Aiz's feelings. As a side effect, it makes her immune to divine charms/intoxicants.)

*Trigger feelings: Defeating the OEBD and her love for Bell*

**Augmented No Chant** (An exceptionally rare skill that negates the need for spell chants and/or allows it's user to perform their magic chants in their mind instead of out loud permitting absolute subterfuge in casting and delays the formation of the magic circles created by the Mage development ability until the spell is ready to cast. Augmented by the grimoire's creator Bell; this skill also exponentially increases mind reserves and removes the spell slot limitation of the falna)

*User must have completely and flawlessly memorized the chant for it to be used as a no chant magic. If even one letter, line or syllable is inverted in the user's memory the chant will fail causing an Ignis Fatuus*

**Target Marking** (allows an adventurer to mark others as friend or foe, permitting instinct guided location and tracking of a target. Permits target homing for all magic)

**Eidetic Imbuement** (Permits it's user to imbue poison(Neurogenic or necrotic), paralysis, sleep, curse (all forms), anti-magic (Dispersal or disruption causing Ignis Fatuus), purification or healing into all forms of attack or magic. Enhances the Target Marking skill allowing it's user to mark a target with their aura inside of the absolute range of their perception at which they can make out their target with visual certainty)

**Foil** (Grants it's user the ability to withstand divine interference or machinations in direct contrast to their mortal will dependent upon the user's luck and determination while also locking their status by default. Outright negates the abilities of status thief as well as prevents forced conversions and falna sealing or removal preventing those actions even if the patron deity who gave the blessing is sent back to Tenkai)

* This skill is passive in nature and the active trigger is for temporary release of the skill's hold on the falna as desired by it's holder*

**The Power to Protect** (exponentially increases all abilities when fighting to protect)

Magic

**Ariel** (Wind element enchant magic which envelopes the user in a cloak of wind explosively increasing their speed and strength while also allowing flight. Can be used to flare out a massive burst of wind in all directions by chanting **Gale Burst** or a massive tornado with slicing winds by chanting **Ariel's Wrath**. Aiz has a special technique where she imbues Desperate with her wind and lunges toward her opponent while focusing the wind and chants **Lil Rafaga** (I believe this translates to little explosion) creating an explosive decompression effect off of her sword tearing outwards through her opponent rendering them to nothing more than blood, shattered bone and viscera; shredded and whipped upon the winds)

_**Come** -Tempest-_

**Frozen Gale Necropsy** (Short chant magic which summons a massively powerful tornado upon a target or targets and dismembers them with thousands of giant bladed snowflakes [ostensibly ice shurikens] slashing about the funnel)

_**Come forth slicing winds; rend them asunder; the silent howl of winter; mortal gelidity; glatiated embrace; the whisper of the wind; beckons thee **-Frozen Gale Necropsy-_

**Breath of The Saint** (long chant magic which extends a magic circle from the user outward to a radius of 110 meters or can be cast through direct touch into an individual which produces a mist of healing rising from the circle or channeled through touch providing absolute restoration of all targets. The magic will set and heal broken bones, restore long lost limbs, purify curses, restore stamina and mind within a few moments.)

_**I seek divine comfort; the healing of suffering; I call upon the power of purity, the uncorruptible breath, the benevolence of the saint; confer thy divine offerings; within this frail mortal's wake, breathe outwards thy blessing; to those for whom I beseech thee; the complete restoration of faculty, of strength, of mobility and of the soul; where love and temperance shine in their brilliance; sustain the light and make them whole; envelope us with purity; let the shadow of suffering be illuminated and eradicated **__-Breath of The Saint- _

**Transcending the Boundary **(short chant magic that allows the user to teleport to a known location or a marked individual)

*Cannot be used while actively engaged in combat*

_**Fragment unto the ether; become one with the mana; streak across the heavens and coalesce {target or location}** -Transcending the Boundary-_

Soul Bonded Equipment

Typhoeus: Level 6 | Magic slots: 6

[Special attribute] **Whisper of the Wind** (Exponentially increases the agility and speed of the sword itself as well as the arms wielding it while also increasing the power of all wind and ice based magic. Allows combination usage of all attack magic imbued into the sword and doubles efficacy and range of all imbued magic)

**Slot 1: Gale's Reach** (releases a continuous, immensly powerful focused blast of wind directed at an individual or small group of targets smashing them into or through anything in their crash path until they are compressed to paste)

**Slot 2: Shards of Anguish **(Releases a massive blast wave of bladed ice spears dissecting anything within their path)

**Slot 3: Dia Fratel** (top class healing magic capable of healing anything such as wounds, stamina, mind, status ailments, and curses in a 5 meter radius. Once cast, the magic stays behind for two minutes as a barrier of light, continuously healing anything that's in its effect range)

Ariel's Breeze: Level 6 | Elemental magic boost 60% | Mind reserves boost 60%

[Special Magic] **Eye of the Storm** (Creates a vortex of impenetrable wind up to 33 a meter radius to protect oneself or party)

**Author's Note**

This has been a journey and a half writing this sudo-light novel of a chapter! I sincerly hope everyone enjoys it and have a great day! Feedback is always welcome!


End file.
